Other Way to Battle
by Sakura Zala
Summary: Siempre me dijiste "No hasta el final…" ¿Pero qué hay al final?... ¿Podré encontrarte al final del arcoíris?...
1. Prólogo

Siempre me dijiste "No hasta el final…" ¿Pero qué hay al final?... ¿Podré encontrarte al final del arcoíris?...

 **POKÉMON XY &Z**

 **OTHER WAY TO BATTLE**

 **Prólogo**

—¡Pika Pika Pi! ¡Pikachu! ¡Pika pi!

—¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! —El entrenador corría lo más rápido que podía, cruzando entre las personas que se amontonaban en los pasillos, cada vez más cercanos al gran escenario. —¡Demonios! Serena no va a perdonarme esto… Bueno… —Dirigió una mirada de culpa hacia su mejor amigo, que había trepado sobre su espalda y se apoyaba en su hombro. —Sí está bien… soy yo el que no va a perdonármelo… Le dije que llegaría a tiempo esta vez…

Muy a lo contrario que esperaría en una de las presentaciones de la reina, las barras luminosas yacían apagadas y los murmullos de las personas hablando sin parar, inundaban hasta sus pensamientos. Estaban en todo menos en el espectáculo. —¿Qué está pasando aquí?... —Se paró en seco cuando finalmente llegó a la primera fila, entrando por el palco lateral para personas VIP.

—¿No es ese el Campeón?... —logró escuchar a sus espaldas, por lo que volteó hacia el llamado a la representación de su persona.

—Por favor… ¿Ustedes podrían explicarme que ha pasado? ¿Se canceló la presentación de la reina? —miró a las admiradoras expectante.

La noticia que la Reina de Kalos y el Campeón Pokémon eran pareja había salido hasta en la Pokevisión en el momento en que fue revelado aquel secreto cuidadosamente celado, hasta algunos meses atrás, situación que emocionaba de sobremanera a los seguidores de ambos. El _AshSere_ se había vuelto viral. Por lo que lo miraron incrédulas de pensar que a esas alturas él desconociera lo ocurrido, se miraron entre ellas para terminar bajando la mirada ante él.

—¿En verdad no lo sabe Campeón?...

La mirada castaña pareció oscurecerse ante la pregunta. ¿De qué se trataba eso?... ¿Por qué hablaban con tanta reserva? ¡Dónde estaba su novia!

—¿Pasó algo? —Hasta su tono de voz cambió a la seriedad, escuchándose más profunda.

—La reina… La reina se cayó en un truco desde muy alto, no sabría decirle muy bien cómo fue… —lo mira apenada la que le explicó. Y más aún al ver su reacción, sus ojos temblaron preocupados en incredulidad ante sus palabras y dando dos pasos hacia atrás, sacó su teléfono portátil. Reciente invento de su mejor amigo, el Líder de Gimnasio de Luminalia.

Timbró… Timbró… dos veces, cuando la llamada fue tomada.

—¡Ash! —la voz de Bonnie al otro lado del auricular, lo sorprendió, iba a darse la vuelta para empezar a caminar hacia la salida, cuando vio a las dos chicas que tenía paradas frente a él, en agradecimiento por la información levantó la mano y aún extrañado por su propio comportamiento se dispuso a salir de ahí.

—¿Dónde está?

—Recién me acabo de enterar… ahora mismo estamos saliendo para allá, el Hospital general de Luminalia. —Alcanzó a escuchar el nombre que necesitaba e inmediatamente colgó la llamada sin siquiera despedirse, para salir corriendo, con aquel nudo creciendo formidablemente rápido dentro de su pecho.

. . . . .

Jajaja que alguien me aniquile antes de escribir alguna atrocidad sobre lo que le pudo ocurrir a mi adorada reina xD. Pero no puedo evitarlo, tengo esta idea metida en la cabeza desde hace mucho y pues mi inspiración es de esas que una vez aparece, te hace escribir hasta que acaba contigo.

Amo escribir cosas hermosas del SatoSere, jaja sentí super raro llamarlo AshSere xD pero como utilizaré los nombres en español, pues ahí quedó.

Así que preparados para toneladas de Fluff entre estos dos amores de mi alma, tengo mucho algodón de azúcar para escribir de ellos xD.

¡Gracias por leer!

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

JA NEE!


	2. I

Regresar… y entrar a aquel departamento vacío y a oscuras no ayudaba a sobrellevar como se sentía para esos momentos. Una vez entró y tras de él su fiel amigo, cerró la puerta tras de sí para terminar apoyándose contra ella con la espalda. ¿Cómo todas aquellas vivencias iban a terminar con un fin tan terrible?... Los orbes castaños se pusieron vidriosos unos segundos, pero enseguida se limpió las lágrimas inminentes con la manga de la camisa, no iba a dejarse arrastrar por su propio dolor, cuando él ahora sería la tabla… el muro que la sostendría, trabajaría como su otra pierna de ser necesario… No, es más, ella no tendría que dar un paso más jamás porque la cargaría en brazos por el resto de la eternidad.

 **PÓKEMON XY &Z**

 **OTHER WAY TO BATTLE**

 **I**

—¿Pika…chu?... -se había quedado ensimismado, con la mirada dirigida a la nada, hasta que su más antiguo Pokémon, lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Seguían parados al lado de la puerta, en la oscuridad.

—Perdóname amigo, enseguida enciendo… —Caminó seguro de conocer cada lugar que pisaba, hasta alcanzar el interruptor en la pared, con esto toda la estancia se iluminó, los claros sofás blancos de almohadas rosas y beige le provocaron una sonrisa, lo primero que veía siempre dentro de su departamento le recordaba a ella y en el momento en que los escogieron, donde queriendo agradarla le dio gusto en todo, para luego terminar arrepintiéndose en sus adentros por aquellos muebles tan llamativos, pero le divertía el pensar hasta donde era capaz de llegar por verla feliz.

Sin embargo, había algo que no reconoció al instante, por lo que caminó directamente hacia el centro de la estancia, a la mesa de café al centro de los sofás, un ramo de rosas azules yacía espléndido en un florero y junto a él una nota dentro de un pequeño sobre.

 _Para mi querido Ash…_

La tomó al instante en la mano al ver el destinatario. Abrió el sobre y sacó el papel perfumado, podía sentir el olor con sólo sostenerlo en la mano. Cuando se trataba de hacerle presentes ella siempre era tan detallista y encantadora que nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo y más ahora… que en aquella situación no se esperaba que fuera ella misma quien lo reconfortara.

 _Esta noche la cena corre por mi cuenta, será muy especial porque sé los encuentros que has tenido todos estos días ¡Aunque sé que te encantan! Te han dejado demasiado agotado… el día de hoy también es la presentación de la reina en Luminalia_ _sé que puede que hayas estado ocupado y no hayas asistido… pero quiero decirte muy claro, que no importa… Soy yo la que sabe perfectamente que la rutina del Campeón no es fácil… Así que quítate esa idea que me molesta que no vayas a verme… porque no es verdad…_

 _Te amo…_

 _Siempre tuya_

 _Serena._

La carta se arrugó al instante entre sus manos, derrumbándolo en desesperación sobre la alfombra, se llevó ambas manos aún con la carta entre ellas al rostro. —Serena…

—¡Pika pi! —llegó rápido hasta él al verlo así, el eléctrico.

Pero su entrenador no dijo nada, mas se quedó callado sin levantar el rostro durante varios minutos.

Habían pasado tres años viviendo juntos en ese apartamento que por el destino había terminado juntándolos, cuando ambos apenas regresaban de las regiones a las que habían partido, de vuelta a Kalos para retomar los retos que habían dejado pendientes y representaban un paso… un sueño a cumplir. Ella con sus llaves de la princesa en mano y él con sus ocho medallas… buscaban lugar para quedarse, pero la renta era demasiado alta en todos los lugares cercanos a la capital, por lo que no duraron en aceptar cada quien por su lado, al encontrar un departamento que aunque tuvieran que compartir con un compañero, reducía bastante el precio del arrendamiento.

Reencontrándose con gran sorpresa el día de la mudanza.

 _Ese día Ash había llegado antes y acomodado sus cosas en una de las habitaciones, cuando el sonido del timbre le alertó que el nuevo inquilino había llegado, caminó rápido a la entrada y abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, para recibir la sorpresa desmedida en los ojos de Serena, que soltó las maletas al verlo._

— _¡¿Ash?!_

— _¿Serena? -parpadeó aunque sorprendido de igual manera, muy feliz por tenerla en frente._

— _¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?... —se llevó las manos a los labios la artista sin poder creerlo aún. No habían interrumpido su comunicación en ningún momento, por lo que sabía que pronto lo vería en Kalos… pero jamás pensó que se tratara de su compañero de piso._

— _Porque no tenía idea… pero pasa, pasa, —salió del apartamento a cargar las maletas por ella._

— _¡No es necesario! ¡Yo puedo sola! —se apenó al verlo tocando sus cosas._

— _No es nada —sonrió ampliamente, para empezar a caminar hacia adentro, seguido de ella, cuyos colores se le habían subido hasta las mejillas._

— _¿Esto… realmente está pasando?... —Pensó en sus adentros._

— _Yo he escogido esa habitación, pero la de al lado es muy espaciosa también, estoy seguro que estarás cómoda._

 _Lo vio caminar con sus maletas, abrir la puerta de la habitación y entrar, desde donde se había quedado parada tratando de procesar todos esos acontecimientos. A partir de ese día… volvería a verlo todos los días… volverían a vivir juntos… pero ahora… sólo los dos… —Los ojos azules no dejaban de temblar._

Así… cuando lo notaron empezaron a hacer todo tipo de actividades juntos, desayuno… cenas… alternándose en quien cocinaba… o por lo menos eso es lo que Ash pensaba… ya que Serena siempre estaba presente para ayudarle.

Ver películas se había convertido en una rutina de las noches, cobijados en el sofá y con papitas o palomitas en un gran tazón.

Practicar sus rutinas frente a él y ella presenciar sus entrenamientos.

Todos los acontecimientos vividos juntos ametrallan sus pensamientos, cual la hubiera perdido… porque en parte así había sido… en el momento en que se enteró que su amada había sufrido un accidente, con bastante trabajo lo afrontó a la realidad…

Llegó bastante agitado al Hospital, encontrándose con la noticia que no podía pasar a verla, porque estaba en recuperación de cirugía. ¿Cirugía?... ¿Tan grave había sido el asunto?... Fue entonces cuando le explicaron que la base de apoyo se había perdido, propiciando que cayera directamente apoyada sobre la rodilla derecha, fracturándose la pierna en tres partes por el impacto. No podía creerlo… ¿Cómo había pasado una cosa así?... Con lo meticulosa que era ella con cada uno de sus trucos…

Finalmente se limpió las lágrimas que se le desbordaron y se levantó en mitad de la sala, donde había quedado tras leer la carta.

—Es verdad… sólo vinimos a cambiarnos y por algunas cosas para ella amigo… —caminó hacia la habitación, aún tembloroso y sintiendo pegajosa la cara, por las lágrimas que se le habían secado.

Pudo ver entonces otra de las rosas azules sobre la cama. La tomó y se sentó a la orilla de esta, para dejarse caer de espaldas cobre el colchón.

—¿Lo tenías todo listo no?... —le preguntó a la rosa, subiéndola hasta la altura de su rostro. Al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se perdieron en medio de las lágrimas que los inundaron para luego derramarse hacia los lados de sus lagrimales, mientras la imagen de cuando por fin pudo pasar a verla, no sale de su mente.

Continuará…

Wuajajaja, esta escena se me vino a la mente y no pude evitar venir a escribirla a las ya xD, tal parece que este fic será de capis así de cortos, porque es lo que me inspira para él xD pero bueno, supongo que así de cortos habrá actualizaciones más seguidas.

¡Gracias por leer!

Saludos especiales a: **Virginia Vir** jajaja ya ves que no está dememoriada sino lisiada, pobrecita mi nena, pero ni modo u.u Drama mode: on!


	3. II

—¿Lo tenías todo listo no?... —le preguntó a la rosa, subiéndola hasta la altura de su rostro. Al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se perdieron en medio de las lágrimas que los inundaron para luego derramarse hacia los lados de sus lagrimales, mientras la imagen de cuando por fin pudo pasar a verla, no sale de su mente.

 **PÓKEMON XY &Z**

 **OTHER WAY TO BATTLE**

 **II**

No estaba acostumbrado a entrar en recintos como aquel… en realidad muy pocas veces en su vida había tenido la necesidad de ir a un hospital, por lo que el sonido de los alrededores lo aturdía, aunque no deseara prestarle atención, las ruedas de las camillas, el sonido de los altavoces, las muchas voces, repicaban dentro de su cabeza, sin llenar el vacío de la soledad que en ese momento sentía. A pesar de haber tantas personas en el mismo lugar, estaba seguro que nadie podía ayudarlo a sobrellevar el nudo que se había formado dentro de su garganta.

Vestía la misma ropa que llevaba desde el día anterior cuando todo eso comenzó. El Campeón Pokémon de la Liga de la región de Kalos, yacía sentado en la sala de espera del Hospital Central de Luminalia, con un vasito desechable de café de la máquina, a medio beber, notándose hasta frío, por la posición firme de sus dedos sobre él. A su lado sus fieles amigos, los hermanos que no se habían movido del lugar por quedarse esperando las noticias a su lado.

—Dame eso… —le quitó el café de las manos Bonnie, con una mueca de preocupación al verlo en tal estado y se dirigió al depósito de basura.

—Ya verás que todo saldrá bien… —lo animó, aunque se encontrara en una pose similar Clemont, recostando sus brazos sobre sus rodillas al inclinar su cuerpo hacia adelante, sentado en el sofá. —El doctor dijo que vendría pronto a llevarnos con ella.

Ash simplemente asintió, llevaba un buen rato sin mencionar palabra, por lo que el rubio sólo se acomodó las gafas y dejó de verlo, para buscar algún signo en los alrededores que le dijera que ese momento que esperaban pronto llegaría y así fue, abrió los ojos sorprendido por sus propios instintos, al encontrarse con la figura del galeno que venía caminando hacia ellos. —¡Ash! —lo llamó entonces para que estuviera atento, entonces ambos jóvenes se levantaron a esperar las palabras que tanto deseaban escuchar.

—Ya despertó…

El alivio en los corazones de los tres era notorio, Bonnie que recién se les unía se llevó una mano al pecho.

—¿Entonces podemos verla? —se aventuró al primero como es su costumbre, el entrenador de Paleta.

—Sí… a decir verdad despertó hace un par de horas, pero deseábamos que se reestableciera un poco antes de recibir visitas, eso sí… sólo pasará uno por uno, pronto vendrá la enfermera para guiarlos con todos los detalles, —hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de partida, a lo que los tres asintieron del mismo modo.

—Gracias… ¡Muchas gracias! —alcanzó a reaccionar Ash una vez el médico había empezado a caminar, llevándose una mano al cabello, en el que hace un par de horas había dejado de llevar su gorra por comodidad, para entonces volver a lucirla al arreglarse un poco y despejarse la cara.

—Puedes ir a lavarte si quieres —le sugirió amable la menor de los hermanos.

—No… ¡Voy a verla ahora! ¡Vamos amigo! —lo llamó recuperando un poco de júbilo, a lo que Pikachu abrió los ojos feliz de verlo un tanto recuperado y enseguida saltó sobre él para terminar apoyado sobre su hombro.

—¡Pika!

En el instante en que apareció la enfermera, el joven Campeón la abordó, provocándole corazones en lugar de ojos a la mujer de blanco, que enseguida lo guio donde deseaba llegar.

Mientras Clemont y Bonnie quedaron en la sala de espera.

—No había querido decir nada de esto en frente de Ash pero… ¿No te parece que fue algo muy extraño lo que sucedió?... —pregunta volteando con confianza hacia su hermana, quien tenía puesto un dedo sobre la frente de Dedenne y al escucharlo dejo de hacerlo para prestarle atención.

—¿Qué quieres decir?... —Parpadeó extrañada por su comentario.

—No… —sonrió por lo bajo al sentirse incomprendido. —No te preocupes, son cosas mías… _Tal vez… Bonnie tenga razón en no sospechar nada al respecto pero…_ —se quedó perdido dentro de sus pensamientos, sobre lo sucedido, frunció el seño y se llevó una mano al mentón.

Al mismo tiempo que la puerta de la habitación que tanto habían deseado cruzar los tres… se abrió para uno, sino el que más deseaba pasar por ella… el que más deseaba ser cruzada por ella por la ocupante de la habitación, quien aparentemente no lo esperaba en ese preciso segundo, ya que se encontraba con la mirada dirigida hacia la ventana, sentada sobre la cama, recostando la espalda sobre dos almohadas, hasta que su atención fue llamada por el sonido de las voces de sus Pokémon, que enseguida lo recibieron.

—¡Braixen!

—¡Cham cham!

—¡Vyoon! —este último, incluso rodeó el brazo del Campeón Pokémon con uno de sus lazos, demostrándole el enorme afecto que sentía por él y la felicidad de todos por tenerlo cerca, más aún, la felicidad que le daría a su amada entrenadora que él estuviera cerca, por lo que prácticamente halándolo, lo llevó a acercarse a la cama, a la que por cierta razón que su corazón no comprendía… tenía miedo de acercarse, miedo de preguntar… miedo de ver… hasta que sus ojos castaños se encontraron con los azules que lo miraban anhelantes.

—Ash… —levantó su mano despacio hacia él, cuya desesperación finalmente lo invadió, terminando de acercarse lo más rápido que pudo y agarrando su mano con la suya, entrelazó los dedos de ambos.

—¿Cómo estás?... ¿Estás bien?... ¿Cómo te sientes?...

La mirada azul, no pudo evitar derramarse en lágrimas entonces, al cerrar los párpados y mojar sus oscuras pestañas al verlo tan preocupado, trató de respirar tranquila, para poder abrir los ojos. —Sabía que te preocuparías mucho… estaba tan asustada… perdóname…

—¿Qué dices?... Tú no tienes nada por qué disculparte… —limpió sus propias lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, para no preocuparla más. Entonces la soltó y con ambos pulgares, despejó el rostro de las reinas de todas aquellas gotas saladas.

Al sentir las manos de su amado sobre su rostro, subió sus manos hacia ellas, tomándolas entre las suyas. —No sé cómo pasó… —lo soltó entonces para limpiarse ella misma el rostro. —Lo bueno… es que… ya no tendré que comprar esas zapatillas… tan costosas… para… la clase maestra… —apenas y pudo terminar de hablar, cuando su propio humor le ganó a la convicción de que todo estaría bien, llevándose ambas manos al rostro tratando de controlar su llanto. Amaba tanto… tanto su trabajo… que pensar en no poder volver a bailar… quizás nunca y todo por un error, la destrozaba por dentro cada vez más…

La competencia final para conservar el título de Reina de Kalos se aproximaba, había estado trabajando muy duro en su rutina, para ahora… pensar en no poder presentarla… No… no pensarlo, no iba a hacerlo, no podía… ya no podía… perdería todo por lo que había trabajado tanto…

—Serena… —entrecerró los ojos y apretó los dientes al verla así, pero toda la expresión de su rostro cambió al ver que ella no le dirigía la mirada, sí que permaneció con la cabeza gacha todo el tiempo restante. —No te des por vencida… —se agachó a su lado y sin tocarla, apoyó las manos sobre los codos sobre la cama. —¿Recuerdas… Nunca hasta el final?... habrá una manera… si no es esta vez… pues será la siguiente…

—Ash… vete… —¿Qué estaba diciendo?... Ella misma no alcanza a comprender los sonidos que emitieron su lengua en esos momentos. Y menos el entrenador de Kanto, cuyos ojos temblaron ante sus palabras.

Con el mismo temblor, que muestran ahora frente al espejo de su habitación. Se había levantado de la cama con aquel recuerdo y tras caminar unos cuantos pasos, sacó un paquete del closet y sacándolo de la bolsa, se encontró con el precioso par de zapatillas rosas con resplandores plata que hace algunas semanas habían visto en un aparador, demasiado costosas para adquirirlas de un pago…

Como todo lo que ella quería… él las consiguió… ¿Pero de qué servían ahora?... Los sentimientos empezaron a hacerse madaña dentro de su pecho sin poder conectar al razonamiento de su mente, por lo que tomó una y con la rabia que se acumulaba, la apretó en la mano para terminar arrojándola contra la pared, derribando con ella la lámpara de noche de la mesita de la esquina, al ver lo que hizo dejó caer la otra con todo y caja hacia el suelo.

—¿Pika?... —miró asustado la escena su amigo.

—Salte… por favor amigo… —caminó hacia la puerta, por lo que el eléctrico también y una vez afuera, le cerró la puerta en la cara de un azote. Fue entonces cuando las orejas de Pikachu se levantaron asustadas al escuchar el sonido de las cosas siendo golpeadas y cristales rompiéndose dentro de la habitación.

. . . . .

Juajuajua…ok… me pasé… pobre Ash… estoy llorando con él… y Pobre Sere… ¿Qué será de ellos ahora?...

¡Gracias por leer!

Dejo saludos especiales a:

 **haruzafiro** **:** Jaja su relación no va a romperse xD yo también quiero mucho amour del bueno juajuajua. ¿Pasó algo parecido en esa Peli? xD hace tiempo que la vi, sólo me acuerdo de que se hacía más joven?... jaja el tema de la bailarina que luego no puede es común xD.

 **brandonG95** **:** Sí! A ver como salen de este lío, pobre Sere

 **Torterrax-99** **:** ¡Gracias! Aunque por el momento se hayan separado, es por puro dolor, pronto Ash volverá y la convencerá 😃 espero!

 **Virginia Vir** **:** Jaja es como si la inspiración tipo SAD se hubiera apoderado de mí xDDD. Espero con esto se calme y me deje escribir lo otro que hablamos!

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

JA NEE!


	4. III

No se cansaba de admirarla, vuelta tras vuelta, siempre acompañada de aquel compás de música suave, si pudiera sólo permanecer mirándola sin duda sería feliz. Sin importar más, el soldado de cabellera negra y brillantes ojos pardos, había jurado permanecer a su lado día y noche, para admirarla y protegerla.

 **POKÉMON XY &Z**

 **OTHER WAY TO BATTLE**

 **III**

 **MUNDO ALTERNO**

Sabía que la suerte los había juntado, pero también estaba consciente que el destino podría llegar a separarlos. Habían acabado juntos en la misma juguetería, uno al lado del otro. Aquel soldado de reluciente chaqueta azul y elegantes pantalones con cintas rojas y la indiscutiblemente preciosa danzarina de la caja de música, que pasaba los días deleitándolo con sus elegantes y finísimas vueltas sobre su resorte que no se cansaba de girar y girar.

Muerto de las ansias porque llegara la noche y pudiera por fin moverse, simplemente le sonreía. Mientras ella posaba su mirada azulina sobre sobre él, cada vez que la posición se encontraba con su dirección.

Estaba seguro que sería capaz de hacer lo que fuera por ella, desde despegar las hojalatas de su propia pintura para regalárselas y que ella siempre luciera hermosa, hasta dar su corazón de magia para que ella siguiera viviendo en su lugar.

Porque si verla feliz estaba en sus manos… no lo dudaría ni un segundo.

 **REALIDAD**

—Ash… vete… —¿Qué estaba diciendo?... Ella misma no alcanza a comprender los sonidos que emitieron su lengua en esos momentos. Y menos el entrenador de Kanto, cuyos ojos temblaron ante sus palabras.

Con el mismo temblor, que muestran ahora frente al espejo de su habitación. Se había levantado de la cama con aquel recuerdo y tras caminar unos cuantos pasos, sacó un paquete del closet y sacándolo de la bolsa, se encontró con el precioso par de zapatillas rosas con resplandores plata que hace algunas semanas habían visto en un aparador, demasiado costosas para adquirirlas de un pago…

Como todo lo que ella quería… él las consiguió… ¿Pero de qué servían ahora?... Los sentimientos empezaron a hacerse madaña dentro de su pecho sin poder conectar al razonamiento de su mente, por lo que tomó una y con la rabia que se acumulaba, la apretó en la mano para terminar arrojándola contra la pared, derribando con ella la lámpara de noche de la mesita de la esquina, al ver lo que hizo dejó caer la otra con todo y caja hacia el suelo.

—¿Pika?... —miró asustado la escena su amigo.

—Salte… por favor amigo… —caminó hacia la puerta, por lo que el eléctrico también y una vez afuera, le cerró la puerta en la cara de un azote. Fue entonces cuando las orejas de Pikachu se levantaron asustadas al escuchar el sonido de las cosas siendo golpeadas y cristales rompiéndose dentro de la habitación.

Había derribado el telecomunicador y tomando el peine de la reina lo había arrojado contra el espejo del mueble de maquillaje, para entonces sentirse terrible consigo mismo por tal reacción. Terminó por derrumbarse en medio de su propio desorden, no era tiempo para eso y lo entendía, pero la amargura que se deslizaba de su boca hacia su garganta no pasaría tan fácilmente.

—Soy un idiota… —se llevó ambas manos al rostro y suspiró mientras apretaba los dientes. —No debí dejarla sola aunque me lo pidiera… —Pareció reanimarse un poco ya que se levantó y se dio un par de palmadas sobre las mejillas. —¡A lo que vine! —corrió a buscar una pequeña maleta, en la que se apresuró a meter alguna ropa.

Así como cerró la puerta, la abrió, sin darle tiempo siquiera de reaccionar al Pokémon que lo esperaba, ya que estiró su brazo hacia él, en señal que debía subirse al mismo para irse de una buena vez del departamento.

De un brinco el eléctrico asintió y llegando a posarse en su hombro no dejaba de mirarlo, sorprendido por la actitud positiva que había recuperado su entrenador, representada por la sonrisa y la respiración jadeante pero alegre con que corría por la ciudad, rumbo al hospital.

Dobló por una esquina y ya llevaba consigo un ramo de rosas azules, tal y como las que ella siempre compraba para su hogar. Su apartamento cuyas paredes tendrían una y mil historias que retratar sobre ambos.

Lo había logrado, corriendo desde su apartamento hasta el hospital que quedaba alrededor de 4 calles hacia arriba de él. Se detuvo frente a la entrada, apoyando las manos en las rodillas, mientras se doblaba sobre si mismo, tratando de recuperar el aire.

—¿Ash? —la voz un tanto coqueta que se había acostumbrado a escuchar, llamó su atención, por lo que volteó, tras erguirse de nuevo.

—Hola Miette… —inhaló profundo por última vez, antes de sonreírle.

—¿Por qué parece que te venía persiguiendo un ser del inframundo?... —Parpadea.

—Pues… me tardé un poco más de lo esperado… el doctor me dijo que hoy mismo podía llevarme a Serena a casa, fui por un poco de ropa, pero… digamos que había un poco de desorden. —se encogió de hombros.

—Típico de los hombres… —se cruzó de brazos. —No puede ser que Serena esté ausente por un par de días y tú te mueras en el desastre. —Lo mira juguetona, pero a él, el comentario no le pareció para nada con gracia.

—Sí… ¿Es patético no?... —bajó la mirada.

—¿Sucede algo?... —se acercó un poco más al verlo así, tanto que le colocó la mano en el hombro preocupada.

—¿Ah?... —la miró al sentir el contacto. —No… ¡No, para nada! —trató de mostrar la habitual sonrisa. —¿Subes? —señaló la entrada al recinto médico.

—¡Claro! Sí a eso venía… a ver como seguía ella. Y… a traerle un par de noticias… —bajó la mirada, preocupada por cómo lo tomarían ambos.

Al ver el rumbo de la conversación, Ash empezó a caminar, al lado de la chica de cabellos azules. —Si… son asuntos de la Clase Maestra… por favor no le digas nada… no aún…

—Yo también pienso lo mismo… a decir verdad… el certamen entero lo piensa. —le sonrió medianamente.

—¿El certamen? —abrió grandes los ojos sorprendido, mientras entraban al elevador y programaba el tercer piso.

—La Clase Maestra quedará suspendida hasta nuevo aviso.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Nadie se siente con ánimos de celebrar cuando su Reina está así… creo que es comprensible… —explica tranquila.

—Wow… no sé qué pensar al respecto… Por una parte, me parece maravilloso ese apoyo hacia ella, pero por otro… —entrecerró los ojos y apretó el puño libre. —No estoy seguro que ella esté conforme con eso… Seguramente dirá que para eso está el segundo lugar de la Clase Maestra… —dirigió su mirada de reojo hacia ella, al momento que bajaron del elevador.

—¿Osea yo?... —sonrió con sarcasmo. —Créeme que no tengo intenciones de ser abucheada por tomar el lugar de su amada Reina lastimada. —Terminó su comentario, justo cuando llegaron a la habitación, para esos momentos cerrada y custodiada por dos guardias.

—¡Buenos días Campeón! —lo saludaron al unísono.

—¡Buenas! —respondió, para entonces mirar nuevamente a Miette.

—¿Y qué esperas Romeo? ¿No querrás que yo presencie su encuentro de flores o sí? —le pegó una palmada en la espalda que lo encaminó a la puerta. Después de todo ella no sabía nada de la manera en que Serena le había pedido quedar sola.

—Sí… tienes razón, sólo espera un poco, yo te aviso, —reverenció en un segundo, para el siguiente, tocar a la puerta y abrirla, para cerrarla al instante.

La habitación estaba muy bien ventilada por la brisa que se colaba desde el exterior, diferente a como la recordaba de hace el par de horas en que estuvo ahí. O tal vez era su percepción… Los Pokémon no estaban… y ella… miraba nuevamente hacia la ventana.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose, hizo que volteara, mientras iniciaba conversación.

—Docto…r… —no pudo continuar hablando al reconocerlo. Sus ojos inmediatamente se hicieron agua en su presencia, después de lo que le había dicho… él estaba ahí… nuevamente, a su lado, como siempre…

Pikachu saltó de su hombro y al aterrizar la miró desde el suelo preocupado, mientras Ash soltó la bolsa y las flores y corrió para llegar hasta ella lo más rápido que pudo, siendo recibido en un abrazo que enterró el rostro de ella en su pecho, sentía como los delicados y finos dedos de su amada se anclaban en la tela de la espalda de su camisa, mientras lloraba como nunca la había visto hacerlo, pero esta vez no iba a interrumpirla, si necesitaba desahogarse estaría ahí para contenerla, lo había experimentado en su propio ser antes… si el simple hecho de ver sus cosas… de leer una carta suya lo había devastado… ¿Qué sentiría ella afrontando su condición y teniéndolo frente a frente?...

—No… quise… ¡Por favor créeme!... ¡No quise decir eso! —clamaba contra la tela de su pecho, por lo que aunque no era demasiado comprensible, podía entenderla sin problemas.

—Lo sé… lo sé… Por un momento… me dio la impresión… que querías que me fuera porque te molestaba mi presencia…

—¡No!

—Pero… cuando estuve solo… pude comprenderlo… No es que no quisieras que yo estuviera aquí contigo… es que tú no querías estar conmigo… así… Como si pensaras… que lo que sucedió iba a cambiar mis sentimientos… o mi forma de verte… ¡Eso jamás pasará!

Se limitaba a escucharlo, cansada de pasar por aquel pensamiento una y otra vez y que ahora él se lo dijera… que lo había comprendido… era hasta cierto punto refrescante.

—Afrontaremos esto juntos… como siempre… —le beso el cabello que se asomaba bajo su mentón, al mantenerla abrazada contra su pecho aún.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?... —respondió con un dejo de voz, sin intenciones de soltarlo.

—Te conozco… jaja… creo que no hay nadie que sepa mejor como piensas que yo… Serena… —la separó para poder buscar su mirada, encontrándola enrojecida por el llanto. —Aunque es parte de tu vida… aunque una vez fue tu sueño… y aunque sea una realidad dolorosa ahora… La reina de Kalos va a dejar de importarme en el momento en que te haga daño…

—¿La reina?... ¿Hacerme daño a mí?... —bajó la mirada confundida.

—Cuando pensar en ella… te hace llorar en lugar de pensar en disfrutar… entonces deja de tener sentido… —le acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

—Llévame a casa… —prácticamente suplicó.

—Por supuesto… —se acercó y le beso la frente. —Iré por el doctor para que nos dé los papeles del alta. —Buscó a su amigo, encontrándolo aún en el suelo. —¡Pikachu, te la encargo!

—¡Pikaa! —asintió, dando un brinco directo a la cama.

—¡Espera Ash! —lo llamó su amada, quien había recibido al eléctrico en brazos, por lo que volteó.

—Dime…

—¿Y… esas flores?...

—¿Ah?... —se encogió de hombros y suspiró al verlas, el ramo se había esparcido por el suelo. —Lo lamento… se estropearon…

—Más bien… ahora es un camino de rosas, —le sonrió con alegría finalmente, por lo que él también se divirtió con su conclusión.

—¡Cierto! ¡Enseguida regreso!

Ella asintió y lo vio salir de la habitación, para entonces al ver las flores en el piso, recordarse a sí misma, colocando la rosa sobre la cama, con la emoción reflejada en la mirada, cual de una travesura se tratara.

—Ash no dijo nada de esa rosa Pikachu… —le sobó la cabeza al Pokémon que era prácticamente de su familia.

—…Pika… —soltó, sin la menor oportunidad de expresarle el estallido que tuvo su amado entrenador al ver aquella rosa… sobre la cama… haberse encerrado en la recámara y quebrar todo…

—¿Puedo pasar? —prácticamente entro antes de ser invitada, la peliazul.

—¡Miette! —abrió grandes los ojos sorprendida al verla.

—¡No te sorprendas tanto! —la regañó cruzándose de brazos. —He venido todos estos días pero no me dejaban pasar… sino hasta hoy que me encontré con tu príncipe en la entrada del hospital, él me trajo. —le narra orgullosa.

—¿Cómo está Ash?... ¿Cómo lo viste?... —la aflicción se resumió en su rostro.

—Típico de ti… en lugar de dejarme preguntarte eso yo a ti, me preguntas por él… él está bien. —negó con la cabeza reprochándola. —Aunque… está bastante preocupado… ya sabes cómo es… cuando no se da cuenta de las cosas no le importa pero… cuando lo nota… no hay nadie que sea más testarudo que él…

—Lo sé… es que… esta mañana… nos peleamos… ¡Aunque ya está todo bien!

—Ah… por eso la cara larga que traía…

—A decir verdad… me dijo que no te perturbara con nada que tuviera que ver con lo de la Clase Maestra pero… —la mira sin saber si continuar o no.

—Sí… está en modo… "La reina de Kalos no importa"… Sé que estoy mal… sé que no podré concursar… pero no por mí las cosas van a detenerse…

—Pues… en realidad sí… —le sonrió mostrándole los dientes.

—¡¿Ah?!

 **¡Esta historia continuará!...**

Je… bueno desde siempre quise darle su espacio a Miette xD, porque nadie más que ella los Shippeaba jajaja aunque no lo pareciera, gracias a todos esos empujones, animó a Serena a Canonizarnos, así que bien por Miette!

Saludos especiales a:

 **TonoCygnus** **,** **haruzafiro** **,** **Virginia Vir**

¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!

PD Jaja por fin dejamos atrás la etapa SAD y que venga el Amour a montonees.


	5. IV

No estaba segura de cómo reaccionar a eso… La clase Maestra iba a detenerse por ella… los ojos azules temblaron incrédulos ante la noticia.

—¡De ninguna manera! —respondió con la decisión que la caracterizaba, a lo que su acompañante peliazul suspiró con resignación.

—Supongo que es una decisión que no puede tomarse a la ligera… ¿Por qué no lo platicas con Ash? _Tal vez él sí pueda convencerte…_

—¿Para que intente convencerme?... No… —aunque su propio comentario la entristecía, no podía traicionarse a sí misma. —Todas ellas… todas las aspirantes han luchado tanto desde la división de principiantes… anhelando lo que todas en un momento… la corona de la reina de Kalos. ¿Quién soy yo para truncarles sus sueños?...

—Pues… precisamente la adoración de todas ellas… —sonrió por lo bajó, para luego dirigir la mirada hacia la ventana. —¿Qué es eso?... —caminó, pasando de largo la cama de la reina, para apoyar ambas manos en el vidrio, mientras sus ojos naranjas temblaban emocionados.

 **POKÉMON XY &Z**

 **OTHER WAY TO BATTLE**

 **IV**

—No vas a creerte esto… —volteó hacia la chica de cabellos de miel, que la miraba aún más intrigada por aquellas palabras, que por la misma expresión.

—¿Qué sucede?...

—¿No lo escuchas? —le sonrió animándola a concentrarse, cerró los ojos para ella, por lo que Serena hizo lo mismo, fue sólo entonces cuando todos los sonidos desaparecieron, dejando solamente aquel llamado que escuchó infinidad de veces arriba del escenario.

¡SE! ¡RE! ¡NA!

¡SE! ¡!RE! ¡NA!

Una lágrima se escapó se su ojo derecho, al reconocer a su amado público, estaban afuera del edificio, brindándole ánimos. —¡Miette! —la llamó con la necesidad impregnada en las pupilas, por levantarse y asomarse a la ventana.

—A sus órdenes su Majestad —le sonrió ladeando la cabeza y llegando rápido hasta ella, le pasó el par de muletas, con las que logró alzarse. Aunque la bota de yeso llegaba a cubrir un poco más arriba de la rodilla, no le impedía moverse del todo, por lo que aún inacostumbrada a moverse de esa forma y sostenida por su amiga, finalmente pudo asomarse y al hacerlo el furor explotó entre los visitantes a las afueras del edificio.

Con el transcurso del tiempo, la gente la reconocía por sus coloridas ropas rosas, blancas y negras sobre el escenario, por lo que siempre que se presentaba, las varitas de dichos colores encendidos y pompones se hacían presentes en la barra, notándolas al instante en ese momento también, muchísimos pompones rosados, negros y blancos parecían pequeñas nubes que flotaban de arriba hacia abajo a sus pies al compás del llamado de su nombre.

Al verlos se llevó la mano libre a cubrir los labios, para luego estirar el brazo y saludarlos con firmeza.

—¡Hola! ¡Hola!

—¡Sí! ¡Ahí está Serena! —llamó a su hermano, una de las chicas en el público, a la que de inmediato reconoció. Los dos rubios movían las manos muy animados saludándola.

—¿Lo ves?... ¿Y con esta muestra de afecto, aún crees que todas esas personas se resignarán a no ver a su Reina de Kalos? —Las palabras de Miette a su lado, parecían hacerla entrar en razón, comprobándolo al verla suspirar y asentirle.

—Supongo… que se puede disfrutar ser consentida de vez en cuando. —Ladeó la cabeza y cerró los ojos en arcos.

—Así me gusta —la voz masculina tras de ambas la llevó a voltear hacia la puerta.

—¡Ash! —lo recibieron al unísono.

—Todo listo —les mostró la papelería del alta. —¿Ya los viste? ¡Están todos muy emocionados! —se acercó rápido a su novia y tomándola por cintura, la ayudó a mantenerse de pie junto a la ventana.

—¿Tú… tienes algo que ver con todo esto?... —lo mira por el rabillo del ojo, sorprendiéndolo.

—Aunque hubiera sido muy romántico, la verdad es que él no tenía idea de esto —se mete las manos en los bolsillos la candidata a Reina.

—Sí… no sabía nada —se encogió de hombros, —pero cuando los vi me emocioné muchísimo, ¡estoy seguro que tú te emocionaste cien veces más!

—Tanto que hasta lloró —le sonrió divertida la peliazul.

—¡Miette! —la miró molesta por el comentario, al apenarla de esa manera frente a él.

—Llorar de felicidad, también es lindo —le dijo quedo al oído, por lo que la reina se sonrojó, mientras su amiga no alcanzó a escuchar lo que el Campeón dijo en secreto para los dos.

—Buff… no quiero hacer de mal tercio… así que mejor empecemos a movernos. —tomó una de las maletas en mano.

—¿Qué haces? —parpadearon ambos al ver su actitud proactiva.

—¿Cómo qué, qué hago? Lógico, tomo las maletas para que nos vayamos a casa. —Por su comentario la pareja se miró entre ella, Ash tragó saliva y Serena le sonrió apenada.

—No tienes que hacerlo… es verdad que estoy un poco… —se miró la pierna y no pudo seguir hablando.

—¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera encuentras una excusa que valga la pena… perdón por irrumpir en el nido de amor de los tórtolos pero… estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que necesitarás ayuda con ella, ¿No Ash?

—Me las arreglaré —le sonrió, para soltar a Serena un momento y llegando hasta Miette, tomar la maleta que llevaba. —Gracias… pero no tienes que preocuparte.

La artista levantó las manos resignada. —Luego no me digas que no te sentiste apoyado.

—Jaja, sé que siempre podemos contar contigo.

El camino de vuelta resultó más ajetreado de lo que pensaron, pasando entre los fans con sus muestras de cariño por la Reina y el Campeón, entre entrega de tarjetas de "Mejórate pronto", globos, fruta y tomas de fotografías en el camino, como si de una alfombra de celebridades se tratara.

—Pooor fin…. —pasó la Tarjeta Key por la cerradura magnética y la puerta del apartamento se abrió.

—…Estoy en casa —Pronunció un tanto tímida, al sentirse finalmente libre, en su propio espacio, con aquella luz tenue y sus sofás de colores claros.

Sin embargo, su amado la escuchó y colocándole una mano en el hombro le sonrió. —Bienvenida, para entonces mirarla juguetón.

—¿Qué? —se sonrojó por sus intenciones desconocidas y luego cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentirse abandonar el suelo, para instintivamente buscar rodear el cuello del entrenador con las manos.

—¿Te estoy lastimando?... —preguntó al verla asustada entre sus brazos.

—No… —abrió los ojos en medio del sonrojo que aquella posición le daba.

—Es peligroso aquí… —Hizo alusión a la entrada del departamento, que contaba con tres gradas antes de bajar a la estancia principal.

—…Sí… tienes razón… —lo miró divertida al recordar como él mismo se había caído cientos de veces por esas pequeñas gradas.

—¿Vamos señorita? —elevó el rostro dándose aires de importancia.

—Cuando usted guste —respondió de la misma manera, por lo que él dio el primer paso, pero se detuvo. —¿Sucede algo? —lo miró preocupada.

—No veo nada… —respondió franco, al tenerla a ella en brazos, la grada al frente se perdía completamente de vista.

—¡Piika! —llamó la atención de la pareja el eléctrico.

—¿Vas a guiarme amigo? —lo miró emocionado por la solución.

—¡Pika!

—Bien… cuando gustes.

—¡Pi! —se dejó ir con el primer paso y cayó con el pie sobre la primera grada.

—¡Pi! —La segunda grada.

—Casi lo logramos. —Lo miró divertida su novia.

—¡Pi! —la tercera y suspiraron por no haberse caído y lastimado.

—Espera aquí, voy… a arreglar unas cosas… en la habitación… —inspiró con fuerza, al recordar el desastre que había armado antes de marcharse.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó desde el sofá donde la colocó. —En realidad no hay mucho que arreglar, yo… —se sonrojó al recordar el acontecimiento que ambos esperaban. —Deje todo listo… para esa noche… —terminó por bajar la mirada, no sabía si era buena idea recordar eso y menos ahora que no podría cumplir con su parte, que en realidad… no sabía si podría… o cuando podría… —apretó los puños sin notarlo.

—En realidad… hice un poco de desorden cuando buscaba la ropa… —explicó sin más y corrió a la habitación. —¿Sabes?... dijo desde un poco más lejos. —Tal vez… por tu condición… —desvió la mirada, lo que la preocupó. —Podrías… volver a utilizar el dormitorio que tenías antes… —se rascó la cabeza nervioso por lo que acababa de mencionar.

—¿Eh?...

¿Cómo podría decirle que todo en la habitación estaba hecho un caos?...

—¿Quieres que me mude de vuelta a mi cuarto?... —parpadeó incrédula de lo que le dijo. Habían pasado por mucho para tomar la decisión de compartir habitación, dormirían en la misma cama a partir de esa noche… la noche del accidente donde ella no volvió a casa…

—Creo… que sería lo mejor… —bajó la mirada ante ella, no estaba seguro de que si lo que hacía estaba bien pero… no quería asustarla por lo que vería dentro de su recámara por cómo estaba ahora.

—Bien… —trató de asimilar sus palabras y frunció el seño. _—Es normal que no quieras dormir junto a… —se miró la pierna._

—¿Serena?...

—¿Podrías traerme las muletas?... las dejaste al lado de la puerta cuando entramos… —pidió empezando a sentirse inútil.

—No te preocupes por eso… ya te dije que yo puedo llevarte a donde gustes.

—No… yo puedo moverme por mi cuenta, aún puedo. —respondió sin mirarlo al rostro. Hasta que él le acercó lo que le pidió.

—¿A dónde vas? —la miró levantarse.

—A sacar mis cosas de tu habitación, —empezó a caminar con la ayuda de las maderas.

—¡No! —se paró frente a ella con los brazos extendidos.

—¿Qué haces?...

—Cuando… cuando dije que durmieras en la otra habitación… —temblaron sus castaños al darse cuenta de lo inestable que toda aquella situación lo volcaba. —Era por tu bien… no porque quisiera que te fueras de la habitación… si necesitas algo, yo lo traeré.

—Entonces… estás diciendo que mis cosas si se pueden quedar… —lo miró extrañada.

El entrenador se llevó una mano a la frente, no podría explicarse jamás de seguir con esa conversación.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede?... —lo miró preocupada. ¿Acaso estaba escondiéndole algo?... —Ash voy a pasar…

Era demasiado tarde, no había podido defender su punto así que terminaría cediendo, se quitó de enfrente y dejó que abriera la puerta, no quería ver su rostro sorprendido en desdicha, por lo que bajó la mirada, escondida bajo la visera de su gorra.

—¿Nos robaron?... —volteó a verlo preocupada. —¿Estás bien? —buscó su mirada, soltando una de sus muletas para colocarle la mano en el rostro, haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran, la castaña completamente avergonzada ante la azulina.

—No… la verdad… —tomó su mano y la bajó de su rostro, —no sé cómo pasó, pero… todo esto lo hice yo… —cerró con fuerza los párpados. —No quiero que pienses que soy una persona violenta pero…

—¿En qué momento pasó?... —pregunta tratando de comprender.

—Serena… es que fue todo como… un estallido tras otro dentro de mi cabeza, cuando fui a buscarte a la presentación y me enteré de tu accidente y luego fui al hospital y lo de tu operación, me sentía tan desesperado y no podía quedarme ahí sin hacer nada, pero no había nada que yo pudiera hacer… la sensación de que podía perderte y no importaba lo que yo dijera, sintiera o hiciera me volvía loco… que cuando llegué a casa… y vi tu flor… sentí que me perdí a mi mismo y la única forma de recuperarme era sacando todo eso que tenía por dentro, ahora por lo menos eso es lo que entiendo…

Mientras su entrenador favorito hablaba, había posado su mirada por el espejo roto, las flores destrozadas y… ¿Las zapatillas brillantes?...

—Ash… ¿Qué son esas?...

—¿mm?... no… no son nada… —la miró de reojo, ahora menos que nunca quería que las viera, aunque las había comprado para verla sonreír, seguramente ahora…

—Por favor, —le urgió, por lo que las tomó en manos y se las acercó.

—Se supone que serían una bonita sorpresa… pero ahora todo se echó a perder… —se encogió de hombros molesto consigo mismo.

—Nada se ha echado a perder… —Le sonrió a las zapatillas para luego levantar el rostro hacia él. —Gracias… —una lágrima se le escapó, la que no pudo contener ni limpiar con ambas manos ocupadas.

—¿Lo ves?... hasta te hice llorar…

—¿No sé… si recuerdo bien… que alguien esta mañana me dijo que estaba bien llorar de alegría?... —le sonrió como de costumbre feliz.

Ash entrecerró los ojos ante la respuesta de su amada. ¿Estaba feliz?...

—Eres demasiado complicado para guardar secretos… —le sonrió aliviada. —Por favor si tienes algo que decirme, siempre dímelo, sabes que estoy para escucharte, cuando sea y dónde sea…

—Serena… —suspiró. —No se supone que una persona que llega a su casa a descansar, encuentre su habitación así…

—En eso te equivocas…

—¿Eh? —la miró sorprendido.

—Porque yo no regreso sólo a mi casa… regreso a mi hogar y mi hogar eres tú… —lo miró satisfecha.

—Por supuesto que sí… —la abrazó entonces, obligándola a soltar la otra muleta y quedar apoyada en el piso sólo con un pie, levantando el otro un poco sin proponérselo.

—Entonces esta noche dormiremos en mi antigua habitación. —Le dijo rodeándolo con sus brazos, respirando contra su hombro.

—Claro, donde quieras… —cerró los ojos finalmente aliviado de aquella tensión que lo comía vivo por dentro.

Mientras a sus pies, cayeron las zapatillas que ella sostenía en manos, sin haber tenido la oportunidad de ver el anillo reluciente que se escondía en lo profundo de una.

 **Esta historia continuará…**

xD Así que se habían mudado a una misma pieza…

Saludos especiales a:

 **haruzafiro** **,** **Virginia Vir**

 **ARIGATO MIINA-SAN!**

 **JA NEE!**


	6. V

— _¡Y con ustedes! ¡La Reina de Kalos! ¡Serenaaa! —Los altavoces anunciaron su nombre por todo lo alto, mientras las luces se apagaban y encendían en sesiones de colores alternados, acompañados al movimiento de los pompones del público._

— _¡Es mi llamado! —se despidió tras bambalinas y colocó un pie en el escenario, tras de ella Braixen, Pancham y Sylveon. Sin embargo, no volvió a dar un paso más._

— _¿Braixen?... —la miró extrañada su inicial y mejor amiga._

— _No… no puedo Braixen… —las gemas azuladas que tenía por ojos, se movieron en temblor al darse cuenta que estando a un paso de aparecer, iba a tener que dejarlo todo atrás. Sus piernas no le respondían por lo que terminó cayendo sentada al suelo. —¿Eh?... —las lágrimas rodaron declive sobre sus mejillas._

 **POKÉMON XY &Z**

 **OTHER WAY TO BATTLE**

 **V**

 **Había aprendido a lo largo de los años que jamás debía resignarme, si perdía trataría de volver a intentarlo, si me caía me levantaría yo misma y si por un momento dudaba de mi futuro o el destino que yo misma que estaba labrando, me detendría, pero sólo un momento, para pensar, para analizar que podía mejorar y una vez decidido seguiría adelante. Pero en una situación así… tan incierta, me hace sentir que nada es seguro y es ciertamente desconocido… como si un enorme muro se hubiera levantado frente a mí, traspasado solamente por los incandescentes rayos de mi sol…**

Había abierto los ojos a la realidad, encontrándose en su antigua habitación, acostada sobre su cama. ¿En qué momento se había quedado dormida?... Las lágrimas venidas desde sus sueños, aún yacían frescas sobre su rostro, por lo que trató de limpiarse sin moverse demasiado, para no despertar al ocupante del otro lado de la cama. Verlo en esos momentos era como contemplar el amanecer, se perfilaba hermoso a sus ojos en medio de toda la tristeza que no puede evitar la embargue.

Se había quedado dormido mirándola… o esa es la impresión que le daba, estaba acostado de lado, con la cabeza apoyada sobre la otra almohada, los cabellos revueltos caían sobre su frente, escondiendo la espesura de sus cejas y pestañas que tanto le encantaban contemplar, en sí sus facciones le parecían de lo más atrayentes, siempre el filo de su rostro la llamaba a colocar su mano sobre éste y una vez más lo hizo, dejándose llevar por el momento, estaba ahí para ella, sin siquiera notarlo. Su sola presencia la alegraba.

La mano fina y pálida posó despacio los dedos sobre su mejilla y la articulación de su mandíbula, obligándola a colocar su pulgar sobre el labio inferior del entrenador.

—Gracias por estar… —apenas y susurró, ensimismada, por lo que abrió grandes los ojos segundo siguiente al sentir humedad en su dedo. Ash había atrapado el dedo que ella apoyaba sobre su labio, sujetándolo con ambos.

— _¡Mi dedo! ¡Mi dedo está dentro de su boca! —_ se le pusieron de punta algunos cabellos cual estuviera conectada a una corriente de electricidad estática, hasta que lo vio abrir los ojos y mirarla fijamente. —Tonto…

 **Tan divertido… tan juguetón… a veces era como estar con un niño y otras… me hacía sentir que era capaz de hacer lo que sea, cuando sea…**

Tomó su mano entera con la suya y jugó a darle pequeñas mordiditas en las falanges proximales de los dedos. —Este podría ser un buen desayuno —le sonrió.

—¿Estabas despierto?... —se sonrojó al pensar que había estado mirando su rostro dormido según ella.

—Me desperté cuando alguien metió su dedo dentro de mi boca… no podía respirar —río animoso, al ver la reacción de nerviosismo que despertó en ella, que se encogió de hombros cual quisiera que la tierra la tragara.

—¿Dormiste bien? —cambió drásticamente de tema para evadir sus responsabilidades, lo que él captó de inmediato, pero sólo se rio interiormente, apoyando los brazos en el colchón y recargándose hacia atrás.

—La cama es un poco pequeña… —le sonrió tierno, para que ella se percatara de lo cerca que en verdad estaban. —Nunca me había dado cuenta, bueno sí… aquella vez también lo noté —pareció recordar algo para inmediatamente desecharlo, sin darle tiempo a ella de responder, entonces se levantó.

Sin embargo, la reina había escuchado perfectamente sus palabras.

— _Aquella vez…_ —bajó la mirada hacia su pierna inmóvil como piedra.

Era un tonto en verdad… no quería traer ese tema a colación… su condición no era la óptima para hablarlo, para recordarlo y mucho menos para volver a intentarlo, pero no podía evitarlo… aunque su mente lo comprendía o por lo menos eso parecía… su corazón y su cuerpo le decían otras cosas.

—No… me hagas caso, estoy jugando —trató de actuar de manera normal y se llevó una mano tras de la cabeza.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó directa, por lo que él abrió grandes los ojos sorprendido.

—Pues… cla… claro, fue… un inicio… bastante difícil… pero al final encontré la manera de hacerlo y terminó gustándome mucho.

—Perdóname por no poder repetirlo…

—Ya te dije que por lo único que tú debes preocuparte ahora es por tu salud, lo más importante para mí, es tu recuperación —llegó hasta ella y le acarició algunos rizos que caían al lado de su mejilla izquierda. —Además… ¿Quién dice que no podemos hacerlo? —la miró animoso.

—¡¿Qué?! —se sonrojó hasta humear. —Pero Ash… —temblaron sus ojos al verlo.

—Eso es… ¡Ven acá! —se agachó sobre ella y tomándola en brazos, la levantó de la cama, para dar un giro sobre sí mismo, obligándola a afianzar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—¡Ahh! ¡Jajajaja! —se rio y sonrió divertida cuando se detuvieron.

—¿Lo ves?... Aún podemos bailar cuanto queramos —arqueó los párpados para ella, cuya respuesta fue buscar atrapar su rostro con una mano y besarlo despacio y tierna, por traer a su mente aquel recuerdo maravilloso de sus vivencias juntos… de una manera tan sutil y hermosa.

 _La noche estaba entrada, al punto que el rocío empezaba a caer sobre las flores a las afueras del departamento. Cuando cruzaron la puerta del mismo, reían mucho._

— _¡Y entonces Kiawe me dijo que me faltaban como mil Mudbray! ¡Me daban ganas de decirle "Qué dijiste maldito"! Pero no pude… —cayó sentado en el sofá sin decir más palabra._

— _Pika pika… —cayó de igual manera Pikachu._

— _¿Quién me dijiste que era Kiawe?... —lo miró y sonrió al verlo perdido en el mundo de los sueños. —Siempre te han caído muy mal las medicinas y esas cosas… no me imagino como estás ahora que esos amigos tuyos te dieron licor… —su cara cambia al descontento al recordar a Lillie y a Sofocles en la mesa, junto a Kiawe. Habían tenido una fiesta de bienvenida para los visitantes que venían a conocer la región de Kalos de la que su amigo conocido en ALOLA era campeón, sin embargo, la sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, al recordar al instante el momento en que la presentó ante ellos._

" _Mi novia"…_

— _Ash… oye Ash… —se agachó hasta la altura del sofá y trató de despertarlo con llamados no muy bruscos._

— _Mm…_

— _¿Vamos?... No puedes dormir en el sofá…_

— _Sí… yo duermo en el sofá…_

— _¡No! Digo… No puedes dormir en el sofá… —la mueca de descontento volvió a aparecer. —Creo que ver a tus amigos de Alola hizo que recordaras esa época… lo mejor será que despiertes un poco… —se levantó de su lado y emprendió camino a la cocina._

 _No había transcurrido mucho tiempo cuando regresó con dos tazas de café en una bandejita, pero el entrenador no estaba donde lo había dejado, sólo Pikachu, extrañada caminó hacia las habitaciones, esperando encontrarlo para efectivamente hacerlo, estaba parado a la orilla de su cama sacándose la corbata y desabrochándose las muñequeras de la camisa._

— _Estás despierto —le sonrió aliviada._

— _Sí… perdóname —caminó hasta ella y tomó la bandeja, para colocarla sobre la mesita de noche._

— _¿Ya te sientes mejor?... —la preocupación jamás abandonaría su rostro si se trataba de él._

— _Sólo estoy un poco mareado… —se pasó la mano sobre el rostro._

— _Eso te pasa por tomar cosas extrañas cuando ya te he dicho que no debes hacerlo… —se lleva las manos a la cintura molesta. —Ya no siquiera pudimos bailar… —terminó por suspirar._

— _¿Bailar?..._

— _Pues… bueno… era una fiesta, se supone que los… —se encogió de hombros sin saber cómo continuar la frase._

— _¿Los?... —quedó expectante._

— _Los… los novios deben bailar… —terminó por decirlo, bajando el rostro ante él. —Pero te la pasaste hablando con tus amigos… no… ¡No te estoy recriminando nada! —pasó las manos frente a su pecho. —Es sólo que…_

— _Soy un mal novio… lo siento… —de un momento a otro pareció verdaderamente arrepentido, lo que la preocupó._

— _¡No digas eso! —lo tomó de ambas manos. —Supongo que es verdad eso que dicen que los chicos no son adivinos… —levantó un hombro, explicándole su punto._

— _Eso es —le sonrió —De ahora en adelante cuando quieras algo… ¡Lo que sea! Tan solo dilo…_

— _¿Po… podemos bailar ahora? —se le salió… no había terminado de decirle que podía pedirle lo que quisiera cuando prácticamente se lo gritó._

 _Ash abrió los ojos sorprendido, para luego sonreírle. —Aunque sabes que no soy buen bailarín…_

— _Supongo que lo serás según la pareja que tengas —le respondió demostrándole la confianza que tiene en sí misma._

 _A partir de ese momento, el ambiente se volvió colorido como el pastel, para ambos, la compañía del otro, siempre brindaba ese efecto embellecedor al contexto. Bailaron sin música y muy juntos por varios minutos._

— _¿Ves que no es tan difícil?... —susurró en su cuello al prácticamente haber terminado abrazándolo en medio del baile._

— _Es cuestión de la maestra… —respondió igual de dulce mientras abrazaba su espalda alta y cintura._

 _De paso en paso, avanzaron hasta la orilla de la cama, con la que al chocar, Ash quedó sentado sobre esta y Serena derribada sobre él, quien la atrapó entre sus brazos tal como venía sosteniéndola desde el baile._

 _Sus miradas eran torpes al igual que sus manos buscando afianzarse de algo y no encontrando más que el cuerpo del otro, terminaron por finalmente despertar el magnetismo que los atrajo desde la primera vez que se vieron, aquella ternura de niños en campamento, aquel nerviosismo de entrenadores en viaje, la incredulidad de compañeros de piso… y finalmente el amor que comprendía todos y cada uno de sus acercamientos, buscaron los labios del otro con la mirada, tratando de acercarse sin éxito, como si supieran que al encontrarse… no serían capaces de separarse._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: LIME**_

 _Hasta que pasó… se dejó recargar completamente sobre él, al sentarse sobre sus piernas, con la misma velocidad que él dejó de abrazar su cintura para tomarla por el rostro y repartirse entre besos._

 _La única chica a la que había propuesto viajar con él… la única a la que le cumplía todos y cada uno de sus caprichos sólo por verla sonreír… la única que le había enseñado una lección importante… tan importante como su propia vida… el no perderse a sí mismo… La única con la que había compartido más que un beso… la que había despertado su lado más sensible… y a la vez más voraz… ella… sólo ella… tan especial y única._

 _Estaba perdido… finalmente lo comprendía del todo… ella lo había tomado y había hecho con él lo que quiso… y ya no importaba… porque lo único que él necesitaba ahora era ella… soñaría por ambos y viviría por ambos…_

— _Serena… —se separó del beso por un momento, las sensaciones lo recorrían sin rumbo exacto, como si todo su alrededor se concentrara en un solo punto en su cabeza, ella y permanecer a su lado… no podía evitar sentirse asustado al abandonarse a sí mismo a todo aquello… ¿Era normal? ¿Estaba bien lo que hacía?... ¿Podría lastimarla de continuar?..._

— _Por favor… —la respuesta que le dio… a todas las inquietudes expresadas en su mirada, terminó por estallar dentro de su pecho._

— _¿Estarías molesta… si te confieso…? —bajó la mirada ante ella, lo que la asustó._

— _¿Acaso tú?... ¿ya estuviste con alguien más?... —aquella pregunta azotó de golpe su cerebro y sus sentimientos se estrujaron. No podía creer que en un momento como aquel… hubiera que hablar de tal cosa._

— _No… No… precisamente lo contrario…_

— _¿Eh?...—recuperó la sonrisa. —¿Estás preocupado porque nunca antes?... —temblaron sus ojos azulados al contemplar la respuesta dada por un par de movimientos afirmativos de su cabeza._

— _Ash… —levantó su rostro para que la viera. —Si a ti no te molesta que yo tampoco… —No pudo terminar de hablar, asaltada por el beso que le dio. De ninguna manera una cosa como esa podría molestarlo… la idea de pensar que ella podría haber compartido… o estar compartiendo aquel momento con alguien más iba a terminar por enloquecerlo si no lo afrontaba de una vez._

 _Sus besos se dirigieron al cuello de la artista, al apartar algunos mechones perfumados que no pudo evitar oler con incesante deseo, al mismo tiempo que sus manos exploradoras bajaron de su rostro a sus hombros, de estos a su espalda._

 _Era un chico… un joven… un hombre… el hombre al que amaba, al que no dudaría entregarse por completo, porque sólo así, llegaría a sentirse completa finalmente. Jamás pensó que aquel día que entró por la puerta del apartamento, no haría otra cosa más que encontrar el amor y reafirmarlo de mil maneras… para terminar en una conquista constante por parte de ambos… hasta llegar a ese punto. Ambos inexpertos y muertos de miedo e inseguridad… pero a la vez… del romance que habían cultivado y la delicadeza de sus momentos y sentimientos para terminar estallando como fuegos artificiales en las cabezas de ambos._

 _Cuando lo notaron, estaban en la cama, abrazados el uno contra el otro, ella contra el colchón y él sobre ella, los besos no paraban, las ropas poco a poco se fueron deslizando entre las sábanas._

 _Era irracional… como aquel amor de niños, aquellos sonrojos y aquellos celos tiernos, podían llegar a transformarse en el mar de sensaciones que la inundaba, como si su cuerpo ardiera o podría empezar a incendiarse en cualquier instante._

 _La sensación de albergarlo… era indescriptible, como si su corazón estuviera a punto de explotar, no importaba lo doloroso o molesto que resultó en un principio, si todo aquello iba a ser reemplazado por la necesidad de sentirse una con él, de brindarle todo lo que tenía para dar… y de hacerlo suyo también…_

 _Sus manos se entrelazaron, al mismo tiempo que sus miradas, mientras sus cuerpos se acoplaban al ritmo impuesto por su entrenador favorito. Como si hubieran descubierto el paraíso al empezar a moverse, sentirlo salir y entrar en una dualidad interminable la llevaba a apretar los párpados avergonzada por la innumerable cantidad de sonidos que podía producir su garganta._

 _Sabían que algo se acercaba… desde lo más profundo del interior de su vientre, como un rayo de luz que anuncia la salida de una zona de oscuridad, buscarlo y buscarlo… al avanzar, se había convertido en su misión._

 _Y fue ahí… la primera vez que lo sintió… el sentimiento de liberación, de flotar y de perderse a sí misma dentro de él… o él dentro de ella, ya no estaba segura._

 _Pudo volver en sí misma, al escucharlo, la abrazaba con fuerza mientras trataba de ahogar su propio gemido contra su cuello, mientras se liberaba dentro de ella, en un vaivén de líquidos tibios que la inundaron de sensaciones nuevamente._

 _ **FIN DE LA ADVERTENCIA**_

 _Hasta que se dejó caer exhausto sobre su pecho, para voltearse ligeramente y terminar acostado de lado mirándola._

— _¿Qué clase de regalo maravilloso eres tú?... —preguntó sin ninguna clase de nerviosismo, más parecía… mirarla con divinidad._

—… _Ash —le sonrió volteándose también, quedando ambos de lado, frente a frente._

— _Soy… una rosa azul…_

— _¿Una rosa azul?... —la miró interesado en sus palabras._

— _Azul como el cielo que cubre el rostro de mi amor… y rosa… porque aunque delicada tiene espinas…_

— _¿Espinas?... —la miró sin comprender —Me picaría con tus espinas mil veces de ser necesario… —le tomó una mano y le besó los dedos._

En la actualidad, habían llegado a la sala, en donde el entrenador la dejó.

—¿Pero qué pasa? ¿A dónde vas?

—Sólo a la habitación un momento, espera que te compré algo… —le sonrió y de dos saltos llegó hasta la puerta de su habitación.

—A ver… —el tiradero seguía por todas partes, pero llegó hasta el mueble, con la mirada empezó a buscar sobre la tabla pero parece no encontrar lo que busca. —No puede ser… ¡¿Dónde está?!

¡¿Dónde?!

Buscó y buscó por todas partes… —terminó por salir preocupado de la recámara y cerró la puerta tras de él.

—¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó su amada desde el sofá.

—No… tal parece que lo dejé en la liga… —se encogió de hombros —te lo daré después.

—¿Y qué era?...

—NO… nada importante… —se sentó a su lado.

 **Explicación de evento:**

Dos días atrás, el anillo relucía sobre la tabla del mueble de maquillaje, listo para ser encontrado por su futura dueña esa noche. Entonces Ash toma una zapatilla y la arroja contra la pared, mientras la otra la deja caer con todo y caja al suelo, luego toma el cepillo de la reina y lo tira contra el espejo, haciendo temblar el mueble y los cristales empujan el anillo, hasta que cae en la zapatilla dentro de la caja…

 **Esta historia continuará…**

 **¡Muchas gracias a todo por leer!**

xD Ya que el momento cítrico entre estos dos está retrasado en mi fanfic de Hall of Fame, decidí que sería lindo poner algo así aquí, para darle fuerza a la relación y a la boda. Jaja ya que bueno viven juntos y todo es justo xD.

Saludos especiales a:

 **Virginia Vir** **,** **haruzafiro** **,** **Taikobou**

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

JA NEE!


	7. VI

¿Cómo irrumpir esa aura de felicidad que circulaba a su alrededor cada vez que se encontraban juntos? Sentía que aunque el corazón pudiera reventar por guardar todos aquellos sentimientos que la acongojaban para ella misma, era mejor así… que compartir aquel secreto que la había arrastrado a una serie de decisiones que ahora ya no tenían sentido alguno… ¿Entonces para qué?... No iba a involucrarlo en aquel malestar que podía costarle su concentración y su propio bienestar mental… Y menos ahora que la Liga Kalos estaba por comenzar y era su obligación como Campeón asistir a todas las batallas.

 **POKÉMON XY &Z**

 **OTHER WAY TO BATTLE**

 **VI**

Como era su costumbre se habían sentado al sofá la programación nacional de la televisión. En esa ocasión se encontraron con el reprise de las actuaciones de las artistas de la clase principiante de todos las ciudades, para presentar de manera formal a todas las concursantes de la clase maestra. Varios eventos que Serena se había perdido en sus días hospitalizada. Como era de esperarse en algún instante terminó viendo aquel programa sola, ya que se acompañante poco a poco fue quedándose dormido, hasta caer sobre el hombro de la reina, misma que al mantener su pierna enyesada sobre un cojín en la mesa de enfrente, yacía con el espacio perfecto en su regazo para acomodarlo y así lo hizo, siguió viendo la televisión al mismo tiempo que pasaba sus manos con delicadeza sobre los cabellos de su amado dormido, con la cabeza apoyada entre su vientre y su pierna.

—Mañana… —Por un momento lo que aconteciera en la televisión dejó de importar, pensar en el hecho que tendría que separarse de él al día siguiente ensombrecía su dicha de tenerlo en esos instantes ahí con ella. Quizás se trataba de su infortuna, sentir que debía quedarse rezagada… que no podría pararse para ir y correr a su lado como de costumbre, que no sería más la reina de ese campeón.

— _La reina de Kalos dejará de importarme en el momento en que te haga daño…_

Lo sabía a la perfección, pero no podía evitar pensar en eso. ¿Acaso él tenía alguna idea de lo que había ocurrido un par de días antes de su accidente?... Si aún no se había atrevido a contarle nada… La reina de Kalos estaba muerta mucho antes de haber caído de las alturas por aquel truco fallido.

Y Ahora no sólo la reina había desaparecido… amenazando con regresar sin ahora ningún impedimento. ¿Impedimento?... Ciertamente era imposible continuar con su reinado en aquella antigua condición, pero jamás llamaría a lo que pasó un impedimento… cuando sólo pensar en su existencia la había la más feliz del mundo.

Había guardado la noticia para si misma desde hace tanto tiempo que no podía soportarlo más, tendría que confrontarlo lo antes posible… pero no ahora… después de todo ya no tenía sentido, su bebé había desaparecido del mundo el mismo día que había dado un ultimátum a su posición como reina.

Lo había descubierto sólo un par de días atrás de la presentación amistosa que se llevaría a cabo en el estadio. Hasta cierto punto aunque fue sorprendente y aterrador, se sabía no libre de culpas, desde la primera vez que había estado con él de esa forma, los acercamientos que se propiciaban entre ambos, sin querer… sin esperarlo, sin pretenderlo siempre terminaban de la misma manera, fortaleciendo un vínculo entre sus mentes y sus cuerpos del que no podrían escapar.

Y Aunque no estaba segura del momento exacto en qué pasó podía haber sido en dos ocasiones… La primera vez, cuando sus ímpetus impulsivos los empujaron al éxtasis sin ninguna precaución y en medio de la inexperiencia o aquella que le causa gracia, fue la primera vez que escuchó una palabra tan fuera de tono salir de sus labios.

— _¡Mierda! ¡Mierda Serena, se rompió! —Le reportó jadeante y asustado sobre el oído consiente de lo que eso significaba, aquel material cuyo propósito era mantenerlo aislado, había sucumbido como barrera entre los dos, pero en aquel instante poco importó._

— _¡No, no te detengas! —acompañado a su petición, los movimientos de sus manos sobre su espalda, le impedirían separarse, podía sentirla apretando sus músculos para atraerlo contra ella, por lo que levantó un poco el rostro de su oído, para encontrarse con los incandescentes ojos azulados de su amada y al instante besarla con la vehemente necesidad de complacerla._

— _Estoy aquí… estoy aquí… —le susurró apenas en el choque de sus labios contras los de ella._

Suspiró al darse cuenta con sus propios recuerdos que no estaba bien lo que hacía. ¿En qué momento había comenzado a guardarle secretos a él?... Quien como siempre, estaba con ella… lo que había sucedido era cosa de los dos… responsabilidad de los dos y… ¡pensaba decírselo! ¡En verdad! Porque, cómo iba a guardar un secreto como aquel, sin embargo, en aquel entonces que el secreto vivía dentro de ella todo el asunto tenía lógica pero ahora… y lo peor de todo es que tenía que pasar por el dolor de perderlo sola… como pasó sola lo poco que duró…

De un momento a otro los ojos se le cristalizaron en medio de las lágrimas y se llevó ambos manos a los labios, tratando de controlarse, pues su amado reposaba sobre sus piernas, pero el movimiento de su cuerpo en sollozos, sólo le indicó al entrenador que finalmente había llegado el momento de intervenir. Había decidido cerrar los ojos en el momento que los comerciales empezaron a sonar en la televisión y ella no los silenció, lo que le hacía pensar que se había puesto a pensar en algo, no había tenido el tiempo suficiente a su parecer para afrontar la faceta de la vida que le tocaba y estaba dispuesto a dejarla tranquila, pero si las cosas se salían de control, si lloraba… definitivamente no podía permanecer alejado, no iba a auto expulsarse de sus preocupaciones, así como ella quería mantenerlo alejado, porque la conocía muy bien, siempre tan alegre y atenta, pero si algo la perturbaba lucía ausente y apagada, tal como en ese instante.

—¿Quieres que tengamos una batalla? —preguntó, sonriéndose por su pregunta, hasta para él estúpida en esos instantes.

—¿Ash? —se limpió rápido las lágrimas, a lo que su amado entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Supongo que una batalla no es siempre la solución no?

—Creo que no… —sonrió al notar que trataba de animarla.

—Tal vez… exista otra manera para pelear… es decir… para liberar todos esos sentimientos que te atormentan —se levantó de su regazo y se sentó a su lado, apoyando la espalda contra el sofá y dirigiendo la mirada al techo, cual buscara las palabras adecuadas para pronunciar. —Creo que es algo simple.

Serena, se limitó a escucharlo, siempre que él adoptaba esa posición de pensador, la llenada de orgullo y alegría pensar que un chico tan apuesto y comprometido se encontraba a su lado, amándola, tal vez no con la misma intensidad que ella lo hacía, pero segura que si no era así… se acercaba bastante, junto a él, cada respiro era placentero, como si sólo una cosa necesitara en la vida, como si hubiera venido al mundo con un solo propósito, amarlo y lo más hermoso de amarlo, es que sólo podría hacerlo amándose a ella misma primero, porque él la amaba a ella y ella amaría todo lo que él, entonces todo era parte de un círculo eterno.

—Pienso que puedes estar muy enojada… muy dolida… abrumada por lo que haya sucedido, pero —la mirada castaña se encontró con la azulada que no se había apartado de su rostro. —supongo que compartir la carga aliviana el peso… —le sonrió. —Es un saber práctico y verdadero.

Era el momento… él había abierto el espacio para que se lo dijera todo, que le gritara su dolor y por fin descansara su alma, pero simplemente se limitó a asentir y bajó la mirada ante él.

Al verla, el sentimiento de impotencia se apoderó de él, obligándolo a apretar los puños sin notarlo.

—Puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que necesites… —se acercó y levantándose un poco le besó la frente, lo que abrió grandes los ojos azules al sentirlo. No quería un beso en la frente, ¡Quería besarlo de verdad! ¡Quería abrazarlo y decirle todo! ¡Pero cómo decirle que había perdido a su hijo! ¡Un hijo del que no sabía siquiera que venía! —Voy a entrenar un poco para mañana —se despidió. —Vamos amigo —El Pokémon amarillo que observó la escena desde el otro sofá, miró a Serena un poco deprimido, pero siguió la orden de su amado entrenador al instante.

¿Qué había sido eso? Aunque parecía que estaban bien, en realidad no lo estaban… aunque no lo había visto directamente al rostro, su voz sonaba decepcionada y triste… no podía con eso… no él… si alguien debía proteger a Ash era precisamente ella, por lo que haciendo fama de sus impulsos, se puso de pie como pudo y se apoyó en un brazo del sofá.

—¡Ash!

Al escucharla, inmediatamente se volteó, sonaba desesperada, entonces lo comprendió, sus ojos se abrieron grandes y preocupados. —¡No, espera! ¡No seas tonta! —corrió hasta ella, al ver que intentaba caminar hacia él sin la muleta, y cuando estuvo a punto de caer, él la sostuvo aferrándola contra su pecho, aliviado de haber llegado a tiempo.

—Te has hecho un lengua suelta… —empezó con una pequeña risita, que terminó en una pequeña carcajada.

—Pues… ¿Qué esperabas? Esa sí fue una tontería… —bajó el timbre de su voz al verla sonreír. —¿Qué estabas haciendo?... No me gusta que te expongas así… —le habló suave y dulce.

—Tenía que alcanzarte —respondió recobrando su determinación. —Las cosas… no pueden seguir así… —al escucharla los ojos castaños desviaron la mirada, aparentemente había llegado la hora.

—¿Vas a decirme lo que te está molestando? —preguntó represando la mirada hacia ella, aún rodeada entre sus brazos y ella con las manos apoyada sobre su pecho. _—¿Por fin vas a hablarlo conmigo? —_ pensó en sus adentros el joven Ketchum.

—Yo… —temblaron sus ojos ante la pregunta, estaba decidida y un segundo después había empezado a perder la confianza.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta sin que te asustes?...

Sólo la formulación de la previa la mortificó. Cómo pretendía que no se asustara con tal anticipo.

—Dime… —lo miró insegura.

—¿Tú podrías vivir sin mí? —le sonrió sereno y con ternura.

—¿Qué?... —la sola idea de pensar en algo así la destrozó. —¿Por qué me preguntas eso?...

Continuará…

Jajajaja pues ahí que quede, me pareció genial el rumbo de la conversación pero si sigo me muero xDD llevo mucho rato frente al PC xDDD.

Saludos especiales a: **haruzafiro** **,** **Taikobou** **,** **Virginia Vir** **,** **brandonG95**

¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!


	8. VII

—Yo… —temblaron sus ojos ante la pregunta, estaba decidida y un segundo después había empezado a perder la confianza.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta sin que te asustes?...

Sólo la formulación de la previa la mortificó. Cómo pretendía que no se asustara con tal anticipo.

—Dime… —lo miró insegura.

—¿Tú podrías vivir sin mí? —le sonrió sereno y con ternura.

—¿Qué?... —la sola idea de pensar en algo así la destrozó. —¿Por qué me preguntas eso?... —La mirada azulina se posó en su rostro tratando de atrapar los castaños con ella, pero no obtuvo más que una negativa de aquellos ojos que rodaron hacia abajo, mientras los labios que tantas veces había tocado y besado, ahora se fruncían en medio de una mueca de molestia.

 **POKÉMON XY &Z**

 **OTHER WAY TO BATTLE**

 **VII**

 **SEMANAS ANTES**

—¿Y ahora tienes entrenamiento? —Preguntó al colocar una taza con su respectivo platito sobre la mesa, para acto seguido regresar por la tetera a juego y con cuidado, dejar caer el agua hirviendo, dándole aquel toque de aroma a café recién preparado a la mañana.

—Como todos los días —le sonrió y se sentó.

—Que malvado… ¿Qué más puedo preguntarte?... —se cruzó de brazos.

—Y si en lugar de hablar de mí… La reina me hace el honor de decirme el contenido de su agenda. —le dio un sorbo y sonrió complacido. —¡Wow!

—Exagerado —negó con la cabeza mientras le sonreía, indicándole que no debía adularla por tan poca cosa. —Ahora tengo desayuno con las chicas, Miette, Shauna y Mimi se pasarán por aquí para que vayamos de compras, entre otras cosas.

—Si… es verdad, La Clase Maestra está cada vez más cerca, debemos ir a comprar las zapatillas antes que alguien más las vea. —le sonrió y metió su mano en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón para sacar su billetera.

—¡No! ¡No te molestes! No lo decía por eso… —se encogió de hombros avergonzada.

—Se te verán muy bien, tienes bonitos pies —le dejó ir el comentario con la sutilidad que lo caracterizaba, jamás esperaba recibir elogios directos de su amado, había aprendido a conocerlo con la convivencia tan cercana, tanto que sus más pequeñas manías habían quedado grabadas en su memoria. Sus comentarios lejos de ruborizarla por el nerviosismo, le inundaban el corazón de alegría, un bienestar que sólo él y sus comentarios podían darle, ya no hacía falta dejarse llevar por la primera impresión, estaba segura que si lo decía era por algo… y varias veces lo había atrapado mirando sus pies desnudos, al salir de la regadera o al mantener enredadas sus piernas entre las suyas.

Cualquiera que no lo conociera como ella pensaría que el entrenador había cambiado, pero la realidad era que seguía siendo exactamente el mismo… con un millón de facetas más que poco a poco logró descubrir.

—Gracias por el café, tengo que irme —buscó a su compañero en la estancia, encontrándolo comiendo a punto de terminar su ración vespertina y con un movimiento de la cabeza, le indicó que era hora de partir.

—¡Ika! —apenas y respondió con el bocado atravesado.

—¿Cómo? ¿Sólo el café? —parpadeó un par de veces con el plato de Hotcakes recién hechos en las manos.

—Te avisé ayer que esta mañana no tendría tiempo de desayunar… —no pudo evitar sentirse culpable al ver que colocó los recién preparados sobre la mesa de la cocina.

—Es verdad… no sé dónde tengo la cabeza…. —bajó la mirada preocupada por su olvido.

—Pues no sé dónde la tienes pero… sé que tienes sobre ella —se sacó la gorra, para colocársela a ella, que levantó la mirada sorprendida para verlo, los iris azulados temblaban y un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas, poniéndolo nervioso ante la expresión de su belleza, por lo que bajó la visera de la gorra con un movimiento de su mano, ocultándola de él y permitiéndole suspirar con tranquilidad. —No dejes que nadie te vea así… nunca te pongas la gorra de nadie más… —le dijo entre dientes tratando de expresarse.

—La de nadie me quedaría tan bien como la tuya —levantó la mirada triunfante, sabiendo perfectamente que lo había sonrojado, por lo que el Ketchum desvió la mirada, y se llevó una mano a la nuca para rascarse el inicio del cabello.

—Toma —se la quitó y se la pasó de vuelta —ahora que huele a mi Shampoo nadie se te acercará.

—Jaja ¿Y esa qué clase de brujería es? —se la colocó, para acto seguido llevar sus manos a posarse a los lados de la cintura de la artista.

—La necesaria —rodeó su cuello con los brazos, esperando un anhelado beso de ensueño como todos los que él le daba. Aunque fuera la Reina de Kalos, le bastaba con saberse la reina de su mundo, así como él era su campeón y si héroe. El beso fue tan rápido y pequeño que volvió a acercar sus labios en busca de uno más, pero se encontró con ella mirándolo seria. —Por favor señor Campeón debe darse prisa.

—Bueno… lo haría si cierta señorita soltara mi cuello.

—No más besos hasta que ganes todas las batallas y la liga de nuevo —lo sentenció.

—jaja… en otros tiempos esas palabras me hubiera asustado —se deshizo del abrazo, para recibir a Pikachu que saltó sobre su ropa hasta trepar a su hombro. —Iré a ganar todo eso y ya regreso —le sonrió divertido, hasta que finalmente salió del apartamento.

Fue entonces cuando pudo sentarse, frente a él no había querido decir nada, pero llevaba días sintiendo el estómago revuelto, imaginar siquiera el sabor del desayuno, la enfermaba, por lo que tapó el plato con una manta y camino hasta llegar a sentarse en el sofá.

—¿Qué me pasa?...

La mañana planeada con sus amigas no era para nada mentira, sin embargo no tenía la menor de las intenciones de salir.

—¿Todavía te sientes mal?... Ayer estabas igual… —la mira preocupada Shauna.

—Sí… no sé que comí que me cayó mal… porque prácticamente he comido lo mismo que Ash… y él está bien. —Bebía a sorbos un vaso de agua con unas gotitas de limón que le habían ofrecido las invitadas.

—Bueno, hablar de Ash es hablar de inmortales así que no aplica —se ríe por su propio comentario Miette. —Además… tengo la impresión que te comiste algo… que va a dar efectos a corto plazo…

—Pues si es la comida en mal estado… los efectos ya son notorios… —se llevó una mano a la frente la rubia miel, y recostó su cabeza sobre el sofá.

—Serena… ¿No estarás embarazada? —preguntó sin importarle que bebiera, o que se sorprendiera, la artista casi se ahogó con lo inesperado de su pregunta.

—¡Miette! —reclamó indignada Shauna.

—Eso no puede ser cierto, para eso, ella y Ash tendrían que… —detuvo su comentario Mimi al ver la cara de preocupación de Serena.

—¡No es cierto! —se emocionó con la reacción de la reina, la peliazul. —¡Te acostaste con él! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Oh por dios, lo hicieron!

La respuesta a aquella pregunta resultó notoria, por como los gestos de la reina cambiaron a la incredulidad. —¿Qué voy a hacer?...

—Serena… cálmate… —le tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas Shauna. —¿Es cierto?

—No… no… no ¡No saquemos conclusiones ya! —las detiene con un gesto de sus manos Mimi. —Para eso existen esas pruebas… digo yo… —empezó a sentirse nerviosa con el tema.

Toda aquella conversación terminó con un contundente positivo, de una prueba de embarazo en sangre, acompañada por sus amigas, en una clínica de atención médica privada.

Serena no decía palabra alguna. Al recibir la noticia confirmatoria de la prueba cacera, parecía que el aire empezaba a faltarle.

—¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Qué más AshSere que este! ¡Un bebé! —lloraba corazones la doctora.

—Creo que es fan de su pareja… —la mirada con cierta reserva Mimi, mientras Shauna le sobaba la espalda a la reina y Miette sonreía complacida de sus sospechas acertadas.

—Sabía que no aguantarían mucho, pero hubieran tenido más cuidado… aunque eso… ahora ya no importa —se agacha al lado de su amiga la peliazul, al darse cuenta que sus comentarios dejaron de ser graciosos hasta para ella. —¿Estás bien?

—Yo… —pareció despertar del trance y las miró a cada una, aún con la incredulidad reflejada en la mirada. —estoy… estoy embarazada… —se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de una completa alegría desbordante, no podía imaginar aquella confirmación de otra forma, dentro de ella, un pequeño ser que pertenecía a los dos… el fruto indiscutible de su amor. Aún extrañada por tal revelación, palpó suavemente sobre su vientre con ambas manos, mientras sonreía. —Ash… ¿Qué va a decir Ash?... —las miró transmitiéndoles su preocupación.

—¿Cómo que qué va a decir? Será hombrecito y le dirán papá —le sonrió divertida, mostrándole como compartía su felicidad Miette, que la tomó por la mano y la apretó.

—Sin embargo… hay ciertas recomendaciones que debe acatar mi Reina. —habló con suma seriedad profesional la doctora, que una gota apareció en la cabeza de las cuatro. —El embarazo apenas está en sus primeras semanas, no puede exponerse a movimientos bruscos ni levantar cosas pesadas.

—Pero… ¿Y el amistoso? —le recordó la presentación Shauna.

—Pues… no es conveniente que deje de realizar sus actividades normales… podría participar siempre y cuando no realice ninguna maniobra peligrosa —la aconsejó la profesional.

—Supongo… que donde algo inicia otra cosa acaba… —bajó la mirada a su vientre y frunció levemente el seño. —Voy a dimitir…

—¿Qué?... —la miraron preocupadas las tres.

—¿Cómo podría seguir siendo la reina estando así?... —temblaron sus ojos incrédula de sus propias palabras, renunciar a su título… —apretó fuerte los párpados, entendía que era lo correcto y se volvería necesario.

—Tómalo con calma… por el momento el amistoso, ya escuchaste a la doctora, mientras no hagas nada violento —la animó Shauna, a lo que Serena asintió no muy convencida, ambas responsabilidades eran enormes y estaba segura que el concejo del reinado, no le permitiría continuar, aun así, la decisión ya estaba tomada dentro de sí misma, sería lo mejor dejar ir a la reina por las buenas… había sido su sueño, pero a partir de ahora otro sueño más grande la regocijaría día tras día hasta llegar a tener a su bebé en brazos.

Su determinación… su valía… sus esperanzas, sus anhelos… todo terminó en ese instante, cuando se dio cuenta, el par de días que faltaban para la presentación habían pasado, lo hizo, si esa sería su última puesta en escena como la reina de Kalos, lo haría lo mejor que pudiera, pero no contó con aquel desagradable invitado, un mareo que la sorprendería en medio del giro en las alturas, desplomándola, hasta caer en un golpe contundente contra el piso.

Fueron sólo unos segundos, en los que los sonidos del público revuelto en gritos se perdieron en el silencio y la oscuridad que la embargó. —¿Qué es esto?... todo… me duele… Ash… —Terminó por desvanecerse en medio del escenario, mientras sus Pokémon la rodearon aterrados.

Apenas y abrió los ojos al sentir el movimiento del vehículo, estaba siendo transportada en una ambulancia, cuya sirena sonaba a todo lo que daba. La mascarilla de oxígeno sobre su rostro, le indicaba que algo grabe le había sucedido, pero el adormecimiento de su cuerpo por aquel sedante no la dejaba reaccionar.

—…Ash… Ash… —repetía en medio del delirio, llamándolo de forma incesante dentro de sus más profundos pensamientos.

Cual su llamado transcendiera al ambiente, dentro de su corazón, el Campeón tenía la inminente necesidad de llegar a ella.

—¡Pika Pika Pi! ¡Pikachu! ¡Pika pi!

—¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! —El entrenador corría lo más rápido que podía, cruzando entre las personas que se amontonaban en los pasillos, cada vez más cercanos al gran escenario. —¡Demonios! Serena no va a perdonarme esto… Bueno… —Dirigió una mirada de culpa hacia su mejor amigo, que había trepado sobre su espalda y se apoyaba en su hombro. —Sí está bien… soy yo el que no va a perdonármelo… Le dije que llegaría a tiempo esta vez…

Muy a lo contrario que esperaría en una de las presentaciones de la reina, las barras luminosas yacían apagadas y los murmullos de las personas hablando sin parar, inundaban hasta sus pensamientos. Estaban en todo menos en el espectáculo. —¿Qué está pasando aquí?... —Se paró en seco cuando finalmente llegó a la primera fila, entrando por el palco lateral para personas VIP.

—¿No es ese el Campeón?... —logró escuchar a sus espaldas, por lo que volteó hacia el llamado a la representación de su persona.

—Por favor… ¿Ustedes podrían explicarme que ha pasado? ¿Se canceló la presentación de la reina? —miró a las admiradoras expectante.

—¿En verdad no lo sabe Campeón?...

La mirada castaña pareció oscurecerse ante la pregunta. ¿De qué se trataba eso?... ¿Por qué hablaban con tanta reserva? ¡Dónde estaba su novia!

—¿Pasó algo? —Hasta su tono de voz cambió a la seriedad, escuchándose más profunda.

—La reina… La reina se cayó en un truco desde muy alto, no sabría decirle muy bien cómo fue… —lo mira apenada la que le explicó. Y más aún al ver su reacción, sus ojos temblaron preocupados en incredulidad ante sus palabras y dando dos pasos hacia atrás, sacó su teléfono portátil. Reciente invento de su mejor amigo, el Líder de Gimnasio de Luminalia.

Timbró… Timbró… dos veces, cuando la llamada fue tomada.

—¡Ash! —la voz de Bonnie al otro lado del auricular, lo sorprendió, iba a darse la vuelta para empezar a caminar hacia la salida, cuando vio a las dos chicas que tenía paradas frente a él, en agradecimiento por la información levantó la mano y aún extrañado por su propio comportamiento se dispuso a salir de ahí.

—¿Dónde está?

—Recién me acabo de enterar… ahora mismo estamos saliendo para allá, el Hospital general de Luminalia. —Alcanzó a escuchar el nombre que necesitaba e inmediatamente colgó la llamada sin siquiera despedirse, para salir corriendo, con aquel nudo creciendo formidablemente rápido dentro de su pecho.

—Por favor no… —apretó los dientes al salir del edificio. El hospital no estaba demasiado lejos, por lo que, acostumbrado a moverse sobre sus propias piernas, emprendió carrera hacia allá. ¿De qué trataba eso? ¿Acaso era un juego engañoso de la vida? De esos que se ven en las películas…

El día anterior había sido llamado al Concejo de la Clase Maestra. La verdad es que aunque él como miembro de la Liga Pokémon no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con eso, se esperaba que se le comentara algo relacionado con su novia, pero no tenía idea.

— _¿Puedes explicarnos que significa esto? Serena no dio explicación alguna… simplemente nos dejó este papel y se marchó, dijo que se presentaría mañana pero sería la última vez. —Monsieur Pierre y la Señora Palermo lo miraban preocupados._

 _Ash tomó la carta en manos y al leerla, parecía igual de sorprendido que ellos. —¿Qué significa esto?... —levantó el rostro hacia ambos._

— _Eso es precisamente lo que nos preguntamos… ¡No podemos quedarnos sin reina antes de la Clase Maestra! —se lleva las manos al rostro el rubio._

— _No es sólo eso… es ella misma… ¿Qué le pasa a Serena para renunciar de esa manera? —lo miró inexplicada Palermo._

— _Hablaré con ella… —asintió._

 _Pero como todos esos días, llegó nuevamente tarde al apartamento, no tuvo la oportunidad de cenar con ella, sabía que su trabajo absorbía demasiado y había aprendido a vivir con ello, pero ese día… el remordimiento se apoderó de él, al día siguiente la vería luego de la presentación y entonces hablarían al respecto._

Pero ese instante jamás llegaría…

Finalmente había arribado al hospital, agitado y afligido, preguntó en la recepción, donde fue recibido por Clemont y Bonnie.

—¡Ash! —corrió hasta él la rubia.

—¿Ya se sabe algo? ¡¿Cómo fue qué pasó esto?!...

—Acaban de entrar… aún no nos dicen nada… pero dijeron que pronto tendríamos noticias. —Le pone la mano en el hombro Clemont.

Cual su conversación lo hubiera llamado, uno de los médicos de emergencias se acercó a la sala de espera.

—¿Familiares de la Señorita Serena?

—¡Nosotros! —corrieron hasta alcanzarlo.

—¿Son familiares?... —los vio no muy confiado, sabía la posición de la reina en los medios por lo que no pretendía soltar la información tan fácil.

—Somos sus amigos… —le reverenció Clemont.

—Es mi prometida… —Sin titubeos aquellas palabras salieron de la boca del Campeón, ante el asombro de los ojos de Bonnie y su hermano.

—Bueno… la condición de la señorita es… grave no voy a mentirles, pero estamos haciendo todo lo posible por ayudarla… lamentablemente… —miró entonces a los ojos del entrenador de Kanto, que temblaron ante la disculpa tácita. —El impacto fue tan severo que provocó la pérdida del embarazo… lo lamento mucho —le reverenció con la cabeza, indicándole que debía marcharse.

El impacto de la noticia se resumía en su rostro perturbado. —¿Embarazo?... —se sintió perder el equilibrio por un segundo, en el que fue sujetado por los hermanos, uno a cada lado.

—¡Pikapi! —se asustó también Pikachu.

—Ven… ven siéntate un momento. —Trató de mantener la calma el científico, podía ver el shock de la noticia, tratando de ser asimilada por su amigo, cuya respiración se aceleró un poco.

—¿No tenías idea?... —lo miró sumamente triste Bonnie, cuyos ojos se hicieron agua al verlo, cuando su mirada azulada se encontró con la castaña, notó el instante en que una lágrima se le desprendió, seguida de otra más.

—No… no me dijo nada… —bajó la mirada, al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas se le desprendieron con mayor velocidad.

—Quizás… ella misma no tenía idea… o… pensaba decírtelo después… —las palabras que dijera no servirían de aliciente para su mejor amigo, estaba devastado y podía saberlo con sólo mirarlo y mucho más al conocerlo, su preocupación por los demás y más aún por sus seres queridos era inmensa. Clemont se acomodó los anteojos y suspiró, no iba a dejarse ganar por la tristeza, ahora le tocaba a él ser el muro.

—Voy… a traerte un poco de agua… —trató de ofrecer con una sonrisa la menor de los tres, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Ash seguía ensimismado en su dolor. —¿O prefieres un café?...

—No quiero nada Bonnie… —llegó el punto en que no pudo controlar más su respiración, los espasmos del llanto lo estaban haciendo presa, por lo que se llevó ambas manos al rostro.

—¡Ash! —lo abrazó de inmediato, recibiendo su cabeza contra su pecho.

—¿Qué voy a hacer si se muere?... Serena se va a morir… ¡Serena también se puede morir! —se descontroló, por lo que Bonnie volteó hacia su hermano en petición de ayuda. El rubio se sentó al lado del entrenador sobre el sofá y le colocó una mano en la espalda.

—¡No Ash! ¡Tienes que tranquilizarte! ¡Serena necesita que tú estés bien! ¡Me escuchaste!

 _ **¡Serena necesita que tú estés bien! ¡Me escuchaste!**_

Las palabras de tiempo trascendieron al tiempo, llegando a la actualidad.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta sin que te asustes?...

Sólo la formulación de la previa la mortificó. Cómo pretendía que no se asustara con tal anticipo.

—Dime… —lo miró insegura.

—¿Tú podrías vivir sin mí? —le sonrió sereno y con ternura.

—¿Qué?... —la sola idea de pensar en algo así la destrozó. —¿Por qué me preguntas eso?... —La mirada azulina se posó en su rostro tratando de atrapar los castaños con ella, pero no obtuvo más que una negativa de aquellos ojos que rodaron hacia abajo, mientras los labios que tantas veces había tocado y besado, ahora se fruncían en medio de una mueca de molestia.

—Porque yo… con sólo la idea de que no volvería a verte… me sentí perdido… como si un vacío se formara dentro de mi pecho, asfixiándome…

—Ash… —sus labios se fruncieron tratando de controlar su llanto.

—Nunca te había podido decir eso… pero si algo te hubiera pasado… si te hubiera perdido en el accidente… yo mismo me hubiera muerto.

—¡No digas eso!

—Es la verdad… y ha habido algo más… —ambas miradas se encontraron sin pretensiones de soltarse, quería esperar a que estuvieras lista para hablarlo… pero tal vez… es demasiado de mi parte pedir una cosa así… no creo que llegues a estar lista jamás…

Sus palabras la asustaron… ¿Acaso?...

—¿Fue por eso que renunciaste al título de Reina de Kalos antes de la presentación amistosa?... ¿Por el bebé?...

Se sintió débil por unos segundos, mismos en que él mismo la sostuvo y tomándola en brazos, la llevó a sentarse de vuelta al sofá, pero al intentar colocarla, ella no soltó los brazos de alrededor de su cuello, las lágrimas se le habían derramado por completo y no quería que la viera así, lo abrazó con fuerza, atrayéndolo contra ella, así que él no hizo más que corresponder, la envolvió con sus brazos, rodeándola de espalda alta y cintura, arrodillado con una pierna sobre el sofá. Las dos lágrimas se juntaron en una sola en las mejillas de ambos.

Continuará…

 **Uffff ok xD antes que nada ¡Muchísimas Gracias! ¡Por todas sus lecturas y comentarios!**

Jeje, no es broma, no podía dormir por tanto timbre en el teléfono sobre los avisos, me emocioné muchísimo, me encanta que esta comunidad sea tan abierta a decir lo que piensa. Así que pues me levanté y escribí un poco en la madrugada y ahora acabo de terminar la otra parte.

En realidad no sé que estaban pensando algunos por ahí, sobre lo que Ash pensaba pero a ver si le pegaron jaja.

MIL GRACIAS

Saludos especiales a: **haruzafiro** **,** **Anzhu** **,** **brandonG95**

ARIGATO MINNA—SAN!

JA NEE!


	9. VIII

**Siempre pensé… que cuando ese momento llegara, sin duda iba a convertirme en la mujer más afortunada del mundo, al juntar mi vida con la del amor de mi vida, en un culto sagrado que daría rienda suelta al ritual de iniciación de nuestra nueva vida juntos y consumaría nuestro amor para siempre, pero mientras más pasan los días, menos puedo creerlo… es verdad que los cuentos de hadas no existen y que la miseria del corazón puede acabar con los sueños cuando uno menos se lo espera… haciéndonos presa de la desesperación, callando los secretos más importantes…**

 **POKÉMON XY &Z**

 **OTHER WAY TO BATTLE**

 **VIII**

 **Todo había salido finalmente a la luz y al darme cuenta que él estaba al tanto de todo… pensé en lo terrible que debió ser para él pasar por todo esto solo… al igual que yo… simplemente porque no fui capaz de hablarlo en su momento. No puedo soltarlo, no puedo, no puedo…**

—¿Fue por eso que renunciaste al título de Reina de Kalos antes de la presentación amistosa?... ¿Por el bebé?...

Se sintió débil por unos segundos, mismos en que él mismo la sostuvo y tomándola en brazos, la llevó a sentarse de vuelta al sofá, pero al intentar colocarla, ella no soltó los brazos de alrededor de su cuello, las lágrimas se le habían derramado por completo y no quería que la viera así, lo abrazó con fuerza, atrayéndolo contra ella, así que él no hizo más que corresponder, la envolvió con sus brazos, rodeándola de espalda alta y cintura, arrodillado con una pierna sobre el sofá. Las dos lágrimas se juntaron en una sola en las mejillas de ambos.

El Campeón la contuvo con toda la entereza que poseía, mientras trataba de no quebrarse entre sus brazos también. Si bien aquel hijo que no llegarían a conocer jamás, no tendría la oportunidad de disfrutarlos, los había unido como nunca antes, de ahora en adelante sólo se tendrían el uno al otro para superar aquel valle de tristeza al que se enfrentarían.

Finalmente, el cansancio terminó por vencerlos a ambos, que abrazados y con los rostros aún húmedos se habían quedado acostados a lo lardo del sofá.

A partir de entonces los días empezaron a transcurrir en medio de la normalidad… o por lo menos la poca que trataban de conseguir, los enfrentamientos y las reuniones a las que se veía obligado a asistir no cesan aunque lo quisiera, por lo que se había convertido en una obligación un tanto pesada, abandonar su amada por ir a su trabajo, ser campeón de la liga estaba empezando a pesarle.

El día anterior la hasta ahora aún reina de Kalos, había acudido a la cita por el Ortopeda para la revisión y remoción de su bota de yeso, el momento de la verdad había llegado, sería la primera vez que observaría el estado de su pierna derecha tras la operación, tras el accidente… tras… todos los malos recuerdos que acudían al pensarlo a su cabeza.

No se dejó ayudar, ni mucho menos ver por nadie. Cuando el joven Ketchum regresó esa noche al apartamento, la encontró vistiendo una elegante falda de vuelo largo, por lo que con temor a herirla más de lo que sabía estaba, se abstuvo de preguntar nada, simplemente con una felicitación por haberse librado de aquella molesta férula, las cosas siguieron como antes. O por lo menos eso era lo que él pensaba.

La sorpresa de esa noche fue… una situación inesperada y a la vez dolorosa, aunque debía obligarse a comprenderlo.

Las luces estaban en su modo tenue al estar dispuestos a descansar, aun compartiendo la cama pequeña donde solía dormir Serena. Nadie había tenido tiempo ni ánimos de organizar la otra recámara por lo que seguían un tanto incómodos, sin embargo, días atrás el hecho de permanecer juntos los alentaba, dormían abrazados, acostumbrados a estar al lado de su amor. Pero esa noche… Serena se había quedado recostada de lado, mirando hacia afuera de la cama, dándole la espalda.

Los cabellos amielados caían sobre sus hombros y se corrían un poco sobre su nuca y espalda alta, misma que llevaba un tanto descubierta por el camisón de seda que llevaba. El campeón al verla se extrañó un poco, pero de igual manera decidió recostarse.

—Hoy un fue un día realmente duro… gracias por el baño —cerró los ojos al sentir la relajación en su cuerpo, efecto del agua caliente. Pero no recibió respuesta.

—¿Serena?... se sentó sobre la cama y se inclinó un poco sobre ella, llegando a observar que tenía los ojos cerrados mientras apretaba los párpados tratando de controlarse. Ash bajó la mirada sin saber que decirle, varias veces la había descubierto llorando sola desde lo que sucedió, pero eso… —¿Te sientes bien?... —le colocó una mano en el brazo, lo que la hizo retraerse. Pensó entonces que tal vez… jugando un poco a mimarla podría sacarla de ese estado, así que bajó su rostro hasta encontrar su espalda alta con sus labios y propiciarle pequeños besos, pero lo único que obtuvo fue alterarla por completo, haciendo que se volteara y moviera violentamente para quitárselo de encima en medio de un grito, lo que la votó de la cama a ella misma, quedando sentada a la orilla de la misma. Su amado al ver lo sucedido brincó sobre la cama a caer frente a ella.

—¿Serena estás bien? ¿Qué te ocurre?

No se atrevió a levantar la mirada después de lo que le hizo. —Ya no… —temblaron sus ojos convirtiéndose en agua antes de encerrarlos en sus párpados y cubrirlos con sus manos.

—¿Ya no?... ¿Ya no qué?... ¿Acaso no habíamos dicho que íbamos a decirnos todo?... ¡No puedes sólo echarte a llorar así! —se desesperó al sentirse completamente inútil en la situación. —¡Mírame!

Lo había provocado… nunca le había levantado la voz de esa manera… por lo menos no desde aquella pelea que tuvieron en Ciudad Snowbelle hace tantos años. Que miserable podía ser que sacaba el lado de la furia de su entrenador favorito, cuando lo último que deseaba era complicarle la vida también a él.

—Yo… hice todo lo que pude… —descubrió sus ojos pero aun así no levantó la mirada. —Traté… de siempre… ser perfecta para ti… —sus palabras abrieron grandes los orbes castaños. —Porque todo lo que hacía pensando en ti… lo hacía desde lo más profundo de mi corazón. ¡Porque te amo tanto! —apretó los puños. —Pero aún así… lo que yo era… lo que yo podía ofrecerte —levantó las manos indicándole que hablaba sobre su cuerpo. —Ya no es nada… Ya no… soy la reina de Kalos… ya no soy bonita… —sonrió al sentir la frivolidad con que se expresaba de si misma. —Soy una lisiada coja… que su vientre no pudo proteger a tu hijo… ¿Qué soy ahora? ¡¿Dónde está la Serena de la que te enamoraste?! ¡¿Dónde?!

Los ojos azules se abrieron sorprendidos, mientras las lágrimas se derramaban de ellos al sentir como la había tomado del rostro con ambas manos y la miraba completamente destruido, sus ojos castaños enrojecidos por el llanto y el entrecejo fruncido por la desolación que sus palabras le dieron.

—¡¿Dónde más va a estar?! ¡Aquí! ¡Aquí conmigo! —las miradas no se separaron un segundo entre temblores de ambas. —Entre mis manos… —entonces la besó con toda la desesperación que le recorría el pecho. —bajo mis labios… frente a mis ojos… Serena… eres todo lo que quiero… lo que necesito… lo que amo y lo que anhelo día con día… No me hagas esto… no te derrumbes… ¡No me digas que tú ya no existes! Porque si así fuera… yo también desaparecería…

—Ash… —colocó las manos sobre sus muñecas que le rozaban el rostro.

—Sabíamos… —trató de moderar el tono elevado de su voz a un poco más dulce para ella. —que tu pierna había sufrido un grave daño… Pero eso no te hace mejor… ni peor… de lo que siempre has sido… Para mí… mi amor no es sólo la cara bonita que veo todas las mañanas al tomar el café… es la dulzura hecha persona… la dicha que me da verla sonreír… lo afortunado que me siento al compartir su cama… —expreso casi sin aliento, ¿qué más podría decirle para que comprendiera cuánto significaba para él?

—Lo que sucedió… con el bebé fue demasiado desafortunado… pero eso no quiere decir que las cosas vayan a ir por el mismo rumbo de nuevo… Si así lo deseas… podemos…intentar hacer otro bebé… —se sonrojó por sus propias palabras y bajó la mirada ante el sonrojo de ella. —Cuando… me di cuenta de todo en el hospital… por un momento… uno tan solo… me di cuenta que no tenía idea de qué pasaría con nosotros si eso llegara realmente a ocurrirnos… tener un hijo de los dos… me sentí como un padre por un segundo… y fue… tan preocupante —cerró los ojos en una sonrisa, pero al mismo tiempo… me dio tanta alegría…

Las lágrimas que se deslizaban cual vertientes de un azul río por las mejillas rosas llegaron a mojar los dedos el campeón, que levantó la mirada hacia ella y le despejó el rostro, limpiándole las lágrimas con sus pulgares a su amada.

—No importa lo que haya pasado… siempre… siempre se aprende algo de las derrotas… Me dijiste… "Nunca te rindas, nunca, hasta el final…" pero ahora me pregunto… ¿Qué hay al final?... ¿Un tesoro?... ¿Así como el tesoro al final del arcoiris?... Sí es así… estoy seguro que entonces el final eres tú… no hay nada después de ti Serena… porque eres el tesoro que encontré… o más bien… que me encontró a mí… el tesoro que siempre voy a proteger con mi vida… Cásate conmigo… —urgió desesperado.

—…Ash… —no pudo más que mencionar su nombre, luego de escuchar todas las cosas hermosas que habían aflorado de su corazón para ella. Separó los labios, al verlo acercarse y lo recibió con todo su deseo y ternura, casi al instante del inicio del beso, sus manos se entrelazaron en señal de su amor profundo y verdadero, mientras el sabor de él se impregnaba en ella por medio de los toques de su lengua. —Sí… ¡Sí! —respondió en medio del beso.

Había esperado tanto… poder volver a tocarla de esa forma que no se permitió resistir un segundo más. Durante toda la recuperación se mantuvo a su lado y ayudó con fe en que todo saldría bien durante todo el trayecto, sin embargo… hubo algunas ocasiones en que tuvo que refrenarse a si mismo para no insinuarse o provocarla y todo por el temor a lastimarla. Ahora se sentía libre y necesitado, la disposición a entregarse por parte de ambos había crecido exponencialmente tras esa plática liberadora de sentimientos.

La presionó contra la orilla de la cama en la que recostaba su espalda, en medio del beso del que no se separaban, mientras poco a poco arrolló hacia arriba el camisón con el que tanto intentó cubrirse, hasta que finalmente dejó expuesta ante él la pierna cuyas marcas evidenciaban el sufrimiento por el que ella había pasado, al no querer mostrarse, pero él hizo caso omiso de las mismas y acarició su muslo como si no estuvieran ahí, al mismo tiempo que subió a besar despacio y tierno su hombro mientras con la mano bajaba de a poco el tirante.

Continuará…

¡Woa! Pues fue un bum! Que me vino de inspiración de pronto jajaja, tenía que tenerlos felices de una vez por todas, ya no soportaba más xD.

Saludos especiales a: **brandonG95** **,** **haruzafiro** **,** **Taikobou** **,** **pokemaster824**

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

JA NEE!


	10. IX

**POKÉMON XY &Z**

 **OTHER WAY TO BATTLE**

 **IX**

—….Serena… Serena… —El llamado de sus labios, la alcanzó, tras haberse quedado dormida sobre su pecho, el nombramiento era tan insistente que terminó por traerla de vuelta a la realidad.

—¿Mm…? —Se movió levemente ubicándose en su habitación y reconociendo al instante a su amado, que no había parado de nombrarla, entre respiraciones agitadas y quejidos. —¿Ash?...

—…Serena… —Volvió a llamarla entre sueños. Sea que lo que fuera que estaba pasando en esos instantes dentro de su mente, lo preocupaba al extremo de llegar a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, lo que la preocupó y reincorporándose sobre la cama, al sentarse a su lado, le colocó una mano en el rostro para tratar de despertarlo. —Ash… Ash… estoy aquí… ¿Me escuchas?...

Cual su llamado fuera lo único que necesitara para sentirse mejor, se detuvo en quejidos. Y en sesiones de parpadeos, abrió despacio los ojos, acostumbrándose a la luz tenue de la lámpara de noche que su amada había encendido para él, para encontrarse con aquellos orbes azulados que tanto necesitaba ver en ese instante, al punto que los castaños temblaron en alivio al verla.

—¡Serena! —se incorporó hasta alcanzarla, ella que inclinada sobre él, se dejó abrazar y lo recibió de la misma manera, sintiendo nuevamente su desnudez contra su cuerpo, de una manera natural y cálida, tanto que cerró los ojos por su contacto.

—Fue sólo un sueño… todo está bien… —le susurró al oído, al ver que la fuerza del agarre no disminuía ni un poco, la apretaba contra él, sin afán de lastimarla, pero de manera brusca, por lo que ella tratando de tranquilizarlo, empezó a acariciarle la espalda con los pulpejos de los dedos. Después de todo… lo que habían vivido hace pocas horas, podía ser precursor del sueño que ahora lo perturbaba. —Te amo… —prosiguió lo más dulce que pudo.

—Yo también te amo… no sabes cuánto… —le besó el hombro derecho, casi al mismo tiempo que respondió.

—¿Qué estabas soñando?... No quiero que te preocupes por cosas que no han pasado… dicen que si cuentas los sueños malos, estos no se cumplen —se separó para sonreírle. El campeón al verla nuevamente frente a él, le colocó una mano en el cuello para con su pulgar acariciarle la mejilla.

—Lamentablemente… hay algunos sueños que son sólo remembranzas… mis propias preocupaciones me están jugando bromas…

—¿Fue por las cosas que han estado pasando?... —No pudo sostenerle la mirada, al entristecerse al instante, al pensar que se trataba de algo que ella había propiciado al guardar sus secretos, aunque lo amara con todo su corazón, aquello que había pasado… la hacía sentir como si una brecha enorme se hubiera abierto entre los dos, no lo quería… ¿Pero qué podía hacer?... Sentirse alejada de él hacía que se desmoronara por dentro, como esos últimos días en que por alguna razón, la distancia entre los dos había crecido, al darse cuenta que en esos momentos compartían diferentes intereses, aunque jamás la haya dejado sola durante su recuperación… aquel sentimiento de soledad no haría más que crecer si ella no lo detenía, pero al mismo tiempo, el amor tan grande que sentía por él, la haría superar cualquier obstáculo, dos confluencias distantes a la vez… Y más ahora que le había propuesto… compartir el resto de su vida juntos… su razón de existir…

—¿Serena?... —Ash ni siquiera respondió a su pregunta al ver que ella misma se había contestado al cambiar tan drásticamente de actitud, podía sentirla vulnerable y desdichada por el simple hecho, de creerse culpable de algo que él pudiera llegar a decirle. Por lo que levantó su rostro, con la mano que la había tomado desde antes y en un acercamiento delicado la besó con suavidad, sin intenciones de separarse, aunque aquel beso durara lo mismo que un suspiro, al sentirla quebrarse contra sus labios, fue entonces ella quien apretó los párpados y se deslizó de su boca a su mentón y de este a su pecho en medio de sus lágrimas.

—¡No quiero esto! ¡No quiero sentirme separa de ti!... ¡No quiero perder los momentos preciados que tenemos!...

El joven cerró fuerte los párpados al escucharla, había pensado que las cosas habían quedado un tanto más calmas luego de la propuesta, regalándole todas aquellas hermosas palabras que reafirmaban el vínculo entre los dos, para terminar prometiéndole que haría lo que fuera por ella y tras esto reafirmar el inmenso amor que los une en una demostración intensa de su deseo por el otro, nuevamente en la cama de ella. Sin embargo, las cosas no eran tan fáciles como él pensaba… aquí el que más sufría no era él, quien había sufrido la pérdida en su propio cuerpo… era ella… que trataba de mantener su vínculo latente a pesar de sentirse quebrar por dentro día con día… No pudo evitar pensar en el anillo que recién había adquirido, haberse quedado viéndolo, mientras sonreía bobamente sentado en su cama, pensando en la expresión que tendría ella al verlo, preguntándose ahora si hubiera sido mejor esperar a proponerse con él. ¿Será que no había sido tomado en serio? ante su propia duda cerró los ojos con fuerza, no se dejaría inundar por sus preocupaciones, cuando lo más importante en ese momento era ella.

—No los perderás… te lo juro… —agachó su cabeza hasta encontrar la de ella y atraparla en un beso esta vez con intenciones de no dejarla ir, más que por el deseo permanente que su amada le despertaba, por su propia sanidad mental… nada podía hacerlos sentir más unidos que eso… La besó… la besó… y la besó de manera tan posesiva y adicta que terminó haciéndola jadear, momento en que su lengua intrusa inició su escrudiñar dentro de su boca, haciendo contacto con la de ella, elevando la intensidad del beso al punto de reacomodarse sobre la cama. Terminando por verse a los ojos que entre temblores, se transmitían sus propios miedos y dudas sobre los acontecimientos por los que estaban pasando.

ADVERTENCIA: LEMMON

La había halado bajo de él, dispuesto a todo en un segundo, pero la imagen del anillo y él mirándolo lo abarca por completo, nublándole el pensamiento sobre lo que estaba por hacer. Debía tranquilizarse… de la misma forma que seguiría adelante con sus planes de entregarle tal objeto preciado a su amada… debía comprender que ella en ese instante no era ella misma… Situación con la que había tenido que convivir… a su gusto o sin él… el sufrimiento de verla perderse dentro de sí misma iba a terminar por desquiciarlo si no ponía de su parte.

—…Ash… —lo llamó casi en un susurro, lo que lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, la mirada de zafiro se había desviado, mientras las lágrimas se le escurrían a los lados del rostro. —Si no… lo deseas… —no sabía que hacer consigo misma, tumbada debajo de él, sin mover un músculo, pero sin que él reaccionara tampoco, la hacía sentir completamente extraña y ajena… a él y a la relación. A pesar que hace tan sólo unas horas habían estado juntos… ¿Acaso lo había hecho por compromiso?... ¿Por no dejarla sola?... ¿Podía él saber que era lo que había dentro de su cabeza?

—¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?... —jadeó de solo pensar que ella le reclamaba algo como eso… ¿Desearla?... si eso lo hacía con cada respiración de día con día. Jamás había hecho alarde de su virilidad, pero ante su iniciativa, tomó su miembro con una mano y rozó la punta contra la entrada escondida entre sus piernas, en dos… tres ocasiones, lo que alteró la respiración de ambos.

—¿Puedes sentirlo?...

—A… ¡Ash! —abrió grandes los ojos en sorpresa de aquella sensación que la invadió al instante, sentía sus piernas temblar y los dedos de sus manos tornarse fríos, por la inminente necesidad de sentirlo abarcándola, sólo con aquel sutil toque. Apretó los párpados, mismos que casi al instante se suavizaron en expresión al sentir sus labios en contacto con los suyos nuevamente.

Iba a recuperar su yo de siempre… su sonrisa adorada… costara lo que costara… pero no estaba dispuesto a esperar a ese entonces para demostrarle cuánto la amaba y que era su dueña incondicional. Las dulces expresiones que escapaban de sus labios y los movimientos tímidos de su cuerpo se lo decían… ella también lo necesitaba, no era el momento de quebrarse, sino más que nunca mantener unidas todas sus partes, entre sus fuerzas, convicciones, cuerpo y mente para hacerla sentir tranquila, segura, pero sobre toda confiada de él.

En medio de aquel beso prolongado, que terminaba con ambos jadeantes frente a frente, daba paso a los ojos cerrados de la joven artista de brillo perdido, al sentir como las manos de su amado aprisionaron sus pechos contra ellas, mientras en un acto pocas veces experimentado, sintió su lengua recorriendo el camino de su esternón, recolectando las pequeñas perlas de sudor que se encontraban extraviadas entre sus pechos y sobre ellos.

—¡A, ¿Ash qué haces?! —el sonrojo perfecto y duradero se posó como mariposa sobre su faz, casi al mismo tiempo que su cabeza se corrió hacia atrás, empujándose contra la almohada al sentir el contraste de texturas rodeándola, la firmeza de sus dientes, la suavidad exquisita de su lengua y la calidez profunda de su boca sobre el delicado botón de su pecho.

—…Serena —No pudo evitar su propio gemido al sentirla moverse de esa manera debajo suyo. Sabía que lo que le hacía le gustaba y ver el resultado le llenaba de enorme satisfacción, por lo que prosiguió.

—…Por favor… no más… —empezó a revolverse entre las sábanas —No puedo… soportarlo más… —le llamó finalmente, por lo que su amado separó los labios para soltarla y levantó la mirada hacia ella, sorprendiéndola al ver el fulgor que había despertado en él a través de aquella mirada castaña que parecía podría engullirla si la miraba de cerca.

—…¿Quieres… que me detenga?... —preguntó tratando de recuperar el aliento que tanto movimiento de la mandíbula le había robado.

—…No… Pero… —No pudo continuar, ya que inmediatamente cerró con fuerza los ojos al sentir, que si bien había dejado sus pechos, se inclinó sobre ella para seguir besándola, pasando de ellos a su abdomen, deteniéndose sólo al llegar a colocarse con sus besos entre sus piernas, llevándola a inhalar tan profundo que pensó que podría sostener el aire dentro de los pulmones por bastante tiempo y así lo hizo hasta que tuvo que liberarlo junto a un pequeño grito tratado de ser controlado, pero con el menor de los éxitos.

Pudo ver y sentir como le doblaba las piernas al flexionar ligeramente las rodillas para adquirir más espacio, al mismo tiempo que se alejaba un poco para observar.

—¡¿Ash Ketchum, qué estás haciendo?! —gritó una vez pudo recobrar un poco de control al verlo alejado. Pero como siempre analítico de su propia táctica, buscaba la mejor forma de llevar acabo su cometido.

—…Tranquila —Le respondió más pronto de lo que esperaba, llevándola a cerrar los ojos al sentir sus dedos exploradores abriendo paso entre las vertientes de su centro, tocándola delicadamente y sirviendo sólo como apoyo a la separación de aquellos a los ojos del entrenador, par de pétalos que cubrían su interior.

En ese instante lo perdió de vista a él y se perdió en sensaciones ella misma. Las caricias… se volvieron tan cercanas y atrayentes que podía sentir el significado del amor a través de sus besos y su lengua, conociéndola de manera tan íntima que fácilmente podría caer ahogada en el cúmulo de sensaciones y emociones que le despertaba, completamente suave y diferente a lo que había experimentado antes. En ese momento lo escuchó deglutir… y continuar con los movimientos de aquella cálida visitante dentro de ella. Se lo había tragado… cual fuera la miel más dulce y deseada para su conquista, su amado disfrutaba recolectando sus sensaciones vueltas líquido para sí. No sabía que pensar… en realidad no podía pensar en nada… parecía que jamás iba a detenerse, hasta que su propio cuerpo le hizo ver que era todo lo contrario, toda aquella energía que iba acumulando brindada por las sensaciones que él le propiciaba, debía estallar o ella misma reventaría, reflejado en el movimiento de su cadera que empezó a erguirse, lo que alertó a su amado sobre los sucesos que estaban por terminar, pero no dudó en llevar su cometido hasta el final, cerró los ojos y juntando sus labios lo más que pudo hacia ella, trató de detonar su culminación con la estimulación que le brindaba.

Quería hacerla flotar y lo había logrado, no había felicidad más grande para él que verla, embellecida por el rubor natural que le dejaban sus encuentros. Completamente exhausta dejó descansar las piernas a lo largo de la cama, por lo que él se tumbó a su lado, viéndola sonreírle.

—¿Quieres descansar un poco?... —preguntó suave, mientras le pasaba un cabello tras la oreja, al ver los ojos azules amenazando con cerrarse frente a él.

—Por favor Ash… ven aquí… —prácticamente lo haló a posarse sobre ella, uniéndolo a sus labios en un pequeño beso que sirvió de intermediario, entre la mirada que se brindaron ambos a los ojos, para segundo siguiente, buscar acomodarse entre sus piernas y tras levantar un poco sus caderas, adentrarse en ella como tanto había esperado, sin embargo, se sintió deslizar tan suave y pronto que por un momento sintió que iba a hundirse dentro de ella por completo, por lo que cerró los ojos ante la inminente calidez que lo rodeó, a través de los gemidos dulces que ella le brindó al recibirlo.

No tardó nada en empezar a moverse, tratando de controlar su ímpetu voluntarioso, inicio con un golpeteo suave, sin embargo, parecía que por muy delicado y suave que me moviera, la sensación que le brindaba a su amada se desbordaba, los estímulos residuales aún la gobernaban y adjunto a la sensación de su ocupación dentro de ella, parecía que podría terminar en cualquier momento, por lo que empujó fuerte un par de veces para verla estallar nuevamente aún con él dentro.

Aún y cuando la presión dentro de ella intentó arrastrarlos juntos en el porvenir de sensaciones, pudo resistirlo.

—…Serena —levantó la mirada hacia ella, sonrojado por la situación, pero siendo recibido por ella, quien lo miraba de la misma forma, se dispuso a darse rienda suelta sobre su actuar. Se puso de rodillas en la cama, levantándola un poco sobre sus piernas e inclinándose sobre tu pecho la besó, al mismo tiempo que sus movimientos iniciaron al erguirse un poco, al hacerlo, la reina que no lo perdió de vista, pudo ver con más claridad como el abdomen bajo de su amado se pegaba con fuerza y cada vez con más velocidad contra ella, al mismo tiempo que lo sentía entrar y salir en un ritmo sincronizado y sin abandonarla nunca por completo. Un juego iniciado por los dos, en que disfrutaban al máximo de su relación, la necesidad de estar juntos… y de demostrarse todos los sentimientos que guardan por el otro.

—Sere… Serena… ah… le resopló en el oído entre alientos, al doblarse un poco más sobre ella, a lo que su amada lo recibió en brazos, juntando su rostro a su hombro y su pecho a los suyos, en un afán por no dejarlo caer en medio de las sensaciones.

—¡Ash! ¡Ash yo!... —apretó con fuerza los ojos.

—Vamos… ¡Vamos! —gritó en medio de su propia necesidad por expresarse. Y tomándola con una mano por la cadera, se apoyó en ella para dejarse ir, al mismo tiempo que ella apretó con fuera la mano sobre su espalda, al sentirse perder en medio de toda la desesperación por alcanzar la cima juntos.

Terminaron por tomarse de las manos y tras darse un último beso, finalmente se dejó caer sobre ella, que volvió a abrazarlo, ahora pasando sus manos sobre su cabello y cerrando los ojos exhausta.

 **Continuará…**

 **Bueno xD Esto es libertad de expresión juajuajua, sé muy bien que hay lectores a los que no les gusta este tipo de contenido, bueno, ahí estaba la advertencia. Debía un momento cítrico bien narrado así que aquí está.**

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

JA NEE!


	11. X

**El momento del día que había estado esperando finalmente llegó sentía dentro de mí, la urgencia de recostarme sobre su pecho sin decir nada más y pasar así nuestro tiempo juntos, estaba segura que él necesitaría lo mismo, si me había citado tan temprano y de una forma tan… íntima, ya que últimamente sólo la pasábamos bien estando solos.**

 **POKÉMON XY &Z**

 **OTHER WAY TO BATTLE**

 **X**

 **Aunque llegué temprano, como siempre él había llegado antes que yo, estaba sentado a las afueras del bosque de la ruta 5, en la misma peña donde nos sentamos a platicar ayer, con las piernas cruzadas y mirando hacia el inmenso horizonte que se extendía frente a nuestros rostros.**

 **El viento golpeando sus cabellos y por un momento con más audacia que le provocó esconder la mirada bajo la mano y sujetar la gorra con la otra. Se veía muy apuesto. A veces… reflexionar sobre mis propios pensamientos me averguenza… ya que mi corazón se acelera de tan solo mirarlo.**

 **Como si mi** p **resencia hubiera sido detectada** p **or su radar, volteó casi al instante y me sor** p **rendí, aún no sé** p **or qué, él me es** p **eraba…**

—¿Serena? –se levantó y caminando con rapidez llegó hasta ella.

—Ash… —le sonrió con normalidad, para enseguida colgarse de su brazo. —¿A dónde vamos a ir?

—Jaja ¿A dónde?... pues… a donde quieras —respondió práctico.

—Oh moo… yo creí que si se te había ocurrido que tuviéramos una cita, era porque tenías una gran idea. –Lo miró de reojo, sonriendo tras sus palabras.

—Serena… la verdad… quería hablar contigo… y cuando hay muchas personas a nuestro alrededor no son muchas las oportunidades que tenemos de hacerlo. —Mientras hablaba, notó como el agarre de ella hacia su brazo se soltaba poco a poco, por lo que al verlo completamente perdido, se apresuró a tomarla de la misma mano, entrelazándole los dedos, para demostrarle que no se trataba de ningún problema, al sentir su agarre ella lo apretó más.

—Dime –le dedicó toda su atención.

—¿Aquí? ¿No prefieres que conversemos en un lugar más… acogedor? —miró a los alrededores, encontrando no más que grama. Aunque estuvieran acostumbrados a viajar por rumbos como aquellos, si algo él tenía claro es que las cosas bonitas les atraían mucho a las chicas y a su novia por igual, quería que se sintiera atendida y cómoda.

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Cuántas veces no nos hemos tumbado en estas mismas hierbas sin más? –lo miró extrañada, pero comprendiendo que cuando él se comportaba meticuloso con las cosas era porque se trataba de algo importante. —pondremos una manta y listo. —Se soltó del agarre y buscando la misma en su bolso, la colocó.

El entrenador de Kanto asintió. Segundos después estaban recostados bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, sobre la manta que a veces usaban para tomar el almuerzo al aire libre. Ash de espaldas al tronco y ella sentada a su lado, hasta que en un momento él extendió su brazo hacia ella, lo que la llamó a hacer lo que tanto deseaba, acurrucándose contra él y apoyando su cabeza y un brazo sobre su pecho, no había absolutamente ningún transeúnte por los alrededores, así que no debían cuidarse de guardar la compostura ante nadie, como siempre que eran vistos juntos en las calles, que resultaban asediados por la prensa.

Permanecieron así por algunos minutos, sin mencionar palabra, solo sintiendo la compañía del otro y aquel extraño sentimiento de nostalgia por los días en que pasaban los días de esa forma antes del accidente. La sensación era diferente pero conocían muy bien aquel sentimiento que los recorría, de no querer soltarse, sino acercarse más y más… El campeón se movió un poco para darle espacio a que se pegara más a él, al hacerlo pudo rodearla completamente con el otro brazo, alcanzando a posar su mano sobre la cintura de su amada.

No existían los secretos, el solo hecho de pensar en ocultar algo era imposible entre los dos, las decisiones las tomaban juntos y si algo no les parecía lo hablaban, por lo que todo aquello que pasaba ahora, era bien recibido por los dos. Serena levantó el rostro hacia él, para ver aquellos ojos, aquella mirada de caramelo, aquella expresión que su amado exterioraba cuando la deseaba, amaba observarlo y pensar, sentir que sólo ella podía cubrir el vacío que crecía dentro de él y satisfacer todas aquellas exigencias que pudiera tener, al mismo tiempo que sin darse cuenta… él destruía todas sus ataduras y recelos.

A pesar del sufrimiento por el que había pasado, volvería a hacerlo una y otra vez y nada la detendría porque estar con él era una de sus locuras internas más atesoradas.

Acercó su rostro despacio al suyo y apenas rozando sus labios, sentía como los suyos iniciaban un tintineo de nerviosismo y excitación que la descontrolaría si no se detenía en el instante, pero resultaba imposible cuando su amado mismo estaba a escasos milímetros de su boca, esperando… esperando a que ella llegara a él, aunque deseara con el alma besarla en el instante, sabía que aquella acción podría llegar a desatar fuegos artificiales en su cabeza si ella la consumaba.

Y así lo hizo… lo besó… suave, apenas tocándolo y seguido de un suspiro, que la llevó a hacerlo de nuevo, ahora correspondida por él, que saboreó su labio inferior entre los suyos, cerrando los ojos al instante que ella lo hizo, mientras escalando con la mano que había posado sobre sus pectorales, hacia su cuello, abrió espacio entre el cuello de su camisa azul para sujetarlo por la nuca, le acarició la oreja, mientras el agarre de él a su cintura se convirtió en una caricia, que con el pasar de los segundos, fue bajando hasta el lado externo de su muslo, levantando de a poco su falda.

—No… —le colocó la mano sobre la de él, indicándole el motivo de su negación, lo que lo sonrojó al sacarlo del embelesamiento de pronto.

—Lo lamento… —dijo sintiéndose aún absorto, pero comprendiendo que no era el lugar adecuado para seguir.

—…Tonto –le pasó la mano por la frente, peinando sus cabellos hacia atrás, mientras los rebeldes que ya había pasado, volvían casi al instante a su posición. —Pero… eso no quiere decir que no podamos… seguir… besándonos… —bajó poco a poco la voz hasta ser casi inaudible.

Ash rio sin ser escuchado, ante su comportamiento.

—…Tonta… —le respondió de la misma forma el joven.

—¡¿Tonta?! –lo miró reprochante, aunque a escasos segundos ella le hubo llamado de la misma forma.

—Sí… puedo darte más besos si quieres —le dijo soportando no atragantarse con su propia risa contenida al ver el rostro sonrojado fulminante de su amada, de la cual no se había separado del abrazo en todo ese tiempo.

—Por supuesto… —le respondió desviando la mirada, para terminar abriendo grandes los ojos al sentir sus labios siendo tocados por los de él. Iba en serio… le sonrió tras separarse y entonces fue ella quien lo besó, igual de rápido y suave, quedó esperando que él siguiera con el ritmo que llevaban, un beso ella, un beso él, pero ya no continuó, lo que la decepcionó un poco.

Ash notó aquel sentimiento reflejado en los ojos azulados decaídos por unos instantes de su amada, los mismos que enseguida buscaron en su interior una nueva sensación, un nuevo pensamiento para sonreír y brillar.

—No debes exigirte más… digo… no tienes que aparentar nada cuando estás conmigo. —le dijo franco.

—¿Aparentar?... ¿a qué te refieres?...

—¿Querías que siguiéramos besándonos no? —la pregunta que hizo llegó tarde al análisis dentro de su propio cerebro, sonrojándose al instante por lo que le había preguntado, pero manteniendo su seriedad.

—¡Ash! –le respondió al sentirse atrapada.

—Tú… siempre debes ser tú… —le dijo bajando la mirada y rascándose el cuello del lado derecho. —La chica que… lucha por lo que quiere… que tiene el ingenio para conseguirlo… que no se conforma… quien me besó en las escaleras de un aeropuerto antes de irse… para dejarme un recuerdo vivido.

Sus palabras le llegaron muy hondo… ¿Cuántas vueltas no le había dado ella misma a ese pensamiento ya?... Su amado hablaba de que debía ser ella misma… pero esa chica aventurera y firme… era para ella la Serena que había logrado convertirse en la Reina de Kalos, con la que él había convivido y se había enamorado. La Serena que tenía frente suyo… la Serena de ahora… no era así… ¿o lo era?...

—¿Te gustaba más… la Serena de antes?... ¿La Reina de Kalos?... –bajó los hombros y los ojos se le resumieron en lágrimas, no quería sentirse débil pero…

—Me gustaba… —la respuesta de Ash la sorprendió, sintiendo como su corazón se estrujaba. –Me enamoré de ella…

—Ya veo… —respondió sin más, no sabía cómo responder, el círculo vicioso de su pelea entre su yo real y su yo reina era interminable dentro de su cabeza.

—Pero sabes… ella… fue sólo el principio, llegué a descubrir… que aquella chica tan audaz e increíble… tenía un alma pura y solemne… pero al mismo tiempo… era una princesa atrapada dentro de una burbuja dorada… eso me puso en una posición muy extraña… por un lado era el compañero, que aunque tratara de cuidarla… ella no lo necesitaba, porque se valía por sí misma y por otro… era una linda niña que necesitaba recostarse sobre mi pecho para llorar… entonces entendí que no era ninguna de las dos cosas… ni artista… ni princesa… simplemente… una mujer en todos los sentidos de la palabra —le sonrió tierno, detonando el mar de lágrimas en el rostro de ella.

¿La respuesta siempre había sido tan simple?

—Ash… -se llevó ambas manos a los ojos, para cubrirse de él, aunque su llanto era evidente.

—Lo que dije antes… sobre que no tenías que aparentar… es que yo… estoy aquí para ti y puedes decirme lo que sea, si estás triste… si tienes hambre… si quieres ir al baño…

—¡Ash! –frunció los puños, exponiendo sus ojos recién llorosos ante él.

—Jajajajaja. —Se quitó la gorra y se la colocó a ella, como solía hacer siempre que se sentía nervioso al hablarle, aquel gesto le reafirmaba de cierta forma que su corazón le pertenecía a ella y no importaba lo que sucediera, sólo deseaba permanecer a su lado.

—Ya veo… —se limpió las lágrimas y le sonrió, obteniendo una misma respuesta de parte de él.

—¿Entonces vas a decirme lo que quieres? –la miró con picardía y rodando los ojos, en señal que no tenía idea.

—Sí… —arregló su postura para mirarlo de frente. –Quiero otro beso… no… ¡Más besos! ¡Muchos besos! –se irguió un poco y colocándole las manos sobre el pecho, lo empujó despacio hasta llevarlo a hacer contacto contra el tronco del árbol nuevamente, quedando por encima de él, sus miradas se dijeron entre movimientos que debían continuar al instante, entonces lo besos se repartieron interminables.

El tono… la textura, el ambiente… el sabor había cambiado, se había tornado descontrolado y húmedo, tanto que había terminado sentándose a horcajadas sobre él.

—¡Es por aquí! ¡Allá veo el inicio de la ruta! –se escuchó una voz a escasos metros de donde estaban sentados en su idilio, por lo que la miraron de reojo separándose del beso, la chica entrenadora novata, se percató de su presencia al voltear a avisar a sus acompañantes, coloreándose al instante de rojo llamarada, al haberlos "atrapado", en aquella posición, ella sentada sobre él sujetándolo de cuello y pecho, mientras él la tomaba de la cintura y espalda.

—¡AHHHHHHHHHH! –gritó finalmente al reaccionar, por lo que se movieron lo más rápido que pudieron y empezaron a correr muertos de risa, Ash corrió adelante y le tendió la mano a Serena para que hiciera lo siguiera, al instante ambos estaban lejos del alcance de los ojos de la recién llegada.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué gritas? –llegaron corriendo su acompañantes, un joven rubio de anteojos y una chica igualmente rubia, con un Dedenne sobre la cabeza.

—Es que… —se encogió de hombros… —¿Acaso las inmoralidades no estaban prohibidas en las rutas?...

—Este… sí, supongo. —se acomodó los anteojos Clemont.

—¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó Bonnie —¿viste algo?

—Habían unos tipos babeándose las caras ahí… —señaló el árbol

—Jajajaja me hubiera gustado ver eso ¿Cómo eran? –se interesó la rubia.

—¡Bonnie! –frunció el seño su hermano.

—Pues… recuerda que soy nueva en esto senpai… —se encogió de hombros —acabo de iniciar mi viaje pero… juraría que era el Campeón Ash… —volteó a verlo sonrojada. —Y la chica pelimiel… no logré verla bien…

Al escuchar las descripciones, ambos escuchas se quedaron tiesos. Pero Bonnie reaccionó para explicar. –Seguramente si se trataba del Campeón… la pelimiel… debe ser la Reina de Kalos…

—Ahhhh —asintió la joven novata. —Con que eso es el AshSere… —juntó las manos sobre su pecho recuperando el aliento.

— _¿Serena… desde cuándo montas esta clase de espectáculos?..._ –pensó para sí la joven mejor amiga de la mencionada.

—¿ _Ash? —no pudo evitar sonrojarse Clemont al imaginar a sus dos amigos._

.

.

.

.

—Jajajaja no me pasa la cara que puso esa niña cuando nos vio —abre el departamento el Campeón y ambos residentes entran, para luego cerrar la puerta. –pensé que se le saldrían los ojos jajajaja.

—Oh moo, no digas eso… a mi me dio mucha vergüenza —lo miró de reojo.

—¿Te da vergüenza que te vean conmigo?...

—¡Tonto! Sabes que no es eso… no te hagas el tonto…

—Si… fue algo… inesperado —se pasó los dedos por los labios como de costumbre al terminar de besarla.

—No es necesario que hagas eso, porque no tengo puesto ningún tipo de labial –se señaló los labios con el dedo índice. Por lo que él suspiro.

—¿Te lo quité o no traías?... —preguntó interesado, pero sin medir la magnitud de su pregunta que la sonrojó.

—No… no llevaba… —suspiró. —Ahora que lo pienso… —se cruzó de brazos y volteó a verlo, recién se había dejado caer perezoso sobre el sofá, al verla, trató de sentarse bien.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Qué es lo que ibas a decirme? —caminó despacio hasta él y se sentó en el otro espacio del sofá frente al televisor. —¡¿No me digas que por fin vas a decirme que es eso que encontraste cuando limpiaste la habitación?!

Llevaba un par de días guardando el secreto, desde aquel momento en que casi se le sale el corazón al encontrar la joya, justo frente a ella pero que sin alcanzar a notarlo, logró guardar a tiempo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Pues… algo hay de eso… —respondió posando la mano sobre la rodilla de su novia, que le colocó la mano sobre la de él.

—Siento que estoy presionando… —cerró los ojos la pelimiel. —Olvídalo, no… —iba a levantarse pero fue detenida por el brazo del campeón que la sujetó con fuerza, impidiéndole el movimiento.

—Esto que encontré… ha sido tuyo desde el principio… —sus palabras la pusieron ligeramente nerviosa, ¿qué había encontrado? —llevó la otra mano a tocar el lazo azul que siempre llevaba al cuello armonizando con su vestimenta, no importaba la que fuere y mirando los alrededores notó la falta de la presencia de Pikachu, siempre que su amado dejaba encargado a su valioso Pokémon… era por un motivo igual de valioso… Con aquel pensamiento en mente se volteó despacio hacia él, sin haber notado el momento… en que sin soltar su mano, se había puesto de rodillas ante ella.

Continuará…

¡Kya! Hoy me muero de Amour! Jajajaja, no tenía pensado continuar con esto aún XDDD pero me dejo llevar completamente por el Hype del maravilloso Epílogo del primer fic Poke que leí y que me atrapó por completo LO QUE SIENTO POR TI BY VIRGI FEDELI Diosssss

Xddd Así que más matrimonioosss que llueva el arroz para el CANON de Pokémon!

Saludos especiales a: **Anzhu** **,** **Mauricio239** **,** **haruzafiro** **,** **Virginia Vir** **,** **Taikobou** **,** **brandonG95**

ARIGATO MINNA—SAN!

JA NEE!


	12. XI

**Simplemente imposible de imaginar, el hecho de separarnos… No puedo decir que fue amor a primera vista… o que lo amé desde el primer momento… Porque no es verdad, mi corazón sabe que poco a poco, sus ocurrencias, su formalidad y aquella sonrisa sacada a relucir en tantas ocasiones fueron abriendo espacios en lo profundo de mi ser, hasta adueñarse de mi como un árbol que echa sus raíces para no desfallecer. Fortaleciendo aquel anhelo por reencontrarnos hasta convertirlo en amor profundo y verdadero.**

 **Cada uno de los momentos que compartimos me enseñaron algo… me brindaron alegrías o las preocupaciones más grandes, pero fuera lo que fuera, siempre lo afrontábamos juntos, como una combinación perfecta entre intelecto y gracia.**

 **Pero esta vez… todo es diferente… el reto es simplemente imposible de aceptar para mí…**

 **POKÉMON XY &Z**

 **OTHER WAY TO BATTLE**

 **XI**

Habían pasado alrededor de cuatro meses entre preparativos de la liga Pokémon de la región de Kalos, mismos en los que Ash rara vez se había parado con el departamento, pero era comprensible por la dedicación con la que debía y trataba su trabajo. Dentro de poco todo aquello terminaría y podría volver a su hogar, junto a su amada y futura esposa, que entre sus propios preparativos para la celebración de la Clase Maestra, llevaba a cabo la recolección de artículos para su ajuar de bodas, la que habían prometido se haría al finalizar sus respectivas actividades. Lo que significaba que después de la Liga… ella se convertiría en la esposa de Ash.

La mano femenina que lucía aquel anillo brillante en el dedo anular se cerró en puño, dándole paso a la preocupación en el rostro de la reina de Kalos, quien luego de hablar con las altas autoridades del certamen había recuperado su título.

—Ash va a matarme… no debí haberte hecho caso Miette… —mira preocupada a la pantalla plana del telecomunicador, mientras los audífonos sobre su cabeza la sumergen en una conversación nocturna con su mejor amiga.

El rostro de la peliazul se observa en la esquina superior izquierda de la pantalla, bastante divertida con el comentario.

—Claro, sí… Ash se pondrá fúrico al verte con el vestido de novia más hermoso que existe en el mundo y qué decir de lo molesto que se pondrá al ver el camisón para la noche de bodas. —levantó ambas cejas divertida.

—¡Por supuesto que no es eso! Entiéndeme… llevamos meses ahorrando para la boda… no pensé que la mayor parte del dinero se iría en el vestido —ladea la cabeza con la expresión cada vez más preocupada y triste.

—Estoy segura que él lo entenderá, sólo es cuestión de continuar ahorrando otro poco y ya. —Le sonrió animosa.

—Mm… tal vez debería hacerlo yo sola… así él no notaría el desfalco.

—Jajajaja que exagerada eres…

—No estoy segura siquiera que le guste… ya ves que no suelo usar faldas largas y menos estando con él.

—Sí… no hay duda que tu faldita le gusta bastante. —No pudo evitar sonreír maliciosa con su propio comentario.

—Oh mo… —rodó los ojos en blanco. Su amiga siempre le hacía ese tipo de comentarios y bromas, tanto que a veces la ponía en duda sobre si todo lo que decía era verdad.

—Por cierto… Mañana la compraré… —el cambio de tema de la otra artista, abrió grandes los ojos de la chica corredora de Rhyhorn. Miró en todas direcciones dentro de su habitación, aún a puerta cerrada.

—Te lo agradezco mucho…

—¿Pero estás segura de querer hacerlo?... ¿Tanto así crees que puede venir un pequeño Ash en camino?

—¡Miette! —se levantó del asiento, dejándolo rodar hacia atrás.

—Bueno… tal vez no debí preguntar eso… descuida, cuando la veas negativa te relajarás.

—¿Y si no fuera así?... —Después de todo lo que había sucedido, por órdenes médicas había sido rigurosa con el uso de las píldoras anticonceptivas pero… habían ciertos aspectos que la hacían dudar. El terror a la sola idea de poder esperando un hijo nuevamente no la dejaba tranquila. Apenas estaba recuperándose.

—Eso es algo de lo que deberás preocuparte en ese momento. —le sonrió tierna.

—Es verdad… Gracias. —La reverenció levemente en la cámara.

—Sabes que no es nada. —sonrió mostrándole los dientes.

En ese momento, la vibración del teléfono móvil sobre la madera de su mesita, la sacó de la conversación al atraer su atención a él.

—Hablando del rey de roma… —le dijo su amiga con una sonrisa y levantando la mano se despidió, desconectándose al instante, para darle espacio de contestar.

La llamada era de voz únicamente, por lo que se llevó el aparato al oído.

—¿Hola?

—Hola, ¿Cómo estás?... —El campeón por su parte se sacaba la camisa de encima y tiraba las pantuflas para tumbarse sobre la cama en el hotel, aún con el resto de la ropa puesta, cerró los ojos esperando la respuesta. Mientras Pikachu lo imitaba, cerrando los ojos.

Sin embargo para ella, escuchar su voz a través del teléfono resultó demasiado aliviante y al mismo tiempo consternante. No quería guardarle ningún secreto.

—¿Serena? -preguntó abriendo los ojos extrañado de no escucharla.

—¡Sí! ¡Aquí estoy! —respondió rápido para no causarle preocupación.

—¿Por qué no me contestabas? ¿Estás bien? Y yo que no quería que me vieras así… dame un segundo… —apretó el botón de mostrar video, e inmediatamente la oreja de la reina apareció en la pantalla. —Serena mírame —le dijo antes de una pequeña risa.

—¿Qué? ¡Ah! —casi se le cae el móvil cuando lo vio en la pantalla. —Lo lamento, no me había dado cuenta. ¿Y cómo es eso que no querías que te viera así? ¿Así cómo? —Ante su pregunta el pelinegro sonrió, el cansancio era evidente en su rostro, junto a las ojeras bajo sus ojos. —¿Acabas de llegar?

—Sí… tuve un día un poco complicado en el trabajo pero ya terminó, perdóname por no aparecerme en toda la tarde.

—Descuida —negó con la cabeza. —Me da mucho gusto que estés descansando. —¿Ya cenaste? —parpadeó curiosa.

—No…

—¡Ash! Pero veo claramente que estás acostado, te he dicho varias veces que no puedes irte a la cama sin cenar. —lo regañó cual niño pequeño, por lo que él le mostró que llevaba puesta la camisa de diario. —¡Y encima con la ropa puesta!

—Jajajaja sabía que me dirías todo eso, pero no estás tú para ayudarme a desvestirme —cerró los ojos con lástima.

—¡Ash! —le gritó sonrojada, a lo que él rio y entonces tomó fuerzas para sentarse y acomodando sus codos sobre sus rodillas se inclinó un poco para sujetar el teléfono frente a su rostro.

—¿Y Tú en qué estabas pensando?

—¿Yo?

—Te escuché rara cuando me contestaste. ¿Estabas hablando con Miette?

—Serena se sonrió al escuchar su pregunta. —¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Siempre pones esa cara cuando terminas de hablar con ella… cada vez me da más curiosidad que tanto te dice Miette, estoy seguro que no es nada bueno.

—¡Ash! Miette es mi mejor amiga… sólo con ella puedo hablar de ciertas cosas… —juntó los labios en señal de descontento.

—¿Sólo con ella?... —Los ojos castaños parpadearon al plantear su propia incógnita.

—Pues… las cosas de chicas… —respondió tratando de no ofenderlo.

—Sí… supongo que tienes razón —sonrió, a veces sentía unos pequeños celos de Miette, aunque no lo notaba sino hasta después de alguna cosa que dijera al respecto. Cambió de tema. —Adivina qué…

—¿Qué? —preguntó sin más.

—Se supone que debes adivinar qué… —se río el campeón por lo absurdo del asunto.

—¿Si verdad? Pero dime mejor, no me gustan las sorpresas. —Entonces su rostro mostró grandes ojos abiertos al ver lo que él le mostró. Su lazo azul en una de sus manos.

—¡No puede ser! ¡con razón no lo encontraba! ¡Te lo llevaste!

—Lo sé… se vino con mis cosas… te lo llevaré, no te preocupes. —se lo llevó a la nariz entonces. —Aún huele a ti. Lo que la llevó a sonrojarse y bajar la mirada.

—Muy bien y gracias —ladeó la cabeza avergonzada.

—Vamos… no es para tanto. —le sonrió a la pantalla. Al mismo tiempo que escuchó como tocaban a su puerta.

—¿Ash, estás despierto? ¿Vas a cenar?

—¡Sí! ¡Ahora voy Sawyer! —levantó la voz y entonces volvió a ver a la pantalla de su móvil.

—Qué alegría que Sawyer se tome la molestia de ir a levantarte para que comas —le dijo franca.

—Sí… y tengo hambre —cerró los ojos en arco.

—Ve, ve —movió su mano en señal que debía marcharse.

Ash le sonrió y cerró la comunicación. Mientras Serena se llevó el teléfono a la altura del pecho preocupada. No podía evitarlo, estar separados durante tanto tiempo, luego de convivir juntos por muchísimo tiempo más la llevaba a extrañarlo de sobremanera y cada vez que se encontraban terminaban entregándose. ¿Eso era normal no?... son una pareja joven. El amor y el deseo no podían ocultarse y mucho menos después de aquel día…

— _¿Qué es lo que ibas a decirme? —caminó despacio hasta él y se sentó en el otro espacio del sofá frente al televisor. —¡¿No me digas que por fin vas a decirme que es eso que encontraste cuando limpiaste la habitación?!_

 _Llevaba un par de días guardando el secreto, desde aquel momento en que casi se le sale el corazón al encontrar la joya, justo frente a ella pero que sin alcanzar a notarlo, logró guardar a tiempo en el bolsillo de su pantalón._

— _Pues… algo hay de eso… —respondió posando la mano sobre la rodilla de su novia, que le colocó la mano sobre la de él._

— _Siento que estoy presionando… —cerró los ojos la pelimiel. —Olvídalo, no… —iba a levantarse pero fue detenida por el brazo del campeón que la sujetó con fuerza, impidiéndole el movimiento._

— _Esto que encontré… ha sido tuyo desde el principio… —sus palabras la pusieron ligeramente nerviosa, ¿qué había encontrado? —llevó la otra mano a tocar el lazo azul que siempre llevaba al cuello armonizando con su vestimenta, no importaba la que fuere y mirando los alrededores notó la falta de la presencia de Pikachu, siempre que su amado dejaba encargado a su valioso Pokémon… era por un motivo igual de valioso… Con aquel pensamiento en mente se volteó despacio hacia él, sin haber notado el momento… en que sin soltar su mano, se había puesto de rodillas ante ella._

 _Sintió que todo su mundo alrededor de opacó a tono sepia mientras se congelaba con ella incluida. ¿Acaso… él estaba de rodillas ante ella?... ¿Ash? ¡Ash estaba de rodillas ante ella? Ya le había mencionado antes el hecho de casarse… formar una familia… pero lo tomó como palabras de aliento en el momento que más lo necesitaba, jamás esperó que su campeón se transformara en príncipe verdaderamente y se postrara ante ella._

 _No había fuegos artificiales afuera…_

 _No había una fuerte de aguas claras corriendo a sus alrededores…_

 _No había un camino de flores que los abrigara a los dos…_

 _Pero podía sentir la brisa de aquel campo y más… los fuegos explotando en su cabeza y él que un principio tenía la mirada baja, poco a poco subió la vista hasta ella. Encontrándose azul y castaña en una pregunta implícita que ambas deseaban sonara a los 4 vientos._

— _¡Sí! ¡Sí! —respondió sin soportarlo un segundo más._

— _¿Qué? —se sonrojó y sonrió frustrado. —¡Pero si aún no dije nada! —la miró preocupado sobre cómo proseguir._

— _¡Lo siento! ¡Ay! ¡Lo lamento tanto! —se soltó de su agarre y se llevó las manos al rostro. No podía controlar las lágrimas que se le asomaron rápido._

— _¿Por qué estás llorando?... —cada vez comprendía menos las actitudes emocionales de su amada._

— _Es que esto… es que tú… ¡Tú!_

— _¿Yo?..._

— _¡Yo te amo!_

— _¡Yo también te amo! —se rio con mucha gracia por el debate que había propiciado, dio la vuelta a la visera de su gorra y volvió a tomarla de la mano. —Esta vez espera a que termine._

— _Sí… —se limpió la última lágrima y sonrió. —¡Sí!_

 _Tomó aire, sabía lo que debía decir, pero… no era tan fácil como lo había pensado. —Serena… —temblaron sus ojos ante ella y bajó la mirada. —pensé en un millón de manera de decirlo… —sacó el anillo de la bolsa de su pantalón. —un hermoso aro plateado con una pequeña piedra azul, que la llevó a abrir los ojos incrédula que él haya conseguido una joya con tal exquisitez, especialmente para ella. —Pensé en decirte que amo mucho tus pokélitos… y que me gustaría comerlos todos los días._

 _El comentario le provocó una pequeña sonrisa tierna._

— _O… que ya no sería capaz de seguir viviendo de una manera normal si no estás a mi lado… la verdad son tantas cosas que podría decir y en las que seguir pensando… pero me pongo nervioso de pensar en decírtelas todas. —apretó los párpados._

— _Yo… —no necesito escuchar cada una de esas cosas… —le colocó la otra mano en la mejilla, invitándolo a abrir los ojos para ella. —Porque todas las sé…_

— _Serena… —la miró comprometido. —¿Entonces… te casas conmigo?... —lo dijo, hasta sus labios se separaron un poco al terminar de pronunciar, mientras le colocaba el anillo._

— _¡Sí, por supuesto que sí! —lo atrajo hacia ella, con la mano que yacía sobre la mejilla de su amado y con la ahora mano del compromiso, lo tomó por la otra mejilla, acercándolo a ella y lo beso. Ella sentada en el sofá y él de rodillas ante ella, en un momento inolvidable como el tesoro más hermoso que guardarían en sus almas, al menos por el momento y para el resto de la eternidad._

.

.

.

Esa mañana, estaba poniendo el café en la estufa, Ash había avisado que regresaría a casa luego de las preliminares, ya que los combates de la Liga se estarían llevando a cabo en Ciudad Lumiose. Tomó su propia taza de té y se dispuso a escuchar las noticias.

 _Entre los hechos de última hora, el atentado contra el Campeón de la Liga Pokémon de Kalos, Ash Ketchum, aún está en estudio, las autoridades aún no tienen idea de su paradero o el motivo del móvil._

—¿Qué?... —sintió como las fuerzas la abandonaban y dejó caer la taza al piso, que con el impacto se partió en cientos de pedazos. Había hablado con él anoche… ¿Qué había cambiado desde entonces?... No puede ser… No puede ser…

Continuará…

Wow, tenía que escribir algo o me moría xD, no puedo con el síndrome de abstinencia ficker juajuajua. Bueno sé que había dicho que era posible que actualizara algo diferente a esta historia, pero esto es lo que quiere mi musa, esto hay que darle ni moyo.

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!


	13. XII

Esa mañana, estaba poniendo el café en la estufa, Ash había avisado que regresaría a casa luego de las preliminares, ya que los combates de la Liga se estarían llevando a cabo en Ciudad Lumiose. Tomó su propia taza de té y se dispuso a escuchar las noticias.

 _Entre los hechos de última hora, el atentado contra el Campeón de la Liga Pokémon de Kalos, Ash Ketchum, aún está en estudio, las autoridades aún no tienen idea de su paradero o el motivo del móvil._

—¿Qué?... —sintió como las fuerzas la abandonaban y dejó caer la taza al piso, que con el impacto se partió en cientos de pedazos. Había hablado con él anoche… ¿Qué había cambiado desde entonces?... No puede ser… No puede ser…

 **POKÉMON XY &Z**

 **OTHER WAY TO BATTLE**

 **XII**

La tarde había caído teñida en tonos naranjas y rojos, indicando la pronta puesta del radiante sol para dar paso al reino de la luna. Mientras el viento empezaba a incrementar la intensidad en sus recorridos de dirección norte, moviendo el columpio de al lado de donde se encontraba sentada. Al notarlo, los pequeños pies que lucían un par de zapatos de charol rojo se apoyaron sobre la arena y se impulsaron hacia atrás, para brindarle velocidad al recorrido de su columpio sobre el aire, fue entonces cuando levantó el rostro y sus ojos castaños finalmente fueron acompañados por una sonrisa, al sentir que aquel movimiento aliviaba por momentos la preocupación que sentía. Las pequeñas marcas de nacimiento que yacían bajo sus ojos se movieron con el elevar de sus pómulos, mientras sus ondulados cabellos oscuros se azotaban con el viento.

—¿De nuevo aquí solita Sophy? —llegó a sentarse en el columpio de al lado un joven adulto, cuyos cabellos claros parecían iluminarse aún más al exponerse al sol. Se acomodó las gafas para verla bien.

—¡Papi! —se bajó de un salto del columpio y se pegó a él con la alegría más grande que inundaba su corazón dulce.

—Perdona a tu mami… tuvo una emergencia en el trabajo y no podrá venir a recogerte, pero para eso el tío Clemont está aquí. —La separó del abrazo al colocarla las manos en sus pequeños hombros y mirarla de frente, aún sentado ella mucho más pequeña, por lo que bajó la mirada azul hacia ella.

—¡Sí! —levantó el brazo animosa y cerró los ojos en arcos. Por lo que el joven frente a ella hizo lo mismo, no podía creer aún… lo mucho que la pequeña se parecía a su mejor amigo, después de todo era su hija, claro está, pero mirar a Sophy era recordar a Ash a cada instante.

No llevaba muchos días asistiendo al jardín de niños, pero cada uno de esos días la habían encontrado sentada esperando ser recogida en aquellos mismos columpios. Tal vez porque siempre se tardaban demasiado en retirarla, pero… ¿Por qué no esperar adentro? Los comportamientos de la pequeña, desde que dio sus primeros pasos, la habían caracterizado como una niña despabilada y curiosa, pero el jardín de infantes podría llegar a ser muy cruel… sobre todo al observar a las familias. Jamás le había llamado "Papá o Papi" refiriéndose a él como su figura paterna y de autoridad, sabía que era su tío, entonces… ¿Por qué lo hacía? Ya fuera a él, a Alain, a Sawyer… quien fuera, su saludo con la palabra "Papá" había despertado preocupación en todos pero sobre todo en su madre. ¿Acaso su pequeña había llegado al punto de preguntarse verdaderamente por el joven que aparece en aquella foto posada sobre la mesita de noche en la recámara en el departamento donde viven juntas?

—¿Nos vamos? —tomó la pequeña mochila de conejo y la cargó en su espalda el científico.

—¡Sí! ¡Tengo hambre!

—¿Y cuándo no? —se río, por la acostumbrada conversación. Aunque la niña luciera una piel tan clara como la de Serena, aquel sombrerito rojo y vestido azul le quedaban de maravilla a los ojos de su tío. _¿Lo harás a propósito Serena?..._

—¿Qué pasó? ¡¿Tengo algo en la cara? —se llevó una manita a la mejilla.

—Jajajaja no, claro que no.

Estaban por irse, cuando el sonido de los zapatos de tacón golpeando el suelo con rapidez, les llamó la atención para voltear. Encontrando a una hermosa mujer agitada por la velocidad, los cabellos del color de la miel, amarrados en un pequeño moño, con varios cabellos sueltos por el mismo peinado y el sutil brillo rosa de sus labios aún permanecía.

—¿Mami? —parpadeó la niña, sin soltarse de la mano de su tío.

—¿Clemont? —se sorprendió al verlo, abriendo grandes los ojos azulados que poseía.

—¿Qué pasó Serena? —la miró extrañado el aludido.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso ahora venías tú?... lo olvidé por completo. —se llevó una mano a la frente y cerró los ojos.

—En realidad no… me habló una de tus secretarias para decirme que estabas atorada en una reunión con el concejo.

—Es verdad… me dijeron que lo harían pero estaba tan ocupada revisando los catálogos que se lanzarán mañana que lo pasé por alto. Perdóname, te hice venir por nada…

—¿Cómo que por nada? ¡Sabes cómo adoro ver a esta princesa! —la alzó en brazos, por lo que la niña lo abrazó.

—Bueno… Podemos invitarte a Cenar —arqueó los ojos y ladeó un tanto la cabeza, sintiéndose complacida.

—Al contrario, esta vez yo invito —sonrió mirando a la pequeña. —Te ves mal… —pronunció casi en un susurro acercándose a la madre, a lo que ella asintió.

No había querido detenerse… la búsqueda continuaría mientras ella viviera, se lo había jurado a sí misma y más aún al darse cuenta con el paso de los días desde que recibió aquella fatídica noticia por el televisor, que nuevamente estaba embarazada. El dolor… la idea de no volver a verlo… era simplemente imposible de aceptar. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Quién había sido? ¿Qué le habían hecho? ¿Dónde estaba? ¡¿Dónde lo tenían?! Eran las preguntas que jamás la dejaron descansar, aún en esos días… en que la intensidad de su preocupación había disminuido… no había noche en que no lo pensara. Le había fallado al darse por vencida… Pero lo mejor para ella… pero sobre todo para su pequeña era finalmente detenerse. Habían sido 5 años de demasiado sufrimiento, llorándole a la foto del Campeón que aún permanece al lado de su cama.

Habían llegado al restaurante, al que se sentaron en una mesa familiar. La situación les había ocurrido muchas veces, ser confundidos por una familia.

—¿Viniste a comer con tus papis? —preguntó la camarera, a lo que la pequeña respondió con una gran sonrisa. Serena parecía ya no tomarle importancia, simplemente desvió la mirada hacia la ventana de al lado de la mesa.

—La zona infantil está por este lado. —Les señaló, a lo que Clemont asintió agradecido para entonces permitirle a la niña ir a jugar, quien prácticamente le suplicó con la mirada al escuchar las palabras de la mujer.

—Déjenos el menú por ahora… —la reverenció el rubio, la chica le sonrió y se retiró. —Serena… —la llamó entonces, para notar como una lágrima le rodó por la mejilla. —¿Estás bien?

—¿Eh? —volteó a verlo, sin siquiera haberlo notado, su acostumbrada alegría estaba a punto de desaparecer por completo si es que no frenaba el dolor de una vez. Sufría hasta inconscientemente.

—Habíamos hablado de esto…

—Sí… —entendió de qué se trataba y se secó el rostro con una servilleta.

—¿Dónde está Pikachu?... —preguntó preocupado, al pensar que las estaba entreteniendo al comer fuera, pero también era necesario ¿no?

—En el departamento… se quedó con Delphox y los demás… no te preocupes. Igual él no es que no haga lo que quiera cuando quiera… creo que es el único que no ha desistido… —Frunce el entrecejo al sentirse culpable.

—Bueno… Pikachu ha sido… su compañero… por toda la vida… es natural que no se dé por vencido… —trató de razonar, pero sólo encontró la mirada fúrica de la ex reina de Kalos.

—¿Su compañero?... ¡Él era el amor de mi vida! —le gritó sin poder controlarse, para luego darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y bajar la mirada, al hacerlo se encontró con el anillo que aquel día le dio aún en su dedo, por lo que lo tocó con la otra mano. —Me dijo que iba a casarse conmigo… es el padre de mi hija… —se llevó ambas manos a la frente. ¿Cuántas veces no habían tenido esa conversación ya? —Ash… —los ojos le circularon en agua, que enseguida se derramó. —Ash…

—Serena… —temblaron tristes los ojos del rubio, que se levantó y sentó a su lado en la butaca.

—Ash…

—Serena… ¡Serena! —la voz… por un momento había jurado escuchar en él la voz de su amado. —¡Serena! ¡Serena despierta!

Con el llamado incesante, los ojos azules se abrieron impactados, reconociendo al instante el lugar donde se encontraba, la habitación que antes era de Ash… en el departamento y… sus ojos lo miraban incrédulos. Era él… que la miraba sin comprender el porqué de sus expresiones. Como siempre con aquella carita juvenil y la camiseta de dormir.

—¡Ash! —le colocó ambas manos en las mejillas de golpe, brindándole dos cachetadas del impacto.

—¡Sí! ¡Soy yo! ¡Aquí estoy! ¡Presente! —dijo todo lo que se le ocurrió, mientras sus ojos adquirían una forma de uve.

—¿De verdad?... —las lágrimas se le perfilaron y escaparon al instante.

—Sí… —tomó una de sus manos y la besó al retirarla de su mejilla. —Era un mal sueño… tranquila… me asustaste… —mencionó mientras se acomodaba en la cama nuevamente, ahora con el brazo extendido para que ella lo usara como almohada al apoyar su cabeza sobre él y abrazarlo sobre su pecho. Fue entonces cuando los recuerdos de haber hablado con él hace relativamente poco por teléfono le vienen a la mente, alejando aquella extraña vivencia de su sueño… de Sophy… —¿Pero tú no estabas en el hotel?... —preguntó extrañada mientras los arropaba a ambos.

—Sí… pero cuando terminamos de comer, Sawyer me retó a una batalla, jajaja estaba tan despierto después de eso, que decidí mejor venir a dormir contigo, ya que me dijiste que no me durmiera con la ropa puesta. —le dice en medio de una pequeña risita insinuándole una provocación, pero ella sin poderle demasiada atención sólo lo abrazó más fuerte.

 **ADVERTENCIA: LIME**

—¿Pasó algo?...

—No… pero me gusta tenerte así… apretadito a mí.

—…Serena cómo me dices eso y todavía quieres que me quede quieto… —su risa la contagió finalmente.

—¿Entonces no tienes sueño?... —preguntó ya más relajada y hasta divertida, al finalmente verlo y sentirlo junto a ella.

—No… y menos al sentir donde andas tocando… —no pudo evitar sonrojarse, lo mismo que ella al ver las pequeñas reacciones que iniciaban en el rostro hermoso de su amado.

—Yo… —¿Cómo había pasado esto? ¿Del terror de su pesadilla pasar a un momento así?... Pero no podía controlarse. —Yo… también quisiera intentarlo.

El campeón parpadeó ante sus palabras. —¿Qué cosa?

—Pues… —los colores se le subieron tono a tono más encendido al ver que la mirada frente a frente y sin notarlo los movimientos de su mano también se apresuraron, cuando lo notó él estaba bastante despierto y podía decirlo no sólo por su mirada fulgurante sobre ella.

—…Sere… creo que podrías hablar y… ¿luego tocar no crees? —entrecerró un ojo tratando de resistir.

—Lo… que tú me hiciste… la otra vez… —no espero su aprobación, simplemente no podía, era demasiado bochornoso, por lo que haciendo práctica de su envoltura en las sábanas como gusano, desapareció de la vista de su amado bajo las sábanas y sobre él.

—¿Eh?... —preguntó, para luego abrir los ojos sorprendido y comprender. —Ah… —terminó abriendo la boca de golpe mirando sobre la sábana donde se veía ella bajo. —¡Ahh!

 **FIN DE LA ADVERTENCIA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Y S**

 **ASH Y SERENA**

 **TIENEN EL HONOR DE INVITARLES A SU UNIÓN MATRIMONIAL**

 **LA PRESENCIA DE LOS AMIGOS Y FAMILIARES SERÁ GRATA Y BIENVENIDA**

—¿Así que finalmente te echaste a tu príncipe al bolsillo?... —la mira juguetona Shauna al ver la invitación entre sus manos.

—Al bolsillo y en otras cosas… —rio Miette.

—¡Muero por que llegue ese día y vestirnos todas de princesas! —los corazones se apoderaron de los ojos de Nene.

—Hablando de esas otras cosas… —Shauna rodó los ojos tratando de pasar desapercibida pero lo único que consiguió fue llamar más la atención.

—¡Oh dios! ¡No me digas que ya llegaste a esos pasos también! —La tomó de las manos Miette.

—¿Esos pasos?... —pregunto Mairin sin comprender.

—Tú sabes… la cama pues… —explico como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¡Ah! ¡Ah ya! —se sonrojó y encogió de hombros la novia de Alain.

—¡No me digas que tú y Alain también! —la tomó de las manos ahora a ella.

—Miette… ya déjalas… no es bonito que te acosen así… —la miró con cierto horror la reina de Kalos.

—Pues… si… —contestó sin más Mairin.

—¡Ja, lo sabía! ¿Ya ves Serena y tú defendiéndola? —le sonríe mostrándole los dientes, la peliazul.

Las risas de todas inundaron la estancia.

—¿Pero qué es lo que querías decir Shauna?... —retomó el tema Serena.

—Pues… —no pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar en eso nuevamente. — yo… pues… bueno yo… —las miró a cada una y al no percibir malicia alguna, decidió continuar. —Quería saber si… ustedes piensan que el tamaño importa…

—¡¿Qué?! —se sonrojaron al escucharla. ¿Cómo habían terminado hablando de eso?

—Pues… —parpadeó Serena, al ser la observada por todas. —Lo que tiene Ash allá abajo… como decirlo… es un arma de destrucción masiva… —dijo sin más, lo que abrió los ojos redondos de todas. —Tanto… que a veces duele un poco…

—¡Oh por dios! ¿Tanto así?... —separó los labios Miette.

—Pues… la de Alain es más o menos así… —estipulo un tamaño entre sus dedos Mairin.

—¡¿Ah?! —gritaron Miette, Shauna y Nene, mientras Serena parpadeó sorprendida.

—¡¿Pero qué rayos están diciendo?! —se levantó Shauna. ¡Yo preguntaba si el tamaño importa! ¡Es decir! ¡Si la diferencia de tamaños entre un chico y una chica importa! —hasta se quedó sin aire tras gritar.

—¿La… estatura?... —parece comprenderse Miette.

—Sí… ya ven que Tierno es mucho más alto que yo… —cayó sentada cual se derritiera sobre el sofá nuevamente.

—Haberlo aclarado… —la miró Mairin con la frente azul.

—Yo creo que en el caso de las estaturas no importa, mientras lo quieras con toda tu fuerza, no tiene nada que ver si es más alto, más bajo o igual a ti. —sonrió la reina.

—Bueno… regresando al tema principal… el vestido de Serena ya está, pero nosotras como damas no podemos quedarnos atrás… ¡Debemos escoger nuestros vestidos! ¡Y planear la mejor despedida de soltera que se haya visto nunca jamás! —las animó Miette.

—¿Cómo? ¡Despedida de soltera! ¡No! —se levantó asustada la novia.

Continuará…

 **Explicación de acontecimientos:**

Serena colgó el teléfono tras hablar con Ash y se dispuso a dormir, al haber conciliado el sueño Darkrai pasó sobrevolando la zona de departamentos.

.

.

.

Nota de autor:

Jajajaja pueees, sólo fue un susto XD NO ESTOY LOCA para tirarme tremendo rollo justo antes de la boda XDD.

¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!

Saludos especiales a: **Taikobou** juajuajua electrode xDDD, morí con eso. **Virginia Vir** ¡Gracias Virgi! **haruzafiro** **,** **sliferdark1**

 **ARIGATO MINNA—SAN!**

 **JA NEE!**


	14. XIII

—¿Acaso esto es verdad? ¿Es esto posible?... No… No… ¡No! ¡No!

—Tal vez fue mi error… él la conocía… era su mejor amiga… y ella… lo amaba… pero nunca fue capaz de decírmelo… ¿Por qué tuve que abrirle las puertas de mi casa?... Mi hogar… nuestro hogar… mi… departamento… que ahora no es más que papelería con pronta fecha de vencimiento… derrumbado, igual que mi corazón, mi ser… mi mente, mi todo… ¿Cómo pudiste?... ¡¿Cómo Ash?!

 **POKÉMON XY &Z**

 **OTHER WAY TO BATTLE**

 **XIII**

La tarjeta Key apenas y hacía el menor ruido al ser corrida sobre la cerradura magnética, por lo que la puerta de la entrada se deslizó suave sobre el piso recién aseado, alcanzando a observar al instante a las personas que yacían sentadas en el sofá, sentados muy juntos, no era su imaginación… ni estaba sacando conjeturas sin ser objetiva… lo estaba viendo…

Sus pies y manos se tornaron fríos, impidiéndole el movimiento, no quería ver… no… ¡Quería hacerlo! Darse cuenta por sí misma lo que estaba ocurriendo… ¿Qué había pasado entre los dos? ¿Por qué estaban así?...

Su… prometido, la miraba con aquellas pupilas brillantes que sólo eran para ella… que en un momento creía suyas… ¿Por qué Ash la miraba así?...

— _Están muy juntos… no me gusta… No… ¡No lo soporto!_ —Las lágrimas se resumieron en sus ojos, atontándola más de lo que ya estaba, iba a llorar… iba a gritar… ¡Iba a explotar si no se marchaba ya! Por lo que cerró la puerta de un jalón, llamando la atención de su amado, que dejó de prestarle atención a su acompañante para voltear rápido a la puerta.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—¿El viento?... —la voz femenina con aquellas palabras lo llevó a fruncir el entrecejo.

—No… estoy seguro que la puerta estaba cerrada… ¿Será que Serena…?

—¿Dices que ella vino, abrió y se fue? —le colocó la mano en la visera de la gorra y se la haló hacia abajo.

—¿Sí verdad? —sonrió y volvió a sentarse.

—Aunque… los ojos azules azafirados lo miraron de pies a cabeza entonces, mientras pasaba un mechón de sus largos cabellos tras su oreja. —No quiero que te alteres con lo que voy a decirte, porque eres un idiota y creo que yo también porque apenas y lo noté.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Ya notaste… lo cerca que estamos?... —el sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas y sobre el puente de su nariz.

El comentario lo alejó hasta la otra esquina del sofá. —¡No era mi intención! ¡Disculpa! —juntó sus manos en señal de súplica — ¡¿Pero de qué otra manera iba a destrabar tu cabello de mi reloj?! —se señaló el mismo.

—¡Eso te pasa por ser tan inmaduro y jugar a jalarme el pelo a estas alturas!

—¡Me la debías Dawn!

—¡Ya! ¡¿Qué acaso no lo notas?! ¡Me acabas de decir que escuchaste ruidos en la puerta, quién más sería sino Serena!

Los ojos castaños se abrieron enormes y asustados ante su comentario. —¿Estás diciendo que ella vino, nos vio y se fue?...

—Puedo llegar a asegurarlo… Por supuesto que lo último que quiere… —bajó la mirada ante sus propias palabras. —Es… llegar a casa y encontrar a su prometido en los brazos de otra. —Se levantó y con un par de empujones lo llevó hasta la puerta. —¡Anda! ¡Estoy segura que no estará lejos!

—¡Sí! ¡Ahora voy ya! —se despidió y corrió escaleras abajo, dejándola parada a la puerta del departamento.

Lo último que deseaba era entrometerse en ese… amor… —sonrió y se llevó ambas manos al rostro para despejarse.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que había llegado a la región de Kalos, al ser convocada por el evento de Coordinadores Regionales que se llevaría a cabo ahí. Habiendo previamente consultado con su amiga… Serena, a la que había conocido en Hoenn durante el viaje. Y quien había terminado ofreciéndole apartamento para que viviera esas semanas, en lo que se desarrollaba el evento.

Serena… había comentado que compartía departamento con su novio, pero que seguramente él no tendría problema de recibirla, porque era un chico… muy gentil…

¿Cuánto más tendría que soportar esta penumbra? ¿Por qué el prometido de su amiga tenía que ser justamente él?... teniendo que sentirse nerviosa de todo lo que hacía y decía a él, estando Serena en frente, no podía ser auténtica… No podía tocarlo ni mirarlo… cuando dentro de su pecho era lo que más deseaba… colgarse de su brazo y de su cuello como en aquellos viejos tiempos donde… si había alguien a su lado no era nadie más que ella misma.

Tocar su mano con la suya, en signo de conformidad y admiración entre los dos, no lo habían hecho… aún y cuando se vieron en el reencuentro. ¿Acaso Ash lo había olvidado? —acarició su palma derecha con la otra.

¿Acaso no era bastante tener que verlo enamorado de alguien más?... ¿Acaso ya no había nada para ella en él?...

¿Enamorado?...

¿Ash?...

De eso no había duda… —cerró la puerta y miró hacia el sofá en el que hace pocos minutos compartía con él. —Nunca te había visto así con nadie… la forma en que la miras… como le sonríes… ¿Por qué sigo aquí?... —se llevó ambas manos a cubrir sus labios, al darse cuenta de lo mucho que todo aquello la lastimaba.

—¿Por qué no tengo a dónde ir?... No… porque quiero ser egoísta y ver… si puedo recuperar…lo… —abrió grandes los ojos, sorprendida por sus propias palabras, ¿Eso era lo que realmente deseaba?... ¿Por eso su pecho dolía tanto?... ¿Tanto que sentía que se estrujaba su alma?...

Habían perdido contacto… no por mucho tiempo… ¿En qué momento se había comprometido?... —perdió las fuerzas de las piernas, cayendo arrodillada despacio.

.

.

.

Continuará…

OMG! Con esto damos inicio al nuevo arco del fic jeje… comenté que tengo muuucho rato tratando de desarrollar una idea con Dawn en el pasado de Ash, ella como personaje me cae muy bien! No pienso ponerla de bruja ni nada, ya vieron como sufre también.

ESTO ES Y SERÁ POR SIEMPRE AMOURCANON

Así que no se preocupen XD Pero es algo que mi musa me mandó a escribir y pues, espero no me maten.

Con respecto a lo de la despedida de soltera, debido a que salió como uno de los temas de la #AmourCanonWeek me esperaré hasta entonces para publicarlo como un especial, así como es su momento lo fueron mis Fics de Vanilla Girl y The very best.

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!


	15. XIV

**Mis preocupaciones hasta el momento, se habían centrado siempre en los Pokémon. Convertirme en un Maestro siempre fue mi sueño, estaba dispuesto a darlo en todo por el todo, a atrapar y entrenar a los que me cruzara y emprender miles de aventuras. Caminé… tanto con mis viejos tenis y en compañía de mi amigo, mi primer Pokémon y conocí a tantas personas que me ayudaron a crecer. Cuando menos me di cuenta había llegado a la final de una liga… ¿Cuántas veces lo intenté antes?... ¡Y ahora estaba sucediendo!**

 **Arduo trabajo y las ganas de seguir, estaban grabadas como ley en mi mente, sin embargo, aquella frase que me dijiste… que me recordaste fue lo que me brindó las fuerzas necesarias para no perderme jamás a mí mismo y no desfallecer… ¡No iba a rendirme! ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca, hasta el final!**

 **Y aunque en ese primer intento lo logré… quedé satisfecho con el esfuerzo, aunque jamás me rendiría… iba a regresar por ese campeonato y lo hice… y todo para una vez más encontrarme contigo y darme cuenta que el tiempo se había detenido para mi corazón en el momento que nos despedimos en el aeropuerto… Lo mismo… que siento exactamente en este momento…**

 **POKÉMON XY &Z**

 **OTHER WAY TO BATTLE**

 **XIV**

Bajó el último escalón del cuarto piso donde se encontraba su departamento, para enseguida detenerse, casi cayéndose por los escalones del tercer nivel al frenar la velocidad de improvisto. Se sostuvo de la baranda pasa manos y sus ojos se centraron en la figura que tenía a la vista, en la esquina donde ambos escalones de los pisos se juntaban. Su amada pelimiel, se había quedado parada, como si pensara en su siguiente acción.

Cuando él pensaba que tendría que correr muchísimo para alcanzarla, así como en esas películas de comedia y romance que había visto tantas veces por petición de ella, en las que por cierto, siempre terminaba viendo solo, cuando ella se dormía sobre su hombro y bajo la manta con que se cubrían. Sonrió por su recuerdo, para luego dar un paso abajo, al siguiente escalón.

—¿Por qué no subes? —dijo tranquilamente, lo menos que quería era proporcionar más malentendidos a la situación, a lo largo de su vida si de algo estaba seguro es que lo mejor siempre es enfrentar las cosas sin capas, por muy doloroso o estresante que pueda resultar.

El llamado de su voz, la asustó en un respingo, por lo que volteó sin titubeos hacia él. —Ash…

—Estábamos en el sofá y nos pareció escuchar que la puerta se movió.

¿Qué?... ¿Acaso estaba diciéndolo de tal forma descarada?, sí, ya los había visto, pero jamás pensó que se lo aceptarían, por lo que frunció el entrecejo. —Ah…

—Sí… verás, el pin de mi reloj se había enredado con un cabello de Dawn —sonrío, señalando el mismo, a lo que su amada sólo parpadeó. ¿Por qué su reloj estaba cerca de su cabello en primer lugar?... ¿Qué era ese pensamiento?...

Se desconcertó por lo mismo, se había dejado llevar tanto por verlo con alguien más… de un modo tan cercano, que no pensó ni las razones por las que hubiera podido darse tal situación. Si de algo estaba segura era del amor de Ash… ¿Entonces por qué?... ¿Por qué se sentía así?...

—¿Serena?... —bajó rápido los escalones hasta llegar a ella, preocupado, al ver las lágrimas resumidas en sus hermosos ojos de cielo. —¿Qué sucede?...

—¿Sabes?... a veces siento… —pensó un poco la manera de transmitirle sus emociones. —Que eres algo… —sonrío —qué eres un tesoro que todo el mundo quiere… Pero eso es indiscutible ¿no?... Porque así eres tú… eres tan lindo…

—¡Ay! Por favor no me digas esas cosas… —se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. —No se supone que fueras tú la que diría todo eso… —la miró de reojo, encontrándola divertida por su comentario. —Era mi oportunidad de ser como esos chicos de los Doramas…

—Jajaja ¿aunque sea una vez? —respondió con una pregunta, que les sacó la mejor sonrisa a ambos, al traer a colación un recuerdo al respecto.

— _¡No oppa! —gritó frente al televisor, la reina de Kalos. Era de noche, por lo que ambos estaban ya en casa. Mientras ella se había cobijado sobre el sofá, con un gran tazón de palomitas de caramelo, el yacía en el suelo haciendo abdominales junto a Pikachu que sostenía sus pies. Al escucharla, volteó a verla rápido._

— _¡Qué!_

— _¡Ah! —volvió a gritar, sin hacerle el menor caso, por lo que el campeón se levantó y llegó a sentarse a su lado._

 _Cuando el capítulo terminó, finalmente enmudeció junto a la televisión._

— _¿Qué le pasó a Oppa?... quién es Oppa… —preguntó sin tocarla ni acercarse más, sólo viéndola._

— _Es… ¡Es el hombre más bueno que existe sobre la faz de La Tierra!_

— _Jajaja, ¿tanto así? ¿Qué hizo? ¿Reunió todos los Pokémon?_

— _No… se hizo pasar por gay para que ella fuera su amiga… ahora acaba de confesarle que la ama… y ella está muy molesta…_

— _Ah… —parpadeó sin comprender. —Es decir… que antes de confesarme debí… decirte… que yo… ¿era gay? —parpadeó tres veces asustado, al igual que Pikachu._

 _La risa la dominó. —¡No! ¡Claro que no! Aunque no te niego que a toda chica le gustaría tener su momento de Dorama alguna vez… —le tomó la mano. —Pero no te preocupes que yo tengo mi príncipe azul desde hace mucho…_

En la actualidad, ambos se sonreían, pero la última lágrima corrió camino abajo sobre la mejilla de la reina, por lo que el campeón llevó su mano hasta ella y la limpió con su pulgar.

—¿Te digo un secreto?...

—Ajá… —lo miró intrigada.

—Soy gay… —le susurró, provocando al instante una carcajada por parte de ambos.

—Sabía que lo eras… —lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa. —Eres mi mejor amiga… —lo haló hacia ella, al mismo tiempo que él se agachó al entender perfectamente la proximidad del beso. Y se dio mientras ella se puso de puntas y lo rodeo con ambos brazos por el cuello, él sin mucho recabo metió las manos bajo el abrigo de su amada y le colocó las manos en la cintura.

—Moría de ganas por tocarte… —le dijo entre gruñidos en el beso, lo que la llevó a abrir grandes los ojos. Después de todo era verdad… 3 semanas sin prácticamente nada, apenas pequeños besos por respeto a la invitada, cuando estaban acostumbrados a su toqueteo matutino, vespertino y nocturno. Se separó rápido y lo tomó de la mano, guiándolo tras de ella, lo que el campeón hizo sin titubeos.

Al terminar la escalera se encontraron con la entrada del ascensor, a la que la pelimiel programó y tras entrar en él, sus puertas se cerraron ocultando los rostros sonrientes de ambos.

Para enseguida volver a tomarse entre brazos y a pasos ciegos, retroceder hasta chocar contra la pared derecha del rectángulo.

—¿A… aquí?... —le preguntó preocupado mientras controlaba su propio instinto, pero al ver que ella empezó a desabrochar su cinturón, lo comprendió. —Al diablo… —apretó de un puñetazo la detención del elevador, lo que les proporcionó un poco más de tiempo a solas.

Nunca se les hubiera ocurrido hacer una invasión a la propiedad de tal índole… o más bien con tales propósitos, pero el momento se volvió imperante para ambos.

Una vez las puertas del elevador se abrieron, el calor dentro de volvió evidente con ella bajando con el cabello un tanto revuelto y el abrigo en mano, mientras él sonreía divertido, siguiéndola al tomarse nuevamente de la mano.

Acto seguido, la puerta del departamento se abrió, dejando pasar a la pareja.

—Estoy muerta…

—Yo tengo hambre…

Mencionaron uno seguido de otro.

—¡Bienvenidos! —apareció en la puerta de la cocina Dawn, vestía el delantal rosa de Serena, por lo que enseguida se supuso que había trabajado en la cena de esa noche. —Me alegra que estén de vuelta, la cena está lista —ladeó la cabeza, no sin suspirar al ver que las cosas entre los dos se habían arreglado, al ver la mano de Ash posada sobre la cintura de la reina, mientras esta colgaba su abrigo en el perchero.

Entonces la soltó. —¡Sí! ¡Gracias! ¡Muero de hambre! —festejó con los ojos luminosos ante la propuesta de su amiga.

—Muchas gracias Dawn. —le sonrió también, aunque la curvatura de sus labios, no terminara de formarse. Estaba segura de querer dejar atrás todos esos pensamientos sobre celos, pero, era difícil…

—¿Pero primero qué les parece el baño? Se ven… como si un ejército de Taurus les hubiera pasado encima… —parpadeó sorprendida. Seguramente Ash la había perseguido hasta muy lejos.

—Sí… un Taurus… —dijo por lo bajo la pelimiel, cerca del oído del campeón, lo que lo sonrojó.

—¡Vamos! ¡Vamos al baño! —la tomó de los hombros y la encaminó hasta la recámara. En donde una vez entró, cerró la puerta, dejándolo a él exhalando tranquilidad. Lo que acababa de vivir era tan temerario que aún sentía la sangre corriendo muy veloz por sus venas.

Dentro de la habitación, la reina empezó a desabrochar su blusa y se acercó al mueble para depositar su anillo, antes de quitárselo lo miró en su dedo por algunos segundos. Era realmente hermoso y pensar que era algo que el mismo Ash había escogido y le había dado lo era aún más.

Abrió una gaveta, para sacar el estuche, en donde al lado, un folder con varios papeles recopilados, yacía prácticamente a la mano, como si lo hubiera estado usando constantemente. Todo aquel lapso de su vida… el sentirse preocupada por el porvenir… había comenzado el día en que recibió el primer papel que conformaba su contenido, apenas unos días antes que su amiga se hospedara en su departamento.

 **4 SEMANAS ANTES**

—¡Sí! Te digo que no hay problema… ayer se lo dije y me dijo que si yo te quiero aquí, será un gusto. Jaja claro que no es un problema… muy bien, ¡Nos veremos la semana entrante! ¡Qué emoción! ¡Cuídate!

Colgó la llamada, con una gran sonrisa, la emoción por el reencuentro con su amiga de Hoenn y todas las demás coordinadoras regionales eran muy grande.

—Te diré que ahora es mi prometido cuando nos veamos… —miró su anillo y sonrió. —¡Ay ya quiero ver lo contenta que te pondrás! —pensó en Dawn feliz, mientras el rostro de Miette, Bonnie, Nene y Shauna, alucinadas con la noticia le venía a la mente. —Me pregunto si te quedarías para ser mi dama también… bueno, aún falta tiempo para la boda —sacó la lengua un segundo por su propio razonamiento.

—¡Serena, ya le voy! —gritó mientras se sentaba en la entrada para ponerse los zapatos.

—¡Yo también! ¡No me dejes! —corrió para ponerse las botas a su lado.

—¿Hablaste con tu amiga? —se levantó y tomando la gorra del perchero se la puso, instante en que Pikachu llegó a su lado.

—¡Sí! Está muy feliz y agradecida… ¡Y yo también! —junto sus manos sobre su pecho, respaldando sus palabras.

—Jaja… no tienes nada que agradecer —le colocó la mano sobre la cabeza. —Sabes que todo lo que quieras, mientras yo pueda dártelo, lo tendrás. ¿Verdad amigo?

—¡Pikaa!

—Eso sonó como que soy una chica caprichosa… —entrecerró los ojos.

—Jajajaja, no pongas esa cara, pero es verdad que yo quiero darte todo, todo lo que quieras. —le sonrió.

—¿Un beso?... —lo miró sonriente y cerró los ojos.

—Jaja, mil… —se agachó sobre ella y la besó despacio en los labios. —te debo 999… —dijo al separarse y tomando sus cosas abrir la puerta.

—¡Conste que llevaré la cuenta! —atravesó la puerta también. —Si quieres ve adelante que acabo de recordar que hoy hay correspondencia, debo ir por ella donde el casero.

—¡Bien! —se despidió con la mano y corrió escaleras abajo.

Pasados algunos minutos, caminaba por el pasillo de salida del edificio con los sobres en la mano, pero se detuvo al leer el remitente del último.

 _ADMINISTRACIÓN DE DEPARTAMENTOS POKEZONA_

 _Señorita: Serena Gabena. Apartamento XYZ._

 _Lamentamos informarle que la extensión de su contrato ha sido invalidada, debido a la remodelación de los departamentos, por lo que le solicitamos desocupar el mismo en el próximo mes._

—¿Qué?... —el papel se arrugó un poco entre sus manos. Ese apartamento… más que su techo era su hogar… el amor que había crecido entre ella y su amado Ash… sus sueños, sus tristezas, esperanzas… tres años de sus vidas compartidas en el mismo, por el destino que decidió juntarlos. ¿Y ahora?...

Inspiró profundo y lo guardó en su cartera, encontraría el momento para solucionarlo… ahora había demasiadas cosas que planear… un mes… pasaba lento… o por lo menos eso quería creer.

Los días pasaban y el asunto seguiría oculto, por lo menos un poco más, el tiempo en que su amiga permaneciera en casa, debía sentirse segura, así que no mencionaría nada.

El día de recibirla finalmente llegó.

Los abrazos alocados en el aeropuerto no se hicieron esperar y por supuesto, cuando Dawn vio la joya en la mano de Serena, no dudó en preguntar si lo que pensaba era verdad y al ser confirmado, gritaron una vez más, para luego encaminarse hasta el Taxi, donde su prometido esperaba.

La peliazul estaba nerviosa… no sólo era el prometido de su amiga, por lo que ya se sentía intrusa en aquel apartamento al que pronto iría, sino que había ido con Serena a recibirla, por lo que el enfrentamiento sería mucho más rápido de lo esperado.

Vio la figura bajarse del automóvil, un chico alto de tez morena, llevaba anteojos oscuros a pesar de casi anochecer, bufanda y una boina gris. Atractivo al instante, por lo que se humedeció los labios sin ser consciente de ello.

—Perdona que no haya ido conmigo hasta recibirte, pero ya ves que si ven al Campeón Pokémon, la gente se pone muy feliz —dio como explicación, para no mencionar alocada y frenética.

—Comprendo… lo mismo que pasó cuando te vieron allá. —sonrió con una gota al lado de la cabeza, al recordar como muchos se tomaron fotos con la reina y pidieron autógrafos al verla. Pero entonces, sintió su corazón detenerse, recordando la palabra con que lo describió. —¿El campeón?...

—Sí… ¿No te dije que mi novio era el Campeón de la Liga de Kalos?... Jajaja lo siento… debí pasarlo por alto, porque es algo aquí todo el mundo sabe. ¿Eso es importante? —la miró preocupada.

Los ojoz azul cielo, se encontraron con los azul zafiro, que parecían desconcertados.

—¿Tú… eres novia de Ash Ketchum?...

—¡Sí! ¿Ves que hasta tú lo conoces? ¿Bueno, quien no? …¿Dawn? —parpadeó sin comprender.

Mientras ellas hablaban, el mencionado, había caminado lo suficiente hacia ellas como para escuchar.

—¿Dawn? —terminó de acercarse y la miró sorprendido, se quitó entonces las gafas. —¡Dios! ¡En verdad eres tú!

—¿Eh? —lo miró sin comprender Serena.

—¡Sí! —trató de disimular la preocupación al respecto de todo ese asunto la coordinadora. —¡Qué sorpresa!

—¿Ustedes se conocen? —los miró a cada uno la reina.

—¿Qué si nos conocemos? Jajaja viajamos juntos —mencionó emocionado. —¿Cómo has estado? ¡Wow! ¡Nunca me imaginé que tú fueras la amiga de Serena!

—Ni yo que tú… _qué tú fueras el novio…_ ¡Que te vería! —expresó luego de su pensamiento.

La expresión en el rostro de Dawn era inquietante para la reina. ¿Qué estaba pasando?...

—Bueno… lo mejor será que nos vayamos ya —retomó los ánimos la pelimiel.

—¿Y Pikachu? —miró a los lados del entrenador legendario y no lo encontró.

—¡Oh! Está en casa ordenando un poco —respondió tranquilo.

—¿En casa?... ¿Ordenando?... —parpadeó sin comprender la recién llegada.

—Jaja sí, es que tenemos un nuevo juego de realidad virtual Pokémon y pues… cuando Pikachu juega, se emociona mucho. —sonrió la reina, al recordar como la casa se llena de volteos y vota cuadros, cojines y floreros.

—Déjame llevar eso —se acercó a la peliazul, el campeón y tomando su maleta, ella no le pudo despegar la mirada. Estaba tan elegante y bien parecido, fuerte…

—¿Dawn? —la sacó de sus pensamientos Serena, al abrir la puerta del Taxi, a la que rápidamente entró. De tal modo que ambas chicas fueron atrás, mientras Ash adelante al lado del conductor.

—¡No va a creer que la amiga de mi novia resultó ser mi amiga también! —le contaba feliz el Campeón al conductor.

—¿La amiga de su novia?... ¿es su amiga?... ¿De antes?... —tragó saliva el hombre.

—¡Sí! ¡¿No es genial?!

—Claro... ¡Claro! —respondió de la manera más educada pero no pudo evitar sudar, por la situación que llevaba dentro de su auto.

Mientras Dawn escuchaba las palabras de Ash, miraba su mano derecha.

—¡Claro que es genial! —juntó las manos emocionada Serena. —¿Ves? Ahora nadie será extraño de nadie —tomó la mano de su amiga.

—¡Eso es verdad! —arqueó los ojos la coordinadora.

—Cuando lleguemos a casa podrás instalarte de inmediato, debes estar cansada… —reforzó su agarre, al apretar su mano.

—Sí, fue un vuelo un poco largo.

Las palabras de Serena resultaban acogedoras, llegar y descansar… sin embargo, el recuerdo de lo que ella le dijo por aquellas llamadas telefónicas ahora la atormentaba.

— _En el departamento hay dos recámaras, pero una está disponible y hay una cama, así que no te preocupes, que yo me quedo con mi novio en la otra y listo._

La peliazul, levantó la mirada hacia el asiento de adelante, donde podía ver los cabellos y la nuca de Ash.

.

.

.

¿Qué le esperaría a partir de ahora?... ¿Por qué él?... ¿Y desde cuándo?...

.

.

.

Continuará…

¡Hola! Uffff mil años sin actualizar este fic! Pero perdón! XD con todo el tema de la AmourCanonWeek ya no pude, pero vuelvo!

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!


	16. XV

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?... los latidos dentro de su pecho parecía que terminarían por abrirle un agujero desde dentro. Eran sus cosas… mientras más avanzaba, mirando los pasillos repletos de sus recuerdos desperdigados por doquier, logró llegar hasta la puerta del apartamento. Aquel camino por el que tantas veces había subido con la alegría de regresar a su hogar, su calor, su refugio, pero sobre todo su paz brindada por amor, ahora se opacaba por la vivencia funesta de su amada, arrodillada frente a la entrada con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, lo que terminó por descomponer el suyo.

Se quedó parado observándola, mientras su cuerpo temblaba en la necesidad de moverse y llegar a su lado, vinculado con el movimiento de su pierna que deseosa por dar el paso, finalmente lo hizo, para acto seguido, llegar hasta ella en una carrera contra su misma incertidumbre y sin preguntar nada ni decirlo tampoco, se arrodilló y la tomó entre sus brazos, juntándola contra su pecho. Sea lo que sea que hubiera pasado, sabía que era demasiado importante, porque su vida había sido desmantelada. Mientras su mejor amigo, observaba la escena con las orejas caídas.

 **POKÉMON XY &Z**

 **OTHER WAY TO BATTLE**

 **Capítulo XV**

—¿Qué sucedió?... —el sonido de su voz, era apenas audible, simple, sencillo y dulce soplado como suspiro en la oreja derecha de la cabellos de miel.

—…Perdóname —respondió entre sollozos, sorprendiéndolo, espera cualquier cosa menos esas palabras. ¿Por qué se disculpaba? —Nunca pensé… que fuera tan en serio… tan rápido… que a nosotros no podría pasarnos en verdad…

—¿Algo que no podía pasarnos a nosotros?... —la separó de su pecho, para buscar su mirada, encontrando los azules, enrojecidos por el llanto y los labios en una arruga que le destrozaba el pecho.

—Ya no podemos entrar a la casa… —se llevó las manos al rostro, para despejar las lágrimas que le seguían brotando.

—¿Pero por qué?... ¿Qué pasó?... ¿Acaso el contrato expiró?... —se entristeció al recordar que aquel apartamento por más que lo amaran, no les pertenecía. Aunque hubieran podido mudarse muchas veces… seguían viviendo en el mismo lugar donde se reencontraron… antes de campeón, antes de reina.

—No… es lo que no logro entender… —bajó la mirada ante él, tratando de encontrar la razón y poder explicarle. —Se supone… que el edificio tendría mantenimiento… —lo miró de reojo, encontrándose con la sorpresa en el rostro del campeón, sabía perfectamente que se lo había mantenido en secreto, pero el tiempo terminó por alcanzarla mucho antes de lo esperado. —Ahora… dicen que el contrato… que mi contrato fue revocado y el apartamento tiene un nuevo inquilino… que mandó sacar todas nuestras cosas…

—¿Qué? ¡Pero qué! ¡Por supuesto que ellos no pueden hacer eso! ¡Tenían que por lo menos habernos dado tiempo!

—Lo dieron… —apretó con fuerza los párpados, —¡Pero no lo cumplieron! ¡Aún faltaba para el plazo!

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?... —flexionó el torso hacia adelante, al sentirse perdido ante la situación.

—No pude… lo sé… sé que es ridículo… ¡Ash! —lo tomó por ambas manos. —No quería que terminara… quería verte tranquilo y feliz hasta el final…

—¿Por qué haces eso?... —la mirada castaña, dura, triste y preocupada, se clavó en sus orbes tratando de comprenderla.

—…Ash… —bajó la mirada ante él.

—Tú… siempre me antepones… y yo vivo como un iluso, pensando que todo es una maravilla mientras tú sufres… ¿Acaso te parece justo?... Serena… —frunció el entrecejo al ver que los párpados bajo las delicadas cejas rubias como el atardecer, se estrujaron y las lágrimas empezaron a derramarse nuevamente.

Pasó su mano bajo los rizos que caían sobre las mejillas de la reina y se agachó hasta su altura, mientras le levantó el rostro para besarla. Llevándola a abrir los ojos ante el contacto, que terminó segundos después.

—Gracias… —le sonrió, por lo que ella lo miró sin comprender. Pensaba que estaba muy molesto hasta hace un par de minutos. —Gracias por amarme tanto…

—…Ash… —se sonrojó levemente por su respuesta. —Pero déjame amarte de la misma manera… demostrándote que puedo ser un gran apoyo… como siempre y que juntos encontraremos una manera… sea lo que sea que nos toque enfrentar.

Ella asintió y colocó su mano sobre la de él que continuaba sobre su mejilla.

—Muy bien… ahora recojamos lo que podamos y lo demás, traeremos un camión… o algo… —la miró sonriente, al no tener idea de lo que pasaría, a lo que ella le respondió con el mismo gesto. —Y luego iremos a un hotel de esos super caros que hay en Lumiose y comeremos un coctel con donas mientras nos bañamos en la piscina. —Terminó por sonreír ampliamente.

—¿Coctel con… donas?... lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, cada día le sorprendía más lo que era capaz de llevarse a la boca.

—Por favor, despejen el camino, este lugar ya ha sido asignado. —El desfile de cajas que entraron tras la persona que pasó prácticamente caminando encima de ellos, los hizo retroceder, aún en el suelo, por lo que Ash le tendió la mano a Serena para ponerse en pie y la colocó tras de él. A lo que ella dio un paso al frente colocándose a su lado y tomándole la mano, entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, lo que lo hizo entender que ella había comprendido y ahora estarían juntos ante lo que fuera.

—¿Puede explicarnos que significa esto?... —preguntó nuevamente molesto, hacia las personas que llegaban con la mudanza.

—La futura reina de Kalos ha tomado posesión del edificio, todos han sido evacuados, para no lidiar con la prensa. —Explicó un hombre de traje y anteojos oscuros, parado a la entrada del departamento, con un radio todo el tiempo en mano.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que todos? ¿Quiere decir que todos nuestros vecinos han sido echados a la calle? —alzó la voz el entrenador.

—¡Piika! —se mostró molesto su amigo también.

—¿Futura reina?... —temblaron los ojos de Serena ante lo que escuchó.

—¿Por fin lograron sacar toda la bazofia que había adentro?... —la recién mencionada, venía escoltada tras el pasar de la última caja. Llevaba las gafas oscuras aún sobre el rostro.

—¿Bazofia?... —la miró indignado el campeón.

—¿Eh?... separó los labios al verlo. —No pensé que habría gente por aquí… y menos tú… —sonrío.

—¿Qué no habría gente por aquí? ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de todo lo que acaba de hacer? ¡Ha sacado a la gente de sus casas! ¡¿Qué clase de reina piensa que podría llegar a ser con esa actitud?!

—Siempre… con el mismo afán de defender las causas justas… siempre patético… Si hay algo que hay que tener en cuenta es que para ser el mejor, debes rodearte solo de lo mejor… y nadie es tan bueno como para compartir el piso conmigo, yo que soy la mayor exponente de los graduados del TecPokémon.

—¿TecPokémon?... —parpadeó Serena.

—De esperarse que la actual reina sea una completa ignorante… este tipo de concursos son una mala reputación para las entrenadoras… verse bonita y bailar con tus Pokémon en el escenario, de ninguna manera es lo mismo que ser realmente bonita e inteligente al punto de poder lucirte sin necesidad de fuegos artificiales. —Se sacó los lentes para mirarla, develando su identidad ante Ash.

Realmente hermosa, tanto que los ojos azules temblaron al verla, sin duda no pudo evitar compararse ante su presencia imponente, sintiéndose sucia e insignificante al haber estado sentada llorando a las afueras de su apartamento que ahora le pertenecía a ella. _Ella estaría ahora en su casa…_ parecía que no lo había comprendido hasta ese momento.

—Llevo mucho tiempo estudiando la manera de hacerme con esa corona… nunca me pareció correcto que la portara una chica tan insignificante como tú.

—¡Basta! —el grito de Ash, llamó la atención de ambas que voltearon a verlo. —No puedes hablar de Serena de esa forma… no hay nadie en este mundo más tierno y… lindo que ella para portar esa corona sobre su cabeza.

—…Gracias Ash… —apretó el agarre entre sus manos la reina. —No sé quien es usted… ni por qué está haciendo todo de esta manera tan horrible… atropellando la dignidad de todos… pero algo que sí sé, es que una reina debe pensar primero en los demás… su alegría se convertirá en la alegría de los demás y si usted no posee eso, dudo mucho que sea capaz de llevarse la corona como dice…

—Ay… niña… la belleza… es el arma más poderosa… y de doble filo… —le sonrió, extrañando a la pelimiel. —Si hay belleza con otro rostro… es otras piernas… en otro baile… atravesada frente a ti… es cuestión de halar unas tablas del piso para deshacerte de la persona que la posee, fracturándole la pierna en tres partes tal vez. Esperando que con eso entienda…

—¿Qué?... —se sintió debilitar ante las palabras de la joven de largos cabellos castaño oscuro. Que al verla desestabilizada volvió a sonreír y dándose la vuelta se dispuso a irse. —Así que espero que en verdad hayas entendido…

—No puede ser… ¡¿Qué es lo que dijiste?! —trató de acercarse a la recién llegada el entrenador, pero fue detenido por los escoltas, que lo empujaron hacia atrás.

—¡Ash! —lo atrapó la reina y abrazándolo por la espalda le impidió volver a intentarlo. Al sentirse sujetado por sus delicados brazos temblorosos, detuvo su ímpetu.

—Vámonos de aquí… —empezó a caminar llevándosela consigo al tomarla de la muñeca, seguidos de Pikachu.

—El Campeón se puede quedar… —les dijo desde la entrada del departamento. —Vine por todo lo que esa corona tiene…—sonrió para si misma. — _Pero no tenía idea que el Campeón estuviera incluido… —_ Se mordió el labio inferior. —Me dijiste que el departamento estaba a nombre de esa chica. —Habla con el hombre del radio.

—Así es señorita… no sabía que viviera con alguien, me disculpo por la sorpresa.

—No te disculpes… fue una linda sorpresa. —Le colocó la mano en el hombro y le dio un par de palmadas.

.

.

.

Bajaron las escaleras lo más rápido que pudieron, conteniendo la rabia de haber sido despojados, para terminar parados en la entrada del edificio. Sus respiraciones agitadas por la carrera hacia abajo, terminaron en el entrenador de Kanto, arrinconando a la reina contra la pared y llenarla de besos, uno tras otro.

—¡Ash! ¡Ah! —lo detuvo y poniéndole las manos sobre el pecho lo separó de ella, al tenerla completamente sonrojada por semejante demostración en la vía pública.

—¿Qué? —parpadeó

—¿Cómo?... no estés jugando, esa es mi pregunta…. —bajó la mirada, sonrojándose aún más. —¿Qué te pasa tan de repente?

—Es… la mala suerte —respondió misterioso.

—¿Eh?...

—Uno no puede irse de un lugar… con las cosas inconclusas…

—No… siempre hay que… hacerlo todo hasta el final… —asintió aún sin comprender, la reina.

—Por eso… recordé una vez hace como… unas… ¿tres semanas? Un poco más… que te dije que te daría mil besos…

—ajá…

—y desde entonces… te habré dado unos… —su cara pensativa, no la dejaba abandonar el sonrojo, al saberse dentro de su mente con algo tan romántico a su parecer. —Quizás unos…300…lo más…

—300 es una buena cantidad —trató de defender el record que llevaban.

—Pero faltan más de la mitad, así que debo ponerme al día… —iba a besarla de nuevo, pero ella no lo dejó acercarse, manteniendo sus brazos estirados entre el pecho del entrenador y ella.

—No, no, no, no —el hecho de estar en un lugar tan público, no la dejaba tranquila. —¿Sabes?... Lo que yo pienso es… que no se trata de completar los mil besos en el departamento… porque aunque… estuve muy feliz… —los ojos se le humedecieron al recordarlo. —de estar en él… contigo… lo nuestro no solo es ese departamento… —subió una de sus manos que apoyaba en su pecho hacia la mejilla.

—Serena… —no pudo controlarse al sentirla acercarlo a ella por medio de ese toque de su mano y cerrando los ojos, murmuró —trecientos uno… —para enseguida besarla despacio y suave.

—¿Es muy necesario? ¿Qué acaso no se aguantan a subir las escaleras? ¡Me encanta que estén juntos pero no que se babeen las caras frente a mí!

La voz indiscutible de su amiga más joven, los separó en un segundo, apenados.

—¡Bonnie! No tenías por qué decir eso… —la regañó su hermano que tras llamarle la atención, levantó la mano en señal de saludo.

—Fuiste cruel —le sonrió Serena, para luego abrazarse fuertemente ambas.

—Disculpa… pero desde lejos vi… —tocó la mejilla de la reina con el pulgar, indicándole que las lágrimas aún estaban frescas. —¿Está todo bien?

—Sí… bueno… —no contestó más, por lo que el científico miró a Ash, mientras Dedenne y Pikachu se saludaban.

—¿Podemos… tomar un café?... —les sonrió el campeón, a lo que los hermanos se sorprendieron, para luego asentir.

.

.

.

—¿Qué? ¿Una tipa dice que será la nueva reina? —se llevó las manos a la cintura Bonnie, molesta.

—Más que eso… me preocupa lo que dijo… sobre… —Serena se llevó una mano a la pierna recién recuperada tras aquella fractura que la sacó del espectáculo. Ash, sentado a su lado, puso su mano sobre la de ella, bajo la mesa.

Al verlos Bonnie parecía tener intenciones de bromearles, pero al ver las expresiones de preocupación se abstuvo.

—¿Qué dijo? —preguntó preocupado Clemont al verlos.

—Que si algo le estorbaba… solo era cuestión de quitarlo… y como resultado tendría una pierna fracturada en tres partes. —Contesto el entrenador legendario.

—¡¿Qué?! —se espantaron ambos hermanos.

—¡Pero esa tipa está diciendo que fue ella la que causó el accidente de Serena! —se puso de pie la rubia. —Tal como pensabas… —volteo hacia su hermano.

—¿Qué?... —los miró a ambos Ash, lo mismo que Serena.

—En ese momento… Ash… cuando todo pasó, no quise preocuparlos más… pero desde un principio… me pareció que algo muy extraño había pasado… que el accidente… no lo había sido realmente… pero no había nada que diera indicios de lo contrario… llegué a anular mi propia teoría…

—¡¿Sin decirme nada?! ¡Si no fue un accidente, alguien estaba tratando de dañar a Serena, Clemont! ¡¿Qué hubiera pasado si eso seguía?! —se descontroló por un momento el campeón.

—Lo lamento… —bajó la mirada ante él, por lo que se contuvo.

—No es tu culpa… discúlpame a mí por reaccionar así… pero sólo de pensar que eso estuviera calculado a nuestras espaldas… ¿Qué tan retorcido puede ser el deseo de alguien por una corona?... No es justo… —apretó los dientes, al recordar las muchas veces que terminó llorando junto a su amada al consolarla al saber ambos que sería imposible volver a ejercer su título en Kalos y aquellas zapatillas brillantes aparecieron en su mente para enfurecerlo más.

El ambiente se había tornado un tanto pesado, el silencio de los cuatro, fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre telefónico de Serena.

—Lo lamento —lo sacó de su cartera y al ver en la pantalla el remitente se levantó de golpe, haciendo el asiento hacia atrás. —¡Dawn! —contestó apurada.

—¿Amiga dónde están?... ¿Qué pasa?... —preguntaba hablando desde el pasillo afuera del apartamento, donde todas las cosas de ellos yacían desperdigadas.

—Es una larga historia… perdona por no avisarte… tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza… No podemos entrar al departamento así que… —miró a Ash preguntando que decirle a su amiga, a lo que él le hizo una seña de coctal y donas, por lo que rio, al recordar el plan. —Vamos a ir al Gran Hotel en Ciudad Loumiose

—Oh… ¿Y yo?...

—Por supuesto que te vienes con nosotros, tenemos mucho de que hablar. —sonrió animosa.

—¿Estás segura?... yo podría quedarme en otro… ya… hicieron mucho por mí… —Su corazón le daba la señal de escape, había permanecido el mes entero soportando las caras de amor entre los dos y aunque tratara de controlar su sentir, poco a poco eso la estaba acabando.

—Bueno… nos encantaría que vinieras… ¡Vamos a comer coctel y donas! —trató de animarla, con las palabras de Ash, pero solo le hizo sentirse más mal tercio.

—¿Eso fue idea de Ash verdad?...

—No puedo negar eso… —respondió apenada.

—No, Serena. Ya es tiempo que ustedes disfruten de su privacidad, siempre podemos ponernos de acuerdo en lo que haremos y vernos.

—Está bien… porque quiero verte para… darte algo…

—¿oh?... bueno… Te hablaré mañana para darte la dirección de donde me quedo.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Nos vemos mañana! —se despidió y guardó su teléfono la reina.

—¿Mañana? —la miró extrañado Ash.

—Creo que no le gustó la idea del coctel y donas… —le sonrió, lo que lo sonrojó, al darse cuenta que una vez más lo conquistaba al aceptar sus gustos.

—¿Y Pokélitos?... —preguntó sabiéndose consentido por ella.

—Si quieres… —lo miró enamorada.

Ante la escena Clemont se sonrojó y elevó la mirada al techo, mientras Bonnie, se llevó una mano a la frente.

—Ejeeem. —se aclaró la garganta la rubia, sustrayéndolos de su mundo soñado.

.

.

.

—Qué vergüenza con Clemont y Bonnie… —caminaba de la mano de su amor, la reina. Hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la habitación, al atravesar aquel pasillo lujoso, una vez en el hotel de Loumiose.

—Jaja, creo que ya están acostumbrados, no sé en qué momento me pongo tan meloso contigo que ni lo noto jaja —mencionó con la naturalidad del mundo reflejada en su sonrisa, mientras ella sintió explotar una pequeña bomba en su cabeza para terminar sonrojándose.

—Me gustó que pidiéramos una sola habitación. —Entró y admiró los floreros rebosantes de aromas, la alfombra impúdica, la cama… que la llevó a separar los labios al verla enorme y atrayente.

—¿Verdad que se ve suavecita? —se emocionó el entrenador y segundos después él y Pikachu se aventaron contra el colchón, haciéndolo revotar un par de veces.

Siguió el recorrido con la mirada, posándola en el jacuzzi. Sin duda era la habitación de lujo.

—¡Buena idea Serena! —se levantó de la cama y empezó a caminar hacia el lugar al que ella miraba y en el trayecto se empezó a sacar la camisa, quedando su pecho desnudo ante ella, que lo siguió todo el recorrido. —¿Vas a entrar?

—¿Eh?... —volvió a sonrojarse, era lógico que la había visto observándolo. ¿Podía negar que lo que deseaba en esos momentos era relajarse dentro de esa tina burbujeante junto a él?...

—Sí… —apenas y contesto, para dar un primer paso hacia él, cuando vio como llamaba a su amigo.

—¡Ven Pikachu! ¡Esto debemos disfrutarlo todos! —levantó los brazos.

—¡Pikachu! ¡Pi!

No había duda… el campeón podía llegar a ser tan atrayente como despistado… igual que siempre…

Serena suspiró para luego poner una gran sonrisa y correr hasta ellos.

.

.

.

Continuará…

Wow wo! Vengo de vuelta! xD Siento que cada vez me tardo más en actualizar pero tengo tanto que hacer y esta musa que no se queda quieta y me trae escribiendo de todo un poco.

Quiero dedicar este capi a #Damany7 que siempre me inspira con sus hermosos dibujos SatoSere!


	17. XVI

—Sere… Serena… —apenas y pudo separar los labios al ver que sus amenazas finalmente se cumplieron. ¿Acaso ya no lo quería?...

 **POKÉMON XY &Z**

 **OTHER WAY TO BATTLE**

 **XVI**

La primera pregunta que se formó en su mente. Alejarse de él de esa manera… sin despedirse, sabiendo el dolor que le causaría pero aún así, tomar la decisión de manera tan brusca. Parecía que iba a llorar… sus ojos lo instigaban junto a la opresión en su pecho, pero decidió sofocar todos esos sentimientos, apretando los dientes para no dejar salir los gritos de su garganta y dándose la vuelta, regresó por donde vino.

¿Qué acaso no comprendía lo importante que era para él? ¿Cómo podía irse por su cuenta de esa manera? ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué era lo que había cambiado de un momento a otro entre ellos?

Lo había dicho una vez… ¡Si la reina la lastimaba entonces era el momento de dejarla!

El cielo que desde la noche anterior no había dejado de gotear, parecía estar resquebrajándose en medio de los truenos que le daban una atmósfera aún más preocupante a la situación ante sus ojos marrones.

¿Acaso Serena… se había enterado de lo que ocurrió esa mañana en la asociación de tripokalón? ¿Pero se iría sin más? ¿Sin la oportunidad de explicarse?...

Detuvo sus pasos en la acera, al pensarlo. Habían sido ya muchas veces que ella pasaba de él, con sus inseguridades y todo con la excusa de mantenerlo a salvo o feliz… Pero esa manera de pensar la llevaba a preocuparse mucho más de la cuenta. ¡¿Por qué no confiaba en él?!

¿Por qué tenía que soportar tanto lo mismo?... —sus ojos se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. Estaba molesto… ahora lo comprendía. Pero pensar en todas esas veces… realmente todo el cansancio por reafirmar lo que él pensaba ella tenía claro, su amor incondicional, había empezado a cansarlo. Se llevó una mano al rostro, para luego pasarla por su cabello y terminar sacudiéndolo al despojarse de la gorra.

—¿Pika?... —preguntó sin comprender por qué había detenido el paso, su siempre fiel amigo, parado a su lado.

—No es nada, Pikachu —le sonrió. —Es solo que… a veces pienso que soy muy torpe… —se agachó frente a él en cuclillas. —¿Deberíamos seguir?...

—Pi… —se encogió de hombros el eléctrico.

—Sí… eso es una decisión que yo debo tomar ¿no?... tal vez deba hacer lo que desea y dejarla sola… —bajó la mirada, mientras los recuerdos de abrir el armario donde ella guardaba su ropa, le mostraba los estantes vacíos, no dejaban su mente. —Si fue por lo de esta mañana… —cerró con fuerza los párpados molesto.

 _La costumbre era mantener la puerta abierta como una invitación a ser recibido, por parte de los organizadores de eventos, sin embargo, se encontró con la puerta de la oficina cerrada, cosa que no correspondía con la cita que habían acordado por mensaje en sus teléfonos, por lo que después de un suspiro, pensando que había surgido un imprevisto, decidió tocar con los nudillos en la madera._

— _¿Serena? —alzó un tanto la voz, al no recibir respuesta, estaba por irse, cuando una de las aspirantes paso caminando tras de él, levantando la mano emocionada por haberlo reconocido, a lo que el campeón regresó el saludo y cuando volteó de nuevo a la puerta, estaba abierta, por lo que empujó. —¿Serena? —al asomarse, fue halado hacia adentro del lugar que yacía con las luces apagadas, por lo que no pudo ver nada de lo que yacía dentro. —Jaja, ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó divertido, al sentir como las manos femeninas se posaron a los lados de su cintura y lo giró, pasando una despacio y firme sobre su trasero, lo que le llevó a erguirse al instante. —¡Uhh uh! Espera, espera —la detuvo, tomándola por ambas muñecas y acercándola por completo a rodearlo por la espalda, la llevó a abrazarlo al cruzar sus manos frente a su abdomen. —Sé que te gustan las cosas extremas —sonrió al recordar la vez en que lo metió al ascensor. —Pero dijimos que en el trabajo no…_

— _¿…No?... —le susurró al oído, lo que propició una sensación extraña, le gustó pero al mismo tiempo… no se sentía normal todo aquello, y terminó por entender que algo definitivamente no estaba en su lugar cuando sintió un mordisqueo en la oreja. Algo que Serena nunca hacía._

 _Separando los brazos de la chica de su cuerpo, pudo verla traslúcida en la oscuridad, al haber dilatado ya sus pupilas por acomodación natural. Los cabellos largos la delataban como otra mujer._

—… _dios, perdón, creo que ha habido un malentendido aquí. —tragó saliva preocupado._

— _Por supuesto que no ha habido ningún malentendido Ash… —dio dos pasos hacia adelante, los mismos que él retrocedió, para su mala suerte, arrimándolo a la puerta cerrada._

— _Por supuesto que lo hubo, yo vine aquí esperando encontrarme con la reina… lo siento, en verdad lo siento. —Se disponía a abrir la puerta, cuando el brazo de la joven se interpuso, empujando la madera contra la cerradura._

— _Yo soy la reina… ¡Por supuesto que a la que buscabas era a mí!_

— _¡¿Qué?! —más que sorprenderse por la aseveración, se horrorizó al asociar la frase con la voz y afirmar para si mismo que se trataba de la chica que los había sacado de su departamento. —Estás loca… —le quitó la mano de la puerta, pero ella insistió._

— _¡Déjame salir!_

— _¡No! ¡En tu mensaje decías que ibas a darme muchos besos para sumar a la cuenta!_

— _Realmente no sé de qué estás hablando… ¿Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza? ¡Y sí! ¡Mandé un mensaje así a mi novia!_

— _¿No es tu novia la dueña de este teléfono? —buscó dentro del bolsillo de su falda, sacando de ella, el móvil de la reina pelimiel._

— _¿Por qué lo tienes?... —el teléfono brilló, iluminando sus rostros en la oscuridad, mostrando los ojos castaños afligidos, mientras los cabellos negros se dieron la vuelta. —ella si que come delicioso…_

 _Ash al aprovechar la distracción, salió de la oficina, dejándola sola en la oscuridad._

— _Estás buenísimo… —miró con ojos emocionados la foto de Ash que lucía como fondo de portada del celular de Serena entre sus manos._

.

.

.

—No quiero que algo como eso nos separe… —terminó por ponerse en pie. Las gotas caían con un poco más de intensidad. —¿Quién es esa chica y por qué hace esto?... —cual hubiera sido invocada desde sus pensamientos, un mensaje hizo vibrar su teléfono, el que al sacar recibió algunas gotas al instante en la pantalla.

De: Serena

El lugar del campeón es al lado de la verdadera reina.

No pudo evitar emocionarse al ver el remitente, pero al recordar que esa mujer había robado el aparato de su amada, lo guardó de mala gana de vuelta en su bolsillo.

Había caminado sin notar mucho el recorrido que hacía, acostumbrado a emprender el rumbo al que le lleve el destino y sin intenciones de salir de la ciudad. Llegó al parque, en las cercanías del antiguo departamento que compartieron durante años como su hogar. Un espacio conocido y en el que habían pasado innumerables horas juntos de entrenamiento, tanto de batallas Pokémon como de presentaciones para performance.

Y como una visión, remembrada en sus pupilas, ahí estaba… Una escena que jamás pensó volver a presenciar. Desde el accidente habría jurado que se había dado por vencida en cuanto a la práctica de su amado trabajo, de sus presentaciones llamativas ante el público que tanto la amaba, pero… con la dificultad notoria en su pierna izquierda, reflejada en su caída al instante de apoyarse en ella, yacía practicando junto a las barras como tantas veces lo había hecho, pero ahora… más brillante y hermosa de como la recordaba… la decisión en su mirada le recordaba a la antigua Serena. ¿Antigua?... ¿En qué momento se había distorsionado la manera en la que miraba?...

¿Acaso era posible que fuera él mismo quien la hubiera dividido en dos? La Serena reina de Kalos… la chica fuerte y maravillosa que admiraba y apoyaba y su Serena… amiga y amante… la flor delicada por la que haría cualquier cosa. Ahora lo veía claramente, él mismo había desconfiado del potencial de Serena para volver a ser ella en todos los sentidos… tal vez… por miedo… a verla sufrir de nuevo. Había alentado el hecho de no perseguir más su sueño… ¿Qué demonios?...

Se sentó en un columpio que yacía a sus espaldas, sostenido de un tubo, junto a otros dos más. Y se quedó en silencio observándola.

La delicadeza exquisita de sus movimientos era única, llevaba solo una camiseta de tirantes y un pantalón de algodón esculpido en su figura que le dejaba a la vista la curvatura perfecta de su cintura, que notó al separar los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo hacia arriba, mientras los movía con gracia y hasta dulzura, sacándole una sonrisa al observador de Paleta.

La lluvia no daba tregua y de un momento a otro, había bañado sus cabellos, coloreándolos a un castaño oscuro por la humedad, mismos que se pegaron a su rostro, al girar sobre si misma y quedar estática, al encontrar su mirada azul, con la figura de su amado campeón, sentado en los columpios, un tanto más lejos, observándola, quien sabe desde hace cuánto tiempo.

Perdió un poco el balance, pero no cayó al suelo, al ser detenida al ser tomada por la espalda y cintura por él, que se levantó casi de inmediato y la alcanzó.

—…Gracias —no podía mirarlo a los ojos, a pesar que había apoyado una de sus manos sobre su pecho, para aferrarse a él y no caer, tenerlo tan cerca la ponía nerviosa.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede?... —preguntó sin titubeos. Su pregunta la hizo notar que ya estaba al tanto de su partida del hotel.

—Ash… —apretó los párpados y con ellos, sus dedos entre la tela de la camisa del entrenador. —No puedo… —negó con la cabeza. —Es una cosa tras otra… y no puedo… —deshizo el agarre entre ambos, parándose por si misma y dándole la espalda, se llevó ambas manos a los labios. Sabía que sería duro y por eso decidió hacerlo sin que él se diera cuenta, pero ahora al tenerlo frente a ella. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo?...

—Estoy harto… muy cansado de esto… —bajó la mirada, por hablarle con aquellas palabras crueles que no sabía podía expresar pero que su pecho le gritaba expulsar o lo consumirían. Píkachu al escucharlo, lo miró asustado.

Los ojos azules temblaron, sin saber qué hacer. Quería voltearse y gritarle que nada era verdad, que volvería a casa con él, pero no podía… ¡No podía! Por lo que las lágrimas se le corrieron al instante, al verse en la incertidumbre del qué hacer.

—Necesito que confíes en mí… —expresó y levantó la mirada pero ella siguió sin voltearse, mientras parecía iba a ahogarse en sus propias lágrimas sin que él lo notara.

—¿Qué está pasando?... —frunció el seño al no recibir respuesta, por lo que se desesperó y caminando hacia ella la tomó del brazo obligándola a voltearse, sorprendiéndose al ver el mar en su mirada, cual ríos desprendidos sobre su faz. —¡¿Qué es lo que sucede?!

—Ash… suéltame… —habló entre sollozos, por lo que el campeón inmediatamente deshizo el agarre, sintiéndose terrible de haberla tratado con tal brusquedad. Cuando se trataba de ella, siempre conocía nuevas facetas de si mismo… pero esta… no le gustaba, no lo esperaba. No quería descubrir la desesperación que aceleraba los latidos de su corazón, llenándolo de adrenalina por angustia. Sólo quería golpear algo para deshacerse de toda la furia que se almacenaba en él.

—¿Cómo?... ¡¿Cómo se supone que lo haga?! —le gritó desesperada, una interrogante más de la que no tenía idea a lo que se refería.

—Pero dime de qué estás hablando… —bajó el tono de su voz.

—¿Cómo?...—le colocó ambas manos en el rostro y acercó su rostro al suyo, al ponerse de puntillas, situación a la que él se dispuso al instante y cuyos labios quedaron temblorosos al aire, al no ver consumado el acercamiento, a escasos centímetros de ella, podía sentir su aliento, pegando contra sí, para entonces alejarse y limpiarse las lágrimas, esta vez sin mucha oportunidad de voltearse, ya que él no la dejó, al sujetarla con firmeza por la cintura y la nuca con cada mano, para tomar aquel beso del que no se quedaría con las ganas. Ya habría momento de averiguar que era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero más importante ahora, era hacerla comprender de una vez por todas que pasara lo que pasara él estaba ahí, como hombre para amarla, como entrenador para aconsejarla, como amigo para apoyarla y como idiota para seguirla a pesar de las muchas veces que había intentado dejarlo fuera de sus planes.

El beso los acercó poco a poco a las barras donde ella se apoyaba en sus ejercicios, obligándola a tomarlas entre sus manos nuevamente, para no caer, empujada por el peso de su amado, que la arrojaba hacia atrás con el fin de juntarse más a ella, hasta que quedaron recargados en las barras, lugar en que él la tomó en brazos y la sentó sobre la barra más baja, cual mesa para abrirse paso entre sus piernas, haciéndola rodearle de la cintura con ellas.

Debido a la lluvia cada vez más agresiva, los alrededores del parque yacían desolados, y el único sonido que se escuchaba eran las gotas impactando con fuerza contra el pavimento.

—Vamos a casa… —le susurró al separarse del beso, para volver a introducir su lengua dentro de la boca que sedienta lo aceptó de inmediato.

—…Sí…

Más allá de lo empapados que estaban, incluidos a ellos el Pokémon amarillo, al llegar al hotel, hizo señas de ir por algo caliente, a lo que ambos asintieron sonrojados y apurados. Situación a la que su amigo estaba acostumbrado, por lo que al cerrar la puerta, se encogió de hombros con un suspiro.

 **ADVERTENCIA: LIME**

Sin miramientos, cuando notaron, estaban unidos en la cama, con los cabellos empapados y los cuerpos hirviendo, extraña combinación que jamás habían experimentado. Algo había salido fuera de control, podía sentirlo desesperado por la velocidad creciente de sus movimientos y el fulgor del deseo y la preocupación mezcladas en sus ojos caramelo que tanto amaba.

—Ah… ¡Ah! ¡Ash! —le llamó por su nombre, tratando de recuperar su consciencia, que al escucharla, inhaló profundo y fijó la mirada en ella. —Tranquilo… —lo rodeó con ambas manos por la nuca, atrayéndolo hacia su cuello, por lo que él bajó la intensidad de sus movimientos al darse cuenta lo que estaba haciendo. En ningún momento fue su intención lastimarla y sabía que podía llegar a ser un poco incómodo para ella si se desenfrenaba, lo habían hablado antes… Pero… por un momento se dejó ir… el miedo a perderla, se expandía en su interior, apoderándose de su mente y cuerpo, que la reclamaba como suya. Y a pesar que en ese preciso momento la poseía… no bastaba, toda ella era suya… toda… así como él era todo suyo…, con el pensamiento no pudo evitar recordar el momento del encuentro con aquella mujer en la oscuridad y la manera en que lo tocó. ¿Por qué tenía que pensar en ella en ese momento?... —se detuvo, obligándola a abrir los ojos preocupada por la razón de su detención al sentir que desea seguir sintiéndolo.

—Ash… —suspiró su nombre, moviendo su cabeza hacia atrás, casi al mismo tiempo que arqueó su espalda para él, obligándolo a sentir el movimiento alrededor de la extensión de su cuerpo que lo arrastró de vuelta a la pasión del momento, observándola respirar con rapidez bajo suyo, sus costillas aparecían y desaparecían y su pequeño vientre elevado lo obligaron a tomarla con fuerza por las caderas y acertar impactos contundentes con la suya, con la imperiosa necesidad de acelerar cada vez más, hasta perderse en ella.

 **Fin del Lime**

Nunca lo habían hecho de esa manera… aún estaba sorprendido de si mismo por la bestia en que se convirtió, deseoso de sentirla hasta el alma. Preocupado por perderla y afligido sobre qué sería de él si eso llegara a pasar. Sabía que para mantenerla a su lado, debía ser la persona que ella necesitaba, pero… a veces era tan difícil comprenderla… ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan tonto?...

Se había quedado dormida luego de todas aquellas emociones, aún desnuda a su lado, la había cubierto con la sábana y la miraba como si tratara de adivinar que era lo que le había ocurrido esta vez. ¿Por qué había tomado la decisión de irse?... Así de repente…

—¿Qué es lo que no te atreves a decirme?... —murmuró

.

.

.

Continuará…


	18. XVII

**POKÉMON XY &Z**

 **OTHER WAY TO BATTLE**

 **XVII**

¿Por qué?...

Era la pregunta que cada vez con más frecuencia acudía a su mente, tratando de encontrar razones y soluciones para lo que estaba viviendo. No había terminado, no para él, porque si de eso se trataba ¿Por qué su corazón palpitaba tan rápido por ella? ¿Cómo se vive con esa sensación?... ¿Qué hará ahora?

Todas preguntas fugaces que no tenían ningún sentido, porque también comprendía las palabras de ella. Si una vez vivió sin ella, antes de tenerla, también debe haber vida después de ella…

¿Pero entonces por qué llorar?

¡Qué alguien le explique a su alma que nada es para siempre! Nada dura… nada queda…

A pesar de haberla amado como lo hizo… como lo hace… del encuentro que a su parecer parecía una reconciliación de un conflicto del que aún en esos momentos no tenía idea. No explicaba nada, pero no desistía en su afán por salir de ahí.

Todo desde que perdieron el departamento, ella lejos de él, cuando habían dicho que no importaba.

Ya no había más reina y campeón, ya no había más Serena y Ash… ya no había más amor…

La mirada castaña, ahogada en lágrimas, miraba fijamente el anillo por el que tantas penurias había pasado para ser puesto en el dedo de su dueña y que ahora es un simple metal sin valor alguno. Lo apretó dentro de su puño y con él sus párpados que derramaron otro par de lágrimas.

Se sentía derrotado y miserable en una competencia contra lo que hubiera podido ser.

Estaba recostado en la gran cama del hotel, lugar en que hace algunas horas, se había entregado como un iluso. Aquella chica que despertó en él todas esas sensaciones y sentimientos, con la que había compartido tanto, se había ido. No había logrado retenerla ni con eso. No se le ocurría nada más que pudiera acercarlos como siempre lo hacía la intimidad, pero no siempre esa sería la mejor opción y ahora lo comprendía, ella no rechazaría su lecho, porque lo amaba ¿no es verdad? Entonces… ¿En qué momento todo se había transformado en mentiras? Estaba seguro que había una razón, ¿cómo podría adivinarla?

Ya no podía más con eso…

¿Quién era él ahora? ¿Qué le había hecho ella? ¿En qué lo había convertido?

— _Aún así… mi decisión está tomada… esto fue un error… —¿Cómo podía decir eso luego de haberle hecho el amor? ¿Acaso no podía mirarse a si misma? Estaba sentada desnuda en su cama._

— _¿Por qué no quieres decirme la verdad?... ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?... —su mirada temblaba con premura y se abrió aun más en sorpresa al ver como se sacó el anillo de la mano izquierda y tras observarlo con la mirada destrozada unos segundos, extendió la mano hacia él, para entregárselo de vuelta._

— _Toma…_

— _¡Serena!_

— _¡Tómalo Ash!_

— _¡No! ¿Es así como será? ¡Todo lo que tenemos se acabará sin saber el por qué! —al escuchar el tono de su voz subiendo, la pelimiel bajó la mirada, mientras las lágrimas le escurrían sin parar._

 _._

 _._

 _._

El sonido del teléfono vibrando al lado de su cama, lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, se había quedado dormido pensando en lo sucedido. Sentía la cara pegajosa por las lágrimas que se secaron en su faz e hizo el intento de limpiarse con la mano para poder despejarse y tomar el teléfono para ver quien llamaba. Al notar que era Dawn, contestó al instante, pero no pudo fingir ni un poco su estado de ánimo.

—¿Qué pasa?...

—¿Ash?... ¿Cómo estás?...

—Muy jodido…

La respuesta la preocupó, por lo que miró hacia el frente, a la persona que yacía sentada con ella en la mesa del pequeño café donde se encontraba.

La reina de Kalos vestía una bufanda de seda cubriendo su cabeza y cuello y ocultaba sus ojos tras un par de anteojos oscuros. No podía sonreír ni preguntar, yacía completamente seria y hasta molesta, puede que consigo misma, ya que al notar la manera en como la miró su amiga, tras hablar con su ex prometido, miró en otra dirección, pero no sin dejar de poner atención a la conversación.

—¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres que vaya a verte? —Sabía de sobra que las palabras de su amiga eran una cortesía hacia quien en un tiempo fue su mejor amigo y puede que aún lo fuera, pero si alguien debía estar al lado de Ash, no era nadie más que ella… los celos podrían envenenarla y provocarle la muerte si seguía escuchando. Pero nada podía hacer, era el camino que escogió y lo acataría.

—Muy bien… solo… termino un asunto que tengo pendiente y voy para allá. —cerró la llamada y dejando el teléfono en su bolsa, levantó la mirada hacia la reina.

—¿Qué te dijo?...

—Su voz… —suspiró en una mezcla de tristeza y molestia al escucharlo así. —Está muy mal Serena… ¿Por qué está pasando esto?... ¿No se amaban tanto? Siempre que me hablabas de tu novio… hasta sentía un poco de celos y vergüenza de sentirlos… por como te expresabas de lo feliz que eras… y cuando lo… conocí, bueno, cuando nos reencontramos y estaban juntos, me di cuenta de lo mucho, muchísimo que Ash te ama también… ¿Entonces por qué? ¿Qué significa esto?

Tras escucharla hablar, la cabellos de miel se llevó una mano a los labios y los sollozos volvieron, ante la angustia de la venida de Hoenn. —Perdona… ¿Pero qué sucede?... ¿Ash está en algún tipo de peligro? ¿Es eso?...

—Dawn… no tengo a nadie… que pueda entender lo que está pasando… pensé… mucho a quien podría acudir para decirlo… porque esta angustia me está matando… ayer… hasta me había ido del hotel… pero nos encontramos en la calle… simplemente no pude reusarme y acabamos en…

—Es natural… —trató de animarla, y le colocó una mano sobre la suya, en la mesa. —Se aman mucho… con solo verlos juntos puedo comprenderlo de inmediato… —sus palabras estrujaban su propio corazón, pero mostraría el coraje que había ganado y aprendido en vida.

—Necesito… que estés junto a él… nunca lo había visto tan triste… —se quitó las gafas y se limpió las lágrimas con la servilleta, —estoy segura que comprenderás cuando te diga lo que sucederá… ninguna de mis amigas aquí podría controlar a Ash… de la manera en que tú lo harías… él es muy impulsivo y muy…

—Muy tonto y muy testarudo… —le sonrió, comprendiendo el punto su amiga.

—Así es… sólo alguien que lo conoce tan bien… podría ser la encargada de cuidarlo… sé que lo pondrás en su lugar de ser necesario.

—Pero Serena… ¿Cómo quieres que haga eso?... Casi ni lo veo… porque mis asuntos en Kalos son…

—Lo sé… ¿Pero no lo notaste?... Le llamaste y ahora te espera… él es muy gentil, pero no cuando se siente dolido… comúnmente busca estar solo para tragar lo amargo por si mismo.

—Eso es verdad…

—Lo segundo es… sé que te han invitado a participar en la clase maestra… así como a todas las coordinadoras que se reunieron en la región.

—Ahh… sí… pero eso es opcional… no tenía planeado…

—Por favor… —la tomó por ambas manos. —¡Debes participar!

—¿Qué?... Pero… ¿Acaso ese escenario no escogerá a la reina de Kalos?... ¿Qué pasará si yo?... —bajó la mirada ante ella.

—Si ganas será una derrota estupenda… —le sonrió comprendiendo su preocupación.

—Yo no soy artista… pero tengo mucha confianza en mis Pokémon.

—Lo sé… lo he comprobado muchas veces. —ladeó la cabeza, indicándole que no debe darse por vencida antes de intentarlo.

—¿Pero por qué…? ¿Cuál es la razón para que yo participe?...

—No podemos dejar que gane… —sentenció seria, decidida y molesta la reina, lo que abrió confundidos los ojos de la coordinadora. Las palabras de Serena parecían endurecerse con el tiempo, demostrado por su gesto molesto, mientras el sonido poco a poco desaparecía en medio de la muchedumbre del café, ante la mirada espantada de Dawn.

— _Esta es mi tarjeta del hotel… nunca se la devolví… puedes tenerla por cualquier emergencia._

Las palabras de Serena, resonaban en la cabeza de la peliazul, ante la puerta del cuarto de hotel, donde se hospedaba el campeón de Kalos. Tras escuchar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a espaldas de Ash, pensó en gritárselo a la cara para que entendiera y no se desanimara pero… —cerró los párpados con fuerza, al sentirse atada de manos al no poder hacerlo como quisiera.

Tocó el metal con los nudillos pero no hubo respuesta.

Volvió a llamar a la puerta pero nada…

No pensó en tener que ocuparla tan pronto, pero buscó la tarjeta llave en su bolsa y la deslizó por la cerradura magnética.

Las luces estaban encendidas y nada parecía fuera de lugar. A la entrada de la habitación VIP había una pequeña sala, por la que pasó y tras un pasillo donde estaba la puerta del baño y el vestidor, logró llegar a la recámara, donde de inmediato lo visualizó, reconociéndolo, aunque jamás lo hubiera visto en una actitud como aquella.

No había escuchado el llamado que hizo a la puerta porque estaba dormido, es posible que tras colgar con ella volviera a dormitar sin pretenderlo.

No llevaba más que los boxers y las lágrimas secas sobre las mejillas, tumbado sobre la cama… le recreaban el escenario justo que Serena le relató. Había estado con ella en esa cama… hace prácticamente nada de tiempo… la sensación que sintió al pensarlo, le hizo doler el pecho, ¿En qué se había metido?...

Ahora… ¿Ya no había marcha atrás no?...

Se sentó a su lado en la cama, con intenciones de despertarlo y colocó su manos sobre el hombro desnudo del campeón. Sintió su mano temblar, por lo que la retiró, pero el movimiento brusco, alertó un poco el final del sueño profundo, ya que sus cejas empezaron a moverse, mientras volvía a la realidad, separando los párpados despacio, para enfocar a la persona junto a él.

Los largos cabellos oscuros, lo preocuparon, por lo que se sentó rápidamente, para terminar sorprendiéndose al reconocer el rostro de su amiga.

—¿Dawn?... perdón… me quedé dormido…

—Sí… no te preocupes.

—…¿Cómo entraste? —analizó al darse cuenta de la forma extraña en que estaba ahí junto a él.

—Me encontré con Serena… ella me dio la llave…

—¿Viste a Serena?... —preguntó con la esperanza de que el mensaje que le trajera fuera alentador.

—Sí… me comentó lo sucedido… fue por eso que te llamé… estaba preocupada.

—No me dice nada, pero no contesta mis llamadas… no quiere verme, no me habla y… no sé por qué… creo que iré por algunas fresas para darme un shock anafiláctico y ya.

—¡Ash! —al verla molesta por su comentario, sonrió por lo bajo, sabía que no era gracioso pero a él se lo pareció.

—¿Dónde está Pikachu?... —miró a los alrededores en su búsqueda.

—Fue a traer el desayuno… —contestó sin más y buscó su camisa sobre la cama, con el tacto de la mano.

—¿Pikachu solo?... —se extrañó, para luego verlo intrigada al notar que buscaba algo. —¿Qué pasa?

—Mi ropa… —dijo serio para luego sonrojarse al darse cuenta de como estaba y tomando una almohada la llevó al frente de su ropa interior.

Ella al ver su actitud se sonrojó, al menos ya estaba despierto del todo y eso era bueno, pero, tenía razón, estar de esa forma no era decoroso ni lo ideal para la situación.

—Te dejaré cambiarte… —caminó hasta la sala principal.

—Sí… oye… ¿Y después podríamos comer algo?... —preguntó a sus espaldas, por lo que se detuvo, estaba preocupada pensando que tendría que sacarlo a rastras para alimentarlo, pero Ash por más mal que estuviera no dejaría de comer… ¿verdad?... era una pequeña alegría en medio de toda la preocupación, por lo que sonrió.

—¡Apresúrate! —levantó la mano en señal de aprobación, al voltear a verlo, encontrándolo abrochándose los pantalones, por lo que enseguida se volteó de nuevo y tomó rumbo rápido a la sala.

Una vez se hubo sentado, el sonido del llamado a la puerta la sorprendió y con ella al campeón, que enseguida pensó podría tratarse de Serena, por lo que caminó rápido a abrir.

La sonrisa que se le había dibujado, desapareció poco a poco, mientras extendía los brazos, para recibir a Pikachu, de la persona que estaba del otro lado del lumbral.

Era la segunda vez que la veía frente a su casa, primero en el viejo apartamento y ahora en el hotel… ¿Por qué la persecución?... el recuerdo de lo que sucedió entre los dos la última vez acudió a su memoria pero enseguida lo desechó, sacudiendo la cabeza molesto.

—¿Qué haces aquí?...

—No puedes dejar a tu Pokémon tanto tiempo solo en los restaurantes… podría pasarle algo, ¿puedo pasar?

—…Pika —se disculpó el amarillo, pero su entrenador, apenas y le prestó atención, se lo pasó sobre el hombro sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la aparecida.

—¿Qué pasa Ash? —caminó a su lado Dawn, para abrir grandes los ojos, ante la persona. —¿Emilia?...

—¿Emilia?...—repitió el campeón.

—¿Qué hace esta perra aquí?... ¡¿Por qué estás con esa mujer?! —se descontroló, al darse cuenta que no se encontraba solo y trató de entrar a la fuerza, pero Ash la sostuvo por ambos brazos.

—¡Basta! ¡La pregunta es qué haces tú aquí! ¡Yo ni siquiera te conozco! ¡No tengo nada que ver contigo!

—¿Nada que ver?... ¿Y el otro día que nos quedamos en lo oscurito, mi amor?...

—¿Qué?... —se sorprendió la coordinadora.

—¡No confundas las cosas! ¡¿Acaso estás loca?! —la soltó. Al verse libre, se reacomodó la ropa y mirando con rabia a Dawn, se dio la vuelta. Entonces Ash cerró la puerta.

—Eso fue… ¡Eso fue! —se llevó las manos al rostro el campeón. —Seguramente Serena se dio cuenta de eso…

—¿De eso?... ¿Entonces es verdad? ¡¿Tuviste algo que ver con ella?! —se alteró la entrenadora.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Dawn! Pero esa chica está loca… pudo haberle inventado una historia a Serena…

—No lo creo… —se abrazó a si misma nerviosa. Era verdad lo que Serena había comentado, una mujer que ambas conocían… muy bien… iba a tratar de meterse con Ash…

—¿Down?...

—No… no me pasa nada… —sonrió.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	19. XVIII

**POKÉMON XY &Z**

 **OTHER WAY TO BATTLE**

 **XVIII**

—¿Dawn?...

—No… no me pasa nada… —sonrió. —¿Aún quieres ir a comer? De todas maneras suena que está empezando a llover… Si quieres pedimos comida…

—Sí… solo iré a ver como se ve el cielo—abrió la puerta, para justamente ver pasar una chica, cuya cabellera le recordó demasiado a la pelimiel que tanto le encantaba, por lo que caminó rápido para alcanzarla y al ponerla la mano en el hombro, la mujer volteó, pero no se trataba de ella.

—Disculpe… la confundí con alguien… —se detuvo en medio del pasillo, viendo a la joven alejarse.

Pikachu que recién se asomó para ver que sucedía con su amado entrenador, vio a la misma mujer, por lo que rápidamente se acercó a él y lo haló del pantalón para que viera en esa dirección, pero no obtuvo más que un grito inmerecido.

—¡No es ella! ¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?! ¡Serena ya no está! ¡Ya no cuentes con ella!

—Pi…kachu… —dio dos pasos hacia atrás el eléctrico. Ash al ver lo que había hecho, negó con la cabeza, se estaba volviendo loco y estaba agresivo con todo el mundo por no poder controlar su dolor, lo único que se le ocurrió entonces fue echarse a correr y salir del lugar para estar solo, la única forma que tenía de calmarse.

—¡Ash! —corrió tras de él la coordinadora.

Pero pasaron las horas y no había señales… había incluso vuelto al departamento varias veces para notar si él también había regresado y nada, por lo que terminó dejando a Pikachu de guardia, con su número de teléfono para que si Ash regresara le obligara a llamarla.

.

.

.

La lluvia pasaba a correntadas por las aceras, los cabellos azulados volaban con el viento, bajo aquella sombrilla que apenas y cubría que se salpicara con las gotas feroces...

Estaba volviendo una vez más al hotel, cuando lo vio, estaba arrodillado, al lado de las barras donde tuvo el último encuentro con Serena.

—¡Ash! —corrió rápido hasta él y el impulso de protegerlo para sacarlo de ese estado, se apoderó de ella. Dejando rodar la sombrilla en el suelo

Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo como su pecho se movía agitado y superficial por la respiración acelerada al tratar de controlar los sollozos.

—¡Por favor! ¡Escúchame! ¡Regresa!

—Dawn… ¿Qué me está pasando?... —preguntó, aún con los párpados apretados. Se sentía tan mal… que había empezado a dañar la manera en que actuaba. —No puedo dejar de pensar en ella… ¡¿Qué fue lo que le hice yo?! ¡¿O qué fue lo que no hice?!

Había explotado… finalmente, había llegado el momento de la liberación de todo su dolor y daba gracias al cielo por poder estar allí para él y sostenerlo. Después de haber amado por primera vez… y seguir enamorado de la misma mujer… estaba solo pensando que iba a terminar matándose si no paraba.

La coordinadora, se levantó un poco y se pasó hacia adelante, para poder verlo al rostro. El siempre tan altivo, dinámico y seguro, estaba retraído y cansado, por lo que colocó ambas palmas en sus mejillas, obligándolo a levantar la mirada hacia ella.

—¡Nada! ¡Tú no hiciste nada!

—¿Entonces qué pasa?... Yo no puedo vivir sin ella Dawn… —las lágrimas del campeón, se escurrían entre los dedos de su amiga, junto a la lluvia. —No puedo… me voy a morir…

—No… Yo sé que lo que estás pensando te llena de dolor… ¡Pero Ash!

—Me voy a morir como hijo… —cerró los ojos, al darse cuenta que había comenzado a revelar secretos en desvarío.

—¿Qué?... ¿Tu hijo?... ¿Cuál hijo?... —parpadeó varias veces sin comprender.

—No importa…

—¿Serena… estuvo embarazada?... —preguntó, no podía quedarse con la curiosidad. Aquel acontecimiento cambiaba las cosas. ¿Cómo había pasado?... ¿Lo había perdido?...

—Ya no tiene sentido…

—Lo tiene… pero está bien… no hablemos de eso… solo levántate… y regresemos…

—No quiero… quiero quedarme aquí…

—¿Solo?... ¿Bajo la tormenta?... —le sonrió —No seas tonto… vamos… no voy a dejarte solo…

—No quiero nada…

—¡Aunque no quieras! —se le saltaron las lágrimas al verlo así. —Permíteme… ¡Permíteme estar a tu lado! —gritó para ser escuchada, mientras sus propias lágrimas se deslizaban, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

—¡Vamos! ¡Dame esos cinco! —Seguía sin responderle, por lo que buscó su mano con aquel guante empapado y atrapó sus dedos entre los suyos. —¡Vamos Ash! ¡No te rindas!

—No… no digas eso… —más que por que le irritaran sus palabras de ánimo, el conjunto que armaban aquella frase, no podía soportarlo… —Gracias… —pareció finalmente recapacitar y la ayudó a levantarse al mismo tiempo que él lo hacía.

—Estás empapado…

—Tú igual… —sonrió de lado.

—¿Regresamos?... —preguntó esperanzada de poder por fin devolverlo. Cuando se percataron de la llegada de Pikachu, que corría sobre los charcos, y saltó directo al pecho de su entrenador.

—Amigo… lo lamento… no quise gritarte así…

—Pika…

—Lo siento Dawn… antes de ir a casa… quiero pasar por otro lugar… tal vez eso me devuelva un poco la conciencia…

.

.

.

En el gimnasio de la liga, Ash pasó su mano sobre algunas fotografías, puestas al lado de los trofeos, tras las vitrinas. Mientras el pedestal donde se encontraba el trofeo de campeón, tembló, al ser arrojado por él al suelo.

Ya no me encuentro… las fotografías muestran el Campeón de Kalos, ¡¿Pero qué soy yo ahora?! ¡¿En qué momento dejé que todo esto me consumiera?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Al lado del trofeo tirado en el piso, sintió las rodillas fallarle y cayó de golpe, mientras las lágrimas le corrieron a gran velocidad.

—¡Porque ese no eres tú!

La vocecilla, le llamó a levantar la mirada despacio. —¿Pikachu?... extendió los brazos y rápidamente su Pokémon favorito saltó hacia su pecho, en un abrazo cálido como tantas veces lo había sentido, él, su mejor compañía y amigo estaba en las buenas y las malas y las peores…

—Vámonos de aquí… —lo separó de él para verlo a los ojos, encontrando llorosos los avellanas del eléctrico.

—¡Pika!

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?... —Dawn que recién los encontró, se apoyó de la puerta con la mano y preguntó temerosa.

—Lo que oíste… —se levantó, aún cargando a su amigo en brazos. —De nada sirve mi puesto en este lugar… cuanto lo soñé… cuanto me guste… —pasó la mano sobre la vidriera de trofeos. —Si no soy yo mismo.

—¿Piensas… renunciar?... —la preocupación se resumió en su mirada.

—No… —negó, salpicándose un poco con el agua. —Será solo un descanso… después de todo la liga recién paso hace un par de meses y se ha dado nueva vuelta a la recolección de medallas.

—¿Y a dónde tienes pensado irte?... —Ahora que por fin se habían reencontrado, estaba por perderlo nuevamente… sin contar con el cometido que Serena le encargó… quería permanecer a su lado lo más posible.

—A Kanto… es el único lugar en que hay algo completamente mío. Mis Pokémon… mi casa… mi madre… va a regañarme mucho —sonrió. —Pero no importa.

Interrumpiendo la atmósfera un tanto tensa, la pokébola de Buneary se activó, sorprendiéndolos a los tres.

—¡Buneary! —la abrazó su entrenadora.

—¡Buneary! ¡neary! —parecía desesperada por ir al lado de Pikachu.

—Ella también se asustó al escuchar que se iban… apenas acaba de encontrarse con Pikachu… —miró al campeón a los ojos, tratando de transmitirle su mensaje más profundo.

—Sí… es una lástima… lo siento Buneary… —Pero como era de esperarse, no comprendió el verdadero significado de las palabras de la coordinadora.

—¡Tal vez! —se aventuró a decirlo, sabía que lo que estaba por proponer no estaba bien… Serena le había confiado la situación… y era su deber cuidar de Ash pero… ¿Qué pasaba si él elegía irse? ¿No debía ir con él también? ¿Pero y la clase maestra? ¿Cuál de las dos cosas importa más? ¿Permanecer al lado de Ash o la competencia?

—¿Eh? —la miró sin comprender, al ver que se quedó pensando.

—¿Podríamos… acompañarlos?... —lo miró esperanzada, luego de soltar sus palabras.

Pero él, solo bajó la mirada. —No creo que sea la mejor compañía en estos momentos…

—Es que no estoy buscando que me entretengas… lo único que queremos… —abrazó a su Pokémon para darse fuerzas. —Es poder… ayudarlos… queremos que Pikachu y tú se encuentren bien.

Después de lo que había hecho por él, horas antes, suspiró y asintió. Tenía que agradecerle, porque de no ser por ella, estaba seguro que seguiría tirado en medio de la calle, en la lluvia y deseando morir.

La mirada azul se iluminó y sonrojó levemente.

—Lo mejor será salir de aquí… no tardan en venir a pasar la revisión.

—Sí…

.

.

.

—¡Ash! —apretó con fuerza los párpados, para finalmente voltear hacia el llamado, encontrando a la dueña de la voz que tanto amaba, parada frente a él, agitada por el camino largo que seguramente tuvo que recorrer para llegar hasta ahí. Entonces miró en la dirección donde estaba parada Dawn, corroborando que ella le había avisado, al ver que bajó la mirada ante él.

—Por favor… ya no digas nada… solo escucha… algo no está bien con todo esto… después de tratar de comprender tanto… me di cuenta que yo era el único que estaba perdiendo con todo esto… y lo peor de todo era que estaba perdiendo lo que era yo… Ya no voy a pedirte explicaciones, así que no me las pidas a mí… Ya no

—Por favor… no digas eso…

—Serena, es que tú no crees en mí…

—Es que es algo… ¡Es algo que no puedo!

—Y yo no puedo con eso… —sonrió por lo bajo, —Me voy… tengo que hacerlo… —trató, en serio que trató, pero las lágrimas se le acumularon rápidamente en el horizonte castaño que tenía por mirada, y terminaron por derramársele, pero las limpió rápidamente con las muñecas de sus guantes. —Soy tan patético, soy un llorón…

—Llorar está bien… porque refleja lo que sientes, no debes guardarlo de ninguna manera… ¡Y menos de mí! Sé… que te he causado mucho daño… cuando trataba precisamente de librarte del mismo… Y sigo haciéndolo… —lo miró con los labios corrugados, sosteniendo la tristeza de verlo partir, no solo de la región, sino de su propia vida.

—Entonces entiende… todo… Kalos… eres tú… —sonrió, ladeando el rostro y la tomó por ambas manos. —A donde mire estás… y sabiendo que puedo caminar y buscarte… jamás podré ser libre de lo que siento… Por eso… no me pidas que permanezca en un lugar que me lastima… que me impide ser yo… esto ya no es normal en mí… —la soltó y se disponía a darse la vuelta, cuando sintió como estrepitosamente lo abrazó de un segundo a otro.

—¡No! ¡Por favor!

—¿Serena?... ¿Qué es lo que quieres?... —con el dolor de su alma, le colocó las manos en los hombros y la apartó de su pecho, sintiendo la separación como nunca antes entre los dos, más que aquel primer beso, en la sintió alejarse por el tiempo de la escalera eléctrica, más que cuando le pidió que saliera de su habitación de hospital, más que mirarlo escaleras arriba, cuando pensó ver cosas entre él y Dawn. Ahora él lo había propiciado, la había apartado y no se retractaría porque era lo mejor que podía hacer por sí mismo.

Se había enamorado con todo su corazón, su mente era solamente alegría y preocupación por ella desde que todo entre ambos comenzó, jamás pensó llegar a pasar por momentos tan hermoso, que atesoraría por siempre dentro de sus recuerdos, pero al mismo tiempo… el infierno del dolor, dolía demasiado, a veces pensaba que lo mejor sería tal vez… —negó con la cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que había llegado a su mente.

 _Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que la coronación de la nueva reina de Kalos había sucedido, finalmente Serena había derrotado a Aria, en una de las más grandes presentaciones dadas por una artista, esto según todas las opiniones de los performers más reconocidos de la región y el mundo. Todos invitados a la gran final de la clase maestra._

 _Su mejor amiga, quien llevaba viviendo consigo en aquel apartamento poco más de 6 meses, lo había conseguido y ahora… era el turno de su gran victoria._

 _Serena se encontraba entre el público, no llevaba ningún tipo de señuelo que ocultara su identidad, por lo que todos sus admiradores, yacían rodeando su círculo de amigos, entre ellos Bonnie, Sawyer, Miette, Clemont, Tierno, Shauna, Trevor y Nini, que gritaban con todas sus fuerzas por el movimiento definitivo final en aquella arena de combate flotante._

— _¡Charizard no puede continuar! ¡Eso le da la victoria al retador!_

 _Tanta fue su incredulidad y emoción que cayó sentado en el suelo y junto a él su amigo amarillo que le saltó encima de emoción. —¡Piika!_

 _Las dos manos de entrenadores en competencia se estrecharon y minutos después, finalmente el entrenador de Paleta, alzó el tan ansiado trofeo._

— _¡Felicidades al nuevo campeón! ¡Ash Ketchum!_

 _La arena de combate empezó a llenarse de gente que querían felicitarlos a ambos y entre ellos, la reina, que al llegar a él lo abrazó con toda su fuerza, siendo recibida de la misma forma._

— _¡Lo hiciste Ash!_

— _¡Sí! ¡Igual que tú Serena!_

 _El abrazo los había acercado tanto al rostro del otro, que se sonrojaron, pero no hicieron más que reafirmar el abrazo. Todo el tiempo que habían compartido… finalmente culminaría en la unión que jamás esperaron se desatara de la convivencia. Propiciando una pequeña unión entre sus labios, al cerrar sus ojos, de la cual se separaron felices y sonrojados. Sin percatarse de los gritos del público que presenció el momento, aquel en que nació de manera oficial la pareja del Campeón y la Reina, recién estrenados; AshSere._

Tal vez… si no la hubiera besado en ese momento…

Nada de esto estaría pasando…

Los ojos azules llorosos, le destrozaban el alma, pero no desistió. —Adiós… —se dio la vuelta, dejándola parada, sin notar como rápidamente se derrumbó al suelo.

—¡Ahhhh! —gritó, tratando de ahogar su voz, al sentir que iba a desmayarse. No podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando, pero fue detenida en su tristeza inminente, por una chica en tacones que llegó a pararse a su lado.

—No pensé que en verdad lo hicieras…

—Ya déjame en paz…

—Debes amarlo mucho en verdad… estoy sorprendida. —La mirada azul de Emilia, parpadeó un par de veces y entrecerró los ojos, al ver el estado deplorable en que estaba la reina. No se levantaba del suelo y las lágrimas habían empezado a caer en este.

—Lo amo… ¡Lo amo tanto que no me importa que me hagas a mí! ¡Pero tenía que sacarlo de esto!

—Y dejármelo a mí…

—Jamás… Ash nunca te aceptaría… porque aunque se aleje… aunque esté muriendo de dolor por esto… ¡El me ama! ¡Y vamos a volver a estar juntos!

Las personas en el aeropuerto, miraron asustados la escena por los gritos.

—Anda… camina… la limosina nos está esperando… Papá quiere verte…

—No… vuelvas a decirlo… —la miró sentenciante al levantarse. —Ese hombre no… es mi padre… _—Un padre… jamás haría pasar por esto a un hijo…_

.

.

.

El llamado para el vuelo, había dado su último aviso y los boletos estaban destinados a entregarse, la cola avanzaba con velocidad regular, pero cuando estaba a un par de personas de tener su turno, el campeón se salió de la fila y seguido de Dawn, por la sorpresa, regresaron al lugar donde había dejado a Serena, pero no encontró nada. Por lo que bajó la mirada y volteó hacia su amiga, que asintió.

.

.

.

Continuará…

¡Ahora voy a tomarme una cola cola que necesito azúcar dios mio!

Este fue el capítulo que más me costó escribir en toda mi sakurience vida! Más de 60 historias y nunca me había dolido como ahora!

Es la primera vez que escribo un desamor tan fuerte de mi OTP y es… horrible xDDDD

Pero valdrá la pena… sopórtenlo, aguanten, que ya no habrá más lágrimas, viene lo bueno!

GRACIAS POR LEER


	20. Prólogo Arco II

El sentimiento era incontenible, tras aquellas gafas oscuras lo vio.

Y lo más triste de todo es que parecía otro…

Y ella debía continuar con las órdenes.

 **POKÉMON XY &Z**

 **OTHER WAY TO BATTLE**

 **PRÓLOGO**

 **ARCO II**

—No… no hay nada… todo está libre por este lado también… —los labios pálidos, hablaron por el intercomunicador que llevaba enganchado al cuerpo y desembocaba en un micrófono minúsculo apoyado en su mejilla.

Los ojos azul cielo temblaron tras el visor oscuro, para luego cerrarse con seriedad. Tenía al objetivo de la misión justo en frente, un par de metros más adelante, a su entera disposición, apuntándole con aquella arma inmovilizadora, que tembló entre sus manos, como pasaba en aquellos primeros días en que se vio forzada a aprender a usarla. Entonces la bajó y la guardó en la parte trasera del cinturón de artículos que llevaba a la cintura, sólo para quedarse contemplándolo por unos momentos más. Sin duda se trataba de él…

Le daba tanta felicidad que estuviera bien… a pesar de todo lo que había tenido que pasar para conseguirle esa paz… aunque fuera por medio del dolor que le propició. Se veía más alto y aún más fuerte de lo que lo recordaba, hermoso… pero… Tomado de aquella mano a la que una vez le encargó su cuidado. Entonces su mirada se endureció, nada que le decía que aquello no pudiera pasar.

—Retirada… —murmuró nuevamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Está segura agente Y? —Una voz masculina respondió a sus palabras por el comunicador.

—¡Dije que nos vamos! —cerró el canal y tras un último suspiro al mirarlo desde lejos, la figura con vestimenta de traje y botas negras como sus cabellos, se giró sobre si misma para emprender la salida. Con sus pasos, una pequeña T en la esquina superior derecha de su pecho se distinguió.

—¡Ay, que genio! —replicó contra el comunicador el Pokémon gato, a varios metros de la agente.

—Ya…no vale la pena… cerró la comunicación, Meowth —se encogió de hombros James. Quien llevaba un traje negro del mismo tipo.

—Esa chica tonta, se cree la gran inteligente y hermosa, cuando la más hermosa soy yo, definitivamente yo… —se cruzó de hombros Jessie. —¡Debemos hacer algo para sacarla! ¡Y Devolvérsela al torpe, ahora que ha vuelto!

—Eso dices… Pero ahora es miembro de la división de Terminal… El jefe la colocó específicamente ahí… es como si fuera otra persona… —explicó entristecido James.

—¿Y por qué pones esa cara? ¿Te duele la pancita? —le colocó la pata en el hombro su amigo Pokémon.

—No… es solo que yo… era fan del AshSere también… ahora de eso no queda nada… —los miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Ahora que lo dices… todo esto es tan raro… porque hasta el concurso Pokémon de Tripokalon ya no es lo mismo desde que esa chiquilla se fue. —ladeó la cabeza la peliroja. —Es como si ahora ya nadie quisiera competir... por el título, van tres años desde que esa chiquilla odiosa de Emilia se coronó.

—¿Qué habrá pasado entre los torpes para que se separan así? ¿No les da curiosidad averiguar? —los mira intrigado Meowth.

—Bueno… si eso me quita a esa chiquilla tonta de jefa, estaré de acuerdo en hacer algo al respecto. —asintió Jessie

—¡Wobbuffet! —salió de su pokébola

—Según las órdenes que teníamos… ese bobo llegaría a Kalos el día de hoy, aunque nos hayan pedido retirarnos… —miró cómplice a sus amigos, James.

—¡Vamos a buscar al torpe! —levantaron los brazos felices, mientras gritaron sus planes.

.

.

.

—¡Tenía tiempo de no comer uno de estos! —le ofreció postre, extendiendo una de sus manos hacia él. Recién habían regresado a la ciudad Lumiose, como todos los años hacían para defender su título de campeón de Kalos y mientras caminaban por la plaza rosa, una carroza de postres ambulantes, pasó a su lado.

No pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo y desviar la mirada. —No me gusta eso.

—¡Vamos Ash! ¡Un pedacito! —le arrancó un trocito al pokélito y se lo colocó frente al rostro. —¡Que no! —le tomó la muñeca y bajó con brusquedad, tirando al sueño el turrón que tenía untado en el dedo.

Ella al ver su reacción, lo miró asustada y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

—¡Oiga! ¡No sea patán! —salió a la defensa de la joven coordinadora el vendedor.

Al reconocer que era contra él el reclamo, se asustó de si mismo, por lo que miró sus manos en un par de parpadeos, tratando de reconocerse. —Dawn… —levantó la vista entonces hacia ella. —Lo lamento… —dijo sin más.

Cada día que pasaba se controlaba menos, su actitud era un caos, sobre todo en el terreno de batalla, se conocía, sabía que todo aquello no era más que la mala cicatrización de las heridas de su alma, que una y mil veces se había jurado a si mismo y a ella, tras esos tres años juntos, de su apoyo y comprensión, que poco a poco superaría, pero nada servía… sentía como si su sangre estuviera contaminada de desesperación y la tormenta de su corazón no se desvaneciera jamás.

Aunque lo intentara…

Se había convertido en un mendigo de lo que antes solía ser, como si se hubiera borrado todo lo que una vez fue y ahora por más que tratara de recordar como se sentía cuando era feliz… le fuera imposible. Como si la única forma de ocultar el dolor por perder a Serena, fuera la amnesia de si mismo.

—Lo siento yo… —entendió al ver el Pokélito derribado en el suelo. —No me di cuenta… perdóname… —se acercó despacio a él y colocó su mano en la mejilla del campeón.

Por la reacción de la chica, el vendedor, los miró extrañado y poco a poco movió su puesto para seguir recorriendo la ciudad.

—Estas niñas de hoy no se dan a respetar…

—No sé qué me pasó… —cerró los ojos para ella. —Que es sólo un triste pastelito…

—Ya no pienses en eso… ¿mm?... —le colocó la otra mano para tomarle por completo el rostro y lo haló hacia abajo para cerrar la distancia entre los dos, para brindarle un pequeño beso en los labios, que si bien no fue correspondido, no fue evitado.

Lo habían hablado hace relativamente poco, esos días, antes de regresar a Kalos por tercera vez luego de todo lo que ocurrió. No lo dejaría solo… ya era tiempo de retomar su alegría y si ella podía contribuir a su felicidad, con gusto lo haría.

Aunque no se sintiera igual… había rosado sus labios con los de ella algunas veces desde entonces, pero no sentía para nada… la necesidad que le despertaban los labios de Serena por continuar besándola, probarla hasta sentirse satisfecho, por lo que solo respondía con aquella sonrisa falsa a la peliazul.

No sabía si era justo… había sido claro, él aún amaba a la ex reina… Pero su amiga ahora novia, explicó que sería ella la encargada de solucionar eso, que el deber de él ahora sólo era recobrar su felicidad.

Lo que ella no entendía… era que la felicidad de Ash tenía olor a vainilla y cabellos de miel.

—Ven, vamos —lo tomó por la mano izquierda, misma en que en el dedo meñique, lucía el pequeño anillo de compromiso con el que le pidió matrimonio al amor de su vida hace años atrás. Lo cargaba consigo como tesoro.

.

.

.

Bajó la cremallera de su chaqueta negra, tan rápidamente que el sonido se escuchó en medio de la tranquilidad de la habitación de casilleros donde se encontraba. Abrió la puerta del que le correspondía y se miró al espejo.

Los cabellos ondulados oscuros, crecidos hasta un poco debajo de los hombros, el flequillo de lado, recogido tras su oreja por lo mucho que había crecido y sin darle mantenimiento, evidenciado por las raíces rubio miel que sobresalían de su cabeza. Mientras sus ojos azul cielo, miraban consternados lo que tenían en frente, aquel reflejo que no era ella… que no reconocía. Como si el haberlo visto le hubiera recordado lo que solía ser. Aquel rayo de sol que sonreía con el alma y que ahora se escondía tras las nubes en su propio eclipse.

—Hola…Ash… —habló despacio y cual saboreara las palabras hacia su reflejo, para terminar sonriendo, pero sin poder mantenerlo por mucho. —¡Hola Ash! —volvió a intentarlo, pero el recuerdo de haberlo visto de la mano de su amiga, la llevó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

Ese saludo que estaba ensayando nunca llegaría, porque nunca se encontrarían nuevamente. Pudo soportarlo, controlarse a si misma para no salir corriendo a su recibimiento y mostrarle que ella estaba ahí. Ya no tenían que ver… o al menos…no de la manera en que ambos se amaron.

—Es igualito a ti… —pensó entonces, aún con los ojos cerrados, su gesto se suavizó y la sonrisa verdadera se apoderó de su rostro.

.

.

.

¡Hola! Bueno, empezamos con esta nueva y última parte de la historia, ¡Muchas gracias por todas sus apreciaciones!


	21. XX

Fue relativamente rápido, como si el destino lo hubiera planeado desde un principio, todos los planes que se habían marcado, tomarían su curso en el momento en que el Campeón, pisara las tierras de Kalos una vez más.

 **POKÉMON XY &Z**

 **OTHER WAY TO BATTLE**

 **XX**

No había pasado demasiado tiempo, desde el incidente en que aquel postre propició una escena en una de las plazas de Lumiose, cuando lo impensable sucedió.

¿En qué momento?...

Estaban rodeados, una banda de varios integrantes vestidos de blanco y de gafas oscuras habían aparecido en todos los alrededores, mientras proclaman que en el nombre del Equipo Terminal, tomarían custodia de Ash Ketchum.

—¡No se lo lleven! ¡No se lo lleven! ¡Nooo! —Trataba con todas sus fuerzas de zafarse de los agarres Dawn, mientras observaba como poco a poco lo separaron de ella, sosteniéndolo de los brazos y doblegándolo hacia atrás para inmovilizarlo.

—¡Pikachuuu! —Cuando lo notó, había sido encerrado dentro de una esfera transparente, que brillaba luminosa con cada uno de sus ataques, sin permitir el efecto al exterior.

—¡Van a estar bien! ¡Vamos a estar bien! ¡Dawn créeme! —le gritó con el último aliento de sus labios, hasta el momento en que lo halaron hacia adelante violentamente, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, por lo que cayó arrodillado al piso, golpeándose la frente contra los azulejos del suelo.

—¡AHHHHHH! —gritó horrorizada la coordinadora al ver que aprovecharon la oportunidad de verlo tendido en el piso, para tomar impulso y pegarle una patada en el pecho, que lo dejó sin aire, cerrando los párpados con fuerza, mientras esperaba que el dolor pasara para tratar de reincorporarse, pero ese momento jamás llegó, recibió otra patada y otra más, haciéndolo rodar sobre sus brazos atados.

—¡Ash! ¡Ash! —gritaba desesperada, pero ella misma fue silenciada al colocarle una bolsa oscura sobre la cabeza.

Los ojos castaños alcanzaron a ver a la distancia, como la llevaron hacia una camioneta. Y esa… fue la última vez que la vio… —D… —terminó por perder la conciencia, para casi al mismo instante, ser recogido por otro par de hombres de blanco, que lo metieron en otra camioneta.

Mientras… desde un poco más lejos, los binoculares fueron bajados de la vista de la peliroja, con cierto dolor, por la escena.

—Parece que llegamos muy tarde…

—¿Pero quiénes se lo llevaron? ¿No éramos nosotros los encargados de darle la bienvenida? —los miró extrañado James.

—Estoy seguro que esto no fue cosa de la Agente Y… no señor… esto me da muy mala espinita. —asintió a sus propias palabras Meowth.

—Lo mejor será que… avisemos de esto a la jefa… digo… a la torpe…

.

.

.

 **Era feliz… No paraba de preguntarme si todo lo que me estaba pasando era realmente por pagar las culpas pasadas, ¿Qué fue eso tan terrible que hice?... verme obligado a todo el tiempo estar despierto, obligándome a decirme a mí mismo que encontraría la oportunidad de escapar, sólo para mantener las esperanzas vivas, brillantes… como el sol que no veía pasar ante mis ojos desde hace… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo encerrado aquí?...**

 **Serena… hasta en un momento como este en lo único que puedo pensar es en ti… en si podré volver a verte… ¿Si saldré vivo de esta?...**

 **Lo único que quería era pasar al lado de mi novia el mayor tiempo posible… disfrutar de su aroma y su sencillez… ¿Pero es que acaso nada de eso se me era realmente permitido? La perdí… y ahora Dawn… y Pikachu…**

 **Serena…**

 **Sólo el amor podrá sacarnos de esto… ¿Puedes sentir mi amor?... ¿Sientes esta misma presión en el pecho?... ¡Serena! ¡¿Dónde estás?! Quiero decirte tantas cosas… que sepas… que sigo vivo…**

—Que estoy aquí… —separó los labios pegados entre sí por la saliva casi seca del tiempo que ha pasado encerrado sin beber ningún líquido. —Sáquenme… —sollozó un par de veces para luego apretar los dientes y con todo su impulso levantarse y estrellarse de pecho contra las rejas de la celda donde estaba recluido desde que fue atrapado en la ciudad. Llevaba los ojos vendados y las manos atadas tras la espalda.

—Por fin reaccionaste… —escuchó la voz femenina fuera de los barrotes, por lo que se acercó rápido. Sabía que la había escuchado antes… ¿Pero dónde?...

" _Por supuesto que no ha habido ningún malentendido Ash" "¿Y cuando estuvimos en lo oscurito mi amor?"_

—Tú… —se separó un poco de los barrotes y se dio la vuelta al asociar sus recuerdos.

—Dudo mucho que algún conocido entrañable pueda venir hasta aquí… —le dijo entrecerrando los ojos con un tono lastimero en su voz.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?...

—Sólo hablar un poco contigo…

—¿Hablar?... Yo no necesito hablar de nada… lo único que quiero es salir de aquí… —respondió cansado y con el tacto de sus pies, encontró el lugar donde se formaba la esquina donde había permanecido sentado y se recostó contra la pared.

—No… de eso nada, ¿Qué acaso no te has dado cuenta de lo que ha pasado?... Te han capturado, a partir de ese momento te convertiste en el juguete de quien quiera que lo seas, se pagó bastante por el derecho.

—¡¿Derecho?! ¿Por qué? ¡¿Para qué?!

—La respuesta es fácil… Se terminó el tiempo que una vez compraron para ti… todo lo que tú eres debe ser sometido a la ciencia, las transformaciones no son normales sabes, no interesa más que tu cuerpo, pero tu mente, tu alma, tu corazón… pueden ser quebrantados, destruidos…

Las palabras de la mujer, fruncieron el entrecejo del campeón, notándose preocupado, sin embargo, más que por él… lo que pudiera estar pasando con Pikachu y Dawn le estrujaba el pecho en desesperación, ¿los estarían tratando de la misma manera?... ¿Peor?... ¿Habrían logrado salvarse?...

—¿Dónde está Dawn?... —preguntó esperanzado de conocer la respuesta.

A lo que sólo obtuvo el sonido gélido de una risa de burla. —Esa es la menor de tus preocupaciones.

—Lo que quieren… ¡¿Acaso lo que quieren no es conmigo?! ¡¿Qué tienen que ver ellos en todo esto?! —gritó violento, por lo que la visitante dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y al ver que dejó de gritar esperando una respuesta, volvió a acercarse y le colocó una mano en la mejilla, tocando con sus uñas alargadas y filosas su piel. Ash apartó el rostro al instante, pero ella lo tomó ahora por la mandíbula entera, obligándolo a mantener el contacto.

—De aquí en más… no quiero volver a escuchar que los mencionas… y ¡Menos a ella! no puedes pensarla ni extrañarla, ¡Porque ahora tú ya no tienes derecho a nada!

—¡Eso es una estupidez! -empezó a defenderse pero fue recibido por una cachetada que le viró la cabeza a un lado.

—Ese será el menor de tus problemas… por el dinero que pagué tengo derecho a estar aquí… derecho sobre ti… que tengo pensado cobrar… en su momento… —le anunció despacio para que entendiera con firmeza cada una de sus aseveraciones.

—Estás loca… nadie puede comprar el derecho sobre nadie… —le respondió entre dientes, para luego escupir la sangre que le circulaba en la boca, luego que ella le impactara un anillo contra el labio al momento de la cachetada.

—¿Entonces esos servicios debo cobrárselos a Dawn… o mejor… a Serena? —respondió altanera, lo que le aceleró los latidos al pelinegro.

—¿Qué?... —temblaron sus cejas al escucharla. —¡Ni se te ocurra tocarlas! ¡A ninguna! Pero… ¿Por qué hablas de Serena?... ¿Está aquí?... ¡¿Serena está aquí?!

—Te lo diré si me besas…

—¿Qué?... —bajó el rostro ante la consigna.

—He esperado… tres largos años por este momento campeón… ¿vas a decepcionarme?... —aprovechó la posición de Ash con la espalda hacia la pared, para empujarlo contra esta. —Abre la boca

—No… —negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose acorralado.

—¡Que abras la maldita boca!

Pero no obtuvo la menor respuesta, por lo que se separó. —Está bien… solo porque hoy recién nos vemos no voy a forzarte… pero a esto le sumaremos otras cosas más… —le colocó la mano en la entrepierna y apretó de a poco, lo que no pudo soportar y al instante se viró sobre si mismo.

—Bueno… me conformaré con ellas… Pues si Dawn tiene novio… ¿puede tener novia no? —dijo y sin esperar que él respondiera empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡No metan a Dawn en esto! —caminó tras de ella, pero cuando estaba por salir de la celda, debido a su ceguera propiciada, no notó cuando dos sujetos vigilantes se le acercaron y empujaron de vuelta al interior.

—¡¿Qué no entendiste que no puedes salir de ahí?!

Cayó estrellándose contra el suelo, como le pasaba ya muy a menudo desde que entró por primera vez a ese lugar, se reincorporó rápido, pero al llegar de nuevo a la puerta estaba cerrada. —¡No lo hagas! ¡Si le tocas un solo cabello a Dawn te mato! —gritó pero ya no obtuvo respuesta alguna. —¡Sáquenme! ¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Maldita seaaa! —los quejidos de impotencia se apoderaron de su respiración. Necesitaba hacer algo… salir de ahí para buscarla y escapar juntos… No podía permitir que nada malo le sucediera… —Mierda… ¡Mierdaa!

 **Estando atrapado en medio de la oscuridad… perturbado por la mención de Serena en ese lugar, a veces, en medio del delirio de libertad, me imaginaba que podría volver atrás en el tiempo… hacia el momento de permanecer junto a Serena… estando sentados juntos bajo aquel árbol, donde nos dijimos que no habría nada que nos separara… que no debíamos ocultarnos nada… quería que ella entendiera que mis palabras eran verdad… que todo lo que le dije lo sentí… que si había alguna duda en su corazón podía compartirla conmigo… Tal vez, si lo hubiera hecho, nada esto estaría pasando…**

 **¿Es que acaso ella no entendía cuanto la amaba?... la amo…**

 **¿Por qué no confiaba en mí?...**

 **Porque nuestro amor… el amor que ella sentía por mí es tan inmenso que nunca se detendría… ¿Entonces fue por eso?... ¿Por qué me ama?... Se guardó todo para ella como siempre hace… para protegerme… terminó envuelta en algo inimaginable…**

 **Por un momento sentí que podía derrumbarme… Sin embargo, su sonrisa, sus palabras… Sus momentos… Toda ella, no me dejaron perderme jamás. Y es justo así como debe seguir siendo…**

 **Ella dándome la fuerza para levantarme una y otra vez de ser necesario… eso es precisamente lo que ella significa, mi fuerza… la misma que hace latir mi corazón.**

Se había quedado dormido contra los barrotes de la celda, como siempre, atormentado por la manera en como escapar… pero sobre todo… pensando que tal vez… solo tal vez… las palabras de Emilia serían realidad… y Serena se encontraría en ese lugar. Entonces tendría la oportunidad de volver a verla, debía rescatarla… para poder acabar con su dolor de una vez…

Dawn… significaba su apoyo… su base… y estaría eternamente agradecido con ella pero…

Volvió en sí, despacio, al sentir el tacto suave de una mano delicada sobre su mejilla.

La alguna vez pelimiel, había llegado hasta el lugar de la reclusión y arrodillada a su lado, le acarició el rostro, aprovechando que yacía dormido y aún con aquel vendaje sobre la mirada. Las lágrimas no se le contuvieron al verlo de esa manera. ¡¿Cómo es que todo por lo que trabajo se había ido al carajo?!

—¿Serena?... ¡Serena! ¡¿Serena eres tú?! —apretó fuerte la muñeca por la que logró atraparla a través de la reja —¡Por favor respóndeme!

El tacto de su piel sobre la suya parecía podría quemarla de continuar, asustado y desesperado por el encierro, pero sobre todo por la posibilidad de tenerla cerca. —¡¿También te agarraron?! ¡¿Te hicieron algo?!

Con la otra mano, la agente le soltó el agarre, para terminar enlazando sus dedos entre los suyos, por la necesidad de sentirlo… por lo menos una vez más… y aunque fuera en un momento como ese.

Sensación que el entrenador campeón percibió al instante, por lo que apretó con sus dedos el agarre también. Esbozando una pequeña sonrisita, que no entendía él mismo, su significado, para segundo siguiente, perder el agarre y quedar con la mano extendida hacia afuera de la celda.

—¿Serena?... —se puso de rodillas y juntó su pecho contra los barrotes —¡Serena! —para terminar poniéndose en pie.

¿Con qué cara le decía que sí? ¡¿Cómo le decía que era ella?! ¡¿Pero que nada de lo que había hecho, había valido la pena?! —por lo que se tapó la boca, para no dejar salir sonido y corrió lejos, mientras sus lágrimas se transformaron en furia, dirigida directamente con el jefe del equipo, al que acudió de inmediato.

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe, y entró apuntándole con su arma inmovilizadora.

—¡¿Por qué?! —gritó furiosa con todo lo que su garganta era capaz de expresar.

—Agente Y… bienvenida, tome asiento… —el hombre, cuya silueta se escondía tras el gran sillón, la observó entrar, pero no demostró resistencia alguna a recibirla.

—¡No diga tonterías!

—Solo era cuestión de tiempo…

—Hicimos un trato… —se limpió las lágrimas que le brotaban en medio de la ira. —Hice todo lo que me pidió… ¡¿Entonces por qué?!

—¿Cómo iba a utilizar un sujeto de pruebas en estado de gestación?... imposible…

—Le he dicho muchas veces que yo no lo sabía… y ese bebé… —sus manos temblaban al apuntarle.

—Es mi nieto… lo sé…

—¡Pero me dijo que él viviría en paz!

—El tiempo que pudiera…

—¡No! ¡¿Por qué no lo comprende?! ¡Era mi vida por la suya! ¡Y la ha tenido desde entonces!

—Y para ser justos ahora… te daré tu libertad si lo deseas… después de todo, tu función ha terminado. O Seguir… y comprender que todo lo que hacemos es con un propósito real…

—No… Usted… va a liberar a Ash ahora… ¡Ya!

—¿O si no qué?... ¿Mi dispararás?...

Fueron las últimas palabras que recordó. Al despertar en aquella cama de clínica empresarial, la misma que conocía muy bien por haberla visitado en varias ocasiones años atrás. Estaba aturdida por la descarga que había recibido, la inmovilizada había resultado ella.

Pero al ubicarse en tiempo y espacio, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al darse cuenta que nada de lo que había hecho para salvarlo servía ahora. Sacrificar la felicidad de ambos… ella misma…

Terminó por llevarse la mano con que entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, a los labios. Luego como pudo se sentó sobre la cama, al ver entrar a alguien.

Y abrió los ojos enormes al ver el objeto que la recién entrada dejó sobre la mesa de al lado de su cama.

—Eso es…

La chica de largos cabellos oscuros, se sentó en la cama frente a ella.

—El anillo que te dije que él llevaba…

—Emilia… —la miró extrañada por su actitud sincera para luego tomar el mismo con los dedos y observarlo más de cerca. Era su anillo de compromiso. Lo llevó hasta su dedo anular izquierdo y se lo puso.

—¿Ash lo tenía?...

—Me dijeron que lo llevaba en la mano. Así que puedes estar tranquila… esa perra no te lo ha quitado…

—Pero… —la miró sin comprender.

—Aunque sigue estando buenísimo… más que antes… a la única que se lo pelearé es a ti… esa maldita no tiene tercera partida aquí. —Le colocó una mano en la cabeza y caminó para salir de la habitación, quedando esperando en el lumbral de la puerta.

—Lo mejor será que vayas a casa pronto… tu bebé no tiene la culpa de todo esto. Yo cuidaré al otro por ti.

.

.

.

Continuará…

xDDDDDDDDD

Ok acomodar todas las piezas de estos tres años perdidos, junto a los acontecimientos de ahorita no es fácil por lo que pido que disfruten lo que hay xDDD

Y… bueno, los que conocen mis otros trabajos sabrán que soy escritora de Acción, aventura y suspenso más de que fluff y drama xD por lo que parece que mi musa me sigue halando para ese lado.

Sé que el fic empezó como puro amor de pareja y puede que la acción no sea lo que esperaban terminar leyendo aquí. Pero si gustan seguir leyendo, son bienvenidos :D

Con respecto a lo del equipo terminal, pues sí, es el mismo de mi Fic Hall of fame, pero no es crossover, eso espero)? xD Porque lo único tan fuerte para separar a Serena de Ash era el ponerlo en peligro de muerte así que ya veré si pasa algo parecido a lo de Hall o no.

Jaja hay algunos de ustedes tanto en FF como en Wattpad que adivinan bien rápido mis planes xDDD soy tan obvia? Jajajaja

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEEEEER son inspiración!

PD otra cosa que tengo en mente es… un acercamiento profundo entre Ash y Dawn, de forma… corporal… como parte del desenvolvimiento de la historia, pero no quiero herir susceptibilidades. Es que saben?, tengo un complejo que me encanta que todas quieran con el prota pero él solo con una xDD osea con Sere pues.

Así que qué opinan? Lo soportarían?...


	22. XXI

Al mismo tiempo la joven de largos cabellos azules, yacía sentada en su propio encierro, doblabas las piernas hacia su pecho, con las lágrimas secas sobre el rostro, culpándose una y otra vez de lo que había ocurrido.

—Ash… —Sin siquiera pestañear las lágrimas se le rodaron nuevamente. Lo había perdido a él y se había perdido a sí misma en un momento. Él que no era más que luz en su vida, su entrenador favorito había desaparecido entre la oscuridad con aquella sensación de impotencia, como si no tuviera suficiente con lidiar con sus sentimientos, ahora parecía arrebatado. Se suponía que ya todo estaba tranquilo… ¿Pero entonces?...

Miró su mano izquierda, recordando el momento en que la tomó de la mano, luego del incidente con el postre, del que aún se sentía culpable, es que ¡en serio! ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir?... Con precisamente un Pokélito… estaba segura que Ash no lo había hecho con intención de hacerla sentir mal o lastimarla, tal vez había sido todo lo contrario y ella sin notarlo lo lastimó.

Se llevó a mano a los labios y la besó entre sollozos.

—¿Tanto te hace falta? —la voz que se filtró entre los barrotes, la llevó a levantar la mirada hacia ella.

Las puertas de la reclusión se abrieron, dejando pasar a la visitante de larga cabellera oscura, que le mostró el anillo de compromiso de Serena puesto sobre su dedo anular izquierdo. Lo que le hizo fruncir el seño a la coordinadora al instante.

—Ese anillo… ¡Eso es de Ash! —hizo por moverse, pero fue detenida por la mano que se levantó ante ella en señal de detención.

—Quieta ahí… —aprovechó el gesto para mostrar el anillo. —Resígnate… perdiste… ahora es mío.

—¿Lo dices por tener el anillo?... —sonrió, al pensar en lo ridículo de su posición. —Podrás haber robado el anillo… pero jamás tendrás lo que representa… su significado… y su pareja… —le dijo tratando de controlarse.

—¿Su pareja?... ¿Hablas de Ash? —levantó las cejas ante ella de forma divertida. —Él será mío en el momento que yo lo decida. Pero más importante que eso… es que no será tuyo, has pasado tres años moviendo el rabo en su dirección y no has conseguido nada… Que poca mujer…

—Estás mal… Ash… —bajó la mirada al no saber que responder, sabía que jugaba con sus sentimientos por lo que no debía seguirle la corriente pero… todo lo que decía… tenía su porcentaje de verdad… no quería sentirse fácil… y tal vez era lo que necesitaba escuchar para entender su posición en ese rompecabezas.

—Toma esto… lo necesitarás… —sacó de su bolsa la gorra roja del campeón y la tiró al suelo frente a la coordinadora.

—¿Por qué lo tienes?... ¡¿Qué le hicieron a Ash?! —corrió rápido hacia ella, pero fue atrapada por dos guardias que entraron a la celda, tomándola de ambos brazos y arrodillándola frente a la otra mujer, levantaron su rostro ante ella para que escuchara con claridad lo que estaba por decir.

—Voy a decirlo solo una vez… así que escucha muy bien… —le tomó el cabello como una cola desde atrás de la cabeza, halándola hacia atrás al instante. —Olvídate de él… porque él ya no existe…

—¿Qué?... —se le derramaron las lágrimas de preocupación. —¡¿Qué pasó?! —empezó a moverse ofuscada y acelerada, para que la soltaran, pero por más que luchó no pudo levantarse. —¡¿Dónde está Ash?! ¡¿Qué le hicieron?!

Tronó los dedos y entonces la agacharon, topándole la cabeza contra el suelo.

—Lo mismo que le pasó a tu cabello… —explicó seria, mientras Dawn parpadeaba asustada al escucharla sin comprenderla, hasta que sintió como todos sus mechones estaban siendo cortados con violencia de la cola de donde la había agarrado en un principio. Terminó por soltarla entonces, los cabellos cayeron sobre sus hombros en varias secciones y tamaños. —Poco a poco te iremos quitando esa cara de niña bonita… a ver si le gustas a alguien después… —sonrió divertida con sus palabras y se dio la vuelta.

—Puedes hacerme lo que quieras… —le habló seria, lo que hizo detenerse a la que estaba por salir. —Pero jamás lograrás separarme de él… ¡Porque está aquí! ¡Y aquí! —le gritó llevándose la mano a frente y luego al pecho.

—¿Entonces debo abrirte agujeros en la cabeza y el pecho para sacártelo? —la miró amenazante. Y se dio finalmente la vuelta, dejándola arrodillada en el piso con el cabello hecho trizas y mirándola llena de rencor.

Cuando vio la puerta cerrarse se acurrucó contra el suelo, mientras las lágrimas se le salían a borbotones. —¿Ash?... —apretó la gorra contra su pecho, mientras la vista de sus mechones desperdigados por el suelo, se nublaba con sus lágrimas, al recordar un acontecimiento reciente.

 _Recién acordaron abordar el avión con ruta directa a la región de Kalos, cuyos boletos estaban para el día siguiente. Así que como sería su última noche en Kanto, habían decido caminar un poco por el campo, ya que no lo verían en mucho tiempo._

 _Yacían sentados en la grama, a varios metros de su hogar._

— _Aún no puedo creer que mañana… otra vez… —apretó los puños sin notarlo, cosa que ella sí, por lo que entrecerró los ojos triste y miró en otra dirección._

— _La verdad… es que yo no entiendo… si te hace sentir tan mal volver… ¿Importa tanto el título de campeón? —volteó a verlo, para solo encontrarlo mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendidos por la pregunta. —¡Soy una tonta! ¡Por supuesto que importa!_

— _¡Pikachuu! —apoyó el amarillo._

— _La verdad… —suspiró y levantó la mirada al cielo el entrenador. —Lo he pensado… Kalos… me ha traído las alegrías más grandes que he tenido en toda la vida, pero también… bueno, tu sabes, —sonrió, para no parecer triste frente a ella. —Pero estoy muy consciente que ambas cosas no tienen por qué ir de la mano, ser el campeón de la región ha cambiado mi vida y me gusta, siempre quise entrenar muchísimo para llegar a ser un maestro Pokémon y al adquirir toda esa experiencia lo lograré, un día cuando lo notes… pasará._

— _Eso quiere decir que ya lo superaste… Eres capaz de ver hacia adelante, de nuevo, —le colocó la mano sobre la suya, con el fin de reforzar su ánimo._

— _Pues… es algo que debo intentar… —sonrió de nuevo, —he llorado por ella tres años… aún sin respuestas y más patético que nunca, en verdad es deplorable._

— _Es que lo que hubo entre ustedes fue único… —apretó la mano que le sostenía, por lo que él afirmó el agarre apretándola también._

— _Sí… pero quiero dejar de pensar en eso ya… —la soltó y se levantó, para estirarse. —Ya lo decidí, ya no más… me puse a pensar… que se me va la vida pensando en lo que perdí… —volteó a verla entonces, ofreciéndole la mano para levantarse. —Y no he visto lo que está frente a mí… junto a mí._

— _Ash… —se paró a su lado, mientras el eléctrico los observaba._

— _Yo solo… solo quería darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí… la verdad, de unos días acá me puse a pensarlo, que tú… abandonaste tu vida de coordinadora y artista para estar conmigo… en un lugar alejado y sin gracia como este. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?..._

 _La pregunta la tomó desprevenida, por lo que se sonrojó al pensar en la respuesta._

 _Un diente de león que pasaba empujado por el leve viento, se posó en los cabellos azules, por lo que el entrenador sonrió. —Ven, tienes un…_

 _Se sintió nerviosa hasta la médula, ¿Qué clase de situación era esa?, cerró los ojos con fuerza._

— _No de nuevo… —le haló el cabello. —Tu cabello se enredó en mi reloj._

— _Es una mala costumbre que tiene —respondió con una risita._

— _Tal vez deberías cortarlo… —mencionó serio, mientras con cuidado desenredaba y se distanciaba._

— _Oye no… —se peinó los mechones que le tocó. —¿O… es que acaso te gusta más… el cabello corto?... —preguntó, sabiendo la punzada de pregunta que había arrojado, pero estaba molesta, no se metería con su apariencia también. No era ella…_

— _No es eso… es solo que no quiero hacerte daño —le colocó la mano en la cabeza de nuevo, cual fuera una niña pequeña, le sonrió con mucha gracia._

Las gotas que caían por sus mejillas, habían mojado los mechones que yacían en el suelo frente a ella, de pensar que… al reencontrarse con él, estaría tan cambiada. Pareció recordar entonces, el objeto que tenía entre las manos y lo miró por unos segundos, para luego llevársela a la cabeza, la gorra la cubriría bien, entonces se limpió las lágrimas.

Mientras en su respectiva celda, al verse despojado de su anillo y de su gorra, no pudo evitar pensar en aquella vez…

— _Se te va a subir la sangre a la cabeza… —la pelimiel, caminaba por la estancia del apartamento, con un pequeño overol de piernas cortas, llevaba una mascada amarrada en la cabeza, mientras barría._

— _Es que la vista es mejor así… —le respondió risueño, al ver como la sonrojó, con la evidencia descarada de como la veía, al estar tumbado de cabeza en el sofá y junto a él Pikachu y Sylveon._

— _¡No les enseñes cosas raras a los Pokémon!_

— _Jaja ¡Pero si yo no estoy haciendo nada!_

— _Ese es un buen punto. —llegó a pararse frente a él, lo que lo hizo levantarse y sentarse debidamente. —Aquí está la escoba, yo empezaré a cocinar._

— _No me dejas disfrutar la vida…_

— _¿Disfrutar?... ni que verme caminando fuera una gran alegría —le respondió, negando con la cabeza mientras lo miraba._

— _Más de lo que crees…_

— _Ay Ash… —la sonrojó, como siempre que dijera que lo que fuera sobre ambos. La simple mención de un "nosotros" o "Tu y yo" aunque de manera tácita, la alegraba y llenaba de felicidad. La tomó por la cadera, obligándola a sentarse a horcajas sobre él en el sofá. —Ya vas a comenzar… —le tomó la visera de la gorra y se la bajó a cubrir los ojos. —Ahorita no hay tiempo para eso…_

— _Heyyy nooo… —se levantó por si mismo la gorra para poder verla y al hacerlo, sintió como ambas frentes se toparon, ella se había agachado sobre él. Levantándole de a poco la gorra a punto de sacársela._

— _Te amo mucho…_

— _Serena… no más que yo… —se sujetaron de la mano donde yacía su anillo de compromiso._

 _Pikachu y Sylveon al ver el acercamiento de la pareja, se bajaron del sofá y huyeron de la escena como muchas veces más lo habían hecho._

— _Nadie… puede… —empezó a mencionar entre besos, mientras la intención se intensificaba, acercando su cuerpo al de él, que la atrajo con la cadera. —sacarte… —lo miró sin aliento por hablar y besarlo a la vez._

— _¿Sacarme qué?... —la miró sonrojado._

— _¡La gorra! —se sonrojó también, volviéndole a bajar la visera._

— _Ni la gorra ni nada más… —respondió serio, mientras se levantaba y de un tirón la trajo con él, para recostarla en el sofá, quedando sobre ella, cuidando de no aplastarla con su peso._

— _Por… supuesto… que… nada más… esto es mío y solo mío…_

.

.

.

—¡Vamos! ¡Te estoy hablando! —la voz de la aquella mujer que ya estaba colmándole la paciencia, lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, obligando a ver la reclusión desolada en la que estaba, al estar consciente de esos tres oscuros años sin ella… ¡A su maldita vida!

—¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?... ¿Dónde está Dawn?... ¿Dónde está Pikachu?...

—Es tiempo… —la preocupación se resumió en la mirada castaña. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?...

.

.

.

Una vez cumplido su deber… la chica de larga cabellera oscura, miró el anillo que había robado, en su mano, y entró a la habitación de la clínica donde Serena estaba.

Una vez se lo entregó y tras cursas un par de palabras con ella, salió.

Caminó por un largo pasillo y entró a otra puerta más, para cruzar otra más, en donde caminó en medio de las camillas que se encontraban en el lugar, hasta llegar a donde se encontraba Ash, amarrado de pies y manos con lazas de cuero, para evitar que se moviera.

—Lo hice… lo que me pediste…

—Gracias… —respondió con humildad, al saberse dueño de un futuro incierto, tras aquella conversación que sostuvo con Emilia, una vez fue sacado de su reclusión y llevado a ese lugar.

.

.

.

—Me pregunto si hice lo correcto… aunque de todas maneras no se me permite ingresar donde lo tienen… pero… tenía que venir por mi hijo… ponerlos en un lugar seguro a él y a ti Bonnie…

—Aún no puedo creer lo que me dices… —aferró al niño contra su pecho la rubia. Un pequeño de unos dos años y meses, de tez idéntica a la de su padre, y hermosos ojos azul cielo como los de su madre, que miraba sin comprender la situación, por lo que sonrió, mostrando los dientitos.

—Debemos irnos —pidió que le pasara al niño y así lo hizo, minutos después, bajaron por los escalones que los llevaban hasta su actual residencia y montándose en el automóvil, salieron sin rumbo conocido.

.

.

.

Continuará…

Jaja okk esto ya es enfermedad, la musa no me deja con esto, estoy muy emocionada con el giro de la historia xD. Estaba trabajando y me dije naaahhh a escribir xDDD así que aquí está y ahora a seguir trabajandoooo.

Gracias a todos!


	23. XXII

—Aquí X… estoy en el lugar… sacando a la paloma del nido… —la voz masculina se escuchó por el radio que llevaba en el automóvil.

—¿Vas a volver verdad?... —la miró preocupada Bonnie.

—Si ya evité esto durante tanto tiempo… no voy a darme por vencida ahora… —miró decidida al frente.

 **POKÉMON XY &Z**

 **OTHER WAY TO BATTLE**

 **XXII**

— _Ahora vamos a lo nuestro… —colocó la mano sobre la camilla, rozando el brazo del campeón._

— _Como tú digas… a decir verdad… desde que lo mencionaste, no he podido dejar de pensar en eso… estaba ciego al no ver todo lo que tienes…_

— _Así es como me gusta que respondas… no que siempre sales con tus evasivas… diciéndome que tienes otra mujer… sabes que la única reina de Kalos soy yo…_

— _Por supuesto… tú eres la reina y mi reina… —al escucharlo, sonrió satisfecha y le colocó una mano sobre el abdomen. —Entonces… antes que vengan los científicos… ¿jugaremos un poco?..._

— _¿Y si primero me sueltas?..._

— _No… no queremos que nadie se escape… —subió un poco la tele, metiendo la mano bajo su camisa, acariciando su pecho, para luego bajar despacio por su abdomen, hasta llegar a su ombligo y estacionarse ahí a sentir como cambiaba el ritmo de su respiración._

— _¿Puedo seguir?..._

— _Sería un desperdicio si no…_

El agente X, que llevaba el mismo atuendo negro que lucía la agente Y, caminó al lado de Emilia, que yacía desmayada al lado de la camilla donde estaba el campeón.

—El somnífero hizo efecto… —reportó por el radio. Para entonces liberar a Ash de sus ataduras, quien igual afectado por la droga que hace segundos se expandió en el aire, apenas y podía moverse. En ese momento las alarmas se activaron, cual los seguros de sus extremidades hubieran estado conectados al sistema.

.

.

.

Estaba demasiado mareado como para entender por completo lo que estaba ocurriendo, sabía que tenía que correr con todas sus fuerzas, mientras las sirenas sonaban a sus espaldas y el sonido de disparos se estrellaba contra los metales de las puertas y demás obstáculos que tuvo que surcar, hasta el cruce de esa esquina… la luz de la calle se distinguía y se sintió aliviado, por lo que relajó el paso, situación que la persona que lo llevaba de la mano notó, al sentir la disminución de la velocidad, cuestión de segundos que transformaron su pronto sentimiento de libertad, en la angustia de la distancia mínima entre la vida y la muerte, al ver que de la última puerta, frente a la salida, una sombra se barrió al frente de ellos y la línea de dirección del disparo se trazó con un punto de referencia directo a su pecho.

¿Qué había ocurrido?...

Había cerrado con fuerza los ojos, sabiéndose preso del tiempo, que estaba por reclamar su vida y el disparo inundó sus oídos, pero nada dolió, fue cuestión de un instante para sentir el peso de la otra persona cayendo encima suyo, impactado nuevamente por una segunda bala, llevándolo a abrazar a la persona contra su pecho para sostenerla. Mientras veía como otro armado más, llegó corriendo desde afuera y de un disparo acabó con el tirador que amenazó su vida, pero afecto la de esa persona.

Kalm, se distinguió entonces con la luz del farol que daba vueltas anunciando la fuga, en un color rojo intenso.

—¡Serena! —gritó espantado y corrió rápidamente hasta llegar a Ash, quien al escuchar el nombre que mencionó, sintió flaquear sus piernas y se dejó caer al suelo junto a aquella chica entre sus brazos. ¿Pero cómo?... No… era imposible que se tratara de _su_ Serena, los cabellos negros y el hecho de pertenecer a ese lugar… lo hacía sencillamente imposible.

—¡Muévete! ¡Muévete demonios! —le gritó el otro pelinegro, quien de un movimiento le quitó a la chica de los brazos y la levantó. —¡Tu novia y tu Pokémon están en el auto!

—¿Mi novia?... —tragó saliva al recordar el rostro de Dawn y pareció recuperar un poco el control sobre si mismo, por lo que corrió tras el agente, llegando a subirse a una camioneta negra, en la que en la parte de atrás, entró él primero y luego la chica herida, que debió recostar sobre su regazo.

—¡Presiona las heridas! ¡Se va a desangrar! —se llevó las manos a la cabeza ofuscado y aventó la puerta, para correr a la parte delantera del auto y tras subirse, arrancó lo más rápido posible.

Estaban aún yéndose, cuando algunos otros agentes del Grupo Terminal, llegaron a las afueras del edificio y les dispararon sin poder hacerle mucho daño al automóvil.

—¿Qué hago ahora?... ¡AHHH! —pegó contra el timón y lo miró por el retrovisor. El campeón estaba concentrado en cubrir las heridas, pero las mantas que le colocaron se empaparon rápidamente. No quería hacerlo… pero no había más opción. —Por favor, sácale las gafas… necesita todo el oxígeno posible ahora…

Dawn, que miraba todo junto a Pikachu desde la parte de adelante del auto, bajó la mirada, sabiendo a la perfección de quien se trataba.

Sus manos yacían manchadas de sangre, por lo que trató con mucho cuidado de remover aquel artilugio, pero no pudo evitar rozar la mejilla pálida que poco a poco se dejaba ver en medio de la oscuridad del auto y las luces de la señalización nocturna que se filtraban por la ventana a gran velocidad mientras transitaban por la ciudad.

Las gafas cayeron al piso del auto, lo mismo que las lágrimas rodaron declives sobre sus mejillas, mientras sus ojos castaños temblaban incrédulos.

—Sí… es ella… —dirigió una mirada al espejo, para encontrarse con la expresión perpleja del campeón y luego regresó a la vista a la calle. —Hice… toda esta locura por ella… —se susurró a si mismo, cosa que Dawn pudo escuchar.

—No es cierto… —negó, tratando de engañar a su mente sobre la situación de ella, todo menos eso… todo menos su vida en peligro… ¡Que siguiera lejos de él, pero bien! ¡Tranquila! ¡Viva! Si el precio por volver a verla sería ese, no lo quería. —¡Aggh! —la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas contra su pecho, para entonces recordar sus heridas y volver a presionar sobre ellas, pero sin dejar de verla al rostro. Era ella… en verdad era ella… —Serena… Serena… —le hablaba, pero la palidez en el rostro de su amada, le indicaba que no estaban funcionando sus primeros auxilios.

—¡Debemos ir a un hospital! —le gritó molesto, al ver que iban por carretera abierta.

—No puedo…

—¡¿Cómo que no?!

—¡Pikaa! —recriminó también su mejor amigo.

—¿Es que acaso eres estúpido? —sus palabras lo molestaron, pero solo apretó los dientes, la verdad es que no tenía idea de la situación, por lo que siguió escuchando.

—Explícame… ¿Qué es esto?... ¡¿Por qué estaba Serena en ese lugar?!

—Eso es algo que le toca a ella decir… —giró en el desvío. —Al lugar al que vamos… hay algunas personas conocidas… y un equipo médico, no te desesperes… ella sabía a lo que se exponía… pero aún así… —apretó los puños contra el volante. —No desistió.

Al escuchar su explicación, bajó el rostro a encontrar el de ella nuevamente para tratar de estimularla. —Serena… mi amor… todo va a estar bien… no te rindas… —la inhibición de su lengua se había perdido y todos los ocupantes de la camioneta eran capaces de escucharlo, por lo que el conductor suspiró y la copiloto miró la calle a través del cristal de la ventana, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Posición similar a la que mantenía apoyada en el balcón de la habitación donde los habían metido. Desde que arribaron, no tenían noticias de lo que había ocurrido con Serena y la puerta estaba con llave.

—¿No quieres sentarte un rato?... —se asomó tras de ella el Ketchum. —Desde que llegamos a este lugar, has estado callada y mirando… el campo… —se sorprendió por sus propias palabras, al ver las planicies de terreno frente a ellos.

—No, gracias… solo déjame aquí… —respondió sin mirarlo.

—¿Qué pasa?

Al escuchar su pregunta, sonrió por lo bajo. —Nada Ash…

—La verdad es que soy tan imbécil que me dejé llevar todo lo que está pasando y… no te pregunté como estás… perdóname… ¿Te hicieron daño?... —se paró a su lado y buscó su mirada, encontrando la azul, reteniendo las lágrimas. Y subiendo un poco para examinarla de cabeza a pies, notó el detalle de su gorra en la cabeza de cabellos azules.

—Es raro verte con una gorra —sonrió con una pequeña risita, pero al ver que a ella no le causó la menor gracia, le colocó la mano en la cabeza. —Quizás es porque ya me acostumbré a tus largos y hermosos cabellos. —Pocas veces se había sentido tan idiota y desubicado con una frase, como ese momento… cuando le deslizó la gorra hacia abajo para sacársela y encontrar la masacre que hicieron con ella. Sin poder ocultarlo en su mirada espantada, que la hizo sentir una vergüenza extraordinaria y llevarse las manos al rostro, para que no la viera llorar tampoco.

No lo soportó, la habían lastimado y él seguía abriendo la herida latente, aún con las manos en su rostro, la tomó por el brazo y la atrajo hasta si, para abrazarla, colocándole una mano en la cabeza y la otra en la espalda superior.

—Perdóname… —solo era cuestión de escucharlo en aquel modo, para soltar toda su frustración contra su pecho, todo el miedo retenido por la experiencia que acababan de pasar y lo desolada que se sintió al escuchar las palabras que le dedicó a la ex reina. No podía contra ella… contra el mundo, contra todos podía… menos contra ella… que inconsciente como estaba, una vez más demostraba cuanto lo amaba, al salvarle la vida, poniéndose ella misma en peligro.

Lo abrazó entonces, lo rodeó con los delicados brazos que poseía y aferró sus manos en la espalda masculina, haciéndole sentir lo mucho que lo necesitaba. Hasta ahora, era la primera vez… tes años de ella escuchando… ella sonriendo… ella chistando… ella consolando… ella… esperando… era justo que por lo menos una vez, se perdiera en medio de su propio miedo y él le demostrara de qué estaba realmente hecho, su espíritu forjado en la alegría y el optimismo, parecía sepultado, pero al sentirse necesitado, renació como el héroe que era, dejándose abrazar y abrazándola con fuerza, para por unos segundos separarla un poco y ver sus azules, enrojecidos por las lágrimas.

—Perdóname por lo que dije en la camioneta camino hacia acá… fui muy egoísta… y te falté el respeto…

—Ash… no…

—No me defiendas —le sonrió. —Cuando decidimos viajar esta última vez… te dije que lo intentaríamos… y estoy contigo… —las palabras parecían doler pero ser sinceras.

—Gracias… —le sonrió también, cerrando los ojos en medio de las lágrimas. —Pero no puedo aceptarlo… —le colocó una mano en el rostro. —Gracias… por entenderme… y darme mi lugar… pero… es verdad que yo quiero estar contigo…de todas las maneras… siempre… pero…

No lo esperaba… sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, para luego ir cerrándose poco a poco, al caer presa de sus sentimientos, era la primera vez que él tomaba la iniciativa de besarla, un beso con sabor a lágrimas y la sensación de probar un manjar que no le pertenece, pero tan delicioso que vale la pena robarlo, no importando las consecuencias.

Lejos de los besos de piquito prácticamente robados que le había dado hasta ahora, las sensaciones dentro de su pecho se acumulaban a tal punto que parecía oprimido, mientras el estremecimiento bajaba desde su pecho electrizando todos sus nervios hasta sus piernas que temblaron al sentirlo separar.

—Solo… déjame demostrarte que puedo hacerlo… dame la oportunidad…

No podía dejar de mirarlo, hasta que el sonido de la puerta, siendo tocada, los separó.

—Pueden pasar a la sala… las personas de las que les hablé, están esperando. —Kalm les habló mirándolos a cada uno para entonces darse la vuelta, esperando que lo estuvieran siguiendo.

Ash llevaba de la mano a Dawn, cuando surcaron el camino del pasillo hasta la sala, en donde, se sintió observado y culpable, al ver la reacción en el rostro de una amiga, a la que conocía muy bien, al verlo nuevamente y de la mano de otra chica.

—Bonnie…

—Ash… —miró a su amigo consternada para luego mirar a la peliazul, que llevaba la gorra roja a la cabeza, para que no vieran su fatídico peinado. Situación que se interpretaba de mil maneras a la imaginación desmesurada de la rubia.

—No… Ash… ¡Eres un idiota! —le gritó molesta y cruzándose de brazos le dio la espalda. Al ver su reacción Dawn lo soltó.

—Bonnie… tú no sabes como estuvieron las cosas… —trató de explicarse, pero solo pudo sorprenderse al verla voltearse y con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡El que no sabe como estuvieron las cosas eres tú!

—¡Bueno ya! ¿A qué viene todo esto? ¿Es un reclamo por Serena?... ¡Pero si fue ella quien me dejó! Yo necesito… —apretó los dientes, al no saber la mejor opción para completar su frase. —¿Serena te dijo que quería volver conmigo?... —pregunto dudoso.

—Lamentablemente… tal vez para ti, eso no es posible… porque ella está conmigo. —Finalmente reveló la información el agente X

—¿Qué?... —lo miró incrédulo y molesto por la _mentira_.

—Es la madre de mi hijo —dijo como tajada, haciendo que Ash abriera la boca espantado.

—¡No digas mentiras Kalm! —interrumpió el exabrupto Bonnie.

—¿Se…Serena tiene un hijo?... —se sintió débil por un segundo, por lo que Dawn lo ayudó a mantener.

—¡Claro que no! —negó con todo su ímpetu Bonnie.

—Lo tiene… —negó con la cabeza, mirándolo con desprecio. —Este jueguito de ocultarle todo al perdedor es un hastío… —Después de lo de hoy, debes tener muy en claro algo… Serena ha hecho todo esto por ti y tú no eres más que un imbécil. —Con fastidió, lo miró por última vez y se fue por otro pasillo.

Con la ayuda de Dawn se sentó en el sofá, mientras la lluvia de veces que estuvo con ella, regresaba a su mente, como un manantial que lo alegraba y refrescaba, pero podría llegar a engullirlo dentro sin darle espacio a respirar, pasando por la vez que se vistió de Bewear, cuando lo castigó privándolo de sus besos, el día que olvidó su propio cumpleaños, el día que ella barría y él la miraba de cabeza, la vez que lo metió en el ascensor y la última… empapada por la lluvia, bajo suyo, tratando de retenerla.

—¿Dónde está?... ¿Está aquí? —se levantó de golpe, con la curiosidad desbordada en la mirada.

—No se supone que el reencuentro fuera así… —bajó la mirada triste la rubia. —Dedenne está con él… —le dijo a Pikachu que había permanecido callado escuchando, quien levantó las orejas al sentir los golpes de electricidad en sus mofletes y ver a su amado entrenador.

—¡Pika Pika! —parecía haber encontrado la ubicación. Pero Ash no dio un paso… se sentía aterrado… ¿Qué era todo esto?... ¿Un hijo?... ¿Cuántas veces no lloró la pérdida de aquel con su amada?...

Al verlo indeciso, Dawn se levantó y colocándole una mano en la espalda, lo acarició un poco. —Ve… —al caer en cuenta que lo único que debía hacer era avanzar, asintió y corrió tras de Pikachu, quien lo llevó hasta una habitación pintada de blanco con varias decoraciones de nubes en azul.

—¡Denené! —saltó sorprendido el eléctrico al verlos en la puerta.

Las pupilas del campeón se dilataron al ver lo que tenía en frente, una cuna, con varios peluches de Pokémon, entre ellos un Pikachu que era abrazado por aquel pequeño ser que lo miraba con sus hermosos y grandes ojos azules abiertos, mientras se asomaba a la orilla del mueble.

Lo viera como lo viera… era precioso… era su hijo… era innegable, caminó lo más tranquilo que pudo hasta la cuna y lo tomó en brazos, mientras Pikachu miraba a su entrenador con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sylveon, Pancham y Braixen al ver las sombras moviéndose en la habitación del bebé, corrieron rápido hasta entrar y se fueron contra la pared del susto al encontrarse con Ash y Pikachu.

—¡Veon!

—¡Cham Cham!

—¡Brai!

—¡Pika pika pi!

Se saludaron entre todos.

Mientras Ash yacía aún con su pequeño en brazos con los ojos cerrados y las lágrimas corridas.

Al pasar el tiempo y el campeón no regresar, Bonnie fue por él. Encontrando aquella estampa.

—Ash… —Pero no tuvo medio que endurecerse para proteger a Serena. —Por favor… devuelve al niño a la cuna.

—¿Eh?... No… por favor Bonnie… déjame… solo unos minutos más…

—No…

—No es justo… ¿Por qué nunca me dijo nada?... ¿Por qué Serena me ocultó esto?...

—Pero parece que te consolaste bien… —respondió molesta, desviando la mirada hacia la puerta.

—No seas injusta…

—Devuelve a Ash a la cuna… —el mandato imperante, no tuvo el efecto que pensaba, al ver como reaccionó el campeón, sus ojos se sorprendieron al escucharla.

—¿Ash?... ¿Se llama Ash? —sonrió emocionado.

Suspiró al ver que había liberado una de las verdades. —Sí… Parece que todos los amores de Serena se llaman así… —le dijo levantando una ceja.

—Ash… —bajó la mirada a la carita del niño, que jugaba con el cuello de su camisa.

.

.

.

Continuará…

Awwwww morí de amorsh con la escena de Ash y el bebé *Q* amo al papi sexy juajuajuajua.


	24. XXIII

—Ash por favor… habla con ella, tal vez al escuchar tu voz despierte…

—No quiero verla… por favor no…

—Pero Ash… —los puños de Bonnie se apretaron y mirando a Dawn que estaba sentada a su lado en el sofá, se dio la vuelta.

—Ella me odia… —le susurró al campeón.

—No es así… Bonnie no odia a nadie… es solo que está muy molesta conmigo y por eso se desquita contigo… perdónala por favor…

La chica de cabellos azules, se puso en pie. Llamando la atención de sus acompañantes, Ash y Pikachu la miraron al alzar el rostro.

 **POKÉMON XY &Z**

 **OTHER WAY TO BATTLE**

 **XXIII**

Llevan en el lugar poco más de un mes, cual privados de libertad, nadie salía ni entraba, esperando que las cosas con el grupo Terminal se calmaran un poco, para no ser rastreados y moverse a otro escondite lo más pronto posible. Sin embargo, el plan estipulado desde un inicio, no cobraba acción, debido a las heridas de Serena, ésta continúa sin despertar, al haber recibido dos impactos de bala, al rozarle el cráneo y penetrado por un costado. Su pronóstico era reservado por las condiciones en que se encontraba su atención médica. Sin embargo, sus signos se habían mantenido estables, esperanzador de un pronto despertar.

.

.

.

—¿Por qué tratas así a Ash?... El no tiene la culpa de nada de esto… —la miró reprochante la coordinadora. La entrenadora con su Dedenne en la cabeza, al escucharla, se dio la vuelta.

—Tú no tienes derecho a meterte en esto… no nos conoces…

—¡Claro que lo tengo! —Respiró profundo al ver que el entrecejo de la rubia se frunció. —Porque se trata de Ash…

—¿Qué clase de amiga eres?... Es verdad que puedes enamorarte de Ash todo lo que quieras pero… de eso a meterte con él… cuando estaba más vulnerable, es lo más bajo.

—¡Bonnie! —la silenció el entrenador mencionado, al haber seguido a la peliazul.

—Pikaki… —los miró a ambos amigos discutiendo, el amarillo, por lo que sus ojos se preocuparon.

—Ya está bien Ash… —se dio la vuelta nuevamente.

—¡No! ¡Nada está bien! —al escucharlo, sus hombros decayeron.

—Claro que nada está bien… si Serena se está muriendo y tú ni siquiera quieres verla…

—Eso es otro asunto… —apretó los párpados el entrenador.

—¡No! ¡No lo es! —las lágrimas se le corrieron a la entrenadora de Ciudad Lumiose, cuando se volteó a verlo de nuevo. —Ella… ¡Ella ha hecho tantas cosas por ti y ahora tú la abandonas!

—Bonnie… —negó con la cabeza el acusado.

—¿Por qué no nos dices que es eso que tanto te molesta?... —se abrazó a sí misma la coordinadora. —Porque esto que sientes no viene de ahora… no pareces el tipo de persona que se comportaría de esa forma con una persona solo porque te desagrada. Y lo lamento mucho… sé que todo esto es muy doloroso…

—¿Doloroso para ti?... —respondió en contraataque, pero al haber escuchado las palabras anteriores que le brindó, decidió tranquilizarse. —Es verdad… lo lamento. Es solo que… ustedes nunca lo supieron…

—Porque ella no quiso decirme nada…

—Iba a decírtelo… ¡Iba a decírtelo todo! —las lágrimas se dibujaron en sus cristales cual esfera, para luego deslizarse. —Pero ya no pudo…

.

.

.

Se había quedado sin palabras, paralizado en su actuar al no saber cómo reaccionar…

Estaba acostado de lado, en la cama, de la pieza que se les había encomendado para cohabitar mientras estuvieran en aquella casa desolada, a las afueras de la ciudad.

— _El director del equipo terminal es el padre de Emilia…_

— _Serena se entregó en tu lugar para llevar acabo los experimentos de la energía mega._

— _Cuando ya estaba dentro de la organización notó que estaba embarazada y aún así la obligaron a continuar._

— _Yo la apoyé para que fuera a buscarte a Kanto cuando ya tenía unos cuantos meses de embarazo y pudo salir de aquel lugar._

— _Te encontró junto a ella…_

— _Dijo que no sería justo… tomar ventaja al decirte que estaba esperando un hijo tuyo… y que era mejor para ti estar al margen…_

Los ojos castaños miraban fijo hacia la ventana, al recordar aquel momento en que justo le pareció verla. Apenas unos meses luego de su llegada a Kanto. Fue la primera vez que Dawn lo había besado, para luego dejar en claro que todo aquello había sido un error… Y qué error fue…

No podía sacarse el pensamiento de la cabeza, cuando sintió el peso de su compañera de habitación, a su lado, sobre la cama, para luego pasarle un brazo sobre el pecho.

—No le des más vueltas al asunto… fue hace mucho…

—No puedo… pobrecita… cómo habrá sufrido…

—¿Pobrecita?... pero Ash… ¿Y tú?... ¿No eres tú el que se moría con cada segundo que pasaba? No es justo que ahora reproches todo lo que pasó, solo porque luego fue a buscarte… —el razonamiento era lógico, pero para él… la garganta se le cerraba de solo pensarlo.

—No lo entiendes… era mi hijo… ¡Estaba esperando a mi hijo de nuevo! ¡Y yo no pude responderle! —se volteó, a quedar de espaldas a la cama.

—Pero pudo hacerlo sola…

—Ella no tenía por qué estarlo…

—¿Y yo?... ¿Merezco estarlo ahora?... —se sentía egoísta por denotar aquel detalle, pero era la única manera de hacerlo entrar en razón, todo por lo que habían pasado por culpa de él, ahora se descargaba en el equipaje de sus almas cansadas.

—No… ya te lo dije… —le colocó una mano en la mejilla.

—Si es así… permíteme intentarlo… no… permítenos intentarlo…

—¿Intentar?... —la miró extrañado, pero comprendiendo al instante al verla sentarse a horcajadas sobre él.

 **ADVERTENCIA: SEMI LIME / PEARL/DESAMOUR**

Prácticamente se estaba dejando llevar, estaba seguro de querer darse la oportunidad con ella, pensando que era lo mejor para los dos, pero dar un paso siguiente como el que pretendía, lo tenía dubitativo, aunque su cuerpo reaccionara a las caricias y los pequeños besos que se sembraban al ras de su cuello y sobre su pecho, aún por encima de la tela.

Era él… eran sus típicas reacciones, pero con otra mujer y luego de tanto tiempo sin intentarlo. No podía negar que varias veces había tenido que aliviarse a si mismo, de toda aquella tensión y al pensar en su único amor, siempre lograba desahogarse, dentro de su intimidad y en su corazón, donde ella seguía siendo la única que era capaz de despertar aquellas sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido.

La mezcla entre la excitación que aquella hermosa mujer sobre él, le provocaba, al notar sus curvas maravillosas y el tacto de su suave y delicada piel cual leche, le parecía hermoso, traslapado con la memoria grabada en su alma y en su cuerpo de los cabellos de miel sobre su rostro, chocaba dentro de su mente una vivencia con la otra a cada segundo.

Su olor era diferente… su mirada alucinada era distinta, el tamaño de sus pechos no era igual y la cicatriz en su pierna izquierda no estaba.

En algún momento se voltearon, para quedar él sobre ella y fue en ese momento en que lo apreció.

¿Qué era esa sensación terrible?... se sentía temblar por dentro, sediento de aquel cuerpo, por el que clamaba el suyo, al sentirse erguido y dispuesto, pero no para ella… quien le había confiado todo de sí…

¿Qué estaba haciendo?... —apoyo las manos en las rodillas de la chica y las apretó entre sus palmas con dolor… completamente distinto al toqueteo débil pero firme que le propició en un principio, ahora más bien parecía temblar, hasta que decidió no aferrarse más a ella, al sentir el descenso de su virilidad y soltándola se dio la vuelta, para sentarse sobre la cama. No podía hacerlo…

 **FIN de la advertencia.**

No importaba todo el tiempo que hubiera pasado… ¿A quién pensaba que iba a engañar con esa farsa?... Trató… ¡En serio que trató! Pero… no se trataba de sustituirla… no iba a hacerse eso a si mismo… no se trataba de satisfacer una necesidad… había aprendido a hacer el amor… con ella… a entregarse por completo y sin pensar, en medio de sus delicados brazos y contra sus pequeños pechos que compartían su espacio, enredándolo entre los cabellos de miel y la profunda paz que su mirada le transmitía. A compartir el aire que exhalaban entre los dos y descifrar sus miradas para sin palabras entenderse a la perfección. A acoplarse dentro de ella al punto de reducir su voz a dulces sonidos que lo enloquecían y colapsarse sobre cuerpo para ser recibido en un abrazo, del que nunca quisiera ser liberado.

No podía continuar… no sin ella… y menos teniéndola en la situación en la que estaba…

Sus ojos se entrecerraron en lágrimas, todo lo que parecía haber enterrado en su alma había aflorado con una explosión que lo destrozó, sintiéndose miserable e infiel. Había sido abandonado, sí… Pero todos hablaban de esa verdad que desconocÍa… y el bebé…

—Ash… —la voz débil de su acompañante, lo hizo ver hacia atrás, sobre su hombro.

—Lo lamento… yo…

—No… solo… déjame estar así un rato más… solo un poco más… —metió sus manos bajo los brazos del campeón, para aferrarlas a sus pectorales y mojar su espalda con el llanto que de inmediato la inundó. Rompiéndole el semblante al Ketchum en un segundo, quien tomarla por ambas manos y apretó entre las suyas. La situación a la que la había arrastrado era tan íntima que estaba seguro de haberla roto.

—Dawn… soy un imbécil… cada vez que pienso que las cosas servirán para algo… avanzo un paso y retrocedo tres… Pero en esto… estoy seguro que es lo mejor… No puedo ser injusto contigo… Y no es que no estuviera dispuesto a hacerte mía… —habló serio, pero enfático para que comprendiera el punto, sus palabras abrieron grandes los ojos azules. —Porque eres hermosa… preciosa en verdad… y cualquiera se volvería loco por ti… y de seguro me condenarían por mi actitud… Pero no puedo… no funciono… porque le pertenezco… la amo… La amo muchísimo… —cerró los ojos, dejando escapar sus lágrimas también.

—¿Sin importar lo que haya hecho?... —preguntó como último recurso, acudir al daño principal.

—Por todo eso que hizo… —sonrió… —voy a verla… —dijo sin más y se levantó de la cama, agachándose para recoger su pantalón y zapatos. Sabía que tenía que dejarla sola para que se desahogara, al no escuchar nada más de su parte.

Se aproximó a la puerta y se detuvo frente a ella por unos segundos, cual pensara si volver a hablarle, pero decidió finalmente solo salir.

.

.

.

Se acercó lo más sigiloso que pudo, pero como siempre, terminó pegándose contra la esquina de la cama, moviéndola de a poco pero sin despertarla, por lo que quedó parado a su lado, sin moverse más.

—No tengas miedo… puedes acercarte… —lo alentó Bonnie, quien salía del cuarto de baño en la habitación y lo vio al instante al salir. —Vienes en tiempo oportuno, debo ir a ver a Ash. Es decir, al otro Ash… bueno él también es Ash… como sea, el bebé pues. —Lo miró sentenciante sobre cuidarla y salió de la habitación.

La cánula de oxígeno como bigotera y el sonido del pulsómetro, lo alteraban, pensar que llevaban la cuenta de los latidos del corazón de su amada, por temor a perderlos, lo tenía mal.

Intentó tocarla…pero se abstuvo en dos ocasiones, su pierna… la que parecía haber mejorado con los años, al darle la oportunidad de correr como lo hizo en su rescate y su mano… en la que al ver, llevaba su anillo de compromiso, que cual braza, apenas y pudo rozar, al sentir que la había defraudado, al no ver más allá de ella yéndose… al no ahondar más en el por qué… al conformarse dentro de su dolor… al no compartir juntos la espera de su hijo…

Pasó sus dedos delicadamente por sus cabellos, oscurecidos por aquel tinte, lo que le llevó a entrecerrar los ojos, recordando las miles de veces que vio brillas sus cabellos dorados bajo el sol y atardecidos por las luces de las lámparas de su recámara.

—¿Serena?... ¿Me oyes?... Estoy aquí… —bajó la mirada, al reconocer el sentimiento, lo había vivido mucho, el tenerla cerca pero no poder acercarse como deseara, el no poder entender la situación, el sentirse inútil. —Por lo que la mano entre sus cabellos se acercó a su rostro, a tomar su mejilla, arrastrando los mechones a tocar contra sus labios. —Por favor… abre los ojos… mi amor… cuando dije que no quería verte… era porque tenía miedo… de no poder soportar verte y saber que ya no eras mía… Pero sé que es así… lo comprendí… porque este sentimiento que tengo no puede haber muerto en ti tampoco… Mi reina de Kalos…—sonrió al recordar aquellos tiempos del dúo que todos amaban. —Ahora hasta tenemos un príncipe…

Por más que dijera, no mostraba indicios de volver en sí.

—Te necesito… —sus ojos se volvieron llorosos, al no saber que más hacer, cuando la sorpresa los inundó al ver los azules abriéndose despacio y tras un par de parpadeos, mirar los alrededores, hasta centrarse en él.

Fue el momento en que castaños y azul cielo se sostuvieron la mirada más larga que hubieron compartido, al ver que no decía nada, limitándose a verlo. La tomó por la mano del anillo, la apretó entre la suya y la besó por el dorso.

—Serena… —sus emociones no dejaban de fluctuar, pasando al instante a la decepción, al sentir como haló su mano, para zafarse de su agarre, llevando su otra mano a atrapar la recién liberada, para verlo preocupada.

—¿Qué… sucede?... ¿Acaso es porque estoy aquí? ¿Es eso? ¿Estás sorprendida? ¡Pero claro! —levantó los brazos, tratando de tranquilizarse y parecer seguro ante ella, que no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

Pero ella solo negó con la cabeza.

—¿Quién… quién es usted?... —la mirada angustiada no se perdía en su rostro, al referirse a la persona a su lado. Quien parecía no entender la pregunta que le hizo, la miró mientras trataba de descifrar en sus adentros, pero no encajaba, por lo que devolvió la pregunta con otra.

—¿Qué?... —fue al contestar que se respondió a si mismo, sin duda la intención no era lastimarlo… pero… su pregunta le perforó el trozo de corazón que le quedaba. ¿Estaba preguntando… lo que creía que estaba preguntando…? Eso era… eso significaba… que definitivamente _su_ Serena ya no estaba… —¿Qué dijiste?... —su seño se frunció, por lo que al notar el enfado del que él no se percataba, ella se arropó un poco más.

—¿Dónde estoy?... —empezó a mirar preocupada en todas direcciones, pero cuando trató de moverse, se detuvo adolorida.

—¡No te muevas! —le colocó las manos en los hombros, lo que la asustó aún más y en un grito, alertó, a los que pasaban afuera, Bonnie que veía de vuelta y Kalm que venía junto a ella. El último abrió la puerta de golpe y corrió hacia dentro, para encontrar a Ash con sus manos sobre ella.

—¡Qué le estás haciendo? ¡Suéltala! —llegó al lado de la chica sobre la cama, por lo que el Ketchum la soltó.

—Por supuesto que yo… no… —apretó los puños, ofuscado, al ver la mirada de temor en los ojos azules que no habían hecho más que regalarle dulzura siempre y lágrimas… en aquellos últimos días. Pero una mirada así… nunca…

—¡Ash! ¡Qué sucede! —llegó a su lado, unos segundos después Bonnie.

—No… me reconoce… —miró por última vez a su ex reina y dándose la vuelta, salió de la habitación.

—¿Cómo?... —lo miró aún parada desde donde estaba, la rubia. —para voltear hacia donde estaba su amiga y ver al pelinegro con el mismo semblante que el campeón.

—Tiene razón… a mí tampoco… —le informó, por lo que Bonnie, caminó despacio hasta el lado de la cama, donde se encontraba su amiga y tomándola de la mano, le sonrió. —No te preocupes…

—¿Dónde estoy?... —la miró sospechando de sus intenciones.

—En… tu casa… tuviste un accidente… y… te golpeaste la cabeza…

.

.

.

¿Por qué?... ¿Cuántas veces se habrá preguntado eso?... Habían tantas cosas a lo largo de su vida que le habían sido arrebatadas que en la frustración, se debatía y preguntaba a si mismo, sobre una razón que muchas veces era solo explicación lo que le deparaba el destino.

Y si era así… ¿Por qué el destino se encaprichaba de esa manera con él?...

Había decidido darse la oportunidad de volver a hablar con ella, tal vez… recuperarla… porque la extrañaba tanto que el pecho le iba a explotar de solo pensar en ella. Y más aún… al verse como _el malo_ al haber sido rescatada de él, por Kalm… ¡¿Cómo que rescatada de él?! ¡Con nadie estaría mejor que con él!

¡El no debería ni acercarse! ¡Ni tocarla! ¡Ni hablarle! ¡Ni mirarla! —estaba tan ensimismado que todo le molestaba, hasta la jarra con flores que se atravesó en su camino de vuelta a la habitación que le habían asignado, tirándola al suelo y esparciendo el agua, las flores y los cristales por todas partes.

No de nuevo… ¿Por qué tenía que reaccionar de esa manera siempre?... —molesto consigo mismo se agachó para recoger los pedazos de vidrio, pero por su brusquedad de inmediato se cortó.

—¡Ash! ¡Qué pasó! —llegó a pararse del otro lado del desorden que había armado, la peliazul. —Al verla, no pudo sostenerle la mirada y terminó por bajarla ante ella.

—Déjame… tenemos que curarte eso… pero me da pena este tiradero… —lo miró preguntando qué hacer.

—Descuida… —observó la palma de su mano, con aquella cortada sangrante, pero solo la apretó y volvió a recoger las flores, manchando el suelo de rojo, al verlo Dawn dio la vuelta al charco y se agachó a su lado.

—¿Pasó algo con ella?... —preguntó sin verlo, pero continuando el cometido del aseo.

Los ojos castaños se humedecieron ante la pregunta, se resistió, frunciendo el entrecejo y arrugando de a poco los labios en un gesto de estoicismo.

—Ella… ya no existe… —inhaló profundo para no derrumbarse, se había prometido a si mismo no ser un perdedor, no sentirse derrotado… no más… ¿Pero cómo superar lo que estaba pasando?... Se lo repetía… si las cosas iban a ser así, hubiera preferido nunca volver a verla… Pero ahora ya no era ni la sombra de lo que fue… su historia, su amor, sus recuerdos… estaba sólo dentro de su alma… almacenada en su pecho, amenazada con miles de navajas, una con más filo que otra por cada cosa que pasaba.

—Ash… ¿Por qué dices eso?... —sus ojos temblaron, al verlo levantarse y quedó sentada en aquel suelo frío, con la tarea de recoger aquel tiradero, después de lo que había vivido recientemente con él, no sabía como tratarlo, por lo que pensó que la mejor opción era actuar con naturalidad… Pero nada era normal… sentía que verlo le acababa el aire y no podía resistirlo, la tristeza de la lejanía era insoportable también, ¿entonces? ¿Debía irse o permanecer?

—¿Está bien con esto? —el llamado de la voz de su amado, la llevó a levantar la vista, había ido solo por el recogedor y la escoba.

—Servirá… —le sonrió, tratando de disimular sus pensamientos.

—No es que no haya querido contestarte… pero… no sabía como hacerlo… —empezó la plática con la escoba en mano. —No quiero lastimarte…

No pudo apartar la mirada de su rostro al escuchar lo que le dijo. ¿Desde cuando era tan pensativo y serio?... El Ash que recordaba era todo menos eso… había cambiado mucho al lado de Serena y su manera de ser más madura y gentil, le había encantado desde el primer instante en que lo vio en aquel reencuentro, pero en esos tres años juntos… no había mostrado una empatía como esa, salvo en la vez que decidieron darse una oportunidad. El Ash de Serena… se estaba comportando así con ella…

—No te confundas… creo… que soy yo la que te debe una disculpa… por tratar de forzar algo que no sentías… yo sé como estás enamorado de Serena y aunque pasen mil años eso no cambiará… ¡Y es algo que debo entender! —cerró los ojos con fuerza, para buscar la valentía necesaria para seguir. —Pero Ash… no podía seguir callándome lo que sentía… lo que siento… porque me estaba consumiendo por dentro… al menos ahora estoy más tranquila… aunque tú no sientas lo mismo, al menos lo dije y me quité una gran angustia de encima.

—Pero eso no significa que yo pueda seguir contándote lo que siento… porque todo… —suspiró. —Todo tiene que ver con ella.

—Pero no quiero que las cosas cambien… —lo tomó por una de las manos con que agarraba la escoba.

—Dawn…

—Por favor… por costumbre… o comodidad… por lo que sea… siempre cuenta conmigo.

—Gracias… —soltó la mano que le agarró para llevarla a colocar en su hombro.

Estaban hablando cuando se vieron forzados a separarse al ver a Kalm corriendo frente a ellos. —¡Nos encontraron! ¡Maldita sea!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quiénes?!

—¡Terminal! —se detuvo frente al campeón el agente X. —Toma a Serena y vete de aquí, por el sótano, Bonnie los guiará y luego vendrá conmigo, nos reuniremos en el siguiente punto.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Rápido!

.

.

.

.

Habían salido con lo que llevaban puesto y la carretera se veía más extensa a cada paso, no parecía que llegaran a ninguna parte y ningún auto pasaba tampoco. Llevaban dos días prácticamente vagando. Estaba cansado y hambriento, pero… ¿feliz?...

Aunque no fuera ella misma…

—¿Tienes frío?... —preguntó mientras su propia respiración exhalada se hacía visible al aire y frotaba los brazos tratando de brindarse calor. A lo que ella no respondió, como todo el tiempo desde que escaparon, pero por instinto se frotó las manos entre sí, para luego soplárselas con el aliento.

—¿Ves que sí lo tienes?... —se sacó la camisa para quedar solo con la camiseta que llevaba debajo y se la colocó a ella sobre los hombros. Al hacerlo, pareció disfrutarlo, ya que se estremeció. Mientras Pikachu sonrió.

—Gracias… ¿Pero usted?... —lo miró preocupada, viendo sus brazos desnudos.

—Yo no tengo frío, jaja… es más… ¡Quisiera una soda bien helada! Y para acompañar un pokélito —sonrió, al pensar la cantidad de tiempo que había pasado sin probar el mencionado.

—¿Un qué?... —lo miró expectante. Por alguna razón todos sus gestos le parecían atrayentes y sus ocurrencias divertidas, que le dibujaban una sonrisa en el rostro. Misma que atrapó al entrenador en el segundo que la vio. Tan tierna y dulce, justo… justo como la había querido volver a ver, desde aquella vez.

—Es… —dolía… pensar que tenía que explicárselo precisamente a ella, pero terminó por empezar a hablar emocionado para no perder el hilo de la conversación. —¡Y entonces! ¡Puff! La decoración y ¡Zas! La primera mordida.

—¡Puff! Y ¡Zas! —se le salió una pequeña risita, por sus explicaciones. —Me gustaría probarlo alguna vez… para ver que se siente ese "Zas"… ¿Usted sabes si ya los he probado?...

—Sí… por supuesto… —le sonrió, pero la melancolía lo embargó al instante, por lo que tuvo que voltear la mirada.

—El doctor me dijo que es mejor ir poco a poco… y yo tampoco… quiero forzarme… —se llevó una mano a la cabeza, —pero hay cosas que quiero saber… y no sé bien como decirlas…

—Siempre y cuando tú estés bien, puedes preguntar… y yo trataré de responder, claro, si lo sé… —la miró de nuevo.

—Gracias… —caminar a su lado, le despertaba inmensos deseos de tomarlo de la mano, por lo que bajó la mirada. ¿Qué era esa sensación?...

—También hay algo… que me gustaría preguntarte… —se detuvo en seco, por lo que ella, al ver que no caminó más, se detuvo también.

Sabía que no estaba bien presionar… pero…

—¿Por qué…? —la miró preocupado, pero se arrepintió. —No… no es nada…

—Digame… —se acercó hasta él y lo miró a los ojos, necesitaba escucharlo también.

—¿Por qué todo este tiempo no quisiste hablarme?... —su pregunta hizo temblar por orbes de la ex reina.

—Es porque… mm… ¿Puedo decir algo, aunque suene raro?...

—Adelante. —sonrió enternecido.

—Porque… me dolía… me dolía aquí… —se llevó ambas manos al pecho, tocando bajo su garganta y arriba de su corazón. —Su voz… su cara… —dejó su pecho con una de sus manos y llevó la otra al rostro del campeón, quien al sentir el toque sobre su mejilla, no pudo evitar sonreír, acompañado de un par de lágrimas de felicidad.

—¡Perdón! —se espantó la ex reina al verlo así y apartó la mano. —Es solo que… me da la impresión de que es una persona muy importante para mí…

—Lo soy… —afirmó con vehemencia, mientras los rayos lunares impactaban contra sus orbes, dándoles una apariencia azulada.

Ella solo se limitó a mirarlo, por la afirmación tan severa que hizo.

—Quiero decir… ¿Lo soy?... —trató de relajarse para no presionarla, pero sentía como su corazón estaba por salirse por su boca. El deseo de hacerla volver en sí, era devastador. —Tranquila, no debes responder a eso.

—¿Hay algo que haya cambiado en mí?... ¿Hice algo malo?...

—¿Malo?... —sonrió y no pudo evitar desviar la mirada.

—Tengo esa impresión… quizás es por eso que mis memorias no vuelven… porque no se hallan en esta versión…

—Tal vez haya algo de cierto en eso… —se aventuró a volver a tocarla, volviendo a colocar la mano en aquellos caireles que tanto amaba, pero ahora sentía extraños. —Este color… no eres tú.

—¿Me va mal?... —tomó uno de sus propios mechones y lo observó.

—No es que te veas mal… eso es imposible, eres muy hermosa Serena. —expresó con la naturalidad que había adquirido para hablar con ella y declarar lo que sentía. Aunque de inmediato se dio cuenta que quien lo escuchaba se sonrojó al escucharlo, por lo que se compuso la garganta.

—¿Qué color me va? —trató de romper el silencio del nerviosismo la joven.

—El miel… de eso no cabe duda…

—Entonces tendré que arreglar esto pronto… pero cambiando de tema… —miró hacia el frente de la carretera. —Me pregunto si faltará mucho…

—Pues… puede que sí… pero hay algo que debes de tener en mente, pase lo que pase…

—¿Qué cosa es?

—Que no debes rendirte… nunca hasta el final —le sonrió emocionado, por repetir aquella su frase.

—¿Al final?... ¿Y qué hay al final?... —preguntó sin comprender con exactitud sus palabras.

Al escucharla sonrió, al recordar una charla parecida tiempo atrás. —Un tesoro… un rubio miel y hermoso tesoro. —Dijo sin más, para entonces seguir caminando.

.

.

.

Continuará…

xDxDxD Estoy muriéndome de una gripe mata dioses así que si hay algo mal en el capi me disculpo jaja, he venido escribiendo escenitas pequeñas en mis tiempos libres y ahora las logré juntar.

Que vivan mis bebés Amour!

Gracias por leer!


	25. XXIV

La propuesta que le había hecho, era para tomarla y salir de ahí siguiendo únicamente el rumbo que trazara su corazón. Sin embargo… había tantas cosas que dejarían atrás sin remedio que no podía hacerlo. Su título, sus amigos que prácticamente fueron su familia durante años y… ese pequeño del que no tenía idea de su existencia apenas hace días.

Pero escucharla pronunciar un "¿Podemos no regresar?" de sus labios, le provocaba el deseo de raptarla y escapar con ella por toda la eternidad.

Aún no tenían un lugar trazado para reunirse con los demás, suponían que serían contactados en algún momento, por lo que caminaron y caminaron hasta quedar exhaustos. Al haber salido solo con lo que tenían encima, no había dinero ni comida, por lo que las bayas enredadas en el camino frutal, fueron su única salvación durante dos días.

Ver las terribles condiciones en que la tenía le destrozaba, por lo que se aventuró a salir del anonimato y presentarse a la sucursal de un Centro Pokémon que encontraron recientemente, para que se le actualizara el crédito en la tienda Pokémon del lugar.

 **POKÉMON XY &Z**

 **OTHER WAY TO BATTLE**

 **XXIV**

Logró alquilar una habitación y dejó a Serena dentro, para luego salir a comprar provisiones.

Estaba muerto de hambre, por lo que venía feliz con las bolsas y abriendo la puerta, la cerró con la cadera una vez entró, quedando parado sin saber si moverse o no, para no hacer ruido, al ver que la chica estaba profundamente dormida sobre la cama, cual se hubiera desmayado del cansancio, la bata que llevaba, ya bastante desgastada y los pies sucios, le daban apariencia de una pordiosera que encontró en la calle. Ahora entendía por qué nadie la había reconocido y daba las gracias a la vida y a la suerte por que así fue. Lo último que quería era traerle más problemas a ella.

Dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa y sacando una manzana la limpió con la camisa y se la pasó a Pikachu que venía tras de él.

—Tal vez lo mejor será seguir su ejemplo amigo —le sonrió y miró la cama, estaba completamente ocupada como para compartirla, por la forma en que se había acostado casi horizontalmente, aún así… si hubiera espacio, tal vez no tendría el valor para ponerse a su lado, después de todo, entre ellos no existía ese tipo de relación ni confianza.

Estiró una toalla y la colocó en el suelo.

Casi un par de minutos después se había quedado dormido, con su manzana medio mordida al lado.

.

.

.

—¿Cuándo volverá Ash?... —preguntó como si su interlocutora no se esperara la interrogante. Ya que no levantó la mirada hacia ella, al sentirse culpable por preguntar. Pero su estancia en ese lugar no tenía ningún sentido si el campeón de Kalos no pensaba volver.

Tenía las manos separadas por un poco de distancia, mientras sostenía los hilos de un tejido. Ayudaba a Bonnie a elaborar un gorrito. Las agujas se detuvieron al escucharla.

—No tengo idea… porque no tengo idea de donde están… tal vez sea lo mejor…

—¿Pero no dijeron que se contactarían?... ¿Qué pasó con ese plan?...

—No es tan fácil… si levantáramos una búsqueda sería mucho más fácil que el equipo Terminal lo notara también. Cualquier indicio de su paradero es peligroso por ahora. —la miró directa. —Discúlpame…

—¿Eh?... —ambos pares de ojos azules se encontraron, los de la mayor, temblaban ante la incredulidad de la palabra.

—Dije muchas cosas hirientes… y sé que no es culpa tuya… fui muy mala… pero…

—No te preocupes… es normal que estés más tranquila ahora que ellos se fueron juntos… —bajó los hilos con sus manos.

—No es por eso…

—¡Claro que lo es! —se circularon en lágrimas sus ojos, por lo que volteó la mirada. —Ash ya había accedido a estar conmigo…

—Pero tú sabías desde un principio que eso era imposible… —habló pausadamente, dándole a entender que no era la única con un pensamiento como el suyo, por lo que Dawn volteó a verla. —Ellos se aman… se aman muchísimo… tanto que ciegamente se entregaron a un problema con tal de no afectar al otro.

—Se aman… —repitió por lo bajo la coordinadora. Eso era algo que ella ya sabía de sobra. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Quería resignarse, pero su espíritu de lucha no la dejaba. No iba a olvidarse de él tan fácilmente y menos luego de estar a punto de compartirlo todo entre sus brazos.

.

.

.

Habían tantas cosas que quisiera saber… preguntarle como estuvo durante el tiempo que no la vio… ¿Por qué la clase maestra había acabado de esa forma?... En aquel momento no quiso siquiera averiguarlo, lo mejor sería desconectarse de ese lado de su vida y para eso había ido a Kanto. Pero ahora… todas esas cuestionantes dentro de su cabeza parecían una cascada que derrumbaría todo a su camino y saldría por su boca como lava. La limitante era que aunque preguntara… no encontraría las respuestas que necesitaba.

Apenas y se movió, solo para acomodar las manos sobre su pecho y continuar con la acción que llevaba a cabo desde que abrió los ojos. Observarla y preguntarse qué había ocurrido esa noche… ¿Por qué estaba acostada a su lado en el suelo?

La toalla donde se acostó había rodado en puño hacia sus pies, por lo que yacía de igual forma sobre los azulejos del piso. Acostada de lado, frente a él, por lo que podía apreciar con detalle su rostro. Fijándose en sus delicadas cejas casi transparentes, la nariz, tan fina y bonita que le daban ganas de apretarla, cosa que sabía le molestaba, por lo que sonrió, para finalmente fijarse en los labios.

Tenía la manía de mover los labios un poco, siempre que estaba por despertar, lo sabía como conocía su nombre, por lo que al verla con aquella reacción, se volteó de espaldas. Quería que tuviera su espacio. Y todo resultó como lo planeó y recordaba, se estiró tal y como siempre lo hacía, aunque no la veía, el movimiento tras de él, se lo imaginó a la perfección, aunque el final resultó un poco diferente.

En su memoria las manos pálidas de su amada, terminaban trepando sobre su pecho, pero a cambio, obtuvo un simple —Buenos días.

No había escogido eso… el tiempo cursaba en su contra y lo entendía, por lo que se levantó, como siempre lo hacía, jamás se dejaría ir sin luchar por lo que quería y ella… era lo que más quería en el mundo.

—¡Buenos días! —al estar de pie, le brindó la mano, que ella al instante tomó. —¿Dormiste bien? —miró la cama, para luego ver al suelo y no poder esconder la pregunta que se salía por sus ojos.

—Lo… lamento mucho… no quise molestarte al dormir… pero no podía estar tranquila yo sola ahí arriba cuando ustedes se veían tan friolentos abajo… compartimos el escape… compartimos la cama… —mencionó con naturalidad, sin entender que sus palabras podían interpretarse de otra forma que alteraba el corazón del campeón.

—Cla… claro… —asintió. —Voy… a lavarme la cara —le sonrió y recorrió camino rápido al baño en donde se encerró.

¿Qué estaba pasando con él?... Estaba tan emocionado por todo lo que estaba pasando que no podía controlar sus propias reacciones. Sabía que debía ser amable y dulce con ella por el simple hecho de que era su compañera en aquel viaje… pero fuera de eso… era el amor de su vida, recién reencontrado y sin memoria… ¿Entonces qué decir?... Si de solo verla dormida sentía que podía permanecer apreciándola por siempre. Y el deseo tácito de ser tocado por sus manos al despertar había jugado sucio con su cabeza, despertando sus instintos. Era una mala broma… o tal vez lo mejor…

—¡Voy a darme una ducha! —gritó, siendo escuchado por la ex reina, que no contestó, sino simplemente escuchó el agua caer en la regadera, recordando las palabras de su respuesta a la pregunta que le hizo el día anterior.

— _¿Podemos no volver?..._

 _Sus reacciones fueron extrañas, parecía dolido al responder, por lo que no sabía como tomarlo._

— _Debemos volver…_

— _¿En verdad? ¿No hay ninguna posibilidad de librarnos de esas personas?... Tengo mucho miedo…_

— _Hay alguien esperándote… alguien que te ama y te necesita muchísimo…_

Entrecerró los ojos y mirando la bolsa de comida, tomó una manzana y salió de la habitación. Pikachu al verla, miró hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño, pero no le daba tiempo de avisar, por lo que salió tras la ex reina.

Su aspecto seguía igual de perdido que el día anterior y puede que más, por su cabello enredado, recién despierta, por lo que la enfermera la vio pasar, con preocupación.

—Es la mujer que venía con el campeón… ¡Oye! ¡Señorita! —la llamó pero Serena, simplemente salió del centro Pokémon. Joy dejó el puesto por unos segundos y corrió hacia las habitaciones.

Tocó con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que unos minutos después fue atendida por el campeón en Toalla, aún con la cabeza empapada, igual de preocupado, por su intervención y por no encontrar a sus compañeros de cuarto.

—¡Enfermera Joy!

—¡La señorita! —señaló hacia la entrada del lugar. No podía ser, un segundo que se había descuidado y la había perdido de vista.

—Enseguida voy, ¡Muchas gracias! —cerró la puerta, se puso los pantalones y la camiseta y salió en su búsqueda, encontrándola no muy lejos, al haber sido detenida por Pikachu, quien le hablaba intenso, mientras movía las manitas.

—¡Serena! —detuvo su paso veloz al verla, parada, mirándolo como si tratara de huir, pero no podía, la duda la embargaba por completo. —¿Qué sucede?... —extendió su brazo hacia ella, indicándole que con él estaría a salvo. —Volvamos…

—No quiero… —negó rápidamente con la cabeza y al hacerlo se descuidó y de entre sus ropas, cayó la manzana que rodó unos pasos hasta Ash. —La miró triste, pero no se movió un paso.

—Esto era para ti… —se agachó y la tomó con la mano. —Y podremos comer muchas cosas más… ¡Cosas deliciosas! Solo es cuestión de tiempo…

—Pero dijiste… que tenemos que regresar… y yo no quiero volver con él… —se llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas al mencionar tales palabras.

—¿Con él?... —el rostro de Kalm le vino inmediatamente a la memoria al Ketchum. —¿Por qué dices eso?...

—Tú lo dijiste… que había alguien… que me amaba muchísimo… —se sonrojó avergonzada por mencionar una cosa así. —Pero yo no sé quién es… no siento nada así… por él…

—…Serena… —se humedeció los labios al pensar lo que estaba por revelarle. —No es él…

—¿Eh?... —lo miró sin comprender, mientras el campeón se acercaba.

—Yo hablaba de… tu hijo…

—¿Mi… hijo?... —sus ojos temblaron en lágrimas al escucharlo. ¿Qué le había dicho?... ¿Tenía un hijo?...

—…Mi hijo —terminó la frase el campeón. No estaba seguro de poder controlar los sentimientos que se desataran en ella al comprender lo que le transmitía, pero era una buena oportunidad de darle a conocer el lazo entre los dos.

—¿Tuyo?... —se le soltaron las lágrimas. Desde que lo vio, sabía que había algo sumamente especial en él, pero jamás imaginó que ese deseo oculto fuera realmente una historia de amor escondida. —¿Tengo un hijo… tuyo?...

—…Sí —asintió, sintiéndose quebrar al ver sus orbes celestinos vertidos en lágrimas. Y sin poder controlar su instinto de protección, la necesidad que albergaba desde hace años por ella y el deseo de reconfortarla, la haló hacia él, mientras de un movimiento llegó hasta sus labios, asustándola y saltándole las lágrimas, movimiento del que en un principio trató de liberarse, empujándolo por los hombros y el pecho con ambas manos, pero al no conseguirlo, no pudo más que sucumbir a su propio deseo de acercamiento.

.

.

.

Continuará…

Cortito pero súper extracto de azúcar xD

Jaja necesitaba juntarlos ya xD mi pobre kokoro no aguantaba más.

¡Gracias por leer!


	26. XXV

—…Serena… —se humedeció los labios al pensar lo que estaba por revelarle. —No es él…

—¿Eh?... —lo miró sin comprender, mientras el campeón se acercaba.

—Yo hablaba de… tu hijo…

—¿Mi… hijo?... —sus ojos temblaron en lágrimas al escucharlo. ¿Qué le había dicho?... ¿Tenía un hijo?...

—…Mi hijo —terminó la frase el campeón. No estaba seguro de poder controlar los sentimientos que se desataran en ella al comprender lo que le transmitía, pero era una buena oportunidad de darle a conocer el lazo entre los dos.

 **POKÉMON XY &Z**

 **OTHER WAY TO BATTLE**

 **XXV**

—¿Tuyo?... —se le soltaron las lágrimas. Desde que lo vio, sabía que había algo sumamente especial en él, pero jamás imaginó que ese deseo oculto fuera realmente una historia de amor escondida. —¿Tengo un hijo… tuyo?...

—…Sí —asintió, sintiéndose quebrar al ver sus orbes celestinos vertidos en lágrimas. Y sin poder controlar su instinto de protección, la necesidad que albergaba desde hace años por ella y el deseo de reconfortarla, la haló hacia él, mientras de un movimiento llegó hasta sus labios, asustándola y saltándole las lágrimas, movimiento del que en un principio trató de liberarse, empujándolo por los hombros y el pecho con ambas manos, pero al no conseguirlo, no pudo más que sucumbir a su propio deseo de acercamiento.

Lo recibió con sorpresa que se transformó en ternura, al sentir el suave toque de sus labios sobre los suyos, parecía tan delicado, como si en cada roce que le brindaba tratara de cuidar de no lastimarla. Como si un beso pudiera tonarse tan violento… pensó volviendo poco a poco a sus sentidos y darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Se estaba besando con él… asustada se separó de golpe y le dio una cachetada que se le marcó la palma de la mano en la mejilla al Ketchum.

Los ojos castaños la miraron incrédulo de aquel final y se llevó una mano a tocar el sitio que parecía arder en su rostro.

—¡No me mires así!... —lo sentenció y negó con la cabeza al sentirse insegura de lo que estaba haciendo, empezó a caminar hacia atrás, mirando de reojo al suelo tras de sí, para no caer.

—No, Serena… por favor espera… —estiró el brazo hacia ella con desesperación. No iba a perderla de vista de nuevo. Pero ella hizo caso omiso de sus palabras y una vez caminó lo suficiente para alejarse se echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡No! —corrió tras de ella, acortando la distancia entre los dos rápidamente y rodeándola con los brazos, la atrapó y la levantó en el aire, mientras la ex reina movía las piernas cual nadara para ser bajada.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Abusivo!

—¿Abusivo yo?... ¡Fuiste tú la que me dejó estampada la mano en la cara! —la colocó en el suelo pero sin soltarla. —Ahora vamos a hablar como la gente civilizada.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —cerró los ojos con fuerza, deteniendo el forcejeo.

—¿Eh?... ¿Te lastimé?... ¡Por favor perdóname! —aflojó un poco.

—No… pero… ayer… cuando me desperté… lo recordé… los ví… —temblaban sus ojos en medio de la remembranza. —Estaba yo… un poco lejos… había mucha gente… pero eras tú… con una chica de cabello largo…

—¿Qué?... —la soltó al no poder responder más que con otra pregunta a sus palabras.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué vienes ahora y me dices que estamos juntos?... ¿Quién eres?... ¿Qué eres?... ¿Un desgraciado con dos frentes?... ¿Cuál somos nosotros?... —las miles de preguntas navegaban sus recuerdos borrosos y distorsionados, al punto de llevar la mirada azulina a su mano izquierda, observando el anillo que días atrás, Emilia había recuperado para ella.

—Estás pensando demasiado las cosas… hay… mucho de lo que tenemos que hablar… creo que estás muy confundida.

—¿Esto es… tuyo?... —preguntó enseñándole la prenda plata en su dedo.

Ash asintió, sintiendo una punzada en el pecho, por la pregunta. Ese anillo había pasado por tantas lágrimas que de no tener el valor monetario que tenía, estaría despintado y oxidado. Lagrimas de ella y de él por igual, el día que Serena se lo devolvió por poco y lo pierde, tratando de deshacerse de su dolor, pero la necesidad de sentirla cerca lo obligó a cargarlo consigo todo ese tiempo. Cuando Emilia se lo llevó, no estaba muy seguro que cumpliera su promesa de entregárselo.

—¿Estamos casados?...

Su pregunta, lo asustó. ¿Por qué preguntar una cosa así?... ¿Era un anillo de compromiso no?... ¿Qué decir?... —No… —eligió la verdad.

—Ya veo… ¿Acaso… nos separamos?... —preguntó bajando la mirada ante él.

—¿Por qué lo dices?...

—Es que… ver este anillo… me da mucha tristeza… —se llevó las manos al rostro, para cubrir la incertidumbre de su llanto, sintiéndose terriblemente apenada y sola, sin saber verdaderamente que pensar de él. ¿Podría confiar en él?... ¿Por qué sentía la inmensa necesidad de arrojarse a sus brazos pero a la vez un horrible miedo a ser rechazada?

No tuvo tiempo de seguir analizándolo, al sentirse rodeada por la fuerza de sus brazos nuevamente, lo que la invitó a imitarlo, poco a poco abandono su rostro para llevar ambas manos tras la espalda del campeón, sintiendo tan familiar el recorrido a trazar por ellas, como si lo hubiera abrazado en muchísimas ocasiones que hasta la curvatura de su espalda reclinada sobre ella la sentía tan conocida. El tacto de sus dedos, le transmitían la sensación de aferrarse a él cada vez más, al punto de estrujar la tela entre sus puños.

—¡Ash! —gritó entonces desde sus adentros, subiendo una de sus manos hacia los cabellos oscuros de su amado.

—¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí! —respondió de la misma manera, estrujándola con fuerza contra su pecho.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento tanto! —toda la desesperación de su yo real, salía por su boca, aunque no comprendiera a ciencia cierta lo que decía. Necesitaba decirle que odiaba todo lo que había hecho, por cuanto lo había lastimado, aunque en esos momentos no entendiera el por qué.

Su solicitud de perdón, hizo correr las lágrimas del campeón, había tratado de resistir hasta ese punto, pero era demasiado ya. Todo volvería a ser como antes… estaba seguro de eso. —Mi Serena… —hundió el rostro entre los cabellos cairelados de la artista. Por un momento… sintió como si las puertas de aquel viejo apartamento… en aquel edificio al que no iba desde hace tanto tiempo… se abrieran para los dos.

Y una vez más, los miles de recuerdos que guardan esas paredes en las que convivió con su amor, afloraron en su corazón, en medio de una sonrisa boba.

Su respuesta fue apretarla contra él, en señal que no importaba nada hasta ahora, no la dejaría sola nuevamente.

Se separaron un poco para poder verse a los ojos, encontrando justo lo que buscaban en el otro, la decisión de luchar por ellos, pero la mano de Serena continuaba como tatuaje de horas en la mejilla del campeón, por lo que apenada y entristecida le acarició en el lugar.

—Siempre tuviste fuerza con las manos —sonrió, mientras posaba su mano sobre la de ella en su rostro y separándola de su piel, la agarró envolviéndola con la suya. Y bajando hasta quedar tomados de la mano, se separaron, al mostrarle el camino de vuelta al Centro Pokémon. —¿Regresamos? —señaló el rumbo con un movimiento del rostro.

La artista asintió y caminó guiada por la mano de él.

Mientras Pikachu dio un suspiro enorme de tranquilidad y caminó con ellos de vuelta.

.

.

.

La enfermera aún en el aparador los vio pasar y levantó la mano con una sonrisa al ver como Ash le sonrió agradecido. Pero su mirada se detuvo junto a ellos, al ver que el campeón, caminó rápido hasta ella, sonrojándola al sentirse el centro de atención del campeón de Kalos.

—¡Dígame!

—No sé si habrá una posibilidad… pero no tengo a nadie más a quien hacerle este encargo… —la miró preocupado, mientras Serena parpadeaba sin comprender, tras de él.

—Si está en mis manos, con gusto… ¿Quiere?... ¿Qué le consiga ropa a la señorita?... —levantó las cejas. —No se preocupe… yo sé mantener la discreción con estas cosas… he visto muchas veces la película de mujer bonita… —sus ojos demostraron la picardía que ocultaba desde que lo vio llegar con ella la noche anterior.

—¿Eh?... —no comprendió una palabra el Ketchum.

—¿No es ropa?... —ladeó la cabeza Joy.

—Pues, ahora que lo dice sí, pero más que eso… —sonrió, sonrojando nerviosamente a la enfermera.

.

.

.

La chica se había bañado y cambiado con ropa de enfermera, era lo más que pudo conseguirse de improvisto, y no es que le sentara mal. Ya antes la había visto vestida así y le encantaba como lucía. Además, ayudaría a pasar desapercibida. Aunque en momentos como ese… había llegado a pensar que quizás lo mejor era que la gente se enterara de la presencia de su reina. Porque eso era ella… La reina de Kalos, que hace años desapareció de los escenarios, sin ninguna explicación, y cuyo publico clamó con locura y evitando la elección de una nueva reina hasta que Serena cediera el trono como debía ser, ante una rival que en verdad lo mereciera al derrotarla en un performance.

—Te ves muy bien —le sonrió, al ver que ella se miraba en el espejo de la habitación.

—¿En verdad?... —auténtica como siempre, se emocionó por su comentario. —Pero… ojalá en el siguiente pueblo, encontremos un estilista… ya quiero volver a verme como antes… como se supone que soy… —llevó la mano a tocar su reflejo en el cristal.

—Como estés… eres linda… —bajó la voz con su comentario, por lo que ella no logró escuchar por completo sus palabras. En el instante que la puerta fue tocada tres veces desde afuera, llamando la atención de ambos.

La ex reina lo miró nerviosa y preocupada.

—Tranquila… —caminó hasta la puerta, mientras Pikachu veía expectante también, hasta que sus orejas se levantaron emocionado, al ver que el pedido de Ash a la enfermera se había realizado.

—Gracias… —cerró la puerta con la cadera, al tener las manos ocupadas con un florero que adornaría la habitación con hermosas rosas azules.

Al ver las aromáticas, el corazón de la ex reina se aceleró. Si había algo que sería capaz de remembrarle estaba seguro serían esas flores y lo había logrado, haciendo que la madre de su hijo se acercara rápido.

—¿Te gustan?... —sonrió tratando de controlar su emoción al verla reaccionar así.

—¿Me gustaban?... —preguntó, tratando de entender por qué de esas flores ahora. No podía negarlo, le fascinaban, pero no por las flores en sí… había algo en ellas.

—Eran tus favoritas. —Sus manos tocaban de a poco los pulpejos de sus dedos entre sí, al ambos tomar la base del florero, hasta que Ash lo soltó para que ella pudiera llevarlas hacia su pecho y olerlas. Pero los sucesos no fueron precisamente los que hubiera deseado, la mirada de la ojos de cielo se tornó angustiada y soltando el florero, se llevó una mano a la pierna izquierda, perdiendo el equilibrio, cayendo sentada en el suelo mojado por el agua que se derramó de las flores.

—¡Serena! —caminó sobre el camino de rosas del piso y llegó hasta ella.

—¡Pika Pi! —saltó de la cama el eléctrico.

—¡Pikachu, ve por la enfermera Joy! —lo urgió su amigo.

—¡No! —los detuvo, provocando que el Pokémon por poco se cayera de la orilla de la cama, suspirando tranquilo al haber mantenido el equilibrio.

—¡Pero! —no pudo argumentar más el campeón, al ver como sus ojos lo enfocaban, su mirada… había cambiado… aquella duda profunda que tenía desde que la reencontró había desaparecido. ¿Sería que…?

Respiró agitado de solo pensar que las rosas hubieran funcionado y en verdad hubiera estimulado su memoria. Una cosa tras otra la presionaban… no quería tratarla de manera forzosa, pero… ella debía recordar quien era… ¿Estaba bien hacerlo así?...

—¿Serena?...

—Esta noche… la cena corre por mi cuenta… porque todos los encuentros que has tenido te han dejado agotado… —respondió con las lágrimas almacenadas en las comisuras de sus ojos. Aquellas palabras… no eran otras que el contenido de la carta que Ash encontró en su apartamento al lado de las rosas… el día del accidente… donde la reina perdió más que la movilidad de su pierna.

¿Qué había sido eso?...

Las lágrimas del campeón se derramaron también y cual necesitaran urgentemente reencontrarse en verdad, se abrazaron aún ella sentada y el acurrucado sobre el suelo mojado desperdigado en rosas azules.

Algo había cambiado de un momento a otro… todo el nerviosismo que sentía al verlo y al tocarlo… se había transformado en profundo anhelo y culpabilidad, cual posar sus manos en la espalda de su amado fuera un pecado que deseaba ejecutar hasta que después de algunos segundos de dubitación, lo ejecutó, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras el llanto se intensificó de manera muy amarga.

Ash esperó estoicamente, hasta que todo lo que llevaba dentro saliera… sabía que en su interior había mucha rabia y rencor con él… con el tiempo… con la vida… un trato muy injusto para los dos, algo que él había comprendido tiempo atrás, pero no estaba dispuesto a ceder un solo milímetro. Esta vez lucharía por ella… por él… por su hijo… Así que se inclinó solo un poco y sin esperar permiso, buscó los labios de su amada y le brindó un beso dulce, inundado de perdón y alivio, uno tras otro y otro más, demostrándole que el tiempo no había pasado para él. Y sería tan sutil y suave como ella necesitara, no se apresuraría… pero estaría ahí para ella.

Poco a poco, los besos fueron recíprocos. ¿Cuánto había esperado por eso? ¿Podía ser más feliz?... Sonreía entre cada uno de los toques de sus labios.

—Pika…pi… —no pudo más con la escena el amigo de ambos, que se separaron y al verlo, lo vieron lagrimeando.

—Pikachu… —sonrió Ash al sentir la empatía de su amigo.

—¡Pikachu! —abrió espacio en el abrazo Serena, para que el Pokémon se uniera y así lo hizo, de un salto llegó hasta ellos.

—¡Piiii! —se restregó contra la mejilla de la ex reina.

—Tú también estabas muy preocupado… —se limpió las lágrimas la artista. —Lo siento —sonrió tratando de parecer animosa. Cuando un estruendo venido desde afuera los alertó.

.

.

.

—¡Le digo que no sé de qué está hablando! —se llevó las manos a los labios la enfermera Joy.

—¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡El uso de su credencial Pokémon en este lugar lo confirma! —le mostró un documento con la foto de Ash, el hombre. Un agente vestido de blanco y gafas oscuras.

—¡No! —no pudo seguir gritando al ver como le apuntó con un arma.

—¡La chica! ¡Él estaba con la antigua reina de Kalos!

—¿Qué?... —pareció verdaderamente sorprendida.

.

.

.

—Wigglytuff… ¿Qué está pasando?... —lo encontró tras la puerta de su habitación el campeón, al salir a investigar. —¿Es la enfermera?... ¿Le pasó algo?...

Estaba preguntando, cuando la mira de un arma le apuntó al pecho.

.

.

.

Continuará…

Ok… ok ok… ¡Ahora odio a mi Musa amada! Jajajaja, comúnmente no tengo problema en que me de ataque cuando no tengo mucho que hacer xD, pero cuando estoy presionada de trabajo y pasa esto, es lo peor xDDD

Estaba trabajando con la música de fondo y puff, una canción me encendió la musa y a trabajar en Other way xDDDD.

Tenía que terminar el capi con la idea para poder seguir trabajando.

Capítulo a marcha forzosa de musa, así que espero haya quedado bien.

Ahora me voy de nuevo!

GRACIAS POR LEER


	27. XXVI

— _¿Es o no formidable?..._

— _¿Pero… cómo lo conseguiste?..._

— _Es mi pago retrasado…_

 _La conversación llegaba a sus oídos, cual estuviera escondido dentro de un túnel, el eco resonaba y lograba retener las palabras, pero los significados se hundían en el mar lejano que se había convertido su pensamiento._

— _Se está despertando… —el aviso, fue seguido por algunos pasos rápidos hasta colocarse al lado de su brazo. ¿Dónde estaba? Se sentía tan mal que no quería ni pensarlo, las náuseas y mareos lo atacaron, por lo que los ojos que apenas iba separando, volvió a cerrar, tratando de controlar el malestar._

— _Tranquilo… dentro de unos minutos te sentirás mejor._

 _Era su imaginación o… ¿Lo habían besado?... en sus labios perduraba aquel suave tacto, por lo que los juntó entre sí, cual el recuerdo inmediato le llevara a degustarlo para sí mismo._

— _¿Te gustó?..._

— _¿…Serena?... —trató de abrir los ojos, pero la chica con la que platicaba no se lo permitió, colocó su mano con los dedos extendidos sobre sus párpados, obligándolo a permanecer en la oscuridad._

— _Sí… Serena…_

 **POKÉMON XY &Z**

 **OTHER WAY TO BATTLE**

 **XXVI**

Cual el detonador de sus recuerdos restringidos se hubiera activado, cuando la vio, se quedó horrorizado, con la respiración entrecortada, al punto de solo ver la mira del arma de fuego apuntándole directamente al pecho y no poder moverse, por la repulsión que sintió de si mismo, se sintió enfermo y basura a la vez, cual quisiera ser rescatado de todas sensaciones que lo invadieron de náuseas, pero a la vez, la culpabilidad de haberlo permitido, de haber sucumbido ante tal acto, que como ella misma le dijo, estaba ligado a su especie.

—Ha pasado algún tiempo… —sonrió, la chica de largos cabellos oscuros frente a él, cuando el sonido de un arma detonada, la aturdió, al tener que soltar la suya propia, al haber sido derribada de sus manos por el disparo.

—¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?! —la ex reina había tomado el arma de otro de los agentes que intentaron capturarlos y ahora le apuntaba con ella a Emilia.

—Hola, Serena. —levantó las manos en señal de derrota hacia ella.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?... —caminó de espaldas hasta ponerse frente al Ketchum, que miraba la escena, incrédulo, las dos chicas peleando con armas y él ahí, sin poder moverse.

—Vine por él… —sus palabras, entrecerraron furiosos los ojos de la artista. Estaba cansada de lo mismo, ya había pagado suficiente, para salvarlo.

—Déjanos en paz…

—Desearía poder hacerte feliz… aunque sea un poco, pero ya hemos jugado demasiado y él… no la pasa tan mal conmigo —sonrió por lo bajo, tratando de controlar la risa, ante la expresión de la ex reina que no entendía sus palabras.

—¿De qué estás hablando?...

—Serena… —la llamó el campeón. —No la escuches… —Se paró a su lado, para evitar sentirse tan miserable, al verla cubriéndolo.

—¿Qué pasó?... —lo miró incrédula, jamás pensaría que las palabras de Emilia fueran ciertas, pero al ver su reacción, sabía que en definitiva, algo de verdad había.

—Te está preguntando Ash… —levantó el brazo la pelinegra hacia él, indicándole que podía seguir con la explicación.

—Nada… —desvió la mirada, al apretar los puños.

—¿Nada?... ¿De qué está hablando Emilia, Ash?

—¿Le dices tú o le digo yo? —sonrió al levantar una ceja.

—¡Ya! —no bajaba el arma la entrenadora de Sylveon. —¿Qué? —movió el rostro en señal que necesitaba una respuesta. —¿Acaso creer que lo que sea que le hayas obligado a hacer va a separarnos?, Yo sé que contigo nada es gratis… —le mostró el anillo, que lucía en su mano de compromiso. —¿Fue por esto?...

—¿Entonces no te interesa?... ¿O si quieres saber? Con tanta palabrería barata que usas, no te entiendo… ¿Quieres saber cómo me lo tiré? No eres más que una mosca muerta…

—Palabras… es lo único que puedes inventar… siempre lo deseaste… ¿Crees que no lo sé? No es algo nuevo para mí… Pero lo que tú no sabes es la cantidad de veces que esta mosca muerta a estado con él de verdad, —volteó a verlo y jalándolo de la camisa lo besó de dos a tres veces con fuerza, para luego soltarlo. —¿Si viste quien tiene la palabra verdadera aquí? No me importa cuantas lo quieran, ¡Es mío! —movió con sentencia el arma.

El Campeón no pudo evitar sentirse extraño, ante tal acto. ¿En qué momento había pasado a ser el disputado?... y más aún… en qué momento aquella Serena…

" _Te gustará la persona en la que me habré convertido."_

Se había transformado en esa mujer ruda.

—Ahora voy a darte por fin tu merecido… —estaba por caminar hacia Emilia, cuando fue detenida por el Ketchum, al tomarla del brazo.

—No… No podemos seguir aquí, ella solamente nos está distrayendo, ¿Qué no te das cuenta?

—Ay que ternura… —se cruzó de brazos la actual reina.

—Suéltame… —Aunque frente a Emilia, tratara de disimular que lo que acababa de descubrir era algo que podía soportar, al mirarla a los ojos, se dio cuenta que estaba profundamente consternada. —La tengo que matar… la voy a matar…

¿Qué palabras eran esas?... Los ojos castaños temblaron al escucharla.

—¡Es qué no lo recuerdas! ¡Fue ella la que nos echó de nuestro apartamento! ¡Ella la que provocó mi accidente y mató a nuestro bebé! ¡Ella la que por ser la reina de Kalos se convirtió en el mismo demonio! —gritó desesperada, por lo que el campeón la rodeó por la espalda con los brazos.

—¡Cálmate! ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé demasiado! —la apretó con fuerza, por lo que la ex reina, bajó los brazos y con ellos la pistola.

—Es mejor que le hagas caso al bombón… no tienes idea con quién te estás metiendo. —La miró altiva Emilia.

—¡La que no tiene idea eres tú! —trató de zafarse nuevamente.

—Ah… no, pues, que miedo. —Se rio burlesca. —Deberías aceptar tu derrota y dejarme en paz… después de todo la que se va a quedar con todo soy yo… El reinado… tu marido… y por qué no… tu hijo —la miró cual la idea se le acabara de ocurrir y fuera magnífica. —Claro, sólo es cuestión de encontrar a la gata esa de pelos azules con la que se cobijó estos años… ya ves que no soy la única con la que se ha consolado. Y tú sufriendo como Magdalena el día a día… Pobre Serena, la verdad que ahora que lo pienso dudo mucho que él te merezca.

—Así no fueron las cosas… —trató de apelar Ash.

—¡A mi hijo ni lo menciones Perra!

—No creo que a Ash le haga gracia besar esa boquita tan sucia —sonrió triunfante, al ver el rostro desesperado de la artista.

La mira del arma temblaba con la misma furia que llevaba la ex reina por dentro, hasta que terminó por dispararse. Obligando a Emilia a taparse los oídos, dándole la oportunidad a la artista de llegar hasta ella y tomándola del pelo la tiró al piso.

—¡Volveré por ti! ¡Lo juro! —la sentenció y con eso, le señaló al campeón que la siguiera y así lo hizo. Pikachu se trepó de las ropas de su entrenador y los tres corrieron de la escena.

.

.

.

Habían prácticamente desaparecido, entre paredes sin luz y matorrales, salieron del Centro Pokémon, justo como llegaron, sin que se supiera de donde venían o a donde se dirigían.

La noche estaba por hacerse presente y el entrenador caminaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón. Mirando a la figura de la chica que caminaba delante suyo. La misma silueta delicada y hermosa que recordaba, pero sin duda… el cambio de actitud era drástico. No sabía que tan lejos podía llegar una persona al ser herida… y le había tocado vivirlo ahora con ella… a la que si pudiera regresar el tiempo, protegería con todo su ser… Que tonto fue al dejarla y marcharse para su región… ¿Pero cómo imaginar que ese tipo de cosas pasarían?... Las cosas color de rosa no existían…

Habían caminado mucho… y sin decir palabra, otra vez… justo como cuando salieron del primer escondite. Pero es era porque su memoria estaba perdida… ahora que había logrado recuperarla… había tanto que decir entre los dos… pero ninguno parecía tomar la batuta para hacerlo.

—Creo que… lo que tenía era un shock… —se paró en seco, sorprendiéndolo.

—¿Un Shock?... ¿Por qué?...

La mirada celestina se posó en él. ¿Qué tenían sus ojos que al verlos no podía despegarse?

—Me he dado golpes más duros que esa bala que me rozó… —admitió como si nada de eso le sorprendiera. —Pero… verte de nuevo… y pensar en volver a perderte… Mi cuerpo se movió solo… y cuando me di cuenta, estaba entre tus brazos —sonrió por lo bajo. —Muriéndome…pero…

—No es divertido…

—Ya me había hecho a la idea… de que no volverías nunca… que no volvería a hablar contigo. —Suspiró y levantó la mirada al cielo. —Es como… si de todo lo que había… no quedara más que el polvo que alguna vez pisamos…

—Yo pensé…

—¿Qué todo estaría bien a partir de hoy? —sonrió, mostrándole lo ridículo que le parecía el pensamiento. —¿Es tanto un beso para ti? —lo miró reprochante. —Porque si es así… hay otras mujeres a las que les debes lealtad también… mucha más que conmigo tal vez… —la ola de reclamos salió de sus labios sin premeditación.

—¿Por qué tomas esa actitud?... Es completamente diferente a la Serena que acababa de ver las flores…

—Es que Ash… aunque me duela… me dolió… aunque haya muerto de dolor por haberte perdido… me parecía aún más triste, desaparecer yo… De lo que yo era ya no hay nada. —Abrió los brazos, mostrándole su silueta. —¿Qué no lo ves? ¡Y no digas que no!, Yo vi… como me miraste… —bajó la mirada al sentir el peso de sus propias palabras. —No hay artista, no hay sonrisas… no hay bailes… no hay pokélitos… lo único que queda es… esta madre que hizo todo lo que pudo para mantenerse con vida… por su hijo… ¡Aunque todos los días deseara morirse! —gritó sin poder controlar las lágrimas, mismas que se resumieron en los ojos del campeón. ¿Qué hubiera sido de ella si nada de eso hubiera pasado?...

No es justo…

No lo era… plantearse siquiera esa pregunta… Después de todo… los caminos habían sido escogidos en su momento… sin nada más que perder que no fuera tan importante como su sueño a realizar.

—No te diré… que pienso… demasiado en que lo hubiera sido de nosotros si nada de esto hubiera pasado… porque sería desmerecer todo lo que hiciste por mi… Aunque en ese momento… nuestra separación fue horrible… y casi me muero de dolor… pasé por todo ese sufrimiento por tu propio escoge… porque era mejor pasar por eso que por los experimentos de Terminal. Así que no diré que no es justo o que es triste… —apretó los puños. —¡O que lo odio! ¡O que hubiera preferido morirme en manos de esos malditos a verte sufrir así! —Se le derramaron las lágrimas.

—…Ash…

—Porque me regalaste tres años de vida… tres años de tu vida… Y te lo agradezco… —se sacó la gorra y la reverenció. —Ese Serena… —buscó su mirada. —Es el acto de amor más grande que jamás nadie hizo por mí… Y créeme… que no hubo… un solo día en que no pensara en ti… —suspiró. —Sé que al ver todo lo que ha pasado… sea difícil de creer… porque me sentía abandonado… y aunque lo intenté… rehacer mi vida… retomar mi camino… jamás pude.

—¿No…? —abrió grandes los ojos, incrédula. —Pero yo te vi… —se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo la verdad desgarrándola por dentro.

—Lo intenté… Pero jamás pude darle a Dawn lo que se merecía… ella cuidó de mí todo ese tiempo, Serena. —Y… —caminó hasta ella, y al ver que no evitaba contacto, se detuvo frente a ella. —Sí… me sorprendí, no voy a negarlo. Mi mujer… no disparaba armas ni golpeaba psicópatas… —sonrió, para que viera el humor en el asunto.

—Qué te hizo esa… —no iba a seguir comportándose así, no con él, por lo que buscó una palabra más apropiada. —Emilia… —buscó su mirada, encontrándolo consternado por la pregunta, era algo que no quería responder, se notaba lo molesto que estaba con el asunto.

—No pienses en eso… yo tampoco lo hacía… hasta que la vi… —tembló su mirada y se sentó al lado del camino, siendo imitado por la ex reina.

—¿Acaso?... ¿Es verdad lo que dijo?...

Las cejas gruesas temblaron, tratando de no contestar, quería matar ese recuerdo, sepultarlo como fuera. —No pasó nada.

—¡Ash! Si te hizo algo… —lo miró incrédula que las palabras de Emilia fueran verdad.

—No te preocupes… no me hizo nada… ella no va a lastimarme con nada…

—¿Te obligó?... —no quería creer que la respuesta a su pregunta fuera una afirmativa. No… nadie más que ella debía haberlo tocado… Ash… era tan dulce… tan tierno… tan leal… Tal fuerte… que su espíritu no podría ser mancillado pero…

—¿Eso… cambiaría en algo… nuestras posibilidades?... —preguntó, abriendo un espacio a la respuesta. ¿Qué quería decir?... Que si le había pasado algo… ¿ella sería capaz de soportarlo?... de estar con él a sabiendas que Emilia… No lo había pensado de esa manera.

Pensarlo… y hacerlo eran cosas diferentes.

Se retrajo sobre si misma.

—Sus labios… que eran de ella…

—Su sonrisa… que era de ella…

—El calor entre sus brazos… que era de ella…

—Su lado más íntimo… que era de ella…

Ya no lo era… ¿Pero qué esperaba?... si hubiera pasado con Dawn hubiera sido lo mismo… ¿no?...

¿Por qué sentía que si se trataba de Emilia, le daría un completo asco volver a tocarlo?... —se llevó las manos al rostro, devastada.

Y esa… había sido la respuesta para el campeón.

.

.

.

Continuará…

Ok…. (exhala) pensé mucho, mucho, mucho pero en serio mucho, sobre esto. Pero si Emilia sería una acosadora, debía serlo con todo lo que eso conlleva.

Jaja y la escena completa… jajaja pensaba escribirla y ponerla pero… pensé que sería muy duro, tanto para mí como para ustedes. Así que lo iré poniendo a pedazos, entre los pensamientos de Ash.

Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí!


	28. XXVII

—¿Eso…cambiaría en algo… nuestras posibilidades?

 **POKÉMON XY &Z**

 **OTHER WAY TO BATTLE**

 **XXVII**

Había aprendido a transformarlo… el nudo en la garganta que se le formaba, cuando las oportunidades se escapaban frente a sus ojos.

Aunque hubiera dado su mayor esfuerzo.

Y su alma yaciera solo esperando los resultados finales. Siempre, lo único que quedaba dentro de su ser era la paz que había cosechado al no arrepentirse de nada. Al dar lo mejor de sí mismo y un poco más.

Pero en casos como este… que él diera o no su esfuerzo… era irrelevante. La pesadilla se había tornado en realidad y los actos de los que nunca deseó haber participado, se envolvían en sus miembros cual vendajes.

A cubrir las heridas autoinfligidas.

Su alegría, había desaparecido y con ella la esperanza de recuperar aquello tan valioso, pero que quizás… estaba perdido desde hace tanto… y él era el único que no se había resignado a que así fuera.

No quería pensar en que aquella mancha sobre su piel, pudiera crear un abismo entre su corazón y el de su amada, pero cuando intentó dar el primer paso para volver, se dio cuenta que ahora los mundos en que cada uno existía eran completamente diferentes.

¡Y no era justo!

¡Él nunca estuvo de acuerdo en lo que sucedió!

¡No fue su culpa!

O tal vez sí…

La desesperación que sintió al estar encerrado en aquella celda… sin saber si sobreviviría a lo que se avecinaba… y se iría de este mundo sin poder decirle cuanto la amaba y la extrañaba… sabiendo que ella estaba ahí… tan cerca… lo llevó a pensar que… si había una oportunidad, tan solo una de recordarle que lo más hermoso que había vivido era su amor, entonces nada de lo que pasara después importaría.

Tonto… tonta una vez más. Jamás pensó que el pago acabaría sepultando dentro de su ser los gritos reprimidos y la necesidad de deshacerse de si mismo, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba por ocurrir.

El recuerdo apenas borroso, yacía clavado en el mástil de su memoria como una pintura que decoraba la habitación. Al saber que está ahí, pero tras acostumbrarse a su presencia, muchas veces se olvida, sin embargo, a menos que uno mismo la remueva, estará ahí… para siempre.

—¿Pika…pi?... —se apoyó en una de sus piernas su tierno amigo, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad. Se había quedado perdido dentro del dolor que la respuesta sin audio que la ex reina le había dado, que no notó el momento en que sus mejillas se bañaron en lágrimas, por lo que sorprendido se limpió con las muñecas.

Y volvió su mirada a ella una vez más. No quería pensar que en verdad ya no habría marcha hacia adelante. Y la encontró, mirándolo, habiendo encogido sus rodillas contra su pecho.

No pudo sostenerle la mirada y la bajó aún sin comprender si lo hacía por vergüenza o tristeza.

—¿Cómo fue?... —apenas y pronunció, pero la escuchó perfectamente. No quería recordarlo y mucho menos narrárselo a ella, pero si lo preguntaba… ¿Por qué lo preguntaba?...

Los orbes castaños temblaron, ante la indecisión, sobre mantener su postura de no haber sido afectado por aquello… o finalmente…dejarlo salir… y postrarse humillado por todo lo que tenía para contar.

Y es que ella lo presentía… Ash… _su_ Ash… jamás se hubiera prestado para un acto tan bajo. Por mucho que deseara que el anillo llegara hasta ella. El anillo que desde lo tuvo en su dedo por primera vez le dio las fuerzas para afrontarlo todo… el que representaba su unión cálida y libre.

—Yo no sabía lo que pretendía… —con aquella frase, le dio la aceptación, algo había… mal… muy mal en todo aquello… e iba congelando su interior poco a poco y debía deshacerse de él. Y tal vez… la persona idónea para entenderlo sería precisamente ella… su amada, que lo conocía más que nadie y aunque fuera la última persona a la que quisiera narrarle su encuentro con otra mujer… lo que estaba por decirle… no era más que la aberración que guardaba como recuerdo de esa noche. Y no es que hubiera durado demasiado… había sido una sola vez, según recordaba.

Adoptó la misma posición de ella, al sentir las piernas frías.

—Yo… nunca me preocupé por las mujeres… sí… pues había unas niñas bonitas, en mis viajes, pero… no es que me centrara en alguna… o que pensara en algo más allá que nuestros encuentros con los Pokémon. Tú sabes… que fuiste la primera… y la… —como era su costumbre, llamarla "única" ya no era una opción, por lo que se detuvo, cosa que ella notó, pero sin dejar de observarlo. —La más especial… Por lo que llegar a sentirme… amado… y deseado por ti… era… —sonrió al recordar —Increíble… —entonces su mirada decayó —Pero hay otro sentimiento… sobre… sentirme perseguido… obligado… molesto, que es lo que me sucedió tras la aparición de Emilia…

—Hay algunas cosas… que pasaron que nunca te dije… para no preocuparte más… tal vez… si lo hubiera hecho… las cosas no hubieran llegado a estos límites.

—¿Cosas?... ¿Sobre ella?... —el interés despertó más profundo.

—Me mandaba mensajes a mi teléfono… intentaba besarme y tocarme cuando no la notaba cerca, era…

—Una infeliz… —se llevó una mano a los labios la ex reina.

—El deseo retorcido que tiene por quedarse con todo lo tuyo… viene dado por alguien más… tal vez su forma de demostrar amor… se así de horrible siempre…

—¿Hay otra persona implicada? Pero… si yo estuve con ella… en Terminal todo este tiempo… ¿Cómo es que no vi nada?... —temblaron sus ojos celestinos.

—Esa persona estaba ahí… ese día… —frunció el seño y apretó los puños, al recordarla.

.

.

.

— _¿Pero… cómo lo conseguiste?... —Los ojos de la pelinegra se abrieron grandes al reconocerlo. Sin duda alguna era el campeón de Kalos. —Su sonrisa maravillada, no cabía en su rostro._

— _Es mi pago retrasado… —sonrió Emilia. —Te dije que un día lo tendrías a tus pies… como todo lo de ella… Amelia._

 _La conversación llegaba a sus oídos, cual estuviera escondido dentro de un túnel, el eco resonaba y lograba retener las palabras, pero los significados se hundían en el mar lejano que se había convertido su pensamiento._

— _A…melia… —el campeón, trató de indagar en su memoria, pero no pudo._

— _Se está despertando… —el aviso, fue seguido por algunos pasos rápidos hasta colocarse al lado de su brazo. ¿Dónde estaba? Se sentía tan mal que no quería ni pensarlo, las náuseas y mareos lo atacaron, por lo que los ojos que apenas iba separando, volvió a cerrar, tratando de controlar el malestar._

— _Tranquilo… dentro de unos minutos te sentirás mejor. —Susurró la estrella de ciudad Fleur._

 _Era su imaginación o… ¿Lo habían besado?... en sus labios perduraba aquel suave tacto, por lo que los juntó entre sí, cual el recuerdo inmediato le llevara a degustarlo para sí mismo._

— _¿Te gustó?..._

— _¿…Serena?... —trató de abrir los ojos, pero la chica con la que platicaba no se lo permitió, colocó su mano con los dedos extendidos sobre sus párpados, obligándolo a permanecer en la oscuridad._

— _Sí… Serena…_

 _Ambas se miraron divertidas._

— _Me siento mal… quiero vomitar… —movió la cabeza despacio, el campeón, aún con la mano de la chica sobre el rostro._

— _Ya te dije que se te pasa en un momento… es el sedante corazón —explicó, quitándole la mano del rostro, para que pudiera verla. Los parpadeos débiles, dibujaron una silueta borrosa ante él. —¿Me recuerdas?_

— _¿Eh?... ¿Dónde estoy?... —aunque lo deseara no podía moverse con más agilidad, sentía las ataduras de sus manos y pies a la camilla, lo que le dijo al instante que se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde fue llevado por Emilia antes de quedarse dormido._

— _Creo que es tiempo, está despierto, pero aturdido —analizó la reina._

— _¿Tiempo?... ¿Emilia?... ¿Qué pasa?... tengo sueño… —cerró los ojos, a punto de sucumbir de nuevo._

— _No te duermas… tienes que estará aquí, con nosotras ¿sí? —le colocó la mano en el rostro Amelia. —Es un regalo para Serena. —sonrió. El campeón miró su rostro, aún sin comprender que tipo de obsequio pudieran fabricarle a su amada en esa situación, estaba demasiado adormilado, cuando sus ojos se abrieron grandes y sorprendidos, al sentir una mano en su entrepierna, que aunque no podía ver por la bata hospitalaria que llevaba encima, podía adivinar al tacto._

— _¡AHHHHH! —la adrenalina empezó a circularlo y a batallar en su interior contra la sedación, por lo que se movió violento unos segundos, tratando de liberarse._

— _¡No luches! ¡No más! —lo impactó contra el colchón, al ponerle las manos en el pecho Emilia._

— _¡Suéltenme! ¡Esto no tiene ningún sentido! ¡¿Dónde está mi ropa?!_

— _La idea era que estuvieras presente y pudieras participar, pero si sigues así, tendremos que hacerlo con o sin tu ayuda. —lo sentenció Emilia, aún sin soltarlo._

— _Ni mierda… —las miró incrédulo. —¡Ni mierda! —volvió a gritar, las palabras fluyeron de sus labios, pero sin ningún futuro._

.

.

.

El rostro de Serena estaba impactado, su mano cubría sus labios, mientras las lágrimas brotaban, entre los temblores de su cuerpo. ¿Qué había sido eso?... Un profundo dolor… cual aguja sumergida en la carne, la penetró con toda su vivencia, como si su alma tratara de procesar lo que escuchó, pero el agujero por el que debía pasar, fuera demasiado estrecho y se acumulara todo dentro.

Eso… no había sido un… "Estar con Emilia…"

Lo habían tomado a la fuerza…

No pudo evitar que su corazón bombeara todos los recuerdos que acarreaba el tema, junto a él… su sonrisa hermosa al besarlo, mirarse divertidos y enamorados al volverse uno… hacer el amor con todo lo que esa frase implicaba. No era eso…

Ser ultrajado…

Cuando empezó a recuperarse de la noticia, miró hacia Ash, que parecía haber revivido todo aquello, sus ojos miraban al suelo, mientras su respiración entre sollozos, lo mantenía alerta, al sentirse observado, la miró.

—Serena… yo…

La ex reina, estiró su brazo hacia él, llegando a silenciar sus labios, con sus dedos y negando con la cabeza. No podía soportarlo más, pensar que la pureza y ternura de su amado hubiera sido arrastrada por el suelo de esa manera, la destruía.

Y verlo… así… triste… solo… roto… no era una vista que su corazón deseara. Se levantó para hincarse y abrazarlo con fuerza.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Lástima, dolor, impotencia? ¿Todo?... que se desprendía de sus ojos en diamantes salados, al rodearlo con sus brazos. Ya no más… Ya no más… ¡Ya no más! ¡¿Qué más quieren?!

—Sere…na… —las manos que se afianzaban a la espalda de la artista, poco a poco fueron perdiendo fuerzas.

—¿Ash?... —al separarlo de si, tuvo que sostenerlo al haber quedado inconsciente y tras tocarle la espalda en búsqueda de una posible explicación, encontró un dardo tranquilizante.

—¿Pika?... —miró a los alrededores Pikachu, al percatarse de lo que pasó. —¡Pika! ¡Pika! ¡Pikapi! —junto a su alarma, el sonido y el viento provocado por un helicóptero sobrevolándolos, levantó los cabellos de la exreina que miraba incrédula y con lágrimas en los ojos, las luces descendiendo.

—¡Lo lamento! ¡pensé que era uno de los tipos de Terminal que forcejeaba contigo! ¡No se ve bien desde aquí arriba! —la voz de Kalm, proveniente desde el helicóptero la tranquilizó, con toda sinceridad, ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir huyendo… y todo parecía indicar que así como Terminal los encontró por medio de la tarjeta del campeón, también sirvió para sus aliados.

.

.

.

—Cuando llegamos al Centro Pokémon que dio la señal, era un desastre… supusimos que habían salido huyendo… y hemos buscado por todo el lugar durante horas. —Explicó pasándole una botella con agua, mientras la artista, no soltaba al campeón, que yacía recostado entre sus brazos y sobre su regazo.

—Gracias… Gracias… —le brotaron las lágrimas, que terminaron por caer sobre el rostro del entrenador.

—¿Están bien?... Tu memoria… —cayó en cuenta que lo había reconocido, sin problemas.

Ella asintió, pero no habló más, bebió toda el agua que pudo sin respirar hasta que ya no pudo más, para luego volver a abrazarse del campeón.

.

.

.

El helicóptero aterrizo sin mucho estruendo en el jardín del nuevo escondite, al que habían llegado a pararse Dawn y Bonnie, que miraban esperanzadas el transporte.

Las expresiones de sus rostros cambiaron drásticamente al ver que bajaron a Ash en una camilla cargable, para luego la rubia, correr a abrazar a Serena.

Una vez se separaron, ambas amigas caminaron hasta la entrada tras el jardín, donde estaba la peliazul.

Bonnie indicó que entraría y quedaron las dos coordinadoras mirándose.

—Gracias por todo… todo lo que hiciste por él… —la reverenció, lo que sorprendió a la venida de Hoenn.

—No fue nada…

—Pero… creo que lo mejor es que te vayas… —habló cansada pero firme la ex reina.

—No… si todo este tiempo… he estado aquí… ¡Es por!

—Lo sé… —no la dejó terminar. —Pero es muy peligroso… Podrás hablar con él, luego… —le colocó una mano en el hombro y la pasó de largo. Entendía a la perfección que ella solo había sido víctima de los mismos sucesos, por lo que no profundizaría en el asunto.

La coordinadora, se quedó parada en el pasto, sin saber que decir.

—Esa… no era la Serena que conoció.

.

.

.

Las horas siguientes pasaron, entre poner al día al equipo, el reencuentro con su hijo y comer algo. Estaba sentada con el pequeño en el comedor, cuando los gritos del campeón se escucharon por el lugar. Bonnie tomó al niño en brazos, mientras la ex reina corrió junto a Kalm a la habitación.

Pero antes de entrar ella le detuvo, entrando sola al cuarto.

—¡No! ¡No, por favor! —los gemidos se traslapaban con los quejidos, mientras su cabeza echada hacia atrás, el permitía ver lo sudado que estaba.

—Ash… ¡Ash! ¡Ash, estoy aquí!, ¡Escúchame! —lo tomó por el rostro para despertarlo, lográndolo, después de algunos llamados.

Estaba cansado y sediento, por lo que se llevó las manos al rostro para despejarse, apartando así las de ella.

—¿Qué me pasó?... —miró a los alrededores y trató de levantarse, pero ella lo detuvo.

—Tranquilo… —posó una mano sobre su pecho y la otra sobre su muslo, notando así abultados sus pantalones.

Él al notarse a sí mismo, cerró los ojos. —Creo que nuestra plática avivó ese recuerdo en mí… estaba soñando con eso… —se llevó ambas manos al las sienes.

—No… no tienes que preocuparte por eso… —se sentó a su lado en la cama.

—Es que… es como un mal sueño… que no me abandona… que tal vez… llevaré dentro de mí, siempre… ¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo voy a vivir así?...

.

.

.

 _La sensación de abarcarla y ser rodeado por ella, aunque le pareciera atroz… al mismo tiempo era placentera… ¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿Por qué no podía controlarse a sí mismo?_

 _Quería más y quería que terminara, al mismo tiempo._

 _Solo cumplir con lo que quería…_

— _¡Vamos! ¡¿El fin de los hombres en este mundo, es ese no?! ¡Derramar todo dentro de nosotras! ¡Así que hazlo!_

 _Las manos frágiles pero fuertes rodearon el cuello del campeón, en señal de sumirlo a su mandato._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Se llevó una mano al cuello al recordar.

—¿Y… ese recuerdo… podría ser suplantado por algo más?... ¿Más fuerte?... ¿Más hermoso?... —preguntó con las lágrimas a punto de brotarle y brotándole, a la ex reina, no soportaba verlo así.

—¿Nosotros?... —preguntó al comprender sus palabras.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

Este fanfic es muy crudo y la temática muy oscura… ¡Pero me encanta! Juajuajuajua.

No, hablando en serio, es la primera vez que escribo de este tema, me parece algo muy delicado y traté de hacerlo lo más elegante posible.

Dioooss con la lluvia de comentarios de ayer, mi musa se volvió loca y bailo zamba para luego ponerse a escribir, prometo responder lo más pronto que pueda.

¡Gracias por todo!

Saluditos especiales a: Diegroso, JorgeAguilar965, jpokecpo, lápiz_lazulii, Willy_1996, MrMadrid, Elibran12, DragonZeta99, RaizelG, TonoCygnus, MemoMartinezLabra, BlackZenaku, Minuteman96, SasameHyun, JuniorJAR yyy espero no se me quede nadie jaja que he recopilado los nombres de los votos y comentarios.

Gracias a todos! Son inspiración!


	29. XXVIII

No quería pensar más en el pasado. Lo que estuvo bien y lo que estaba mal… todo se había juntado en un solo cúmulo de situaciones que los estancaban a los dos y era algo que no podían permitir.

Si de algo estaba segura es que durante el tiempo que compartieron juntos… antes de y durante su vivencia en aquel apartamento, los hacía más fuertes, porque eran un equipo y eso era indiscutible.

Se hirieron…

Se lastimaron…

Y se alejaron…

Y por las razones equivocadas, a veces, la protección hacia el ser amado, lo recluye más… Y era una lección que la vida les apartó justamente para ellos, que iniciaron conociendo el significado del verdadero amor, para al verlo alejarse, comprender que el valor que ese sentimiento le da al corazón, es más grande que cualquier adversidad.

 **POKÉMON XY &Z**

 **OTHER WAY TO BATTLE**

 **XXVIII**

El trino de los pájaros, llegaba con claridad a sus oídos, con el descanso que había tenido, al abrir los ojos al nuevo día que se filtró por la ventana abierta en persianas, se dio cuenta que se sentía mucho mejor.

Al menos físicamente, ya no le constaba trabajo respirar y su cuerpo había dejado de temblar…

Recordar por lo que había pasado la noche anterior, le dejaba extrañado consigo mismo. No tenía idea de que podía llegar a reaccionar de esa manera. Ya que, aunque no lo hiciera con esa intención, muchas veces se había arriesgado peor que eso, a su parecer… y sabía que pasara lo que pasara, siempre saldría airoso. Pero… ¿Tener miedo se siquiera le toquen la piel?... ¿Qué ocurría con él?...

No quería alejarse…

Fue lo primero que pensó al verla. Su amada se había quedado dormida a su lado, sentada sobre una silla y recostando la cabeza apenas sobre la cama donde él estaba, con los brazos sobre sus propias piernas, con la visible intención de hacer el menor contacto posible con él.

Su faz rosa y dormida, le daba la impresión de poder ser tocada sin que ella lo notara, quería sentir que podría recuperarse… y volver a hacer lo que un día fue… por lo que estiró el brazo en su dirección, pero no pudo acercarse más, los dedos estirados se retrajeron y la mano terminó apoyada sobre el colchón, junto a su mirada castaña que rodó caudal.

¿Por qué?... La afectación era tan fuerte… luego de haberse reencontrado con Emilia… que sentía miedo y asco de sí mismo. No podía tocar ni ser tocado… un rey midas de soledad.

Y lo había descubierto de la peor manera, el día anterior.

 _Se llevó una mano al cuello al recordar las palabras atroces de Emilia, hasta que fue traído a la realidad por Serena._

— _¿Y… ese recuerdo… podría ser suplantado por algo más?... ¿Más fuerte?... ¿Más hermoso?... —preguntó con las lágrimas a punto de brotarle y brotándole, a la ex reina, no soportaba verlo así._

— _¿Nosotros?... —preguntó al comprender sus palabras. —La desesperación en su interior por recuperarla… por tenerla a su lado por estos últimos tres años, se resumieron en su mirar tambaleante._

— _Y nuestro hijo… —sonrió, derramando las lágrimas que se corrieron de sus ojos al cerrarlos y sin notarlo, presionar un poco más la mano que tenía sobre la pierna del campeón, lo que llamó su atención en una manera inesperada para él… procurando tranquilizarse pero con la imposibilidad de hacerlo, se sintió invadido, por lo que apartó la pierna, tratando de no ser muy notorio al respecto, se levantó de la cama, ante la mirada extrañada de la ex reina que lo siguió, hasta el cuarto de baño, donde el campeón supuso que estaba un lugar para alejarse._

 _Fuera un armario o una puerta de salida de la habitación, lo único que necesitaba era aire._

— _¿Estás bien?... —caminó hasta la puerta, donde se detuvo en el lumbral._

— _Necesito… —miró a los alrededores, buscando una excusa. —Darme una ducha y deshacerme de esto… —habló con naturalidad sobre lo que le ocurría, después de todo ella lo conocía mejor que nadie y ese tipo de vergüenzas las había perdido tiempo atrás._

— _¿Quieres que te ayude?... —preguntó preocupada._

 _¿Ayudar con qué?... si apenas había soportado que le tocara la pierna… —Solo la miró sin responder y empezó a desvestirse. Sacándose la camisa, dio dos pasos hacia atrás y se resbaló un poco, logrando agarrarse del borde de la bañera, en donde se sentó._

— _¡Ash! … ¿Qué te ocurre?... —qué pregunta… lo sabía… pero cómo interactuar con él en esa situación._

— _Solo déjame solo… —bajó la mirada nuevamente. ¿Qué se supone que haría ahora?... no estaba seguro si sería capaz de abrir el grifo de la regadera y lavarse. A pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido y que era imposible que aún quedara algún residuo de Emilia en él. Y aunque sintiera la inminente necesidad de tratarse… no quería tocarse, ni verse, ni existir, no así… —cerró los ojos, dejando correr las lágrimas, al fin… Había soportado demasiado… tratando de aparentar ante los demás y ante sí mismo la fortaleza que creía tener, pero que con el paso del tiempo que quebraba, cual muro mal cimentado, hasta que terminó por derrumbarse con la sacudida emocional._

 _Al verlo así, la artista se llevó ambas manos a los labios, tratando de no sollozar ante él y quiso alcanzarlo al dar algunos pasos dentro del cuarto de baño._

— _¡No! ¡Te dije que me dejes solo!_

— _No lo haré… —se limpió las lágrimas superficiales con el dorso de la mano._

— _Esto no te incumbe… y debe darte asco… y miedo…_

— _Lo que fuera… menos eso… —se arrodilló frente a él, que la miró sorprendido ante tal acto._

— _Me asusté… y mucho… pero jamás podría dejarte aquí… y menos así…_

— _¿Por qué?... Si esto… es lo peor que puedo ofrecerte… esto que ya no sé si soy yo… o que era… ¡No tengo confianza en mí ni para meterme a bañar! —se rio lastimero con el último comentario._

— _Por eso somos dos… —buscó su mirada, encontrando los castaños necesitados de esas palabras llenas de cariño._

— _Mi confianza será la tuya… siempre que la necesites…_

— _Serena…_

 _Sus palabras fueron bellas y un aliento. Cuando lo notó sus cabellos se empaparon del agua que corría rápida sobre su cabeza hacia su cuello y así surcando todo su cuerpo._

 _Y estar con su amada, en aquellas circunstancias… siempre había sido su locura, hasta ese día… que si no llegaba a clasificarlo como tortura fue porque su verdugo, hablaba suave y lindo para tranquilizarlo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Lo sentía temblar, bajo la esponja de baño, apenas y había rozado unas cuantas veces su espalda alta y al bajar un poco más, lo vio apoyarse contra la pared, porque mientras más la sentía bajar sobre su cuerpo, más perturbado se tornaba._

 _Y todo porque las cosas no habían surgido tan fáciles como Emilia lo había planeado. Su mano exploradora había tenido que hacer muchas maniobras, algunas incluso dolorosas para el campeón, al no estar dispuesto a vencerse ante ella, hasta lograrlo sucumbir entre sus manos y su boca._

 _Pero Serena no podía ver más allá de su piel canela, intacta y tan como la recordaba, un hombre esbelto y bello que de ninguna manera pensó ver sufrir así jamás._

 _Apartó la esponja de su espalda y con esto él se relajó._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tras el intento fallido por tocarla, volvió a recostarse y miró hacia el techo. Eso no podía seguir… su seño se frunció y sus manos se volvieron puños. Debía pensar la manera de levantarse de esa cama… De retomar su vida… por él… por su amada… y por su hijo…

Miró a la artista aún dormida y sus ojos reaccionaron cual un plan hubiera abarcado su mente.

.

.

.

—¿La reina… de Kalos?... —la mañana había avanzado un poco y el desayuno se le había servido sobre la cama al campeón, que acaba de mencionar las palabras menos esperadas para Serena.

—¿No crees que es lo correcto?... Todo esto comenzó precisamente por eso… por el deseo de quedarse con la corona… y desde ese entonces nada es igual…

—Yo… no creo poder volver a usar ese título jamás… —decayó un poco al pensarlo, recordar aquellos días donde era tan feliz y su rostro lo reflejaba en las presentaciones.

—Yo sí lo creo —su determinación, la sorprendió, parecía Ash… el viejo Ash… por lo que sonrió. De ninguna manera dejaría que las energías que su amado invertía en animarla se desvanecieran sin logro.

Había trabajado por tres años con el enemigo… había dejado pasar su vida y la de su hijo que hasta el momento no tenía idea sobre quien era su padre… y sobre todo… se había privado del amor de su vida por un fin que no era más que mentiras…

Ash tenía razón… Ya no más.

Sonrió auténtica.

—Lo seré… volveré por la corona de Kalos y desenmascararé a Emilia ante el mundo… —subió los brazos a la altura de su pecho y sentenció triunfante.

—Eso es… —suspiró al verla, el campeón.

—¿Qué?... —parpadeó al no comprender a qué se refería y con un leve sonrojo al sentirse observada, aquel sentimiento que indiscutiblemente sólo él podía despertarle.

Ash negó con la cabeza, guardaría aquel pensamiento para él.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron y con ellos los pequeños avances hacia la nueva meta. El cabello de Serena había recuperado su tono natural y el corte sobre sus hombros, causándole sorpresa y emoción a Ash y a Bonnie.

—Aunque aún no entiendo por qué te lo teñiste en primer lugar… —la mira nostálgico el Ketchum.

—Eso fue por Ash… la verdad es algo torpe o extraña la razón… Todos me preguntaban por su padre, porque el color de cabello del niño no se parecía en nada al mío… entonces para evitar esos comentarios… decidí mejor pintar mi cabello de negro.

Su revelación hizo sentir la culpa fluyendo en el pecho del entrenador, pero fue rápidamente detenida por su amada.

—Pero ahora que su padre está aquí… no hay que guardar más apariencias. —le sonrió.

Ash que tenía al niño sentado sobre su regazo lo vio y asintió. Las palabras de Serena eran tan ciertas, los ojos de su hijo eran tan azules como los de ella pero… era innegable que llevaba su sangre, era su imagen.

—¿Cuándo crees que haya sido?...

—¿Qué cosa?... —lo miró sin comprender la ex reina.

—Que lo hicimos… —parpadeó al sentir que su pregunta era obvia.

—¡¿Qué?! —se sonrojó y corrió a taparle los oídos al pequeño. —¡No digas esas cosas en frente de él!

—Pero si no ha de entender nada… —la miró aún sosteniendo su pregunta tácita.

Serena suspiró, dándose por vencida. —Eso es algo que en su momento me pregunté varias veces… pero llegué a la conclusión, que fue aquella última vez… —miró su anillo, al recordar el momento.

—Tiene sentido… en ese momento me sentía desesperado… no quería que te fueras sin mí… —habló suave, sin notar el tipo de temática que estaban llevando.

A pesar de los pocos días que habían pasado… la convivencia y sus ganas de salir adelante… habían hecho que poco a poco… aunque fuera un paso a la vez… regresara a lo que un día fue…

Soltando la carita de su hijo, tomó la mano de la pelimiel, sorprendiéndola demasiado, al intentar retirarla por instinto. Se había cuidado tanto de no tocarlo, que ahora su reacción le extrañaba.

Todo aquel dolor…

Los recuerdos…

Parecían disiparse en el aire, al ver sus ojos castaños mirándola con necesidad de reencontrarse con ella.

Encontrarse con él por última vez, bajo aquella lluvia torrencial… que los llevaría a la última y más valiosa unión…

Preguntarse que había hecho mal o qué no había hecho para merecer su partida…

Verlo alejarse en el aeropuerto… sin intenciones de preocuparse más por ella…

.

.

.

NADA

De todo eso importaba ya…

.

.

.

Dentro, rezaba porque aquel momento fuera real… se había levantado de la silla y tomando al niño en brazos, se acercó lo más que pudo a ella, que no hizo más que esperar… y cerrar los ojos. No iba a ilusionarse… no sabiendo por las atrocidades que había pasado su amado.

Pero sus labios llegaron a los suyos…

Suaves y temblorosos… pero únicos y verdaderos… Cuya unión no duró más que un segundo… pero fue suficiente para despertar aquel compromiso intenso en la mirada de ambos.

Habían vuelto.

.

.

.

—Serena… Ash… tienen que venir a ver esto… —Bonnie que se asomó un poco al lugar, llamó la atención de sus amigos, que la siguieron.

"Entonces los puestos de competencia para la Reina de Kalos, han abierto una bacante, no lo olviden artistas, podrán concursar por un número más"

—¿Qué?... —se extrañó la cabellos de miel.

"Y felicidades a la Reina Emilia, esperamos que su embarazo salga muy bien y tengamos un hermoso príncipe de Kalos"

Ambos entrenadores… parecieron perder el aire al escuchar la noticia en la televisión.

Al punto que Ash casi se cae, fuera de balance con todo y su hijo en brazos, pero se detuvo a sí mismo, aferrando la cabeza del niño contra su pecho.

—No… —fue lo único que alcanzó a pronunciar la artista.

—¿Pika?... —los miró preocupado el amarillo, que estaba sentado en la sala junto a Bonnie viendo la televisión.

.

.

.

Continuará…

Ooook…. xD no me maten.

Quería poder avanzar lo más que pudiera con las historias mientras estaba de vacaciones :3 y logré escribir bastante.

Ahora quedamos a entrar a un nuevo arco.

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen este menjurje jajajaja.

PD

Dejo los nombres de los fanfics relacionados con esta historia, pues, a lo largo de lo que llevo escribiéndola, han salido ideas que no pueden ir directo acá, pero se llevan acabo en este mismo mundo y son de la época donde vivían románticos en el departamento jaja.

—Vestido Pastelito

—Vanilla Girl

—The Very Best

—Todos ellos

—Sí, acepto

—Single ladies night

¡Gracias!


	30. Prólogo Arco III

Las manchas de nacimiento sobre sus mejillas, lo habían identificado siempre y esa sería su marca, por mucho que no lo quisiera, aquellas manchas en su faz representaban su sangre.

 **POKÉMON XY &Z**

 **OTHER WAY TO BATTLE**

 **PRÓLOGO ARCO FINAL**

Su reflejo en el espejo apenas y se veía, trató de tallar el material con la manga del sweater, pero no hizo más que embarrar la espesa bruma de los alrededores en él. Miró molesto a la pared, que lo sostenía. Después de todo qué caso tenía… estaba alistándose para ir al lugar del que había sido echado y al que no deseaban que fuera a la vez. Un destino que no estaba jugado aún, pero que ya le había brindado una gran sorpresa.

Misma que no había traído más que problemas a su vida. Pero…

Sacó la billetera de sus pantalones, encontrando una foto su esposa, los largos cabellos oscuros la hacían lucir un tanto sombría. La pasó de largo, para contar los billetes unos por uno, repasándolos para estar seguro de la cantidad que tenía.

Entonces suspiró.

Al terminar de contar la foto doblada por la mitad que se encontraba detrás del último billete, fue abierta para él.

Los ojos marrones miraron con preocupación la imagen.

" _Estoy embarazada…"_

¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué tenía que pasar?... —arrugó el papel entre sus manos un poco, pero luego se arrepintió. Los cabellos castaños de la bella mujer, se enredaban con el viento de aquella tarde de verano, en que, a la salida de la posada, donde la conoció, le había sacado la fotografía con las primeras versiones del Pokédex.

—…Delia —pronunció sin pensar, pero entendiendo que sus sentimientos no podían seguir así, había prometido tomar una decisión.

—Me dijiste que habías tirado esa fotografía… —la voz de su mujer, sonó en sus oídos cual chirrido de tren que arremete sin avisar, para luego dar rienda suelta a la sarta de reclamos habituales.

No escuchaba…

No quería oírla, caminó hasta la puerta de la casa y abrió la puerta de madera, dejando entrar la ventisca invernal arrolladora.

—¡Te estoy hablando! —fue lo único que alcanzó a escuchar de su parte, su atención había divagado entre encontrar su abrigo y cerciorarse que sus hijas estuviera bien. Al asomarse al corral donde estaba. —¿Si tanto te importan Amelia y Emilia, por qué no te quedas con ellas? ¡Por qué tienes que ir a ver a ese niño!

—Yo… nunca te dije que era un niño… ni siquiera yo lo sabía… —Caminó rápido hasta ella. —¡¿Haz estado espiándola?!

—Si te vas… a ver a esa mujer… mato a las niñas… cuando no estés… y luego me mato yo… —amenazó, al finalmente ver lo demacrado de su mirada.

Sus ojos temblaron asustados ante sus palabras, pero no se dejaría dominar—Su madre… vino a buscarme… —trató de razonar con su esposa, apelando a su humanidad. —El parto… se ha complicado, porque están en casa… tengo que ir con ella…

—¡No me importa! —movió la cabeza desesperada, moviendo con violencia sus cabellos.

—Lo que dices de las niñas… es inhumano… son tus hijas…

—¡Tuyas también!

—¡No lo son!

Su rostro de descompuso al escucharlo. —¿Qué?...

Tragó saliva, pero era la verdad… —Había aceptado criarlas y protegerlas… al encontrarse con aquella bellísima mujer desvalida… y de la cual se habían aprovechado… Pero de eso… ya no quedaba más que la promesa de su palabra.

Su corazón se había enganchado con aquella azafata de la posada a las afueras de la ciudad. Al punto de llegar a tener un hijo… Hijo que estaba por nacer y del que él no podía hacerse cargo… al menos por ahora…

Contra su propia voluntad, cerró la puerta de madera, mientras apretaba los dientes.

—Por favor… —suplicó ella, al verlo quitarse el abrigo.

—No iré… —se acercó al corral y tomó a la bebé de cabellos negros en brazos. —Amelia… todo estará bien… —acercó sus labios a la cabecita de la bebé y las marcas de sus mejillas, se traslaparon con las del recién nacido, en los brazos débiles pero firmes de su madre.

—Lo hiciste bien Delia… Muy bien —la felicitó la partera —Ahora a darle mucha leche a ese niño para que se haga grande y fuertote como su papá. Eh… y hablando de él…

—No vino el infeliz… y eso que fui a buscarlo… —acotó la abuela del pequeño.

—¿Cómo?... —preguntó preocupada la recién madre. —Te dije que lo dejaras tranquilo…

—¿Cómo que tranquilo? ¿Eh?, Tú aquí, gracias a dios que no hubo complicaciones, pero… ¿Y él? ¿No es su hijo acaso? ¡Si el niño es idéntico a ese imbécil!

—¡Ya mamá!

—Sí… tienes razón… mi nieto es aún más guapo que ese idiota de Assier… te dije mil veces que no se puede confiar en esos viajerillos extranjeros… ¡Y menos! En los de Kalos… Todo el mundo sabe que su obsesión con el amor no los deja pensar con la cabeza correcta.

—Jaja… ya mamá… —cerró los ojos, sonriente por las habladurías.

Porque no era la primera vez… y tampoco ella… Su embarazo no era excusa para dejar de trabajar. Desde que se enteró… aunque aterrada con la noticia, se había prometido a sí misma que pasara lo que pasara no iba a darse por vencida.

Aunque con el paso del tiempo, las tareas se hacían más complicadas, como cargar el agua desde el pozo o desvelarse agrupando los cereales en los diferentes quintales.

Mantener la posada era realmente extenuante. Al punto de varias veces haberse quedado dormida en los últimos tramos de la escalera que subía al aviar.

Nadie la había tratado de manera especial, porque ese bebé, era algo que ella misma se había buscado.

Y podían decir eso y más… pero mirar sus pequeños iris castaños, luminosos, la llenaba de alegría y ternura. Era su hijo… no importaba nada más.

.

.

.

Y no importaba cuanto creciera… su pequeño, se había convertido en un hombre, que muchas veces tomaba decisiones que podían preocuparla, pero de alguna manera se las arreglaba para salir adelante.

Aunque esa vez… en realidad no se esperaba lo que ocurrió.

 **TRES AÑOS ANTES DE LA ACTUALIDAD**

—¡Ash! —se sorprendió al abrir la puerta y verlo con maletas.

—¡Pikaa! —saltó a su pecho el eléctrico.

—¡Hola Pikachu! —lo abrazó. —Sabes que siempre eres bienvenido y esta es tu casa pero… ¿Por qué no me avisaste que venías?... —Preguntó extrañada a su hijo, para luego ver a Dawn y sonreírle.

—¿Podemos pasar?... —preguntó desganado el campeón.

—Claro, cierto, perdón, pasen, pasen. —Juntó las manos a su pecho, preocupada. —Oye Ash… —preguntó suave, al ver que no venía nadie más con ellos. —¿Y Serena?...

—Ya hablaremos mamá… —dijo sin más y terminó de entrar.

.

.

.

Continuará…

Jaaaaa como que alguien le prendió fuego a mi musa que está haciendo de las suyas y se ha terminado de montar el teatroooo.

Jaja tenía varias ideas flotando ahí sin engancharse, al punto de haber empezado a escribir un fic aparte con lo que ocurriría entre Ash y Dawn en Kanto, no sé si recuerdan… "Other Way to be"

La cosa es que tuve un momento de iluminación… y entendía a donde va la historia con esa parte y las Lías jaja, gracias a AniBecker por bautizarlas así jajaja y el nombre del papá de Ash en esta historia también cuenta de ella. ¡Gracias por fangirlear esto conmigo, amiga!

Sé que TODOS sabemos que el Papá de Toshi fue un desgraciado que fue por cigarrillos y eso… pero no es la historia que quiero contar aquí. Por eso aparecerá con toda su zukuhlencia jajaja ya que no es para menos ser el papá del sabroso campeón de Kalos.

GRACIAS POR LEER

NO SÉ para cuando podré continuar… así como está mi musa tal vez mañana xDDD, pero en serio, se me acaban los días de vacas y también quiero seguir otras historias.

Nos leemos!


	31. XXX

El mundo podía tomar diferentes matices, dependiendo de la esperanza que anidara en el corazón. Había aprendido a verlo todo con buenos ojos, a pesar que en un principio, él mismo se preguntaba si en verdad, valía la pena.

¿Llorar? ¿Reír? ¿Soñar? Y si así era… ¿Con que fin? ¿Acaso los sueños no son solamente eso? ¿Qué hay después de lograrlos? ¿Otros sueños más?

La fotografía que se encontraba en las blancas manos de la coordinadora, le darían la respuesta.

Cuatro niños tomados de las manos y las sonrisas amplías les identificaban en el mayor momento de felicidad. Los largos cabellos oscuros de las primeras dos, el pequeño de manchas en las mejillas y la niña de cabellos claros y sombrero de paja…

 **POKÉMON XY &Z**

 **OTHER WAY TO BATTLE**

 **XXX**

 **ACTUALIDAD**

La noticia había sido devastadora, el apetito y las ganas de salir de ahí de una vez por todas se habían esfumado, no quería siquiera pensarlo… que en realidad… todo lo que había ocurrido aquella vez, había terminado con una consecuencia… y menos de esa magnitud. ¿En qué momento su vida se desordenó de esa manera?… Convertirse en padre, dos veces y ninguna de las dos enterarse de la manera correcta. Por supuesto que no podía comparar… Pero no le hacía sentir mejor.

Se había recostado en la habitación y junto a él su pequeño que se había encariñado tanto con él, que no lo dejaba ir a ninguna parte sin acompañarlo, pero había caído presa del cansancio propio de su edad, en unos cuantos minutos, por lo que el campeón lo observaba. La confusión dentro de su pecho, de pensar que otro pequeño… estuviera en camino lo atormentaba.

-NO ERA SU RESPONSABILIDAD- Palabras que había escuchado hasta el cansancio desde que se dio la noticia y discutió el acontecimiento con su amada. Y lo entendía… su cerebro se lo decía pero… ¿Realmente importaba si él estuviera de acuerdo o no? Había sucedido… y era su sangre.

Y tampoco se trataba de él cargar con el desastre dejado atrás… porque no era él quien tendría ese bebé… más bien… se sentía utilizado y robado… asaltado… se habían apoderado de algo que le pertenecía… y ahora comprendía que quizás ese había sido el fin desde un principio.

¿Qué hacer?… ¿Qué pensar?…

Los acontecimientos daban vueltas en su cabeza, hasta el punto de llegar a pensar en su propio padre, la figura que odiaba… y que ahora él secundaba con una situación similar… No quería ser un padre ausente como el suyo… no quería ser odiado por sus hijos… ¿Pero podría ver a sus hijos en primer lugar?… ¿Se reconocería como tal?…

No quería pensar que aquel pequeño en manos de Emilia… creciera con una mujer de tan mal actuar… Pero…

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos abrumadores, por la puerta que se abrió, dejando pasar a la cabellos de miel, que traía una bandejita en mano.

–¿Estás despierto?… –preguntó suave, por lo que el campeón, volteó hacia ella, dejando al pequeño a sus espaldas. Se levantó rápido de la cama y llegó a recibirla, tomando la bandeja y colocándola en la mesita, para luego regresar lo más pronto hacia ella y abrazarla, seguido de un suspiro, que la sorprendió.

–¿Estás bien?… –Dudó unos segundos en corresponderle, no sabía hasta dónde se prohibía el contacto, por lo que lo rodeó despacio con ambos brazos, colocando las manos suaves sobre la espalda ancha.

Era injusto lo mucho que tenía que sufrir… ya no quería verlo así… ya no más, ya no, ya… –Cerró fuerte los ojos, profundizando el abrazo, al punto de colocar su rostro un tanto arriba del pecho del entrenador.

Era muy reconfortante… el sentirse apoyado por ella y su dulce olor a vainilla que le fascinaba estaba presente, remembrando los abrazos que habían compartido en más de un centenar de veces, rodear a Serena con los brazos era una de las maravillas de su vida.

–Quiero conocerlo… estar junto a él… que no se sienta desamparado… –Sabía a qué se refería… aquel pequeño, cuya existencia simple había dañado otro tajo más de su corazón, pero no podía negárselo… él quien era el más afectado… había pensado en la criatura antes que su propio orgullo. Y Sabía lo importante que era para Ash… que si había un pequeño en su vida, el apoyo que él brindaría como padre, sería sincero y presente.

Pensar siquiera en ir en busca de esa mujer… la hacía enfermar pero no dudó en asentir, el apoyo que se brindarían los dos, como siempre lo hicieron, era la clave de su unidad. Enfrentarían lo que fuera juntos, juntos hasta el final. Se separó un poco para buscar su mirada.

Como si jamás hubieran estado separados, la complicidad entre los dos, era notoria, se sonrieron por lo irónico del asunto, la fidelidad los unía como un hilo transparente, que por muy separados que hubieran estado en el pasado, no los dejaría soltarse jamás, obligándolos a acomodarse en posiciones. Las manos enguantadas sobre la espalda de la artista, bajaron poco a poco hasta adueñarse de su cintura, con aquel toque eléctrico que le producía su acercamiento. Al sentirlo, la ex reina parpadeó sorprendida, pero gustosamente, le sonrió una vez más y rodeándolo siempre con un brazo, llevó el otro hacia el rostro del joven, para acariciar su mejilla con delicadeza. Había pasado un tiempo desde que estuvieron así de juntos, sin nerviosismos o respiraciones entrecortadas por el miedo.

Y cual los besos se tornaran reconocedores, se acercaron despacio, sin dejar de ver entre parpadeos las reacciones del otro, la bienvenida a la unión entre sus labios, que una vez efectuada, pareció fundirles la vida, cual el respiro que necesitaban les llegara, el aire profundizara y la alegría reviviera. Sonrieron en medio del beso, que aún con el miedo de hasta dónde poder llegar… les provocaba juntarse más, al punto de sentirse obligados a empujarse entre sí, hasta encontrar un apoyo, llegando a chocar contra la pared, en la que Ash quedó con ambos brazos extendidos a los lados de la cabeza de la artista.

¿Qué era eso?… Podía sentirse vivo y normal… tenerla así para él y poder disfrutar del momento con ella… como siempre, como antes… Y al verse lo comprendió…

Nadie podía arrebatarle lo que él era realmente… le habían sometido… sí… y lo habían humillado, pero nada era más fuerte que él, el único capaz de luchar contra sus propios recuerdos y sentimientos, para darse cuenta que ahora estaba ahí… con la libertad de actuar de la manera que le gustaba… de estar con la persona que amaba… de ser libre y verse libre ante los ojos del mundo, pero sobre todo, de si mismo.

Quería ver… tocar… disfrutar… y verla enrojecer… una y otra vez… como siempre le encantó. Saber que podía hacerla feliz y plena, era otra de sus capacidades y no dependía de lo que pasara con él o hubiera pasado. Cada momento junto a su amada se escribía en una hoja en blanco y con letra fina…

–Serena… –juntó su frente contra la de ella, que cerró los ojos y lo sostuvo de los hombros, para evitar que se moviera de aquella posición. –Me debes… 767…

–¿Qué cosa?… –abrió los ojos sorprendida y lo miró, extrañada. A lo que el Ketchum, sonrió.

–¿No recuerdas?… Me dijiste que llevaríamos una lista de besos en deuda… –Su comentario la sonrojó, sacándole una sonrisa, aquello la había hecho remontarse a los años más hermosos de su vida juntos.

–Si no mal recuerdo… eras tú el que me debía a mí… y no me has pagado en mucho tiempo, por eso se le suman intereses de 200%…

–¿Qué? ¿Es eso lo que llaman inflación?…

–Jajajja será mejor que comiences a pagar… –Apenas había terminado de hablar, cuando se juntaron en un beso, que la presionó contra la pared, seguido de otro más, en medio de miradas de aceptación. Tuvo que retener el ímpetu de sus manos que se morían por posarse sobre él, sabía que todo llevaría un tiempo… y ese de por sí, ya era un gran paso.

–Por favor… no te contengas… –le susurró al finalizar el último beso. –Seamos como antes… –Tomó su mano entre la suya y entrelazaron dedos, sabía que podía ser difícil pero ambos lo deseaban, borrar la separación horrenda de la que habían sido víctimas y recuperar todo lo que se perdió y si él estaba dispuesto a dar el paso y recibirla, lo daría…

–¿Estás seguro?… –Tembló su mirada azulina ante los ojos castaños, que asintieron con un cerrar y abrir de párpados. Y con esto el muro invisible entre los dos pareció desaparecerse, al juntar sus pechos entre sí, tomándola con fuerza y entrega por la cintura y ella rodeando su cuello y espalda alta.

Eso era… había vuelto a ser libre… libre de tomar sus propias decisiones sobre con quier estar y qué querer ser… y la quería a ella… la había anhelado por tres años… su dulce amiga, su bella novia, su adorada prometida… su divina amante… su fiel pareja… su mujer…

No había manera de describir la felicidad que sentía. Colocó una de sus manos sobre la de ella que yacía en su mejilla y cerró los ojos.

–Te amo…

–Ash… sabes que yo también… te amo mucho… –las lágrimas acudieron sin que pudiera evitarlo, el momento era tan íntimo que esperado que su corazón se proyectaba.

–Serena… –Inspiró fuerte antes de seguir hablando. –Dame esto… –Tomó su mano izquierda y le sacó el anillo, por lo que los ojos azules lo miraron preocupados.

Al tenerlo en mano, el campeón lo vio y apretó en su puño. –Pasé por mucho para conseguir esta cosa jaja… –

sonrió y lo llevó a su bolsillo. –Y para dártelo fue otro lío más…

–Sí… lo sé...pero… ¿Me lo devuelves?… es que…

–No Serena

–¿No?… –temblaron sus orbes, al sentir crecer la desilusión dentro de ella. Tal vez… Su amado prefería retomar las cosas con calma… y lo aceptaría. Después de todo, retomar desde el punto en que se quedaron… tal vez era imposible.

–Ese anillo es de mala suerte… ¿No lo has pensado? –la miró tratando de explicarse.

–Oh… creo que tienes razón…

–Y nuestro futuro… tiene que estar precedido por solo cosas buenas y hermosas… Disculpa si se sintió feo… -la tomó por ambas manos, pero cuando tu segundo prometido se te declare… debes estar libre y feliz, sin manchas del pasado.

–¿Segundo prometido?… ¡No Ash! -trató de hacerlo razonar. –¡Yo jamás tendré un segundo prometido! –Gritó preocupada, cerrando los ojos, sin notar que se había puesto de rodillas ante ella.

–Entonces… ¿Eso es un no?…

–¿Eh?… -abrió los ojos uno antes que el otro al escucharlo y al encontrarlo en aquella posición, se llevó una mano a los labios. –¿Qué significa esto?…

–Pues… que… –Se llevó una mano tras la nuca. –¿No se supone que así se pide la mano?… La primera vez que lo hice, lo hice así y funcionó… –abrió los ojos preocupado. –Aunque esa vez igual no me dejaste hablar y dijiste que sí, sin que yo dijera nada… –Se llevó una mano analítico al mentón.

–¡No es eso! Es que… pensé que te habías arrepentido…

–¡Pero si yo nunca dije eso!

–¡Me sacaste el anillo y dijiste una tontería sobre un segundo prometido!

–¡Claro, el segundo prometido también soy yo! –Se puso en pie, al tratar de quedar más alto que ella para ganar la discusión.

–Tonto… –sonrió por lo bajo, liberada de la angustia.

–¿Entonces?…

–No es necesario que te arrodilles dos veces… –se sonrojó al ver que volvía a hacerlo.

–Solo así puede hacerse este tipo de propuesta a una reina…

–Pero si yo… ya no soy la reina de Kalos…

–¿Y quién habla de Kalos?… -se sonrojó por sus propias palabras, a veces las expresiones saltaban de su lengua, ya inaguantables por salir y hacerle partícipe de cuanto la amaba.

–Ash…

Estaba por volver a arrodillarse cuando el llamado a la puerta, los trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Era verdad que podían navegar dentro de su propio mundo, pero también era cierto que en este lado… había mucho por lo que luchar y la otra manera de hacerlo, no era más que con su amor.

–¡Enseguida vamos! –respondió al toque la pronta reina. –Cuando veía para acá, le dije a Bonnie que nos llamara si había alguna novedad… porque Dawn dijo que tenía una pista de algo.

–¿Dawn?… ¿Pero no se supone que ella?…

–¿Se había ido? –completó la frase por él. –Sí… se lo dije pero no quiso, me dijo que quiere hablar contigo primero, pero con todo lo que pasó desde el anuncio de anoche… ya no pudieron… –Caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió. –Ve, yo me quedaré con Ash un momento más por si despierta.

–¿Pero y si es algo importante para los dos? Y además… lo que te estaba diciendo…

–Lo sé… –le sonrió y acercándose a él, lo beso. –Pero todos necesitan de ti… –No quería dejarla, pero, lo que decía era verdad, por lo que asintió y salió de la habitación.

.

.

.

Suspiró mientras caminaba, sintiendo la sortija dentro de su bolsa, al hacer contacto con sus dedos. La verdad era que no tenía nada más que darle y fue suerte que todo se detuviera ahí pero… pensar que su amada ya no llevará la alianza por su culpa lo dejaba intranquilo, debía proponerse lo antes posible.

Habían decidido exhibirse… darle a entender al mundo que ambos estaban bien, vivos y seguían juntos y para eso debían dejar ese lugar, aunque dejar las cosas inconclusas de momento no le gustara. Sabía que al tener el reencuentro con la clase maestra, todo tomaría curso, porque Emilia aparecería… y con ella su hijo… o hija… y podría tomar solución de ambos asuntos de una buena vez… sin embargo… el por qué de todo aún no tenía sentido.

Y apara acabar el problema de raíz, debían comprender su origen.

Entre aquellos pensamientos, llegó a pararse a la puerta de la sala principal, donde desde el lumbral , se quedó observando a la chica de largos cabellos azules, que miraba intrigada algunos papeles sobre la mesa de té.

–Pensé que ya no querías verme. –Dijo sin siquiera levantar la vista para recibirlo.

–¡¿Cómo supiste?!

–¡¿Entonces ya no querías verme?! –se levantó molesta.

–No es eso… -se sacudió el cabello. –Me asustaste, al saber que estaba parado acá.

–Jaja… siempre seré buena para saber donde estás. –Le sonrió –Además que la sombra te delata, tonto.

–¿De qué querías hablarme? –Caminó hasta sentarse a su lado y mirar los papeles que ella tan atentamente observaba, llevándose la sorpresa a las facciones al darse cuenta que eran fotos de él, pequeño. –¿Y esto?… –

frunció el ceño al ver todos aquellos recuerdos de los días desgarradores que vivió.

Mientras él se molestaba, no notó como su amiga se retrajo al sentirlo tan cerca, cerró las piernas juntando las rodillas entre sí y se encogió de hombros, no quería verlo muy de cerca ni tocarlo, al saber que pudo haber llegado su relación a otros límites… es más… había llegado… pero sin consumarse, creía que lo entendía pero… al verlo no pudo controlar sus vellos que se erizaron. Y él parecía darle igual…

–¿Dawn?… -preguntó al no obtener respuesta, mientras la mirada de la peliazul se tornó vidriosa.

–¡Pika Pika Pi! –¡Llegó corriendo con energía desbordante su amigo eléctrico, casi derribándolo sobre los cojines del sofá.

–¡Amigo! –lo abrazó acomodándose. –¿Qué tal? ¿Te gustó la comida Pokémon que prepararon Serena y Bonnie?

–¡Chaaa! –Su chillidito agudo, le dio a entender que estaba completamente en lo cierto, por lo que sonrió y lo acarició.

–¡Hola Pikachu! –Lo recibió también la venida de Hoenn.

–¡Pikaa! –saltó sobre ella, para quedársele viendo extrañado.

–Bueno, lo mejor será que hablemos ya de esto. –Le pasó una foto donde estaban cuatro niños, las dos primeras de largos cabellos oscuros, el siguiente él de niño y por último Serena, con aquel sombrero de paja que tan bien recordaba, sonrió al reconocerla. Todos los las manos tomadas y sonrientes de oreja a oreja.

–¿Y esto?… –volteó la foto, para llevarse la sorpresa de lo que Dawn decía.

 _Ash, Amelia, Emilia y amiguita en Campamento de Oak…_

El Campeón tiró la foto sobre la mesa.

.

.

.

Continuará…

OMG perdón la tardanza por la actu x_x pero les comenté que ya empecé a trabajar de nuevo y bueno, mi tiempo me come y entre los chorromil fanfics que tengo xDD jajaja.

Bueno, la musa quiere Ash Peke así que prepárense para la dulzura de mi bebecito chiquito jajaja.

Con respecto a los acontecimientos recientes del fic, pues solo recuerdo que este fanfic es categoría para adultos, pero yo no puedo controlar quien lee o no, en ningún momento es mi intención perturbar a nadie y si no les gusta este tipo de contenido pues no lean amiguitos.

¡Nos vemos!


	32. XXXI

Sonreír mientras lloras es tan agridulce…

Pero a tu lado, se sentía tan reconfortante…

Ahora sonrío… con una mueca extraña, y las lágrimas no paran. ¿Por qué no es igual a como cuando estabas tú?

¿Por qué debo soportarlo? Si eras para mí… ¿Por qué debo verte con ella?…

 **POKÉMON XY &Z**

 **OTHER WAY TO BATTLE**

 **XXXI**

La fotografía que en su momento le mostró Dawn, yacía en la misma posición sobre la tabla de una mesa, pero diferente a la que se encontraba en la guarida. Y acompañada de varias fotos más, al lado de apuntes en una libreta.

Se trataba de la sala de estar del nuevo apartamento. Un modesto lugar minúsculo al comparar con el que poseían anteriormente.

El Campeón se había quedado dormido en el sofá, aquel pequeño para dos personas que venía en el amueblado, mientras cubría sus ojos con el brazo, estaba extenuado de darle vueltas al asunto.

¿De dónde habían salido esas fotografías?… ¿Por qué no lo recordaba?…

Serena que venía de la cocina con dos tacitas de té, lo miró y suspiró, no pudo esperarla por el cansancio, las colocó sobre la mesa y tomó una de las fotos, la foto de los cuatro niños sonrientes, que en verdad… tampoco le sonaba de nada…

¿Había pasado algo más en el campamento aquella vez?…

A decir verdad… no es que recordara mucho… el encuentro con Ash que la había marcado era lo más que podría decir que miraba en sus recuerdos con claridad.

Depositó el papel ilustrado sobre la mesa y se acercó a su amado, agachándose a su lado, observando la nariz y labios que se asomaban bajo el brazo. Suspiró al saber que las cosas entre los dos estaban mejor y hasta cierto punto normal… y las palabras que él mencionó… durante su último encuentro…

" _No te contengas"…_

Quería averiguar si sería verdad que podría soportarlo… Al punto de temblar su mirada y cambiar los matices de los tonos de su rostro. ¿Estaba pensando en eso?… ¿ESO? ¿En un momento como ese?… rodó los ojos, molesta consigo misma, al darse cuenta que las cosas que hacía en verdad evidenciaban que no estaba dispuesta a dar paso sin estar segura de las consecuencias. No era como antes… que podría sorprenderlo con una mirada, un gesto o su mismo tacto repentino, envolviéndolos a ambos en el círculo del amor que se repetía sin fin. ¿Podrían en verdad volver a ser así?

Fue entonces cuando lo notó, tratando de desviar la mirada de sus llamantes labios, notó el primer botón de su camisa suelto y el segundo a punto, dejando al descubierto un trozo del fin su cuello, donde se apreciaba su clavícula, pero… también algo más… ¿Qué era eso?…

Estaba segura de no haberlo notado antes, incluso el día en que le ayudó en la bañera, con aquella esponja que parecía quemarlo al contacto.

Se acercó un poco más, casi chocando contra el brazo del campeón, que al moverse, abrió los ojos, encontrándola prácticamente encima suyo.

–¿Eh?

–¡AHHH! –Se fue hacia atrás, cayendo sentada en el suelo, al verse descubierta.

–¿Qué haces? –se frotó los ojos, para enseguida, tenderle la mano, de la que ella se apoyó para levantarse, aún apenada.

–No… no es nada, te traía tu té, pero te quedaste dormido.

–Ohh… creí que me estabas mirando… -le sonrió divertido.

–Entre otras cosas… –aceptó tragándose su bochorno, pero le preocupaba más su anterior vista. –En realidad… –Se sentó a su lado en el sofá, y le haló el cuello de la camisa en su dirección, obligándole a acerarse más a ella, que al hacerlo abrió grandes los ojos, extrañada de ya no ver lo que pensaba era una mancha celestosa que cual agrupación venosa, recorría sobre la piel del campeón.

–¿Sucede algo?… –parpadeó sin comprender el porqué de su comportamiento.

–Me pareció… –entrecerró los ojos, para luego sentir una leve ola de debilidad, que prácticamente la empujó a sus brazos.

–¡Serena! –La recibió para luego voltearla, estaba ardiendo. –El entrenador pasó su mano sobre su frente y mejilla derecha, a lo que ella cerró los ojos. –Si estabas mal debías haberme dicho… –La recostó sobre el sofá, levantándose él para terminar colocándole la frente sobre la de ella, para asegurarse de la temperatura, pero… no pudo retirarse.

Fue tomado por ambos brazos por ella, impidiéndole el distanciamiento.

–¿Qué ocurre?… –Se separó, buscando sus ojos, preocupado.

–No lo sé… –Cerró los ojos y con ellos las lágrimas se deslizaron en borbotones sobre sus mejillas. –Por un momento… me invadió un sentimiento muy extraño… tenía curiosidad… –colocó la mano en su cuello, abriéndose espacio en la entrada de la camisa y ahí estaba de nuevo, la mancha… –Lo sabía… ¿Qué es esto?

–¿Eh?… ¿Qué cosa?… –se vio a si mismo, para terminar sorprendiéndose por el descubrimiento. –¿Qué rayos?…

–No lo sé… pero cuando vi eso...me sentí muy triste… y preocupada claro…

Cual relámpago, una flash dentro de sus pensamientos lo transportó meses atrás, a su encuentro íntimo con Emilia, en medio de su somnolencia haber visto la misma marca en ella.

Por lo que se levantó rápido y caminó de retroceso.

–¿Ash?… –trató de reincorporarse, apoyándose en el respaldo del mueble con una mano.

–Es esto… –Se llevó una mano al hombro, sintiéndose perdido, al ver en su amada los síntomas que aquella vez él sintió, abrumado al sentir el cuerpo hirviendo, al estar en compañía de Emilia. –Es lo que tenía ella…

–¿De qué estás hablando?… –La preocupación finalmente se resumió en su mirada azulina.

–No te muevas… ¡No te acerques! –La detuvo desde la distancia, alzando una mano hacia ella.

–Aunque lo digas… no pienso hacerlo… –Se puso en pie.

–¡No! –Trató de rechazarla al verla llegar a su lado, pero no pudo, terminó recibiéndola en un abrazo, repleto de preocupación y ansias.

–Estamos juntos…

–Juntos… –repitió él, para terminar abriendo los ojos, en medio de los cabellos amielados que rodeaban su rostro.

De nuevo… la resonancia dentro de su mente, con cada nueva cosa que pasaba, parecía querer arrastrarlo al pasado, cada vez más lejano, al sentirse pequeño y rodeado por los frágiles brazos de la niña del sombrero de paja.

– _Juntos..._ -Su propia voz de la infancia, le hizo sentir aquel momento como Deja vu.

La incertidumbre se apoderó de su pecho, ensimismándolo.

–Ash… ¿Podemos… estar juntos?… –La voz en forma de pregunta lo trajo de regreso. ¿Qué había escuchado?…

–Lo estamos… –respondió afirmativo y centrado al comentario. –Como siempre… como antes… Pero… –Los iris castaños se ocultaron con el apretar fuerte de sus párpados. –Esto… no sé que es esto… qué me hizo… me lo pasó…

Las palabras parecían haber sido emitidas en otro sentido… y lo comprendió, al sentir la mano de ella, estrujando la tela sobre sus pectorales. ¿Cuánto había pasado anhelando ese momento?… Poder demostrarle cuanto la necesitaba… y la amaba, como nunca dejó de hacerlo pero… –Tomó la mano de largos dedos pálidos, con una de las suyas, para apartarla de su cuerpo.

–Serena… escúchame… no sé que sea esto… o si puede llegar a hacerte daño… ella… –apretó los dientes al tener que expresarle de esa forma a su amada. –Ella fue completamente descuidada… ya ves que no… pude detenerla ni cuidarme… no sé si esto que tengo… viene de ese momento. –Lo dijo… y se sentía terrible al respecto, ya que aunque se había analizado de la manera rutinaria en esos casos… ese fenómeno era completamente extraño.

–No me importa…

¿Por qué?… su mirada denotaba lo desconcertada que estaba, pero sus labios se separaban en palabras atrayentes.

–Por favor… –Perdió las fuerzas una vez más, siendo sostenida por él, quien la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la ducha, debía ayudarle a bajar la fiebre que ya la tenía delirando.

–¡Pikachu! –llamó a su amigo, que hasta entonces estaba junto a Sylveon con el pequeño, y el amarillo se asomó a su búsqueda. –¡Apaga el calentador de agua!

–¡Pikaa! –corrió a ejecutar su pedido.

Mientras el campeón entró y la depósito en la pequeña tina, ya prácticamente inconsciente.

–¡Serena! ¿Me oyes?… –Encendió la llave, mientras la tomaba por el rostro, para hacerla reaccionar.

La mirada de la ex reina, divagaba en todas direcciones, aunque tratara de centrarse en su amado.

–Ash…. –Los ojos azules se posaron en él, haciéndole saber lo extrañada que se encontraba también con lo que le estaba sucediendo. – Lo dije en serio… cuando te dije… que estaríamos juntos… siempre…

–Lo sé… –le sonrió, tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

–Entonces… compártelo conmigo… –respiró entrecortada. No sabía nada… pero si algo tenía claro es que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a esa marca, por lo que buscó tocarla nuevamente. –Quiero comprenderlo…

–No… puede ser peligroso… –acercó su rostro al de ella y logró besarla, sintiéndola temblar entre sus manos, sin duda… el sentir esa satisfacción entre los brazos de su amor debía ser una tortura para ella. Y sin ánimos de enaltecerse pensó que era lo mejor, que sí ella pasaría por algo como eso, qué mejor que con él… No como en su caso… que llegar a sentir todos esos deseos en las manos de otra mujer fue lo peor que le pasó jamás.

Y ahora lo comprendía… detrás de todo lo que le había pasado, había algo más… y arrastrarla a ella a lo mismo… no parecía buena idea pero…

Habían pasado los últimos años sufriendo por precisamente eso… el distanciamiento por el deseo de protegerse uno al otro… ¿No sería mejor… si hay que enfrentar algo… enfrentarlo juntos?…

–Demonios… –apretó los puños al pensar en involucrarla, pero el deseo de estar juntos en todo, fue mayor, no quería alejarse ni alejarla… ya no más, nunca más… Aún con la ropa puesta, entró a la tina y arrodillándose entre sus piernas la arrinconó con un beso contra el lado superior de la tina.

Eso era… dueño de si mismo… dueño de sus decisiones… dueño de sus sueños… dueño de su mundo… el mundo que ella con su amor había creado para él.

No tardó demasiado para que encontraran el camino conocido y guiado por los dos hacia la expresión máxima de sus ilusiones, recuerdos entremezclados de lágrimas y sonrisas que se evaporaban para dar espacio a un nuevo comienzo. Tan ellos… tan iguales pero a la vez tan distintos de lo que fueron, evidencia en la piel que con los años ha adquirido nuevas cicatrices que gustosos conocerían.

Era su amado… su añorado… su sufrimiento vuelto hombre, que ahora anidaba entre sus brazos y navegante dentro de su alma le daba sentido a todo, cada sonrisa de consuelo, ahora parecía un pequeño paso hasta ese momento, en que más alto… más fuerte… más grande, más hermoso de lo que lo recordaba, se aferraba a ella con la misma intensidad de alguien con deseos de vivir.

Su pequeña cintura y cadera eran el arrullo perfecto para calmar su ímpetu muerto por años. Y quería ser dulce… y quería ser suave… y quería ser cálido… pero las emociones que despertaba en él eran tantas que en medio de sus besos, buscaba llenarse cada vez más del calor que emanaba húmedo de los poros de su amada.

Al punto de derramar una lágrima, seguida de otra más…

Estaba pasando… estaban juntos… de verdad… en esta vida… y en ese momento…

El ritmo que por un momento se había tornado frenético fue bajando poco a poco, para contemplarse entre sí, las lágrimas de felicidad eran agridulces… pero en su compañía lo mejor que había… alguna vez… alguien le enseñó aquellas palabras… y ahora entendía que eran ciertas… ¿Cuántas veces no derramaron lágrimas juntos?… Pero nunca como esas… la felicidad vuelta agua sobre sus rostros, que no se cansaban de mirar y besar… besar y mirar…

–¡Ash! –gritó sin necesidad de hacerlo, simplemente para terminar de convencerse a si misma, que en aquella pequeña tina, con el agua fresca como cubos de hielo derretidos y abrazado a ella, unido a ella… estaba su eterno enamorado.

–Dime… –arqueó los ojos para ella, al mismo tiempo que enredaba uno de los caireles mojados de su amada, en su dedo índice derecho.

–¿Estás aquí?…

–Lo estoy…

–¿Estoy aquí?…

–Lo estás… –Una pequeña risita de le escapó.

–¿Hasta cuando?… –La pregunta tormentosa escapó de sus labios afligidos.

–Hasta siempre… -la haló hacia él, quedando ambos abrazados en la unión.

–Te amo… no tienes idea de cuánto… –Expresó juntando sus labios al hombro de su amado que poseía aquella marca, tan vivida que era innegable que existía.

–No más que yo, Serena… –Cerró los ojos mientras recorría despacio la espalda de la chica, cual movimiento ansiado y reconocedor le reconfortaba tener la oportunidad de volver a tocarla y sentirla suya.

Manos fuertes que al recorrerla la estremecían, con especial debilidad al posarse sobre la cintura, con lo cual la ex reina pasó los brazos tras el cuello del campeón, a la distancia suficiente para sujetarlo de la nuca y acariciar los cabellos sobre esta, mientras lo besaba, casi al instante él continuó con el recorrido táctil a sujetar los lados de su cadera, propiciando nuevamente el movimiento entre los dos.

Mientras a la espalda alta de la artista, las arañas azules empezaban a aparecer en pequeñas ramificaciones casi imperceptibles.

Sin miedo, sin las preocupaciones del inicio, y con alegría, se consumó, obligándolos a descansar por unos momentos, aún empapados, sobre la cama.

Los ojos de la artista se mantenían cerrados, mientras los castaños, la miraban al rostro.

–¿Qué?… –abrió los azules para él y le sonrió.

–Nada…

–¿Cómo que nada?…

–Bueno… es que eres en verdad preciosa… es algo que siempre pensé.

–¡¿EH?! -Sí es cierto… ese comentario no era algo para sonrojarse tanto, pero ella no podía controlarlo, muy pocas veces había escuchado cosas como esa de los labios de su amado.

–¡No te sorprendas así! Pareciera que nunca te lo dije… –se sonrojó también y miró hacia otra dirección.

–¿Siempre… lo pensaste?…

–Sí… desde el campamento… pensaba que el color de tu cabello era muy brillante y se parecía al sol del atardecer, por eso cuando me pidieron pintar una puesta… –No pudo continuar, al darse cuenta que aquel recuerdo… no era algo normal, sabía perfecto la situación… pero…

–Por eso cuando pedías el color cabello nadie te entendía que querías decir… –lo respaldó ella, por lo que ambos se miraron preocupados.

–Solo Emilia… preguntó qué a qué color de cabello te referías….

–Solo Emilia… preguntó qué a qué color de cabello me refería….

El unísono de sus voces, les hizo saber que ambos habían tenido el mismo recuerdo.

–Ella en verdad estaba ahí… –Se llevó una mano a los labios la artista. Cual el contacto reciente entre los dos, hubiera desencadenado los recuerdos reprimidos.

–Yo… –Miró sus manos angustiado Ash. –Estoy vivo….

Ante las palabras de Ash… la vivencia de haber estado frente a un pequeño tirado en el suelo, a varios metros de ella y sin poder acercarse, le sacó un par de lágrimas. Era muy distante… pero lo sabía… ver a aquel niño en aquella situación le dolía demasiado… las quemaduras en su cuerpo y en la zona, lo habían arrebatado de este mundo.

–Ahora entiendo… Emilia… –No pudo evitar que las lágrimas le inundaran la mirada en un segundo el campeón, mientras Serena, en medio de sus propios sollozos, lo buscó hasta atraparlo en un abrazo, del que ambos se aferraron con gran fuerza.

 **CAMPAMENTO DE OAK-KANTO-17 AÑOS ANTES**

–¿Ese niño ha sido admitido aquí?

–¿No se supone que era para los futuros entrenadores Pokémon?

–Si ese niño revoltoso no hace más que provocar a los otros niños…

–Solo miren lo sucio que está…

–¿Pero qué esperaban del hijo de una cualquiera?…

Las preguntas tormentosas se posaban cual flechas sobre la cabeza del pequeño de Kanto, aquel caracterizado por las manchas de nacimiento sobre los pómulos.

Como siempre sentado con las rodillas flexionadas hacia su pecho y viendo a la gente pasar. Con aquella mirada ausente y distante, cual defensa de las habladurías que odiaba. Pero nadie iba a escucharlo… por lo que se limitaba a responder… y existir…

– _¡Pero no quiero quedarme aquí! ¡Por favor no me dejes aquí! –Golpeaba la puerta del auto de su padre, desde afuera, con las lágrimas sobre el rostro, estampadas por haber rogado prácticamente todo el camino._

– _¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Son tus hermanas! ¡Convive con ellas! –El auto aceleró y se perdió de la vista del niño, que aunque corrió tras él, no pudo más que verlo alejarse._

 _Las dos niñas de largos cabellos oscuros tras de él, se miraron entre sí._

Aún con aquel recuerdo en mente, trató de no darle importancia, igual, lo único que tenía que hacer era lo de siempre, lo que él quisiera y no importaba lo demás.

–¡Mostaza!

–¡Ahí está la mostaza!

–¡Salsa para hamburguesa!

Pasaron tres niños corriendo a su lado y sin olvidar la oportunidad de gritarle aquel horrible apodo que lo fastidiaba.

–¡Mostaza pero picante! –Se levantó y con él uno de sus brazos para responderles. Sabía que la broma que le jugaban era divertida, si no fuera él, el afectado, seguro también lo hacía.

No alcanzaron a escucharlo por la distancia que rápidamente alcanzaron, por lo que bajó el brazo.

–¿En verdad vas a quedarte ahí?… te quedarás sin una buena cama si no te das prisa. –La voz de la niña, un tanto mayor que él, lo enfureció.

–¡Ya dije que no me importa! –Volteó a verla. –¡No me hables! –salió corriendo, dejando a la pequeña de largos cabellos café, observándolo.

.

.

.

Continuará…

¡Hola! Necesitaba que esto estuviera ya! jajajaja, la reconciliación debía darse en todo sentido y bueno, ayudó a que se fueran desenvolviendo los dulces secretos jajaja.

¡Gracias a todos por no perder la fe en este escrito! ¡Les dije que el Amour volvería! ¡Y más fuerte que nunk!

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
